<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona 5: Revival by NightshadeDawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030603">Persona 5: Revival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn'>NightshadeDawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bio Dad Sakura Sojiro, Bisexual Panic, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, F/F, F/M, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kamoshida Suguru is a Pervert, Kamoshida needs his own warning label, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, kind of, massive slow burn, no persona 5 royal, we shutting down morgana's attitude real quick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>
    <em>NEW GAME+?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yes]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chose Save File</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>1 - Akira Kurusu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2 - Ren Amamiya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3 - Hideki Sasuke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4 - </span>
  <b>[Hideki Sakura]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>5 - Hikaru Iyashi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>6 - </span>
  <em>
    <span>File Save</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Yes]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gender?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Male</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Female]</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Begin Game</span>
  </em>
</p><p>❦ - Kamoshida's Arc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Suzui Shiho, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 0 - THE SET UP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was begun before Royal came out, so there won't be stuff dealing with that here. This is pure vanilla.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>NEW GAME+?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yes]</b>
</p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chose Save File </em>
</p><p>1 - Akira Kurusu</p><p>2 - Ren Amamiya</p><p>3 - Hideki Sasuke</p><p>4 - <b>[Hideki Sakura]</b></p><p>5 - Hikaru Iyashi</p><p>6 - <em> File Save </em></p><p>
  <b>[Yes]</b>
</p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gender? </em>
</p><p>Male</p><p>
  <b>[Female]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Begin Game </em>
</p><hr/><p>Stats: Charm (3), Knowledge (5), Guts (3), Proficiency (4), Kindness (5)</p><p> </p><p>        The world is not as it should be. It’s filled with distortion, and “ruin” can no longer be avoided.</p><p>        And the final stage before such “ruin” is a casino. </p><p>        Bright, neon colored lights shine brightly in the darkness of the everlasting night. The clink of coins on metal is overshadowed by the loud chatter of excited people. Some shout with joy at their numerous winnings, others call out in anguish at their losses. </p><p>        Cheaters. </p><p>        All of them. </p><p>        Cheaters, with nothing but money and their next win on their mind. </p><p>        But above their heads, chaos reigns. </p><p>        A nervous tension filled the room as the police and casino guards entered. Some of the casino goers ran in from other rooms, some looked upwards, prompted by whispers and flashes of black silk up above.</p><p>        The casino patrons’ murmurs died down to a dull whisper as security entered. Countless numbers that moved through the crows, looking serious and terrifying, none of them hiding their approach or their scrutiny. </p><p>        And above them all, a black clad figure jumped onto the middlemost chandelier, holding onto one of the wires holding it up. </p><p>        “Look!”</p><p>        When the patrons looked closer, they could make it out to be a girl in a long black coat and white mask, holding tightly onto a metal briefcase. The murmurs grew louder as the entire floor below turned their attention to her, pointing and exclaiming. </p><p>        “Oh my, what’s she…”</p><p>        “What’s going on!?”</p><p>        “Isn’t that dangerous!?”</p><p>        Security members began to run after her. “She’s here. Move immediately,” one said into the radio on his neck. </p><p>        But she simply grinned at the chaos below her and jumped to a lower hanging chandelier. </p><p>        “Good, now get running!” Mona ordered in his childish voice. </p><p>        “This is our only chance!” Crow chimed in.</p><p>        “Stay calm! You can get away now!” Oracle said, her voice quivering. </p><p>        Queen’s voice, on the other hand, was steady as she spoke. “We’ll retrieve the briefcase on our end,” she promised. </p><p>        The girl stumbled when an unfamiliar buzzing sounded in her ear. She pressed onto the radio in her ear, trying to distinguish what it was. </p><p>        “… suspects… not… confirmed… hold… your… positions…” </p><p>        “Hm…? What was that…?” Panther questioned.</p><p>        “Are you guys-”</p><p>        “Don’t worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!” Mona demanded. </p><p>        With a deep breath in, she jumped from the chandelier and to long poles used for lighting. They were thick enough for her to easily run on, and stable enough to hold her weight. Of course they were, because they were stable enough to fight on. She should know; she’d done it before. </p><p>        It was honestly the constructor's fault she’d had as easy of a time getting in as she had. Not that it was <em> easy</em>, but it <em> could </em> have been harder. </p><p>        She jumped from the lights to another chandelier then to another pair of lights. </p><p>        “But I have to say, showing yourself above the crowd earlier was an excellent move. Nice work as always, Joker,” Mona practically purred, and Joker grinned. </p><p>        “I bet Skull wouldn’t pull it off that smoothly,” Panther teased. </p><p>        “This happens when you have no sense for aesthetics,” Fox added, though his voice seemed less teasing and more like he didn’t understand it was a joke. </p><p>        Joker smirked, fully intending to tease both Skull and Fox, but her words were cut from her by the two security guards blocking her path. </p><p>        “There she is!” one shouted, pointing at her. Joker whipped around and immediately changed course. </p><p>        “Okay, the enemy’s focus is on her,” Mona said. “Looks like the rest of us can slip away.”</p><p>        “Everyone remember where we’re meeting up?” Noir questioned as Joker pulled herself up on a ledge with ease, making for the stairs on the other side.</p><p>        Should she go the right way, and she would, given Oracle’s navigation, the path on the other side of the stairs would lead her to freedom. A phantom thief is no good without an escape route. However, on the other side of the stairs, Joker was surrounded by a trio of Shadows. </p><p>        Monstrous, demonic and surreal creatures that exist only within one’s own cognition. While they look like colorful, deformed real people in some senses, that is not their true form. Their true form only comes out when their mask is torn away. </p><p>        “Take ‘em down, Joker!” Panther cheered, and Joker’s lips turned up in a smirk. </p><p>        Joker back flipped onto her hands, springing off the ground and onto the Shadow’s shoulders. She grabbed onto the bottom of its mask and completely ripped it off with little struggle. Before the Shadow could bend backwards and turn, Joker jumped back and threw it forward. </p><p>        By the time the true form of the Shadow had turned to Joker with a feral growl, she was brandishing her blade and her Persona, the spirit of her rebellion, Adler, stood behind her. </p><p>        “Comparing power levels…” Oracle murmured. “They’re no threat. Go get ‘em, Joker!”</p><p>        Joker bent into a battle stance. “Persona!” she shouted. “Adler, Eigaon!”</p><p>        Adler lifted her black wings before wrapping them around both herself and Joker. The wings flew out and Adler pointed her hands at the Shadow, and red and black swirls twisted around it, forcing it to shatter into dust. </p><p>        “Okay, pull out before backup gets here!” Oracle ordered.</p><p>        Mona sighed with relief. “Good, you defeated them with ease.”</p><p>        But the relief came too soon. Shadows appeared on either side of Joker. She looked between them, analyzing. </p><p>        “More of them!?” Oracle screeched. “Be careful, Ane!”</p><p>        A Shadow swung at Joker, and she flipped backwards. As the Shadows charged towards her, she jumped and flipped again, leaping onto a sign flashing VICTORY OR DEFEAT then pulling herself up onto a higher ledge. She landed on a pleasingly Shadow free floor. She held onto the railing and looked at the Shadows scattering as they tried to figure out how to get to her. </p><p>        “Joker, behind you! Go through that door!” Oracle ordered. </p><p>        Joker headed the instructions and ran through the door, the light immediately going dark in the engine room. Pipes covered almost every inch of the room, but the cages that surrounded them to prevent tampering created an almost impossible maze to navigate.</p><p>        “Oracle…”</p><p>        “You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!”</p><p>        “Dude, can she even hear us!?” Skull exclaimed. </p><p>        “Don’t worry, I’m picking up everyone’s voices. Just go, Joker!” Noir begged. </p><p>        With a silent huff, Joker was off again. Keeping low and out of sight, she made her way to a door right before another set of stairs. With a quick glance around and listen to make sure no one was approaching her location, Joker ran down the stairs, Skull’s voice in her ear making her worried. </p><p>        “Tch! We got away from a bunch of those guys in black, but there’re still loads more of ‘em…“</p><p>        Joker hesitated as two security guards stopped in front of the window across the hall from the doorway she stopped in. Both were faced away, but it wasn’t guaranteed for long. She went over to the window and kneeled down, barely looking up through it.</p><p>        “No problems on my end…” one said, his voice terse and irritated. Slowly, Joker began moving down the hallway to the door she was meant to go through. She stalled when the man gave a strangled shout. “Where’d they go!? Damnit! I can’t confirm the intruder’s location.”</p><p>        Joker didn’t move again until he and his partner had run off. </p><p>        Slowly, keeping low to the ground and in the shadows, Joker moved through the darkened hallways. She froze when Oracle let out a shout. </p><p>        “Up ahead! Stop!” Joker’s eyes widened, but she didn’t make a sound when she saw what had Oracle so worked up. At the end of the hallway, there were two security guards. “This is bad! Hide, Joker!”</p><p>        Joker hid in the darkness of a crate, then slowly began jumping from one to the next until she was close enough to make out what they were saying. </p><p>        “You’ll never get away if you just keep fighting,” Oracle said. “Hide in the shadow, and sneak past when you see an opening!”</p><p>        Joker made a hum of affirmation before sneaking to the last crate. One of the guards held his hand to his ear. “...Hey, are you sure she came this way?” A pause, and jumbled words Joker couldn’t nor cared to understand. “Understood, I will continue the search!”</p><p>        Both of the guards ran right by her hiding spot, completely looking over the bright eyes that had been watching them. </p><p>        “Now’s your chance! Run for the stairs!”</p><p>        Joker leapt from her hiding spot and ran for the stairs, her boots silent on the ground. The murmurs of more guards caught her ear, and she pressed her back up against the wall and looked around the corner until they’d been drawn away.</p><p>        With the hallway clear, Joker ran down it, keeping low when she passed by the window of the operating and surveillance room. The man’s shout of “She’s not alone! Find them and kill them all!” rang violently in her ears. </p><p><em>         That </em> <em> won’t </em> <em> happen. I won’t allow it. </em></p><p>        Joker made it to a spiraling of stairs, but after getting up a flight, she looked down and realized she wasn’t alone. Three of the security guards were chasing her. She pushed her legs as hard as they would go, applying everything Skull had taught her. But this was a Palace she was in, and that certainly made running from the guards harder as they kept getting closer and closer. </p><p>        After getting off the last step, Joker didn’t stop running. Without prompt from Oracle, she burst through the door at the end of the hallway, only to find herself back in the main lobby of the casino. </p><p>        Joker was breathing heavily as Oracle asked “Something wrong? The exit should be up ahead.”</p><p>        Joker looked right up ahead and her eyes widened. She leaned on the railing keeping those on the upper floor from falling to the lower. “There?” she questioned softly. </p><p>        The only thing in front of her was the extravagantly large stained glass window. </p><p>        Oracle sighed heavily. “That’s just how it <em> is</em>,” she said, as though she was reprimanding a small child. “After that commotion, the bottom is just completely closed off.”</p><p>        “Can you make it?” Panther questioned. </p><p>        “Over there!” Joker turned sharply before she got the chance to answer Panther. All three guards that had been chasing her had finally caught up. They slowly began advancing, their weapons drawn. “There’s nowhere to run!” the leader called out. </p><p>        Joker only smiled, placing a hand on the railing and using it to maneuver herself as she jumped onto it, her movements light. To just about any, one would think she was about to jump. But Joker had looked at the face, into the eyes, of someone who wanted to jump. And it was because of her that Joker would fight until her last breath. She’d never give in.</p><p>        So she smirked at the guards, standing on the railing and running along the narrow wood faster than should have been humanly possible save for an acrobatic. In another inhumanly acrobatic move, Joker jumped from the side railing and landed on the one in front of the window on her knees. </p><p>        She sent another cheeky grin at the security guards as they threw themselves at the railing across from her. </p><p>        “Seeya.”</p><p>        Then she stood and backflipped out of the window in a single, fluid motion. </p><p>        The window shattered in a beautiful rain of stained glass, silver moonlight glinting off of the shards and making light dance on the outer walls of the casino. For several seconds, Joker felt weightless, her image that of a dark angel silhouetted against the moon. </p><p>        “What a showoff,” Mona said with a scoff, probably rolling his eyes in exasperation. </p><p>        Panther giggled. “You’re sooo reckless, you know that?”</p><p>        “I can admit, though, I’d never be able to pull of something as classy as she makes it look,” Skull said, pride lacing his voice. </p><p>        Joker hit the ground before the glass shards did, rolling off of her back and into a kneeling position. As the glass shards hit the ground, Joker stood, feeling triumphant and giddy from the exhilarating move she’d just made. </p><p>        She blinked in surprise when the bright lights shone in her face. Another, two, three. Tens, twenties, dozens upon dozens of too bright lights shined on Joker. She raised her arms to shield herself from them. </p><p>        “Enemies, here!?” Panther screeched. </p><p>        “What’s wrong!?” Skull shouted. </p><p>        Oracle was panting, her breathing out of order. “These reading-! It can’t be-!”</p><p>        “What happened!?” Skull demanded.</p><p>        “An ambush?” Noir whimpered. </p><p>        “Joker, can you handle this!?” Mona demanded.</p><p>        “Joker!” Fox shouted.</p><p>        “Oh no!” Noir squeaked. </p><p>        Joker couldn’t answer any of them, her breath caught in her throat. There were too many of them… she was alone… she was overwhelmed… </p><p>        “Capture her!” a policeman shouted. </p><p>        Joker didn’t give them the chance. She began running, spotlights following her and illuminating her and making her shadow appear larger on the wall than it was. At the end of the wall, there was a ladder. </p><p>        Joker jumped, and used it to pull herself up. She climbed the ladder, looking up at the sound of footsteps. </p><p>        There were many enemies there, too. Too many for her to fight. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She hesitated but a moment to think of what to do, but it was enough time for one of the men above her to hit her with the butt of his gun and force her off of the ladder. </p><p>        Joker let out a shout as she fell towards the ground, immediately surrounded by policemen. Two grabbed onto her and threw her to the ground. Joker bit her tongue to keep from shouting in surprise. </p><p>        “Suspect secured!” one called out, and the crowd cleared. Another man came forward, passing through the crowd like it was the Red Sea. </p><p>        He knelt down in front of Joker, and she immediately had the urge to spit in his face at the way he looked at her. </p><p>        “Didn’t expect to find some kid,” he sneered. He grabbed onto her hair and yanked harshly, but Joker didn’t make a sound, only looking him in the eyes, her expression cold and harsh. “You have your teammate to thank for this. You were sold out.” He waited a moment, trying to gauge her reaction. </p><p>        When none came, he tugged on her hair again and let her head thump against the ground harshly. </p><p>        Without another word, he stood and walked away. Joker glared at his back as he disappeared into the crowd and the policemen holding tightly onto her cuffed her arms. </p><p>        “Suspect confirmed! Cuff her!”</p><p>        In costume, Joker had always been described as having a dangerous, mysterious vibe. Not quite the femme fatel look Panther had adapted to surprisingly well, but Skull had pointed out once or twice she had the personality to make up for it. </p><p>        Out of costume, much like the others, Joker was a completely different person. </p><p>        She was a pretty young girl (when not beat up and covered in unsightly bruises, that is). Without her usual hair tie to keep her mess of black curls out of her face, the long mane fell in her face, almost covering her sharp brown eyes. The uniform was neatly pressed, belonging to Shujin Academy, a well renowned school in all of Tokyo, particularly after… the <em> incident</em>. Her record showed her need for glasses, but like the hair tie, those were gone. </p><p>        This schoolgirl version of Joker was completely different from the battleworn, mastermind of the Phantom Thieves the police had brought in for special questioning. She looked innocent, harmless. </p><p>        And even though she did not smile in the picture the police took, it obviously showed. </p><p>        The investigator who’d been present at her arrest circled the chair she was bound to in the interrogation room. No windows, a single solid door, a too bright fluorescent light above their heads. And the only proof of the existence of what would go on in the room is a single camera blinking in the corner.</p><p>        The investigator’s feet kicked several syringes as he moved around the barely moving, mostly unconscious Joker. He sneered. “Guess the drug was too strong…” he growled. He turned to one of the policemen in the room. “Wake her up.”</p><p>        The man, barely older than a boy, looked ready to protest, but he nodded quickly and retrieved the bucket full of water and threw it at Joker. </p><p>        Joker choked out a gasp when the water fell on her, soaking her hair and making it fall in her face and hide it. She shuddered from the chill as she slowly became more aware of her surroundings.</p><p>        The uncomfortable way her arms were bound behind her back, the way her skirt rode up, revealing too much of her legs for her liking. Bile rose in her throat, but she forced it down. It didn’t work so well when the investigator continued to circle around her like a predator with his prey. </p><p>        Joker continued to look around the room, blinking her eyes blurrily, trying to chase the blur away. The blinking red light of the camera caught her eye, but she turned away. She was bound and drugged so much her body was sluggish and her mind wouldn’t focus properly. No camera would save her from whatever they had in store.</p><p>        Another look around the room showed her to be the only female in the room. And the only policeman who looked like he might be on her side was the nervous young man standing by the door. But with the way he was shaking, he wouldn’t be of any help any time soon. </p><p>        “No dozing off,” the investigator ordered. Joker let out a silent huff and struggled in her bonds, trying to see if there was any leeway. Of course there wasn’t. The man snorted. “Still don’t get it, do you? Give it up!”</p><p>        The kick came out of nowhere, throwing Joker across the room. The chair she’d been bound to clattered several paces away. She rolled several times before coming to a stop. Her chest heaved with pain, and her breath came out in shudders. It felt like her lungs were constricting-</p><p>        “Hey, shouldn’t you be a little more careful with the girl-”</p><p>        “Shut up!” the man roared, and the nervous young man slinked away into the shadows. He turned back to Joker with a sick grin. “Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?”</p><p>        His foot slammed on her head, and Joker closed her eyes with a grunt. She forced her eyes open and glared at the camera. </p><p>
  <em>         This is what you’ve done. This is your fault. I hope you’re enjoying the show. </em>
</p><p>        The investigator followed her gaze to the camera and scoffed. “Huh? What about the camera? Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?” He removed his foot, but replaced it with a tight grip on her hair. He forced her to look up, but Joker’s lips remained tightly shut. With a low growl, he threw her head at the ground and stood, kicking her middle harshly. “Didn’t you hear my question? Answer!”</p><p>        Joker rolled into a ball, trying to protect her stomach, even as she coughed and wheezed to breathe. There was a cramp forming in her chest and stomach. She tilted her head to the side when the second police officer handed the investigator a clipboard. </p><p>        He began to pace as he read, a smirk growing on his face. “Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons… Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works.” He grinned maliciously at Joker, then turned back to the clipboard. “And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it, huh?”</p><p>        Joker struggled a bit, shaking her head. <em> I was… enjoying it? Everything’s hazy… I don’t remember…  </em></p><p>        The investigator glowered at her. “A bitch like you should know your place,” he snapped. He nodded to the officers by the door. The nervous young man unlocked Joker’s cuffs, and two others grabbed her arms before she could move. They picked her up and threw her backwards. </p><p>        Before she could fall on her back, Joker caught herself and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She rubbed at her wrists, trying to ease the pain caused by both the cuffs and how they’d had to bend in order for her to stop the fall. </p><p>        The investigator held out the clipboard for her. She only stared at it, not moving. </p><p>        “Sign here,” he ordered. “It’s a confession under your name.”</p><p>        She stared intently at the clipboard as her brows slowly furrowed, the characters just swimming in front of her. </p><p>
  <em>         It doesn’t sound right. What he said doesn’t sound right. I was helping people… wasn’t I? I never killed anyone, did I? I… I did some of that… But what he said isn’t right…  </em>
</p><p>        Joker pushed away the clipboard, her lips set in a line and her mind made up. </p><p>
  <em>         I won’t be “confessing” anything until my mind is cleared. </em>
</p><p>        “I see…” the investigator mused. He glared at her, tapping the clipboard against his hand. “I need your hand to sign this, but…” Before Joker had realized what he was doing, his foot had come down awkwardly on her leg. There was a strain. She held it tightly, her heart rate speeding up. She looked up, her eyes wide, as he leaned into her space. “I don’t care if you end up losing a leg.”</p><p>        Joker struggled, but the pressure on it was too strong. His foot left her leg for a moment, and Joker felt a sliver of relief well up in her. Until it pressed in the space between her legs. Light pressure, but immovable. </p><p>        “Or perhaps…” he warned, leaning to whisper in her ear, “something a bit more entertaining…”</p><p>        Joker shuddered and finally bowed her head. He knelt in front of her and held out the clipboard. This time, she took it. </p><p>        The investigator took out a pen and pressed it into her chest, meeting her glare. “Don’t expect to walk out of here in one piece,” he said, and his voice sent shudders through Joker’s spine and caused bile to rise up in her throat. “We’re going to make you understand… One must take full responsibility for their actions.”</p><p>        Only once Joker had taken the pen from his hand had he moved away and given her space. She looked down to the clipboard, so many names running through her head. But none of them seemed quite right. She couldn’t even remember which was her own. </p><p>        One, barely out of reach, filled into her mind when she thought deeply. </p><p>        Yes. That one she remembered. </p><p>        It wasn’t her own, but she remembered the face it belonged to. They were someone incredibly dear to her heart. In the flitting memory, they were calling out something… a name… </p><p>        Her name.</p><p><em>         That </em>was her name.</p><p>        Joker gripped the pen tightly and took a deep breath before writing it out. </p><p>        The investigator snatched the clipboard back when she held it out. He looked at her name, his brows furrowing at the rebellious beauty it had been written in. The beauty of righteousness and virtue.</p><p>        Hitomi Sakura.</p><p>        He looked back at her, and the hateful burn in her eyes was the same as the one beneath her skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1 - ❦ THE INTERROGATION, INCRIMINATION ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hitomi looked down then, images swirling in her mind. More, they were colors. Things without sound or shape. Most of everything was too muddled to comprehend. But… there was one thing she knew without a doubt in her mind.<br/>“The beginning…” she murmured. Her hand closed around the opposite wrist, not caring for the pain shooting up her arm from rubbing the sensitive bruise. “If you want to know the entire story, we have to start even before The Phantom Thieves ever began.” She let out a small chuckle, looking down to the side. “I suppose, it had to start before I even came to Tokyo.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Sae Nijima was known to be quite the terrifying figure, and her stance as she walked down the dimly lit hallway towards this “Joker” was exceptionally imposing. </p><p>        A young detective stood in her way before she could make it to the interrogation room’s door. He held out an arm to stop her. “Excuse me, but this area’s off-”</p><p>        Sae gave him a cold look. “I’m Nijima from the Public Prosecutor's Office,” she said, her tone clipped. </p><p>        His brows furrowed. “The Prosecutor’s Office?” he questioned. “What business do you have here?”</p><p>        Sae had to bite back a sigh of irritation. “Just let me through,” she demanded. “It’s urgent. There’s something I need to confirm with the suspect.”</p><p>        The detective sighed. “Nijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction,” he said. “Besides…”</p><p>        An older detective slowly walked up behind Sae, and she turned at the sound of his voice. “Are you Prosecutor Sae Nijima?” She gave him a sharp nod. “There’s a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you’re an inconvenience.”</p><p>        Sae would have scowled at him had she not schooled herself into being professional in all situations. (Too much, Makoto might say. Even Sae would say, these days, when it came to her sister) She turned away from the detectives and pulled out her phone. </p><p>        As soon as it was pressed against her ear, she heard her director sigh. “I thought I ordered you to stand by,” he said, his tone tired and pulled long. </p><p>        Sae felt irritation burn beneath her skin. “I’m responsible for this case, yet I’m not even being allowed an interrogation!?” she exclaimed, some of her composure slightly slipping. </p><p>        “I’m calling because I knew you’d bring it up,” he muttered, and Sae could just picture him pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>        Sae pursed her lips. “I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself,” she stated. “This is <em> my </em> case.”</p><p>        The director sighed again. “Good luck to you then. I won’t be expecting much though…” The other link audibly clicked, and Sae pocketed her phone. </p><p>        “Ah, Prosecutor,” the elder detective said, and Sae turned to him. “I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can’t permit you to talk with her for long.” Sae gave him a silent, menacing look. “It’s for your own sake. Her methods are unknown. After all, we don’t even know if it’s safe to simply meet and speak with her.”</p><p>        Sae contemplated him in silence for another moment, an argument on the top of her tongue. But her hands were tied, and she’d never get another option to speak with “Joker” after this. “I understand,” she said finally, and the younger detective unlocked the door, letting Sae in. </p><p>        Sae’s eyes widened considerably when she saw the girl sitting at the table. She remained unbound, but looked barely lucid, and her face was covered in bruises and welts. Her wrists were dark purple, too, and there were marks going beneath her school blazer. </p><p>        She was slumped on the table, and didn’t look up when Sae entered, nor when the door closed. Sae sat in front of her, giving her a rather sad expression. She studied the face of the merely teenaged girl in front of her. </p><p>        “…I didn’t expect it’d be you,” she said to Hitomi Sakura. She sat back in her chair, even though Hitomi still didn’t respond. “You’ll be answering my questions this time.” Sae’s eyes widened when she noticed the vast amount of syringes on the ground. She gritted her teeth. “Those bastards…” She leaned forward again, looking at Hitomi’s eyes as best she could. Hitomi blinked lazily, unfocused. “Can you hear me? It seems you’ve been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here… and I can’t stop them. Even the most obscene of acts.” Her voice actually sounded mournful. “That’s why I need you to answer me honestly. I don’t have much time either. What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn’t think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn’t assemble a case for prosecution. It’s because I couldn’t figure out the method behind it.”</p><p>        Hitomi’s head lifted, and she looked at Sae. Her eyes were wide, completely dilated. There was a sharpness Sae had seen every time she met with Hitomi in Leblanc, and Makoto had often described how the look in them was so often terrifying, even when she was scared. But the look Hitomi wore like a glove was blank, someone who had given up on everything. </p><p>        Someone merely waiting for their doom.</p><p>        “Why do you want to know?” Hitomi asked softly, but the tone behind it could have made it a thundering roar. </p><p>        Sae gritted her teeth. She wouldn’t be scared of this teenager, no matter who she was or what she’d done. “This isn’t an issue of whether or not it can be used in court,” she stated, crossing both her arms and her legs. “I need to know. This is my case, after all.” She stared at Hitomi for a moment more. “It seems you’re coherent. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another’s heart? Now, tell me your account of everything.” She took in a deep breath before looking Hitomi in the eye again. “Start from the very beginning.”</p><p>        Hitomi looked down then, images swirling in her mind. More, they were colors. Things without sound or shape. Most of everything was too muddled to comprehend. But… there was one thing she knew without a doubt in her mind.</p><p>        “The beginning…” she murmured. Her hand closed around the opposite wrist, not caring for the pain shooting up her arm from rubbing the sensitive bruise. “If you want to know the entire story, we have to start even before The Phantom Thieves ever began.” She let out a small chuckle, looking down to the side. “I suppose, it had to start before I even came to Tokyo.”</p><p>        The thing about Hitomi Sakura was that she’d been happy. </p><p>        They’d never been rich, but Hitomi and her mother had been happy. Tsukiko Nanako had worked dead end jobs, several at a time for most of Hitomi’s life, and they’d lived in one crappy apartment after another. Sometimes they’d move in with Tsukiko’s sister, Kanon, and her husband, Minato Ueda, and live in their attic until Tsukiko got back on her feet. But it was never for long. Tsukiko never liked bothering people and making them help her when she could do it herself and they certainly didn’t want to, as she often said.</p><p>        Which was why Hitomi had never met her father. </p><p>        Aunt Kanon had once explained to Hitomi that Tsukiko had gone off to Tokyo, young and full of big dreams of big city life, to go to Tokyo University. After graduation, she showed back up on Kanon’s doorstep, six months pregnant but with a diploma. She’d never given details on how she’d come to be pregnant with Hitomi.</p><p>        Tsukiko had been <em> smart</em>, Aunt Kanon always emphasized. Always had been. But she’d never understood why her elder sister had never gone back to Tokyo to live her dreams, get a better job and make use of her diploma, once Hitomi was a little older. </p><p>        Hitomi hadn’t understood, either. But she hadn’t questioned it, because she was <em> happy</em>. </p><p>        For most of her school career, she’d sat at the top of her class to take some of the strain off her mother so she didn’t have to worry so much about Hitomi, making sure she was doing alright in school. No, Hitomi did that herself. </p><p>        Perhaps the only thing that had set Hitomi apart was her family name. She was not Hitomi Nanako, she was Hitomi Sakura. She did not have her mother’s name. </p><p>        “Your father’s,” Tsukiko had said with a bright smile to a nine year old Hitomi. “If you have nothing else from him, at least he gave you the beautiful sakura petals.”</p><p>        Hitomi hadn’t asked again. </p><p>        Because there was no need. She was <em> happy</em>, in her small town where everyone knew everyone and Hitomi was smart and Tsukiko had so many people to help her, even if she didn’t like it. They didn’t need a father who’d never been around. </p><p>        And everything began to quickly, oh so quickly, go wrong. </p><p>        Hitomi had been in the middle of a test in her last year of middle school when she was called from the room and told by the school counselor that her mother was dead. She’d been run off the road by crazy driving out-of-towners who didn’t know the surrounding roads well and had fallen into a deep ravine on her way to get Hitomi from school. It hadn’t taken long to find her and get her out, but by the time she was found, she was already gone. </p><p>        Hitomi had felt numb as she walked home from school, excused from the rest of the test, and really the next week. It didn’t <em> look </em> like Tsukiko was dead. Mail was still out, her computer was still running because she’d just left home on her day off for a <em> minute</em>. There were even dishes still in the sink from Tsukiko’s lunch. </p><p>        But the news that her mother had died still rang in her ears. It didn’t quite feel real until several days later when Aunt Kanon and Uncle Minato showed up on her doorway in black clothes, umbrellas in hand to shield them from the rain. </p><p>        The funeral.</p><p>        Oh yes.</p><p>        They’d taken care of it so she wouldn’t have to. </p><p>        She hadn’t cried all that week, but as the casket was closed on her mother’s body, she did cry. The only woman in the world she’d truly, irreplaceably loved like she had was simply… gone. </p><p>        “What will you do now?” Uncle Minato asked as the last of the funeral goers paid their respects at Tsukiko’s grave. </p><p>        “I suppose I’ll have to quit school and start working,” Hitomi answered quietly. “I have to have some way to pay the bills.”</p><p>        “Absolutely not!” Aunt Kanon exclaimed. “You can’t quit school. That’s not what your mother would have wanted you to do. You’ll come stay with us until you finish.”</p><p>        Hitomi smiled at them. “Mom wouldn’t have wanted me leeching off of you, either.”</p><p>        Aunt Kanon sent Tsukiko’s grave a wry smile. “No, but she would have wanted you be able to rely on family if no one else.”</p><p>        So Hitomi moved back into Aunt Kanon and Uncle Minato’s attic bedroom, and worked harder than ever to keep her grades at the top in an effort to repay them their kindness. Though there was many rumors in school about “poor, orphaned Sakura-chan,” Hitomi kept her head held high her first year of highschool.</p><p>        But then the end of the year came. </p><p>        Hitomi had always looked so much like her mother, with her wild, messy hair and slim figure and delicate features. It was often like looking at a ghost every time she looked into the mirror, save for the glasses Hitomi just <em> knew </em> she’d inherited from her father. And Tsukiko had always been called a beauty. </p><p>        Hitomi had never been an idiot. But she’d finished her cram school work early, and hadn’t wanted to pressure the others to quickly finish theirs to join her on the walk home in the dark, nor had she wanted to call Uncle Minato to come pick her up when their home was only little over a mile from the school. </p><p>        So she’d decided to walk. </p><p>        A terrible decision. </p><p>        A man she’d never seen nor met before, clearly drunk and red in the face, had approached her and began calling out to her. </p><p>        “Hey, pretty lady,” he cooed. “Why don’t you get in my backseat and I can show you a good time?” </p><p>        Hitomi ignored him and began walking faster. But he didn’t accept that, and caught Hitomi by the arm. He tugged on her, and her school bag fell from her arm.</p><p>        “Just get in the car!” he growled, pulling her along. </p><p>        “Stop it!” Hitomi shouted, trying to pull away from him.</p><p>        But he only pulled her closer, holding tightly enough on her wrist to bruise. Hitomi’s eyes were wide and terrified at the almost glow in his own. “How dare you cross me!”</p><p>        “Stop it! Let me go!” she screamed, but he didn’t listen as he pushed her up against a wall. She beat on his chest with her free hand, but it didn’t deter him. “No…!”</p><p>        “Don’t give me that shit…” he purred, leaning forward and pressing his face into her neck. He gripped at her through her school uniform harshly.</p><p>        “Ow! P-Please stop!” Hitomi begged, trying to push him away, but being unable to with the fear making her shaky. </p><p>        “Tch… what a waste of time,” he snapped. “You think you’re worth causing me trouble? Huh?”</p><p>        “Someone help!” Hitomi screamed louder, trying to claw his hand off her wrist. “I’ll call the cops!”</p><p>        “Heh. Call them if you want. The cops are my bitches,” the man said with a horrible laugh. “They’re not gonna take you seriously.”</p><p>        “No… Stop…” His hand began sneaking up her skirt, and Hitomi’s mind went blank. She couldn’t move, she wasn’t sure if she was even breathing. But the man stopped, too. And Hitomi could hear sirens in the distance. </p><p>        “Someone called the cops, huh?” the man growled. He pulled away enough to tug on her arm. Hitomi dug her feet into the ground and resisted. “Get in the car! Incompetent fools like you need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country. This is all because you’re so damn slow! Get in the car!”</p><p>        The man gave a harsh tug and Hitomi let out a scream. She pulled her arm away from him and pushed him away when he went for it again. It hadn’t been that hard, but he was drunk, and she watched in horror as he stumbled, falling backwards against the road guard and splitting his head. She covered her mouth to suppress a scream at the sight of the blood.</p><p>        He got back up on his knees, his hand pressed to his bloody forehead though it seemed to do nothing to stop the bleeding. Hitomi covered her mouth in horror. “No… No, I-”</p><p>        “Damn brat! I’ll sue!”</p><p>        She wasn’t quite aware of the events that happened after that. The next thing Hitomi knew, two policemen who’d she thought would be her savoirs pushed <em> her </em> into the backseat of the car and drove her to the police station, locking her up on an assault charge which the man- who demanded to remain unnamed- had sued her for. </p><p>        They hadn’t even cared to hear her side of the story. </p><p>        What had followed next was the court case, which she lost too easily. With barely any evidence to support any claim from the man, but Hitomi herself still marred by the bruises he gave her and the courts said she couldn’t prove, Hitomi was condemned with charges of assault. </p><p>        With no other choice if they didn’t want to send Hitomi directly to juvie, Aunt Kanon and Uncle Minato agreed to send Hitomi to Tokyo to live out her year of probation. But they only had a month to find her a new high school and place to live- government approved, of course.</p><p>        Her high school kicked her out, right before exams, and Hitomi couldn’t blame them. But it was the rumors that got under Hitomi’s skin. The things said by the classmates she’d known since childhood. </p><p>        “Her mother was a slut, it’s obvious something would have been wrong with <em> her </em> too.”</p><p>        “God, Sakura’s always thought she was <em> better </em> than us. I’m <em> glad </em> she’s leaving.”</p><p>        “Man, she acts all high and mighty, but I bet she’s just <em> easy</em>.”</p><p>        “You’d think pretty girls like her would just shut up and <em> take </em> it. It’s not like there’s anything else up there, and any man with money to sue her like that would have been a <em> blessing</em>.”</p><p>        Hitomi stopped going out. But she didn’t like hearing Aunt Kanon cry in frustration as she so soften did, trying to find someone, <em> anyone </em> who would take Hitomi in. Any of Tsukiko’s old college friends, any of Aunt Kanon’s friends, or Uncle Minato’s, or even any of <em> their </em> friends. So Hitomi stayed up in her room, packing up her things so she’d be ready to move when the time came. </p><p>        But then Aunt Kanon became desperate, and phoned the one person Tsukiko would have <em> never </em> called, even if it was the last person alive who could care for Hitomi. </p><p>        Sojiro Sakura.</p><p>        Aunt Kanon spent many hours on the phone, well into the night, describing the situation, about Hitomi’s birth and the more recent events, and <em> trying </em> to convince Sojiro to take her. Hitomi was preparing for bed when Aunt Kanon came up into her room, her eyes red and raw and just looking exhausted.</p><p>        “You’ll leave in a week,” she said softly, and Hitomi only nodded silently in reply. </p><p>        Three days later, she sent her box of clothing away to her new residence. The day before she was set to leave, she received her new school uniform in return. Hitomi didn’t cry as she was dropped off at the station by Aunt Kanon and Uncle Minato. She was too numb to cry. Or perhaps she didn’t have any tears left to shed. </p><p>        But Aunt Kanon cried. She cried enough for all three of them, making Hitomi promise to <em> be careful </em> and <em> be safe </em> and <em> don’t get in trouble</em>. Of course Hitomi would try, but trouble always seemed to follow her wherever she went. It wasn’t like she had a choice.</p><p>        Before she could be late, Hitomi boarded the train after giving them one last hug goodbye. After watching them grow further in the distance, she truly want to cry. </p><p>        But she hadn’t. She’d been mostly alone on the train, but as more stops were passed, more people boarded. She wasn’t going to cry in front of strangers. Instead, she looked down to her phone. </p><p>        They passed under a tunnel and the train went dark. Light flickered until they zoomed out. Country turned to city as they entered Tokyo, and more and more people joined Hitomi on the train. She was jostled as people squeezed to sit by her, then got off the train, only for others to join her. </p><p>        The intercom above buzzed. “Next stop, Shibuya,” the feminine voice said. “Next stop, Shibuya.”</p><p>        A couple girls giggled as they stood in front of the doors in front of Hitomi. She flipped through random forums about Tokyo, and advice for those who recently moved to the big city. </p><p><em>         I don’t regret it! </em> one said. <em> I’m never going back to my hometown! </em></p><p>        Hitomi couldn’t imagine ever feeling the same. She hadn’t even been gone five hours, and she already felt homesick. </p><p>        She jerked in surprise when the intercom buzzed again. “The train will be arriving in Shibuya shortly. This is the last stop on this line. Please transfer subway lines.”</p><p>        She looked up at the speaker across from her before going back to her phone, flipping through to locate her GPS app. Her mind wandered back to her hometown, the place she’d never left before. The same place that’d… given her so many recent bad memories.</p><p>        Perhaps she wouldn’t miss is as much as she thought.</p><p>        “You’re still going on about the mental shutdowns?” a girl asked with a tired sigh, and Hitomi looked up. </p><p>        “It’s the truth!” her friend exclaimed, holding her phone close to her chest and leaning into her friend’s space.</p><p>        “To a real person, though?” She scoffed. “It’s gotta be a joke!” Her grin was teasing. “You really love all that occult stuff, don’t you?”</p><p>        The train screeched to one final stop, and Hitomi rose from her seat. She pulled her new school bag over her shoulder and stuck her phone in her pocket. As soon as she stepped off the train, she was already overwhelmed by the vast amount of people going about. </p><p>        But she sucked in a breath and pulled out her phone again, following her GPS up the stairs and out of the underground. </p><p>        Hitomi had been warned to be wary of Central Street for first time Tokyo goers. A post on the forum had recommended that if you had someone you knew in Tokyo, have them meet you at the station and lead you around. Central Street could be overwhelming, it explained. </p><p>        But Hitomi didn’t have someone.</p><p>        And Central Street was more than “overwhelming.”</p><p>        People going everywhere, crossing the street from too many directions and cars doing the same. She wasn’t sure how she’d avoided witnessing an accident on her first day. All the buildings, though bright and shining, made her feel incredibly small and suffocated. </p><p>        Hitomi took a deep breath and looked down at her GPS for which direction to go. But a red icon- an odd, occult looking symbol in the shape of an eye- had taken up her screen. She tapped on it, trying to get rid of it.</p><p>        But nothing happened. </p><p>        She didn’t notice that the noise of the city had died down until she looked up. It came to a complete stop as the people did. </p><p>        Everyone just… wasn’t moving. She took a few steps forward. Nothing around her moved. She turned in a circle, it was the same all around her. Her breath froze, and she hesitated to not start running in panic.</p><p>
  <em>         What’s going on!? </em>
</p><p>        In the completely still and silent city, a flicker of movement and a crackle of sound caught her attention. Hitomi turned, and through a parting in the crowd she saw rising blue flames. </p><p>        They grew and grew and grew, until they took the form of a person. Hitomi’s eyes grew ever wider when golden flames mixed in and formed a large grin and eyes.</p><p>        Hitomi blinked in surprise as the form of blue flames laughed, and then it was gone. Everyone was moving around her, not seeming to notice she hadn’t been where she was when they froze. They just walked right around her. </p><p>        Hitomi shook her head and dragged the weird app into the trash, having had enough of weird stuff for the day. </p><p>        She continued on to the next train she needed to transfer on. The little alley she found herself in was quiet, and looked like it fit in with her hometown. There were a couple of little old people around, and a mother with her daughter and their dog. A couple rather small shops were also around.</p><p>        Hitomi pulled the slip of paper that held the address of Sojiro Sakura on it and studied it. She sighed through her nose then walked up to a police officer hanging around. He looked her up and down warily.</p><p>        “Yes?” he demanded irritably.</p><p>        Hitomi rubbed her thumb on the strap of her bag. “I was wondering if you’d mind telling me where I might find this address? I’m new around, and don’t know my way…”</p><p>        The officer furrowed his brows, but looked at the slip of paper Hitomi held out to him. “Hm? You want to get to the residence at that address…? It’s in an alley a bit further back. Take a right after that apartment with the stairs.”</p><p>        He gestured to the apartment in question, and Hitomi bowed in appreciation and spoke her thanks before heading off. After being given the directions, the house was easy enough to find. </p><p>
  <em>         The nameplate here says ‘Sakura.’ It looks like this might be Sojiro Sakura’s house…  </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi looked up at the rather large house, larger than any house she’d ever lived in before. Even Aunt Kanon and Uncle Minato’s house. Though she’d probably confine herself to her room to keep out of her father’s way, so she likely wouldn’t experience it at all.</p><p>        Hitomi rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. She went to press it again, but jumped when a man hummed from beside her. She turned, and saw a deliveryman holding a rather large box. </p><p>        “Looks like no one’s home…” he mused, and Hitomi’s face fell. He rubbed the back of his head. “Oh yeah… Sakura-san’s usually at his cafe around this time.”</p><p>        “Cafe?” Hitomi asked, curious. The deliveryman looked over at Hitomi, as if seeming to have just noticed her. </p><p>        “You lookin’ for Sakura-san?” Hitomi nodded. “Yeah, he’s usually at his cafe, Leblanc. It’s in the back alley.” He rubbed his chin in thought, forgetting about Hitomi completely. “Since it’s in the back alley, I should make my other deliveries first… Mmm, next I need to take this package to…”</p><p>        Leblanc was much easier to locate than the house, she’d passed it on the way. It was a cozy little place, brick, with white and pink accents. ‘Leblanc’ was written in white, English lettering on the window. </p><p>        Hitomi stood in front of the window for a moment, simply looking in. </p><p>
  <em>         It looks like this place is Leblanc… </em>
</p><p>        After a moment more of hesitation, Hitomi pushed open the door, and the bell above it tinkled, announcing her entry. It was a cosy little place, though no one paid her any mind. Four booths sat along the wall to her left, and several seats were at the bar. Behind the bar, there was a small kitchen area, but the obvious pride was the vast amount of coffees on the wall.</p><p>        A man in an apron sat reading a paper at the bar, mumbling incoherently under his breath. In one of the booths were an elderly couple, speaking softly and kindly to one another. But what drew Hitomi’s attention was the TV on the far side. </p><p>        “<em>A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it,</em>” the news reporter said. “<em>The citizens can’t live in peace if this keeps up</em>.”</p><p>        “How frightening,” the elderly man man said, and Hitomi’s gaze went over to him. </p><p>        “What could be going on?” the woman questioned. “Didn’t something similar happen just the other day?”</p><p>        Hitomi looked away from them and squared her shoulders, approaching the man at the bar. He continued to mumbled under his breath, not noticing Hitomi. “Vertical is… the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls…”</p><p>        “Oyster,” Hitomi said, and the man looked up. </p><p>        He looked tired, like he was already exhausted of Hitomi’s presence. “…Oh, right. They did say that was today.” Of course, of course, of course it was. There was no other reason she’d be there instead of in the loving embrace of her aunt and uncle who were as good as her own parents save because she <em> specifically </em> needed to <em> there</em>, on that <em> very </em> day.</p><p>        He folded his paper and stood. The elderly couple stood as well and bowed to him.</p><p>        “We’ll be going now,” the elderly man said. “The payment’s on the table.”</p><p>        The man gave the elderly couple an endearing smile. “Thanks for coming.”</p><p>        “This place is in the back alley, so there’s no worries of a car crashing in here,” the elderly man stated happily.</p><p>        The employee’s (or perhaps he was the owner himself? Hitomi had seen no proof of other workers) eyes widened. “A what now?”</p><p>        “There’s been a string of accidents, you know,” the old man explained. “I just hope that none happen around here.”</p><p>        The man shrugged. “It’s none of my concern.”</p><p>        The elderly man laughed as he wrapped an arm around the woman. “We’ll see you next time.” And with that, they were gone. </p><p>        The man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Four hours for just a single cup of joe,” he complained before his attention turned back to Hitomi. “So, you’re Hitomi?”</p><p>        Hitomi immediately went into a low bow. “Yes! Please take care of me.”</p><p>        He studied her, unimpressed as she righted herself. “…Uh-huh. I’m Sojiro Sakura,” he said. “You’ll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?” </p><p>        He looked Hitomi up and down, and it made her uncomfortable. Not because he looked at her like the vulgar boys in her hometown, or… the man who had caused the incident. But because he was an adult, who already had a strong opinion against her, and decided she wasn’t worth his time. That she was nothing more than a nuisance. </p><p>        “Have you been told?” Sojiro questioned. </p><p>        “My aunt told me that you’re the man who impregnated my mother, resulting in my birth,” Hitomi said softly, not looking him in the eye. “Legally, you are the one I should have gone to when my mother died. Somehow, you were the one the courts approved for me to stay with.”</p><p>        Sojiro seemed to stiffen at her blunt words, but Hitomi had no need nor wish to take them back. He turned away from her. “Well, not that that matters… Follow me.”</p><p>        Dutifully, Hitomi followed Sojiro up the stairs. The attic he led her to was, quite honestly, a mess. Barely any floor in sight, so much dust in the air making Hitomi choke on it, and cobwebs hung from the rafters. </p><p>        Storage space. That’s what it was. Which, Hitomi supposed, was exactly what she’d become. A piece of storage you couldn’t exactly get rid of, but it was too unsightly to let it just hang around out in the open and take up space.</p><p>        Yes. That described Hitomi’s situation perfectly.</p><p>        Sojiro turned to her. “This is your room,” he said. “I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed.” Hitomi looked around the room, and Sojiro frowned. “You look like you want to say something.”</p><p>        “…It’s big,” she finally answered.</p><p>        Sojiro sighed in defeat, seeming well aware he wasn’t going to get anything more from Hitomi any time soon. “It’s up to you to clean up the rest,” he told her, his tone clipped. “I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. You’ll be alone at night, but don’t do anything stupid. I’ll throw you out if you cause any trouble.”</p><p>        He looked to Hitomi for a rely. She didn’t give one, instead looking towards the overfull bookshelf.</p><p>        “Now then… I got the gist of your situation,” Sojiro said. “You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?” Hitomi hesitated, but then nodded slightly. In a roundabout way, he was correct. Sojiro shook his head. “That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?” Another nod. Hitomi wished she’d done worse, so at least she was deserving of the crime she was being punished for. “And now that you’ve got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your aunt and uncle also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.”</p><p>        Sojiro smirked, and Hitomi felt her blood boil. “You don’t understand anything,” she hissed under her breath. Her eyes were steely. “You weren’t in that court room. That judge didn’t give them a choice. They’ve treated me like their own child since Mom died.”</p><p>        Sojiro bristled at her innsolance. “It’s best you not talk about anything unnecessary,” he deflected. “I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.”</p><p>        Hitomi pulled on a strand of hair, looking at the dusty floor. “A whole year…”</p><p>        Sojiro’s expression went stern. “Cause any problems, and you’ll be sent straight to juvie,” he stated. “We’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow.”</p><p>        Hitomi looked up at him. “Going where?”</p><p>        “The school you’ll be attending,” he said gruffly. “We’ll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know.” He grumbled for a moment. “What was waste of my Sunday…” He indicated to the large cardboard box in the middle of the room. “Your ‘luggage’ arrived earlier; I left them over there.” Hitomi went over to the box as Sojiro turned to leave. “I didn’t even know you existed until your aunt went and called me,” he said before going down the stairs. He didn’t look at Hitomi. “There’s no need to address me as your father.”</p><p>        Hitomi looked at him for only a moment before turning away and putting her bag on the box of her things. “I wouldn’t think of it, Sakura-san.” She fell to her knees, stirring up dust around her. “I may not need nor want you to act like my father, but there’s one thing you should know.”</p><p>        She turned back to Sojiro, looking over her shoulder.</p><p>        “It wasn’t a woman that man was trying to rape,” she told him, her voice quiet and eyes adverted. “It was a girl. And that girl… was me.”</p><p>        She turned away, and opened her box, sorting through it. </p><p>        Sojiro stared silently at her back, his jaw locked in place. The calm quietness that she worked with didn’t seem like the manner of a girl who’s gone through something like that, but the tenseness of her shoulders and the slight twitch of her fingers gave away the truth. </p><p>        Perhaps his initial assessment of her had been wrong, but she was still insolent, and she talked back too much. And it didn’t matter if they were related by blood, Sojiro barely knew how to have a daughter, let alone how to treat one that had gone thought <em> that </em> kind of trauma.</p><p>        It was… best to leave her be. If she was dealing well enough to hide it, to speak so coolly of it, then she’d be fine.</p><p>        As he walked down the stairs, he hoped he was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2 - ❦ THE SCHOOL & THE DELINQUENT ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><span>        Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned her head against the seat of the car. “Is it too late to enroll in homeschooling and I can just never leave the attic?” she grumbled. </span><br/><span>        Sojiro huffed, though it sounded just barely amused. “All the paperwork’s already been done over at Shujin,” he said, “so yes, it’s too late.”</span><br/><span>        Hitomi listened as Sojiro turned on the radio and a news announcer began speaking. “</span><br/><em>Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-</em>”<br/><span>        Sojiro grumbled under his breath in irritation. “Another accident?” he muttered. “So that’s why it’s so crowded. There’s been a lot of those lately. Maybe it’s not too late to get you signed up for homeschooling.”</span></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Hitomi woke the day after arriving at Leblanc feeling groggy, her mind boggled and feeling full of fluff. The dream she’d had was… weird. A weird man, with bugged out eyes and a long, crooked nose. Two little girls, twins, with names just barely on the tip of her tongue but escaping her as her mind grew clearer. </p><p>        Hitomi sat up and clutched at her head, the man’s voice booming in her mind. </p><p>        ‘Rehabilitation…’</p><p>        ‘Ruin…’</p><p>        ‘Trickster…’</p><p>        ‘Velvet Room…’</p><p>        ‘Prisoner of fate…’</p><p>        That last one, particularly, seemed to fit Hitomi well. Like her dream self, she felt like she was bound by chains with a heavy metal ball on her ankle and trapped behind bars. She might as well have been permanently wearing the stripped prison uniform from her dream with how society viewed her. </p><p>        Hitomi pulled herself out of her thoughts and grabbed her glasses, pushing them up her nose as she pulled her covers off to get dressed. Her uniform hung from the wooden rafters above her bed, hanging on some old metal hangers she’s found while cleaning the night before.</p><p>        The room really did look almost completely different. The books were all organized on the bottom shelf, the ones she’d kept anyway. The trash just sitting in the corner had been cleared out. The table in the corner across from her bed was neat and tidy and good for studying, she’d decided; she’d even already set up her study materials there. Everything else had been dusted and scrubbed to the best of her ability. The couch would probably require a vacuum, though, and the floor could do with some wax and the windows some cleaner… </p><p>        When she had money to purchase those thing.</p><p>        She could deal with that then.</p><p>        Hitomi was pulling her hair up out of its messy curls and into her regular high ponytail when the stairs creaked. Hitomi turned just as Sojiro’s head poked up out of the top. Her hands found their way to the front of her, folded lightly. </p><p>        “Looks like you’re up,” Sojiro said. He eyed Hitomi, and Hitomi nodded slowly. “Well then, let’s go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school you’re attending is in the Aoyama district.” He sighed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’ll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain.” He looked Hitomi in the eye, his expression stern. “I’ll drive you there, but just for today. Let’s go.” He turned around and began heading back down the stairs. “Sheesh… Children aren’t usually allowed in my passenger seat.”</p><p>        Hitomi bit back the retort that she was, indeed, almost <em> seventeen </em> and not quite a child. She’d spend her seventeenth birthday with Sojiro, Hitomi realized with surprise. December 31st was going to be a long day.</p><p>        Regardless, Hitomi silently gathered her bag and followed Sojiro out to his car. An older looking model, but when she climbed into the passenger seat, the leather was surprisingly comfortable. </p><p>
  <em>         Ah, but it must be horrible during the summer. </em>
</p><p>        It took longer than Hitomi expected to get to Shujin Academy. It was the early morning, and back in her hometown, the streets would have been dead. At least, save for the athletes going to early morning practice and the night shift workers slowly making their way home.</p><p>        Hitomi’s lips pursed in a frown.</p><p>
  <em>         But you aren’t home anymore. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi’s eyes widened when Shujin came into view. It looked large enough to hold all <em> three </em>of Hitomi’s past schools on the grounds. Sojiro didn’t seem all that phased and parked the car in the parking lot, making Hitomi hurry after him into the school. He walked as though he knew exactly what he was doing, and perhaps he did. Perhaps Shujin had once been his alma mater.</p><p>        Hitomi knew nothing of her father, and struggled with caring.</p><p>        “Do me a favor,” Sojiro said as they neared the principal’s office, “and behave yourself, alright?” He barely looked at Hitomi out of the corner of his eye as they walked. “Don’t get me wrong- I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause me any trouble.”</p><p>        Hitomi held in a sigh as she halfheartedly nodded. She shouldn’t expect anything different from the man at this point. </p><p>        Sojiro knocked on the door, and the two were let in.</p><p>        The office of Principal Kobayakawa seemed to fit the portly man. A wide, open space. His affects were everywhere, proclaiming his accomplishments. Many were for the school, but mentioned specifically the principal himself. </p><p>        On the way up to his office, Hitomi remembered seeing several awards and trophies about the school and couldn’t help but wonder if it was a running theme or just a coincidence.</p><p>        Hitomi allowed herself to become distracted by the trinkets and effects around the office, zeroing in on several photos to examine them more closely, while Sojiro signed several different legal papers and Principal Kobayakawa rambled on about something or another.</p><p>        A rather forceful throat-clearing caught her attention and Hitomi turned her attention to the principal and the teacher who stood at his side. Principal Kobayakawa glared at Hitomi heatedly, likely having noticed her lack of attention, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. He already had a negative cognition of her, so nothing she did was liable to change it.</p><p>        Thankfully, perhaps, he didn’t say anything about her lack of attention in front of Sojiro, or she was sure she’d get a serious lecture. </p><p>        “To reiterate,” Principal Kobayakawa continued instead, “just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems.” He gave Hitomi a meaningful look, then gave a long sigh as he closed his eyes. “Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side.” He opened his eyes again to glare at Hitomi. “You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.” He turned to the woman on his side. “This is the teacher in charge of your class.”</p><p>        She was very pretty in Hitomi’s opinion, but looked incredibly bored. “I’m Sadayo Kawakami,” she said, her tone disinterested. She slid a small plastic card across Principal Kobayakawa’s desk. “Here’s your student ID.” </p><p>        Hitomi picked it up. There was nothing inherently odd about it, just a regular ID. It felt like a death sentence in Hitomi’s hands. </p><p>        “Be sure to read the school rules,” Ms. Kawakami said as Hitomi continued to look at her ID. Hitomi looked up as she continued on. “Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all.” She turned her disinterested expression away from Hitomi and over to the principal. “That <em> is </em> your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?”</p><p>        He nodded solemnly. “She is responsible for all her actions,” he agreed.</p><p>        Ms. Kawakami sighed and reached up to rub at the back of  her head. “But really though, why me…?” she complained. “There should’ve been better candidates.”</p><p>        Principal Kobayakawa sighed and held out his arms in something in resemblance of a shrug. “It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening,” he explained. </p><p>        Sojiro sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If you’re done explaining things,” he cut in haughtily, “mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to.”</p><p>        Principal Kobayakawa nodded and responded to Sojiro gravely. “Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on her. Don’t let her cause any trouble outside…”</p><p>        Sojiro nodded and Hitomi turned away from the desk and towards the door, stuffing her ID in her pocket. “Well, I’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation she’s in.” He began ushering Hitomi towards the door. </p><p>        “Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow,” Ms. Kawakami said. “I’ll show you to your classroom.” Hitomi turned a bit to look back and nodded. Then she and Sojiro left the office.</p><p>        They were at the front entrance before another word was said between them. Sojiro heaved a heavy sigh. </p><p>        “They’re treating you like some kinda nuisance…” Hitomi bit her tongue to prevent herself from pointing out he was doing <em> the same thing</em>.</p><p>
  <em>         Hypocrite. </em>
</p><p>        Sojiro placed his hat back on his head. “I guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.” He turned to Hitomi with an almost blank expression, making it hard to tell what he was thinking. “By the way… if you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?”</p><p>        Hitomi’s expression was as equally blank. “I’ll be careful, Sakura-san.”</p><p>        “Hmph…” He gave a little huff of a sigh as he looked around the hallway. “School never changes, huh…?” He turned back to Hitomi. “Come on, we’re going home.”</p><p>        Hitomi dutifully followed Sojiro out to the car. Ms. Kawakami watched them from the school courtyard. The gym teacher, Mr. Kamoshida, joined her. </p><p>        “What a troublesome situation,” he said, and Ms. Kawakami couldn’t look like she agreed more.</p><p>        “I can’t believe they pushed someone with a record on <em> me </em>,” she complained. “A male teacher would be better suited for this…”</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida nodded in agreement. “Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?”</p><p>        Ms. Kawakami sighed heavily and folded her arms. “Who knows?” she said. “It was the principal’s decision. I was told that it was for the school’s reputation.”</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida smirked widely at that remark. “I would have thought my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that.”</p><p>        Ms. Kawakami grinned wryly at him. “That’s certainly true.”</p><p>        “Be careful, okay?” Mr. Kamoshida said, placing a hand on Ms. Kawakami’s arm for a second before pulling it away. “Then again, if anything were to happen, I’d kick out a student like that right away.”</p><p>        Ms. Kawakami reached up and pulled her hand through her short brown hair. “I keep wishing that she’s just end up not coming to school,” she admitted. She looked away in embarrassment. “Still, that isn’t something I should be saying as a teacher…”</p><p>        “She?” Mr. Kamoshida asked in surprise, his eyes going wide. </p><p>        Ms. Kawakami nodded. “That’s right… He only told the other teachers it was a new student with a record. Her name’s Hitomi Sakura. Just looking at her sent chills down my spine…”</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida looked thoughtful for a moment, but didn’t respond to Ms. Kawakami’s comment. “Well, I should be returning to practice,” he said instead. </p><p>        Ms. Kawakami jumped out of her own thoughts, and her arms returned to her sides. “Oh, right. The tournament’s coming up, isn’t it?”</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in itself,” he said. “We’ll have to work hard to make up for the track team too.”</p><p>        “Yes… that’s true,” Ms. Kawakami murmured as Mr. Kamoshida left. The expression left on her face was rather perturbed. She let out a soft groan. “Why’d it have to be my class?”</p><p>        Sojiro and Hitomi ended up stalled in traffic, and Sojiro tapped impatiently on the steering wheel. </p><p>        “Traffic’s not moving at all…” he grumbled. He gruffly huffed and barked at Hitomi “You’re taking the train starting tomorrow.” Hitomi nodded slowly, her attention turned out the window, watching as people <em> walked </em>fast than the cars moved. Sojiro turned to look out of the corner of his eye at Hitomi for a moment. “So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?”</p><p>        Hitomi hesitated for a moment, then shrugged slightly. “We will see.”</p><p>        His tense silence was enough to assure Hitomi that he wasn’t pleased with her lackluster responses. “Now listen up,” he grumbled. “Don’t even think of doing anything stupid.” He tapped impatiently, thoughtfully, on the steering wheel. “Still, you were expelled once already. To think you’d re-enroll at a different one. It’s not like people will be sympathetic with you.” He looked at Hitomi again out of the corner of his eye, but Hitomi pointedly ignored him. With a huff, he turned back to the road. “If that’s what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too. What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in…”</p><p>        Hitomi’s nails curled into her arm, and she knew it’d leave little crescent moon imprints. She bit the inside of her cheek and narrowed her eyes at the mirror right outside the window, showing her muted reflection. </p><p>        “Why did you take me in?” Hitomi murmured, her voice calm though she felt a tick of irritation rising up in her. An anger, just bubbling up under the surface. “After all this time, why get involved now?”</p><p>        Sojiro was quiet. He let out a long, exhausted sigh. “Don’t get me wrong, kid,” he said, “I don’t even remember much of your mother, and I’m glad she kept you to herself. It would have been too bothersome to be in each other’s lives. But your aunt asked, and I just… happened to agree to it.” He shuffled, as if uncomfortable with his own explanation. “I’ve already been paid for it too, after all.”</p><p>        Hitomi silently sighed, going unnoticed by Sojiro, and slumped her shoulders. She didn’t know why she’d been marginally hoping for a better answer, a better reason, anything good at all. </p><p>
  <em>         Selfish adults. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned her head against the seat of the car. “Is it too late to enroll in homeschooling and I can just never leave the attic?” she grumbled. </p><p>        Sojiro huffed, though it sounded just barely amused. “All the paperwork’s already been done over at Shujin,” he said, “so yes, it’s too late.”</p><p>        Hitomi listened as Sojiro turned on the radio and a news announcer began speaking. “<em>Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-</em>”</p><p>        Sojiro grumbled under his breath in irritation. “Another accident?” he muttered. “So that’s why it’s so crowded. There’s been a lot of those lately. Maybe it’s not too late to get you signed up for homeschooling.”</p><p>        The car rumbled back to life, and Hitomi felt it shift as it began going again. She opened her eyes to gaze out the front window, but didn’t mention how she’d caught Sojiro’s “Don’t know how I’d handle another shut in, though.”</p><p>        The drive back to Leblanc was short, and Hitomi remained quiet as they went inside. </p><p>        “Damn, to think there’d be that much traffic…” Sojiro complained. “What a waste of time. I wasn’t able to open the cafe today…” He looked over to Hitomi. “Whatever. Just head upstairs. There’s something I need to give to you.”</p><p>        Hitomi went upstairs alone and pulled off her blazer. She was in the process of hanging it above her bed when Sojiro came up the stairs. </p><p>        “Talk about a gruesome accident… Eighty people were involved.” He pulled a small black book out of his pocket and let it fall onto the table right by the stairs. Hitomi sent him a confused expression. “It’s a diary,” he explained irritably. “Make sure you write in it.”</p><p>        Hitomi slowly make her way over to the table and picked up the diary. She flipped through the neat, blank pages, each with a date on them. Not that she’d particularly had a plan to write much in it anyway. That wasn’t really her thing.</p><p>        “You may be on probation, but there’s no special limitation on what you do in particular,” Sojiro explained. “Besides following the law, that is. However, I’m obligated to report on you, which is why I’m having you record your daily activities.”</p><p>
  <em>         Weren’t you ever taught it’s rude to read a girl’s diary? </em>
</p><p>        Sojiro’s phone went off and he picked it up, smiling a bit. “Hey, what’s up?” There was a short pause. “I’m about to leave right now. Don’t worry. I’ll be there in no time.” Another one, and Hitomi took it as her cue to leave. “Uh-huh. I’ll see you soon.” Sojiro hung up his phone and turned to Hitomi. “Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night.” He began to head down the stairs before back tracking and glaring at Hitomi. “Oh, but don’t mess up my store. If something goes missing, I’ll hand you right over to the cops.” Hitomi had to force herself not to roll her eyes. “You got school tomorrow… You better head off to bed, alright?”</p><p>        Before Hitomi could even think of answering, he was gone. </p><p>        She looked at the black book in her hand before sitting at the desk across from her bed and setting it down. </p><p>
  <em>         I’d better do as I’m told for now… Hypocrite. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi stretched out her arms and leaned on the desk, resting her chin on her arms as she curled them under her. She frowned at the black book for a moment or so before reaching for a pen. She blew a stay lock of hair out of her face and sat up up, twirling the pen in her fingers before uncapping it.</p><p>        The entry of her day was brief. The date, a few scattered events, and some not so thinly veiled complaints about Sojiro’s hypocrisy that she reluctantly scratched out until they weren’t visible. At least it had been enjoyable to write it down. The bottom was signed with her name. Curling, cursive English just because she could.</p><p>        She looked down at her watch and sighed before standing and beginning to get changed into her over large black sleep shirt and the grey sweats she used as baggy pajama pants. She’d just pulled back the blankets on the bed and was pulling off her glasses when she heard ringing.</p><p>        She picked up her phone, but the screen was black. Listening closer, she realized it was coming from downstairs. She ignored it for a moment, but it continued to ring obnoxiously. </p><p>        Hitomi stood and headed for the stairs, the wood cold under her bare feet. The old yellow phone on the corner of the bar almost seemed to be jiggling with how much it was ringing. She picked up the phone and cautiously held it up to her ear.</p><p>        “<em> Yo, it’s me. </em>”</p><p>        Hitomi furrowed her brows at the voice on the other side of the speaker. “Sakura-san?”</p><p>        Sojiro heaved a heavy, irritated sigh. “<em>Sheesh, you forget my voice already? </em>” he complained. </p><p>        Hitomi bit her tongue to avoid sighing. “Um, no,” she said instead, her voice quiet. “I was just… wondering why you were calling.”</p><p>        “Uhhh…” Sojiro stalled for a moment, and Hitomi couldn’t decide if he really couldn’t remember or if he didn’t <em> actually </em> have a good reason for calling. “I closed up shop,” he explained, pulling Hitomi from her thoughts, “but I forgot to flip the sign to CLOSED. It’s too much of a hassle for me to go back, so you flip the sign for me.”</p><p>        Hitomi couldn’t help the small roll of her eyes. “I’ll handle it, Sakura-san.”</p><p>        “Well, I’m sure no one’s gonna come, even if it says OPEN,” Sojiro stated offhandedly.</p><p>        “No, I don’t suppose so.” Hitomi shook her head. “But I am wondering why it was even flipped if the shop wasn’t even opened today.”</p><p>        Sojiro stuttered for a few moments, stumbling over his words. “It’s a habit to flip it on the in in the morning,” he said defensively. </p><p>
  <em>         Maybe you’re just becoming an old man. </em>
</p><p>        “Thank goodness I was able to reach you,” he continued. “Sorry, I make it a habit to not save minors’ numbers on my cell phone. Anyway, I’m glad you answered the phone over in the shop. Okay, then, I’m leaving you in charge of the door sign.”</p><p>        Before Hitomi could even insert a reply, the line on Sojiro’s side went dead. Hitomi hung the phone back up on the base  and leaned against the counter for a moment, holding her chin in her palm. </p><p>        “He’s right,” she grumbled. “He’d make a terrible father.”</p><p>        Hitomi stood and pushed off the counter before making her way to the door and flipping the sign. She hummed under her breath as she made her way up to the attic and allowed herself to fall on her bed. </p><p>        She closed her eyes for a moment, then blew out a puff of air and grabbed her phone from the nightstand and began scrolling through her maps app.</p><p>
  <em>         I need to take the train to school… Yogen-Jaya… Aoyama-Itchome… Transfer… It looks like I need to go out to Shibuya, then transfer there.  </em>
</p><p>        A news article popped up on the top of her screen, and Hitomi furrowed her brows, pushing her glasses up. She clicked on it and skimmed it, biting her lip, deep in thought.</p><p>
  <em>         More news about the subway accident… It sounds like a lot of people were hurt. I bet this’ll affect the timetables for tomorrow too…  </em>
</p><p>        She closed out of the maps and news apps. She gave a small start when she saw the weird eye app from before. </p><p>
  <em>         That strange app I saw last night is back… It keeps showing up… Am I getting hacked?  </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi sighed before pushing her thumb on the app until she felt a small vibration. <em> Time to delete it again. </em></p><p>        She dragged it into the trash before letting her arms fall to her sides. </p><p>        “I should probably reboot my phone, just in case…” Hitomi held her phone back up and glared at it for a moment. “Goodbye all the progress on my beautiful otome games…”</p><p>        Hitomi rebooted her phone before setting it aside with her glasses, pulling the blanket up around her before closing her eyes and slowly drifting to sleep. Hitomi woke, actually feeling refreshed. And thankful for no more… frankly <em> insane </em> dreams. One was enough, thanks.</p><p>        She yawned as she reached over for her glasses and phone. She pushed her glasses up her nose as she waited for her phone to turn on. </p><p>
  <em>         I have school starting today. I hope I can get there without getting lost… </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi shook her head and smacked her cheeks. </p><p>
  <em>         No, nope. Saying that only brings bad omens. Good thoughts only, Tomi-chan. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi looked through the weather conditions and news for anything about the subways being possibly backed up before standing up on the bed and pulling down her uniform from the hangers they were on.</p><p>        She let out a small screech that turned into a whine when her skirt got hooked on a nail and tore down the seam. She sighed and headed to her box of clothing. She pulled out the skirt from her old school, hoping no one would notice the slight difference in design until she could get her other one fixed.</p><p>
  <em>         I should really get more uniforms… Just in case this happens again…  </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi shook her head before quickly dressing in her uniform. She looked down at herself as she did up the last button on her blazer. She tugged at the collar of her shirt, feeling barely able to breathe.</p><p>
  <em>         This is fine. I’ll be fine. New school. New people. They don’t know about you, they don’t know about Mom, they don’t know about the incident. You’ll be fine. </em>
</p><p>        For a moment, Hitomi considered unbuttoning her blazer, just to prove the point of just how <em> fine </em> it was, but in the end, her hands shook too much and she couldn’t go through with it. Instead, she picked up her school bag and slung it over her shoulder.</p><p>        She barely gave Sojiro a nod as she hurried towards the door. She was only pulled back by Sojiro speaking. </p><p>        “Oh, so you actually are going to school?” he said, and Hitomi tried not to feel offended by the accusation. Sojiro’s lips quirked up in a small smirk for just a moment, just before fading once again. “Here, I’ll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before customers start coming in.”</p><p>        Hitomi stared at the plate Sojiro placed on the counter with confusion. Both at the fact he seemed all too <em> prepared </em> for it, and because of the contents. Instead of commenting on the former, Hitomi raised an eyebrow and looked at Sojiro and said “Curry?”</p><p>        Sojiro huffed. “What’s that reaction for?” He quaffed. “Just eat it.”</p><p>        Hitomi gave a small shrug and placed her bag on one of the seats before sitting down in the chair in front of the curry. She placed her hands together and bowed her head, offering a murmured “Thanks” before picking up the spoon and taking a bite.</p><p>        Her eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>
  <em>         Not a connoisseur… but it’s… The perfect blend of complex flavors and bold spices…  </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi rubbed at her eyes as she continued to eat. Sojiro smirked as her hurried pace. “Don’t choke on it,” he warned. </p><p>        Hitomi shook her head as she set the spoon down to wipe her mouth with a napkin. “Mom was never very good at curry,” she said softly. “She always used to say she was trying to mimic the most delicious curry she’d ever eaten, but they were always the oddest mix of things…” Hitomi chuckled softly. “Pretty sure it was your curry…”</p><p>        Hitomi didn’t look up at Sojiro as she finished off her meal. Sojiro frowned, but didn’t say a word. He looked up at the clock on the wall as Hitomi pushed her plate away. </p><p>        “It’s time for you to go,” he said. </p><p>        Hitomi nodded and stood. “Thank you for the meal,” she said, bowing her head to him. </p><p>        Sojiro crossed his arms, a smile making its way back to his lips. “Huh, turns out you have manners after all,” he said, and Hitomi couldn’t tell if it was teasing or not. “Hurry over to school. You’ll end up late if you get lost on the way.” His eyes widened a bit as Hitomi picked up her bag. “Oh, flip the sign outside to OPEN for me.”</p><p>        “Yes, Sakura-san,” Hitomi said obediently. “But I thought it was habit to flip it on your way in every morning?”</p><p>        “Just do it for me, alright, brat?” he said, shaking his head. “And- stop calling me Sakura-san. It’s bothersome when you have the same name.”</p><p>        Hitomi tilted her head, blinking her eyes at him. “Of course. But… then what…?”</p><p>        Sojiro huffed. “I don’t know. Just call me Sojiro for all I care.”</p><p>        Hitomi furrowed her brows. “Ah, maybe just Boss…” She shrugged. <em> Whatever the situation calls for, I suppose. </em></p><p>        Sojiro waved his hand, trying to shoo Hitomi out of the shop. “Yeah, yeah, it’ll do,” he said. “Now, you better hurry on out. You’re gonna be late if you get lost, country girl.”</p><p>        Hitomi gave a small wave as she exited the cafe, flipping the sign pointedly before making her way to the train station. It wasn’t that crowded at first, but that quickly changed and Hitomi was crushed between office workers on their way to or from work. </p><p>        Some hand touched her butt, and she squirmed away until her back was pressed against a window. She looked out the window and breathed a small sigh. </p><p>
  <em>         There are so many people crammed into this tiny car… It turns out the rumors about the Tokyo subway are true… </em>
</p><p>        A soft noise pulled Hitomi’s attention and she found herself focused on the same news station that always seemed to be playing in the background at Leblanc.</p><p>
  <em>         It seems there are still some lingering effects of yesterday’s accident…  </em>
</p><p>        Another hand made its way to Hitomi’s ass and tried to sneak up her skirt, and she whipped around with a glare so ferocious that the man stumbled backwards. She huffed and pressed herself further into the window.</p><p>        Back in Leblanc, Sojiro fidgeted for several minutes after Hitomi left the shop, a thousand things running through his mind. She’d looked confident enough as she left, even cocky and childish as she flipped the sign and made eye contact with him through the glass before disappearing.</p><p>        But that didn’t erase what she’d told him before. </p><p><em>         Had </em> she been raped? Or just molested? It wasn’t as if either were okay, and he knew it happened all the time, but it was different when he <em> knew </em> someone it happened to. And she was only sixteen, seventeen? She was in high school.</p><p>
  <em>         You’ve both agreed you’re not her father. Don’t go thinking like you are. </em>
</p><p>        It became easier to distract himself once customers had started to come in for the breakfast rush. A man sat at the counter, looking irritated as he sat.</p><p>        “Oh man…” the man complained. “Did it say it was going to rain?”</p><p>        Sojiro’s eyes widened. “Huh?” he said. “It’s raining outside?”</p><p>        The man gave a small nod. “It just started all of a sudden…” he said, almost whining. He then let out a huff. “<em>This </em> is why I hate the early spring.”</p><p>        Sojiro turned his head away, a hand resting around his chin. “That reminds me… Did she take an umbrella…?”</p><p>        The man gave Sojiro a curious look. “Hm? Who’re you talking about?” he inquired. </p><p>        Sojiro waved his hand as if dissipating the thought. “Don’t mind me. So, what’ll it be?”</p><p>        “One house blend, please.”</p><p>        The news played absently in the background as Sojiro got to work on the coffee. “<em>The effects of yesterday’s subway accident continues on today as various times suffer delays and-- </em>”</p><p>        Sojiro placed the saucer and coffee cup in front of the man. He picked it up and took a long, rather obnoxiously loud drink from it. “There’s been a lot of nasty accidents lately,” he noted. He leaned towards Sojiro, his elbow on the counter, he like was divulging some up til now unknown information. “You know, I mean the subway accident that the news is talking about…” He shook his head, though Sojiro could see no remorse in it. “My coworker got caught up in it and is in the hospital now… But that aside, it’s kinda creepy. The people who caused these accidents supposedly went crazy all of a sudden. I heard that some of them suffered from nervous breakdowns during interrogation.”</p><p>        “Huh…” Sojiro looked back towards the door, hoping that Hitomi made it off the train alright.</p><p>        She did, though she wasn’t particularly happy about her situation. She huffily fixed her skirt for the upteenth time before heading for above ground. Only to be pelted by raindrops. The always moving crowd didn’t move around her, instead pushed her out further into the street.</p><p>        Hitomi looked up to the sky and held out her hand as the rain came down on her. </p><p>
  <em>         The day I forget an umbrella it rains… I hope it doesn’t act up because of this… </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi shook her head to clear it and ran for the nearest shelter she could find. Countless students wearing her identical (mostly identical, they wore the correct skirt) uniforms rushed past her, but none bothered to look in her direction or offer her to walk with them. It wasn’t like it was Hitomi’s small town where everyone knew one another. This was Tokyo, and she was unbearably <em> new </em>.</p><p>        Hitomi bit her lip, looking in the direction the students ran off in. She hesitated between waiting for the rain to falter or run after them and ensure she wasn’t late. </p><p>        But she really, <em> really </em> didn’t want to get sick, and in her hesitation, the other students disappeared far beyond her view. </p><p>        Hitomi pulled out her phone instead, checking her GPS. The school wasn’t too far… Her medical records would probably allow her to explain properly why she was late if she ended up being so…</p><p>        She glared at her phone, finding the eyeball app there <em> again </em>.</p><p>
  <em>         How times do I have to delete this thing?! </em>
</p><p>        She pressed the app, moving to pull it into her trash bin again, only to be distracted by someone joining her. The app never made it to the trash as Hitomi fully looked up at the girl who stood under the overhang with her. </p><p>        Her uniform might have been a Shujin uniform, but with how stylized it was, it was almost impossible to tell. </p><p>        The girl reached up to her shoulders and brushed off whatever water hadn’t sunken into her blazer before pulling off her damp hood. Large, puffy blonde pigtails fell out, tumbling over her shoulders with an unbelievable grace. </p><p>        She looked over at Hitomi with amazingly blue eyes, and Hitomi felt her cheeks go bright pink. She was… absolutely beautiful, and Hitomi couldn’t help but stare in complete awe.</p><p>        When she gave Hitomi a shy smile, Hitomi returned it, her heart beating rapidly even as she looked away. </p><p>
  <em>         Pretty girl. Pretty girl. What do I do? What do I do!? Say something! No! Don’t say anything! You’ll sound stupid! But she’s so preeeetty, gotta tell her-! </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi managed to force herself to look away as she put her phone in a pocket of her skirt. No need to make it awkward before she’d even gone to her first actual day of school.</p><p>        A sleek silver car pulled up in front of the two. Hitomi watched warily as the passenger window rolled down and a man with shaggy black hair looked out at both of them. </p><p>        “Good morning,” he said, far too cheerily. “You want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late.”</p><p>        The girl gave the man a forced smile and side eyed Hitomi before taking a step out of the overhang. “Um, sure. Thank you.”</p><p>        She got into the passenger seat, but the man continued to eye Hitomi. He looked her up and down, his gaze almost hungry. Her skin crawled. </p><p>        “Do you need a lift too?”</p><p>        The last time she’d seen a look like that-</p><p>        Hitomi forced the thought out of her mind and shook her head. She’d been asked something. <em> Be the good student for now. Don’t cause trouble. </em> </p><p>        She grinned meekly and waved her hand. “Ah, no. I’m- I’m waiting for someone…”</p><p>        Her throat felt dry and tongue heavy from the lie. The girl could easily call her on it. She could probably tell that Hitomi was new. Hitomi didn’t have <em> friends</em>, let alone anyone to wait for. But the girl kept quiet and the man shrugged. </p><p>        “Suit yourself.”</p><p>        Hitomi almost felt ashamed as she watched the glass of the girl’s window roll up, her expression resigned and sad. She was more relieved over the fact she wasn’t under the man’s gaze anymore.</p><p>        She clenched at the fabric over her chest as she watched the car speed away.</p><p>        Hitomi wasn’t given any time to ponder, now that she was alone, because another blond quickly joined her. A boy this time, and his hair not quite as natural looking. </p><p>        He skidded to a stop just past her, sliding a bit due to the rain. He hissed. “Damnit… Screw that pervy teacher,” he bit out.</p><p>        Hitomi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Pervy teacher?” she questioned, and almost immediately regretted it. The boy turned on her and stalked up to her, immediately getting in her face. Hitomi shook under the intensity of his gaze.</p><p>        “What do you want?” he hissed. “You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?”</p><p>        Hitomi gaped for a moment, at a loss for words. She took a step back, and was infinitely grateful that the boy didn't follow her. “Kamoshida?”</p><p>        The boy’s expression was a mixture between confused and pissed. “Huh? In that car just now,” he snapped. “It was Kamoshida.” He scoffed, folding his arms and kicking his foot. “He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is- the king of a castle?” He looked up at Hitomi. “Don’t you agree?” His words left no room for argument, but still left Hitomi confused. </p><p>        “The king of a castle…?” Hitomi shook her head. “Um, I’m still… rather confused…”</p><p>        The boy looked at Hitomi like she couldn’t possibly get any stupider. “Uh, it’s just a sayin’…” </p><p>        Hitomi huffed and turned her head away. “Um, no, <em> that </em> I understand…” She couldn’t help the small bite to her words. She’d worked <em> hard </em> to get where she was. She didn’t exactly like it being taken lightly.</p><p>        The boy gave Hitomi a confused expression. “Wait, you don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real?” he questioned, and Hitomi very slightly nodded her head. “You’re from Shujin, right?”</p><p>        Hitomi turned pink once again as she looked over at him from the corner of her eye. “Ah, yes, I do believe so…”</p><p>        His eyes narrowed in Hitomi’s direction. “No other high school’s got a uniform like this.” He got back up in her space as she turned towards him, looking down at her chest. The color in her cheeks darkened, but he looked up and met her eyes before she could say anything. </p><p>
  <em>         Just the buttons, huh…  </em>
</p><p>        “A second-year, huh… We’re the same grade, then.” He took a step back and folded his arms, leaning on his back leg. “Never seen you before though.”</p><p>        Hitomi gave a small cough to clear her throat, hurriedly pushing hair behind her ear. “I did only arrive in Tokyo a few days ago…” she mumbled. </p><p>        The boy’s eyes widened. “Oh, you a transfer student?” he said. “Then no wonder you don’t know him.” His posture relaxed a bit, and he seemed to blush just a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “It’s probably best you keep it that way, though.” He looked back at Hitomi with a serious expression. “You saw the looks he was givin’ Takamaki, right?” <em> Yes, he was giving them to me too. </em> “There’s rumors about what he does to other girls, too.”</p><p>        Hitomi didn’t mention her disgusted feeling when this Kamoshida had looked at her like a predator had foud new prey. She didn’t mention how she knew that look all too well now, how it haunted her nightmares. She didn’t mention how it’d never just be <em> Kamoshida </em> who’d give her those looks.</p><p>        She didn’t need to. He didn’t need to know.</p><p>        He looked up at the sky as the rain started to slow. He looked back at Hitomi over his shoulder. “This rain ain’t too bad. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late.”</p><p>
  <em>         What a studious delinquent you are. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi nodded to him and took a step. A sharp pain went up her spine and all the way into her skull. She gripped at her head, letting out a small hiss. </p><p>
  <em>         I feel lightheaded… I don’t think the city agrees with me…  </em>
</p><p>        The boy slumped forward, letting out a groan. “Uuuuuugh, my head hurts…” he complained. “Dammit… I wanna go home…”</p><p>        But he continued forward, and Hitomi followed behind. </p><p>        Hitomi paused in her testimony to Sae to take a breath, hopefully clear her head. The drugs in her system were working against her, and the pain jolting through her body with every movement wasn’t helping. </p><p>        Sae studied Hitomi thoughtfully. “There was a terrible subway accident that day,” she said. “You remember it, don’t you? I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the ‘psychotic breakdown incidents.’”</p><p>        Hitomi hummed. “I might…”</p><p>        Sae frowned. “You say that like it’s none of your business.”</p><p>        Hitomi didn’t bother to suppress her snort. “I say that as though I don’t <em> remember</em>,” she corrected. “Hardly do I remember my own name, and I struggle to recall the events that surrounded me personally. It is impossible to recall those that did not.”</p><p>        “Hmph.” Sae pondered it, but shook her head and continued. “It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school. I’ve no doubt you heard about it.”</p><p>        Hitomi’s hands clenched together until her knuckles turned white. She looked down at them, unable to look at Sae. “Yes,” she whispered, “<em>that </em> I quite remember.”</p><p>        “On that day, were you still an ordinary student?”</p><p>        Hitomi couldn’t feel herself breathing. Images and colors swirled in her mind. Why…? What were they…? Why was she so scared…?</p><p>        Ah.</p><p>        That’s right.</p><p>        Sae sat forward, leaning her arms on her crossed legs. “Let me change the question,” she said in Hitomi’s prolonged silence. “You transferred to Shujin Academy, correct? An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city… That’s what it should’ve been.” She studied Hitomi as she continued talking. “What happened around that time? Tell me everything-- truthfully.”</p><p>        Hitomi’s silence stretched for another minute, then two. “Then I suppose I’ll have to…” she said, slowly looking at her. A sharp gleam returned to her eyes, lifeless though they still appeared. “Every gritty, gruesome detail. Because the more I think about it, the more I remember.”</p><p>        Sae watched as the girl in front of her seemed to change and morph before her very eyes. Not timid or quiet, but angry and burning for revenge.</p><p>        “And it’s truly only a horror someone like you could understand.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3 - ❦ THE VOLLEYBALL KING ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>        “No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle.”<br/>        The man who pushed his way through the soldiers wore nothing but a long, tacky cape covered in brightly colored hearts, and underneath, an ugly pink thong. When Hitomi looked up at his face (to avoid looking anywhere else, which would have likely made her sick), recognition hit her.<br/>        “Huh? Wait…” the boy said, gripping onto the bars tightly. “Is that you, Kamoshida?”<br/>        Hitomi looked over at him. “Kamoshida? As in, the teacher from earlier?”<br/>        “I thought it was was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto…” the man, Kamoshida, said, drolling on. <br/>        His name is Sakomoto. Good to know. Should know the name of the person I'm dying with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do be warned! This IS Kamoshida's Palace, and we're STILL in the parts of the story where I directly lifted stuff. But because Hitomi is a girl... Well, we all know how Kamoshida treats pretty, helpless girls.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The blond haired boy was something else, Hitomi decided as she followed behind him into an alleyway, fully on her guard. He didn’t look twice at her. Well, he did look behind a couple of times to make sure she wasn’t falling behind (she wasn’t) as he led her through the different twists and turns, but Hitomi wasn’t able to pick up on anything bad coming from him. He’d sized her up once, but then his eyes had never strayed from her face.</p><p>        In a way, he seemed to be polite.</p><p>        Something bright red jumped behind Hitomi and she turned to see what it was, but froze when nothing appeared. There was nothing behind her but the alleyway and concrete. Hitomi’s brows furrowed in confusion as she stared. </p><p>        Behind her, the boy gave a shout loud enough that Hitomi turned around. He was out of her sight, but she easily caught up with him. Her eyes widened as she stared at the building in front of them.</p><p>        “Wha-!?”</p><p>        A perverse castle, with red lights casting lustful shadows. There were statues of naked women posed lewdly in the distance, wasn’t there?</p><p>        She licked her lips and tapped the toe of her shoe on the ground. “What kind of kinky sex dungeon did you lead me to?”</p><p>        “I- I didn’t!” Hitomi gave him an unamused look that went unnoticed as he looked around, confused. “We didn’t… come the wrong way though…” He turned to look beyond Hitomi into the alleyway behind her. “Yeah, this should be right… What’s goin’ on here?”</p><p>        Hitomi reached up and curled her hand tightly around the opening of her blazer. She eyed the building warily. “This certainly isn’t the school Sakura-san brought me to yesterday…”</p><p>        The boy sighed and turned around. “I guess we’ll have to go and ask,” he said, beginning to head towards the drawbridge. </p><p>        Hitomi’s brows furrowed further. “Forgive me for being wary when I follow you in there,” she said as she met pace with him.</p><p>        The boy stiffened for a moment but continued walking forward, his footsteps falling a little heavier and his cheeks a pink that didn’t come from the castle. “I told you, it isn’t like that!” he exclaimed. </p><p>        Regardless, Hitomi followed him into the castle. The entrance hall was just as much of an eyesore as the outer building. Gaudy gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling, stone pillars lined the walls leading up to a staircase that led to an even more ridiculous portrait of a man Hitomi couldn’t quite put her finger on how she knew.</p><p>        Everything was too colorful and gaudy and distracting for her to be able to actually focus on any one thing. Instead, she kept her eyes on the boy’s back. The most solid thing in the entire castle, and the only thing that wasn’t an eyesore.</p><p>        They stopped in the middle of the room. The boy scratched the back of his head while looking around.</p><p>        “Th-That’s weird…” he said, his voice barely above a tremble. “Where’s the school?”</p><p>        Hitomi’s footsteps barely made a sound as she stepped up to his side. She held a hand to her mouth in deep thought. “Did we… make a wrong turn?” she suggested, looking up at him.</p><p>        His eyes went wide. “N-No!” he exclaimed. “This has to be it!” He stopped short and looked around. “I mean, it… should be…” He pulled his phone out and pouted when he looked at it. “Out of service? Where’d we end up?”</p><p>        With a small huff, he put the phone back and turned directly to Hitomi. </p><p>        “The sign was for the school, right?” he said, and Hitomi nodded slowly.</p><p>        “Yes, I… believe,” she said.</p><p>        His eyes widened. “Right!? You saw it too!”</p><p>        Hitomi cringed a bit, though couldn’t be sure if the boy could tell. “I admit I was… a bit distracted by the… <em> grandeur </em> of the place, so I honestly couldn’t tell you.”</p><p>        He wasn’t given a chance to respond, as a great clunking, clinking sound drew their attention from a nearby doorway. A large, hulking old fashioned castle guard stood before them, trailed by two others. All held large spears, looking very real, very sharp, and very lethal.</p><p>        The boy relaxed a bit, though Hitomi couldn’t bring herself to. He grabbed at his hair.</p><p>        “Geez, you freaked me out…” he complained. “Who’re you? You a student?”</p><p>
  <em>         Highly unlikely. </em>
</p><p>        He approached the hulking guard, regarding his suit. “Man, your costume’s impressive… Is that armor real?” He looked up at the hidden face of the guard when he received no answer. “C’mon, don’t just stand there. Say somethin’.”</p><p>        He stumbled back as another of the guards joined the first. Hitomi’s knees locked and she couldn’t move, though every instinct told her to get the hell out of there. </p><p>        The boy looked around, panicked. “H-Hey, what’s goin’ on?” He stumbled to Hitomi’s side as she tapped her toes on the ground nervously. </p><p>        “I don’t like the look of this…” she all but whimpered. </p><p>        “Yeah, neither do I!” The first soldier got close to them, getting into the boy’s space. “This shit’s real…” The second guard pressed in closer as well, and Hitomi couldn’t stop herself from using the boy as a shield. “C-Calm down! Time out, man!” he shouted at the guards. He looked over his shoulder at Hitomi. “We gotta run!”</p><p>        “Finally some sense!” she cheered.</p><p>        “Stop standing around and run!”</p><p>        They’d barely taken two steps when two more soldiers blocked their way. They turned, but the others closed in on them quickly, making them completely surrounded. They went back to back, both prepared to strike and struggle. </p><p>        “Ugh, what’s with these guys!?” he shouted. A guard stepped forward and slammed his shield into the boy, making him crumple to the ground. “Gah!”</p><p>        Hitomi let out a scream. “Stop it!”</p><p>        He let out a whimper. “Oww… Y-You’re gonna break my bones, dammit!” He struggled to pull himself to his knees. “The hell you think you’re- Aagh!” He was cut off by the same shield hitting him again. He went silent, and Hitomi couldn’t tell if he was breathing.</p><p>        She gave a panicked look around, trying to spot an opening, but there was no chance of escape. She was thoroughly surrounded, and the soldiers pressed in closer to her until she almost tripped over the boy’s limp body. </p><p>        She didn’t even have time to scream before a shield slammed into the back of her head and everything faded to black as she, too, fell to her knees. </p><p>        The last thing Hitomi heard was the distant call of “Take them away!”</p><p>        Hitomi might have believed she died. Her dreams were far too pleasant. Her mother was there, as glistening and beautiful as she’d ever been. Perfect, and wonderful, and kind. Her other half, too. The reason she’d never been alone, even when Tsukiko had been too busy with work.</p><p>        They were together again. But it was a dream. An impossible dream. Because Hitomi was the only one still alive. </p><p>        And she knew that she surely still was very much alive by the pain wracking through her body as she began to awaken. Everything felt distant and unreal, everything but the pain. </p><p>        “…Hey. Hey! Wake up!”</p><p>        Hitomi groggily opened her eyes and turned her heavy head to see the boy from before kneeling in front of her. She groaned softly, turning her head away again and closing her eyes; he was too bright to look at with the pain going through her. <em> Everything </em> hurt.</p><p>        She managed to open her eyes and give the room a once over. It wasn’t so much as a <em> room </em> as it was a <em> cell</em>. And not a modern cell, either. She’d spent time in one of those much too recently for her liking (though she’d have liked to go her entire life without entering one at all), and though it didn’t look like the others she was used to, the one she was in gave her too many unsettling memories. </p><p>        Chains hung from the walls, the ‘bed’ she’d slept on was nothing more than a wooden plank connected to the wall and the thin, almost dust blanket she was placed on. And, of course, iron bars blocking their way out. </p><p>        Hitomi forced herself to sit up, her limbs weak and almost threatening to give out on her as she did so, but she managed to get upright. She held onto her head and looked over at the boy, who gave her a worried look. </p><p>        “You all right?” he asked in the most somber voice she’d heard him speak in since their meeting that morning. Had it really only been that morning? It felt like so much longer. </p><p>        Hitomi looked away again and lowered her head. “Yes, I’m… fine. I think.” She ached, but she didn’t feel… out of sorts. She slightly turned to look at him. “Are- Are you?”</p><p>        The boy twisted his neck and stretched out his arm. “Yeah, more or less,” he replied. He turned towards the door and rubbed his head. “Looks like this ain’t no dream… Ugh, what’s goin’ on!?”</p><p>
  <em>         A good a question as any. </em>
</p><p>        He jumped to his feet and ran towards the door, banging on it. It shook and clanged loudly, but otherwise did nothing else. </p><p>        “Hey, let us outta here!” he shouted. “I know there’s someone out there!” He grumpily returned to Hitomi’s side and slumped onto the wooden slab by her. He gripped at his hair. “Dammit, where are we!? Is this some kinda TV set…?”</p><p>
  <em>         Nothing so elaborate. </em>
</p><p>        A scream drew Hitomi’s attention, and she jumped to her feet. Another scream sounded, and the two ran towards the cell bars. Hitomi curled her fingers around them, straining to see wherever or whoever they were coming from, but couldn’t see a thing besides rotting dungeon.</p><p>        “Th-The hell was that just now…?” the boy said, jangling the door. It didn’t move. </p><p>        Another scream, and Hitomi’s blood ran cold. Hitomi stumbled away from the door as the boy turned away from it as well. “Whoa… Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… You’re shittin’ me, right…?” He nervously looked over his shoulder before looking back at Hitomi. “This is real bad…!” he said, as if he was trying to plead with Htiomi. “Isn’t there some way outta here!? C’mon, we gotta do something!”</p><p>
  <em>         Too many thoughts. Too many sounds. Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi gripped at her hair, her fingers tangling the black strands more than they did so naturally. “What exactly are we supposed to do?” she said, her eyes wide and unfocused, staring blankly at the ground. “There’s- There’s no key, there’s no opening, nothing!”</p><p>        “Just- We’ll find something!” He turned back to the cell door and grabbed tightly onto the bars until his knuckles turned white. “Wonder if I can force this door open or somethin’…” </p><p>        Hitomi forced her eyes to focus and to hold back her tears. She couldn’t panic. Not now. She had to get out. She had to be a good student, go to school, stay on Sojiro’s good side for a year, and go back home to Aunt Kanon and Uncle Minato. It didn’t matter that if she went back, she’d probably never finish high school, that she’d probably never go to college. If she wanted to, she’d have to leave. </p><p>        None of that mattered at the moment. All that mattered was staying alive.</p><p>        Hitomi’s nails scratched at her scalp as she forced herself to come back to the present. <em> Baby steps, Tomi-chan. Baby steps. You’ve got this, just don’t get lost in the far future, stay in the now. </em></p><p>        Hitomi’s arms fell to her sides limply and she looked around. Bile crawled up her throat as she walked over to the chains hanging off the wall. She picked up a cuff, and felt her body go cold. </p><p>        “Hey, those chains’re used for like… torturin’ and stuff, right?” the boy questioned. The chain with its soft leather interior dropped from Hitomi’s hands and she turned away from it, chills going down her spine.</p><p>        “Um… I’m pretty sure these aren’t for torture…” she said, her voice soft and quiet. </p><p>        “Dammit!” he screamed, punching the wall. Hitomi whimpered softly, though hid it behind her hands. “This shit ain’t funny!” </p><p>        The two froze. A loud clatter and thump could be heard from outside the cell. The boy looked at Hitomi. </p><p>        “Huh? You hear that?”</p><p>        In seconds, countless soldiers approached the cell and blocked any view to outside it. The boy stepped between Hitomi and their view as one of the soldiers stepped forward.</p><p>        “Be glad your punishment has been decided upon,” the solider said, its voice hollow and empty, and all the more chilling for it. “You charge is ‘unlawful entry.’ Thus, you will be sentenced to death.”</p><p>
  <em>         No. This can’t be happening. Why is this happening? </em>
</p><p>        “Say what!?” the boy shrieked. </p><p>        “No one’s allowed to do as they please in <em> my </em> castle.”</p><p>        The man who pushed his way through the soldiers wore nothing but a long, tacky cape covered in brightly colored hearts, and underneath, an ugly pink thong. When Hitomi looked up at his face (to avoid looking anywhere else, which would have likely made her sick), recognition hit her.</p><p>        “Huh? Wait…” the boy said, gripping onto the bars tightly. “Is that you, Kamoshida?”</p><p>        Hitomi looked over at him. “Kamoshida? As in, the teacher from earlier?”</p><p>        “I thought it was was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto…” the man, Kamoshida, said, drolling on. </p><p>
  <em>         His name is Sakomoto. Good to know. Should know the name of the person I'm dying with. </em>
</p><p>        “Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all, huh?” Finally, Kamoshida’s eyes went to Hitomi, and he licked his lips hungrily as he looked her up and down. “And you brought a friend this time…” He sent a sharp glare to Sakamoto. “Because you can’t do anything for yourself.”</p><p>        “This ain’t funny, you asshole!” Sakotomo screamed, fighting against the iron bars.</p><p>        Kamoshida sneered. “Is that how you speak to a king?” he mocked. “It seems you don’t understand the position you’re in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, but you committed the crime of insulting me- the king.” He held a hand to his chin, his sneer turning into a smug smirk. “The punishment is death.”</p><p>
  <em>         As good a day to die as any… </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi mentally smacked herself. There was so little her mother had asked of her, but to live had been one. And she still had people waiting for her at home. She couldn’t die yet.</p><p>        “It’s time for an execution!” Kamoshida proclaimed. “Take him out!” His focus turned to Hitomi, and just as it had earlier in the day, her skin crawled. Shivers went up her spine unpleasantly. “But now that I take a second look at the girl… leave her to me.”</p><p>        Hitomi and Sakamoto both stumbled away from the iron bars, Hitomi’s knees both shaking and trying to lock. Sakamoto held an arm out protectively, half standing in front of her. His glare never wavered.</p><p>        “St-Stop it…!” he shouted as the doors opened. </p><p>        They were forced apart by the soldier’s shields. Sakamoto was thrown across the room as Hitomi stumbled into the back wall. A shriek built up in her, but her voice didn’t make a sound. </p><p>        “Goddammit…!” Sakamoto shouted. He ran at one of the soldiers blocking Hitomi’s way, knocking the man to the ground with a shout. He looked at Hitomi. “I ain’t down for this shit! C’mon, we’re outta here!”</p><p>        The second solider to Hitomi’s side marched right up to Sakamoto, and Hitomi’s chest constricted as he raised his sword. Her heart beat a thousand miles an hour, sure she’d be watching someone die this time- instead the guard hit Sakamoto with the butt of his sword and threw him across the room to the opposite wall.</p><p>        “Sakamoto-kun!” Hitomi screamed as he slid down the wall and onto his knees with a groan. Hitomi ran, desperate to get to him, but was grabbed around the waist by the solider who’d hit him in the first place. </p><p>        Sakamoto looked up to her, clearly in pain, but ignoring it. “Just go!” he demanded. “Get outta here…! These guys’re serious!”</p><p>        Hitomi looked between the boy before her and the exit, guarded by Kamoshida. She looked back at Sakamoto. “I…”</p><p>        “Oh?” Kamoshida said mockingly. “Running away, are we? What a heartless lover you are.”</p><p>        “She ain’t my girlfriend…” Sakamoto snapped at Kamoshida. He looked back to Hitomi as the solider dropped her. “C’mon! Hurry up and go!”</p><p>        Hitomi gulped. If she could run, she could get help. She could save him. Or even… revenge, if it had to come to that. But her legs wouldn’t move. Her head was spinning, black spots dotted her vision, and she could barely breathe. </p><p>        Kamoshida moved, and the sharp action caught Hitomi’s attention, narrowing it in on him. He looked her up and down greedily with his golden eyes. Her legs moved without her consent as he approached, licking his lips. She backed into the wall behind her, between a rock and a hard place. </p><p>        “What’s the matter?” he teased. “Too scared to run away?”</p><p>        He placed a hand on her cheek and Hitomi flinched. She grit her teeth. “Get your hand off me,” she hissed. </p><p>        The slap caught Hitomi by surprise, hard and quick and forced her to look to the side. The sting left behind was angry and painful, but she didn’t make a sound. She looked back at Kamoshida and he snarled at her, grabbing at her by the neck and squeezing it as he held her against the wall. Hitomi struggled and clawed at the hand, unable to breath. </p><p>
  <em>         Let me go, let me go, let me go! </em>
</p><p>        “A pathetic bitch like you shouldn’t be worth my time, so you should be grateful you’ve caught <em> my </em> attention,” Kamoshida hissed. He squeezed Hitomi’s neck until she saw black spots. He kept squeezing, even as Hitomi’s nails dug into his skin until they drew blood. His other hand began to roam, marking a path up her side, cupping her breast, before moving back downwards towards her waist, then up her skirt… </p><p>        Sakamoto let out a shout and ran past the soldiers before they could react, throwing himself into Kamoshida and pulling him away from Hitomi. He let out a huff as he fell back onto the ground, though Kamoshida had barely been moved. When he let her go, Hitomi fell to her knees on the ground, heaving for breath. She clutched at her chest as the black cleared away. </p><p>        Kamoshida turned back to Sakamoto. “But for now, I’ll focus on this one’s execution…” he hissed.</p><p>        Two of the soldiers picked Sakamoto up off the ground where he’d fallen in his attack by his arms, making him dangle between them after slamming him at the wall for good measure. Hitomi attempted to run to him once more, but collapsed back onto the ground before she could make it far. </p><p>        Kamoshida lifted his hand and curled it into a fist. Hitomi flinched and turned away as the fist connected with Sakamoto. “Take this!” Kamoshida shouted. He punched him again. Again. Again. “Lowly scum!” Hitomi looked up just as one last hit was landed on Sakamoto, hard enough to knock him to the ground and back on his knees. “Useless pest!” He spat on him and crossed his arms. “Hmph. Where’d your energy from earlier go?”</p><p>        He waved his hand and a soldier picked Sakamoto up, throwing him back against the wall. Sakamoto let out a grunt of pain, and everything began to get fuzzy. The corners of Hitomi’s sight went dark, the sounds became distant, a red haze covered her eyes.</p><p>        “A peasant like you isn’t worth beating,” Kamoshida hissed. “I’ll have you killed right now.” He raised his hand-</p><p>        “Stop it!”</p><p>        The screech came out hoarse, her throat sore and aching. Even Hitomi could hear the pain in it. It was her fear and pain that stopped her from knowing if it was for herself or Sakamoto.</p><p>        Kamoshida turned back to her, his irritation much more evident than before as Hitomi pulled herself to her feet with a hiss, holding onto the wall for support. “Hm? Wha…? Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am.” He sauntered close to her and leaned in until he was in her face. Hitomi glared at him without giving him a response. He growled. “That look in your eyes irritates me!”</p><p>        He lifted his foot and kicked her to the ground again. He scoffed out a laugh as Hitomi grunted in pain, holding onto her stomach. </p><p>        “Exactly where a bitch like you belongs, spread out before me at my feet.” Kamoshida turned back to his soldiers. “Hold her there,” he ordered. “After the peasant, it’s her turn to be dealt… punishment.”</p><p>        Hitomi pulled herself shakily to her feet and once again tried to rush to Sakamoto- <em> Third time’s the charm! </em>- but the soldiers grabbed onto her shoulders and slammed her back into the wall. She struggled in their hold and let out a shout as they clasped the chains around her wrists. </p><p>        Hitomi pulled, helplessly, on the chains until her wrists were torn and raw, and tried to pull free. She only got a step away from the wall before the chains went taunt and refused to let her go any further. She watched helplessly as Kamoshida approached Sakamoto while laughing loudly. </p><p>        “No, I don’t wanna die-!” he whimpered, and Hitomi knew the feeling all too well.</p><p>        The fuzziness around Hitomi grew, and her entire world went dark and silent. A bright light appeared, and Hitomi looked up to see a glowing blue butterfly flying in front of her. </p><p>        “<em>This truly is an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none, </em> ” an airy, mystical voice said, directly into Hitomi’s mind. “<em>But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you. </em>”</p><p>        “What’s the matter?” Hitomi sharply turned her head again, and there before her was the dark flames from before, shimmering and sparking, speaking from that glowing golden smile. “Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing, nothing but pain awaits you. Was your previous decision a mistake then?”</p><p>        Hitomi grit her teeth and clenched her fists. </p><p>        “It wasn’t.”</p><p>        Everything snapped back into focus, clearer than ever before. A solider grabbed Sakamoto by his neck and lifted him into the air, and Sakamoto struggled to get free. The soldier raised his sword, ready to cut him down. </p><p>        “Very well…” the voice of the flames said. No, they weren’t flames. It was a woman's voice. And she had a name. A name as clear in Hitomi’s mind as her own. “I have headed your resolve.”</p><p>        Pain writhed through Hitomi’s body, and she struggled to contain it. Her eyes went wide as a shock zipped through her, causing her to slump forward. She fell to her knees, arms held above her head by the chains. Beads of sweat dripped down her face from trying to hold in her cries of pain. </p><p>        “Vow to me,” <em>she </em> said. “I am thou, thou art I… Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!”</p><p>
  <em>         Hell has been awaiting me since the day I was born into this wicked world. </em>
</p><p>        The pain didn’t cease, but Hitomi stopped struggling. Her eyes sharpened until a glint could be seen in them.</p><p>        Kamoshida glared and pointed at Sakamoto. “Execute him!” he ordered. </p><p>        “That’s enough!” Hitomi shouted.</p><p>        “What was that?” Kamoshida turned to Hitomi and the solider holding Sakamoto dropped him. Sakamoto looked at Hitomi in horror as he pulled in a deep, strained breath. Kamoshida pulled Hitomi to her feet by her ponytail. “You desire to be killed that much…? Fine.”</p><p>        He dropped her, but she didn’t fall again. Kamoshida nodded to one of his soldiers and they hit Hitomi with their shield. She stumbled to the side as much of the chains would let her, her glasses flying across the cell. </p><p>        Three soldiers surrounded her, and they pushed her against the wall. Two held their spears under her chin, not enough to choke her, but enough to keep her in place. Hitomi’s head slumped forward, dizzy and disoriented. </p><p>        Sakamoto pushed himself up to his feet, grunting in pain with each movement, but didn’t even make it a step before he fell back to the ground. Kamoshida raised his hand once more. </p><p>        “Hmph!”</p><p>        The single soldier not holding Hitomi in place raised his sword high, but he never got the chance to swing it down. Hitomi’s eyes went wide, and a strong wind surrounded them all. The solider stumbled back, the two holding onto her dropped their spears in an attempt to not be forced off balance.</p><p>        As the wind stopped, Kamoshida stared at her. </p><p>        Hitomi stood perfectly frozen, the pain a dull throb in the back of her head. Forgotten, unnecessary, inconsequential. </p><p>        When she turned her face upwards once more, a white mask adored her face. Pointed, black like kohl made spiderwebs around her eyes. Almost without thought, Hitomi raised her hands up to the mask. </p><p>        She felt along it in surprise before her fingers curled around the edges. She pulled, but it didn’t budge. It felt like it was glued onto her. Her shoulders tensed as she pulled once again, this time harder. </p><p>        Hitomi, finally, pulled the mask free with a gush of blood and shout of unbearable pain. </p><p>        The pain seemed to melt from her body as her hands fell to her sides. The mask remained tightly clutched in her hand, and blood dripped down her cheeks and face in hot rivers and coated her face, dripping on her clothes and staining them. </p><p>        But she wasn’t in pain. It didn’t hurt. </p><p>        But from the expressions on those who surrounded her, it was certainly terrifying. </p><p>        The neutral expression on Hitomi’s face faded away, replaced by a manic, growing smirk. When she looked up, her once dark eyes seemed to glow a bright golden. A dark smoke curled around her, blue and black fire rising from her. In a flash, it erupted from her and enveloped her.</p><p>        As it engulfed her, Kamoshida and his soldiers stumbled away. A glowing red smile appeared on the dark flames where Hitomi’s own had been, her golden eyes shining through. </p><p>        The fire pulled off of her, instead curling around the chains binding her to the wall. No metal was left behind, instead only chains made of blue flames. Hitomi looked… to be a completely different person as a red, demonic being rose behind her, connected to her by the chains. </p><p>        Covered in black, the only color that was left was of her blood red gloves and the white of the mask around her eyes. </p><p>        Hitomi crossed her arms over herself as she grinned manically at Kamoshida, fists held on either side of her face. Kamoshida trembled, and Hitomi threw out her arms to the side as the demon opened her black wings. The chains withered away as wind whipped around the cell.</p><p>        Sakamoto covered his face as Kamoshida and the soldiers were thrown about the cell, all collapsed onto the ground. </p><p>        Hitomi could barely care about the terror that overtook Sakamoto’s features when he stared at her. Indeed, she had more important things to deal with at the moment. Everything else could be sorted out later.</p><p>        “Wha… What the…?”</p><p>        Hitomi faced the demon and lifted her hand in front of her, curling it into a fist.</p><p>        “I am the seductress of the night-- Adler!” the demon shouted. </p><p>        “What the…?” Sakamoto looked from Hitomi to Adler, but Hitomi forced herself to not look back to him, instead to heed Adler's words.</p><p>        “I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you,” Adler said, crossing her arms. “If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.”</p><p>        Hitomi didn’t hesitate. “Give me your power.”</p><p>        “Hmph, very well…” Adler said, a smirk evident in her voice if not on her face.</p><p>        “Who the hell are you…!?” Kamoshida screamed. </p><p>        Hitomi looked over her shoulder lazily, a sharp glint in her eyes, before turning around and glowering at the cowering man before her. </p><p>        “Someone you severely didn’t want to mess with.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4 - ❦ THE PERSONA ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>        “We’re trying to get the hell out of here…!” Sakamoto hissed, scratching at his head. He stomped his foot and leaned on it in the cat’s direction. “I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!”<br/>        “I’m locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!?” the cat shouted. “Help me out!”<br/>        “The cat’s got a point…” Hitomi said, sitting on the balls of her feet in front of the cat. She narrowed her eyes at it though. “Though, even twisted rulers keep twisted people locked up for good reason. There’s no ruler without people to rule.”<br/>        “I am not a cat!” the cat shouted in its childish, boyish voice. It was rather hard to tell what the cat’s actual gender was, seeing as it looked, well, like a monster cat. “Say that again and I’ll make you regret it!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        There was nothing to be done for it. Hitomi had started a fire, and now she was feeding the flames. She stood at the ready as Kamoshida glared at her. </p><p>        “Guards!” he shouted to his soldiers. He pointed at her while facing said soldiers. “Start by killing that one!”</p><p>        Before Hitomi’s eyes, the soldiers bended backwards in a way that she was certain should have broken the back of any but the most flexible. But it did not break them. Instead, they transformed. Demonic creatures, not like Adler behind her, though at the same time, incredibly different. </p><p>        Creepy Jack o'Lantern pumpkin heads, with hands held out holding lanterns. They giggled creepily as Hitomi eyed the three of them warily. </p><p>        “You’ll learn the true strength of my men!” Kamoshida shouted, and Adler rumbled behind her. </p><p>        “Detest the enemies before you!” she ordered, and Hitomi didn’t have to be told twice. They were blocking her exit, and she desired to make a hasty one. “Change that animosity into power… and unleash it!”</p><p>        Hitomi felt… <em> something </em> growing in her with each and every of Adler's words. She knew what to do, a feeling like deja vu overtaking her. It was something she’d known how to do, from the very beginning. She just needed the chance to do it. </p><p>        She had that chance now.</p><p>        “Persona!” she shouted. “Adler, Eiha!”</p><p>        Adler twisted in the air behind her, closing her wings around herself before opening them wide and holding her hand out to the demonic pumpkins across from Hitomi. Red and black… <em> power</em>, was the only way Hitomi could describe it, swirled around one of them, closing like a vice until it was nothing but dust.</p><p>        The two remaining attacked, and Hitomi jumped to avoid one, landing on its head and jumping over it to the other side. She tumbled in her fall, but quickly pulled herself to her feet. Adler was nowhere to be seen, and spooked her when she spoke from behind Hitomi.</p><p>        “Swing your blade!” she ordered when the pumpkinheads came after her again. </p><p>        Hitomi lunged with her blade, spinning and slashing one and turning it to dust as well. She pulled back to Adler, and he made a pleased sound that Hitomi couldn’t quite put a word too. Instead, she seemed to feel it deep within her. </p><p>        “This power of mine is yours!” Adler proclaimed. “Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart’s content!”</p><p>        Hitomi took a small breath and flexed the fingers around her blade. With Adler at her side and the final demon running at her, Hitomi dashed its way. </p><p>        “Go now!” she shouted. Black and red shot like an arrow at her opponent as she slashed it. Obliterated was the only way to describe its destruction. </p><p>        Hitomi wiped her gloved hand across her mouth as she lightly panted. Her chest hurt, but she forced herself to ignore the pain. It wasn’t the time to dwell on something so small when her life was on the line. There was the chance she’d have to fight the king to get out… but she was already so tired…</p><p>        “What… What was that just now?” Hitomi looked to the side as Sakamoto pulled himself to his feet. He looked her up and down, confused and perhaps a little terrified. It wasn’t the hungry gaze of… the others. </p><p>        Hitomi looked down when she realized he wasn’t looking at <em> her</em>, he was looking at her <em> clothes</em>. Which shouldn’t have been that interesting, because he’d seen her uniform <em> before</em>. She understood when she saw the change. </p><p>        She didn’t know what had happened, but that certainly wasn’t what she put on that morning.</p><p>        It was heavier on her than her uniform, but not the kind of heavy that weighed her down. More like… it felt settled on her in ways her uniform didn’t. </p><p>        A pair of smooth, form fitting black slacks clung to her legs. A black button up that wrapped around her neck and a black vest with gold buttons complimented the outfit, bright red gloves stark against the black mass the rest of her outfit was. But the piece that truly completed the set was the long coat hanging off of her, nearly reaching the floor. </p><p>        Hitomi examined her hands, her clothes. Her eyes only grew wider the longer she stared at them. </p><p><em>         Oh no</em>, she thought. <em> That was my best mended skirt. </em></p><p>        She didn’t have much more time to dwell on her sudden and strange change of clothing as she heard footsteps on stone and when she looked up, Kamoshida had begun to approach her again. </p><p>        She went on the defensive, but continued to back up the closer Kamoshida got to her. She froze when Kamoshida went for her collar, his eyes dark. Her eyes went wide in absolute terror.</p><p>        “You little…!”</p><p>        Hitomi would never know what he had planned to do or to say, as at that exact moment, Sakamoto rammed into Kamoshida and knocked him out of the way and away from Hitomi. Her heart wouldn’t stop its rapid pace, but Hitomi forced herself to breath normally as Kamoshida let out an indigent shout when he fell to the ground. </p><p>        “You like that, you son of a bitch!?” Sakamoto shouted, and Hitomi shook her head, trying to clear it. </p><p>        “The key!” she shouted. </p><p>        “Y-You mean this!?” Sakamoto grabbed the key from the ground where Kamoshida had dropped it and he and Hitomi ran from the cell. He turned on his heels and locked the door behind him. “Okay, it’s locked!”</p><p>        He turned to Hitomi, hands shaking at his sides. He stared at her. </p><p>        “Hey…!” he exclaimed. “What was that just now!? And… your clothes…!”</p><p>        Before he could even finish his thought, Hitomi’s form glowed a bright blue. A shining swirl twisted around her, and when it was gone, she was back in her school uniform. </p><p>        “Whoa, it went back to normal…!?”</p><p>        Both students jumped and gave a shout in surprise when Kamoshida grabbed onto the bars of the cell door and shook it. “You bastards!” he shouted. </p><p>        “God, this’s effin’ nuts!” Sakamoto shouted. He turned to Hitomi. “Anyway, let’s scram! You lead the way!”</p><p>        Hitomi suppressed a small scream. “What makes you think I know the way out!?” she questioned shrilly.</p><p>        “I obviously have a terrible sense of direction!” Sakamoto argued. </p><p>        Hitomi was half tempted to argue, she even furrowed her brows in preparation for it, but quickly discarded the idea. <em> There are more important things to worry of for now. </em>“Oh- Fine!” she exclaimed. “Let’s go!”</p><p>        Hitomi began running along the underground river and Sakamoto threw the keys into the water before following her. Kamoshida’s exclamations followed behind them, angry and loud and foreboding.</p><p>        “Goddamn thieves…!” he shouted. “After them! Don’t let them escape! Y-You bastards! You think you can get away with doing this to me!?”</p><p>        “I don’t give a shit!” Sakamoto hissed. “I ain’t down for any of this!” He looked at Hitomi. “C’mon, let’s get out of here!” Hitomi gave him a sharp nod. </p><p>        The dirt path led them to an iron door. Hitomi tried to open it normally, but it wouldn’t budge. She threw her weight against it to the same result. </p><p>        “It ain’t openin’!?” Sakamoto shouted. “Dammit! Let’s try and find another way through!”</p><p>        Hitomi stepped away from the door, her back to it, and looked out around for any other way. There was an open door across the river, but how to get across… </p><p>
  <em>         Ah, there. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi marched certainly over to the spot she’d zeroed in on. She toed at the dirt, making sure it wouldn’t make her slip when she stood on it, and it found it was too high above the water to be wet.</p><p>        Hitomi grabbed tightly onto her bag, slung over her shoulder, and backed up a few steps. She pulled in a deep breath. She took a running start and jumped over the ditch. She let out a small shriek as she began falling backwards, but quickly righted herself as Sakamoto joined her. </p><p>        They looked at each other and nodded.</p><p>        Hitomi stood straight and fixed her skirt before leading the way forward through the open door to the next section. Completely identical to the last, save for the cages hanging over the water, some were actually half in it.</p><p>        Hitomi felt bile rise in the back of her throat (her chest was pounding, constricting, it shouldn’t hurt this much, should it? Doesn’t matter, not not, can’t worry about it now) and forced herself to look around. Her life and Sakamoto’s both depended on her ability to lead them out of this dungeon.</p><p>        If she could.</p><p>        The side they were on led to a dead end, so no hope there. It didn’t look like there was much hope on the other side, either, if that door was locked too…</p><p>        But it was a better chance than a true dead end. Now to just go over there… </p><p>        Hitomi’s eyes wandered up and down the river that she could see. Close to them, there were three cages stuck with just the tops above the water level. (She really, really hoped there’d been no one in there when they’d- not now, can’t right now)</p><p>        Hitomi made her way over to them, and once again prepared to jump.</p><p>        “Dude, you better not fall…” Sakamoto warned. </p><p>
  <em>         I don’t plan on it. I don’t particularly want my first impression at school to be that of a drowned rat. </em>
</p><p>        She jumped from the riverbank to the first cage, and almost slipped on its slick surface. Sakamoto reached out for her, even though she was too far out of reach for him to have caught her. Regardless, Hitomi steadied herself and jumped to the second, then the third and finally the opposite bank in quick succession, barely noticing the slick surfaces. </p><p>        She turned and watched as Sakamoto joined her, going much faster and easier than she had. </p><p>
  <em>         He’s an athlete. He knows how to move. This delinquent keeps getting more complicated…  </em>
</p><p>        “Man, that was close!” Sakamoto exclaimed when he landed at Hitomi’s side, and she nodded wordlessly. She led the way down the path once more, and as expected, found the second iron door locked. </p><p>        She turned and slowly began creeping along the path and looked into each of the cells, trying to see if anything might prove helpful. One cell door was open a crack, and she pulled it open fully before stepping in. </p><p>        Hidden in the corner of the room, only to be seen by standing in the room, was a hole in the wall. She turned as Sakamoto joined her. </p><p>        “Go first,” she said, indicating to the hole. </p><p>        “Why am I goin’ first!?” he exclaimed. </p><p>        “I don’t want you to have the chance to see my panties.”</p><p>        Sakamoto looked at her, bug-eyed, but sighed and relented. He got on his hands and knees and began going through the hole. </p><p>        “Crap! My bag’s stuck!” he complained. </p><p>        “You could have pushed it in front of you,” Hitomi stated.</p><p>        “Shuddup!”</p><p>        They crawled out of the hole and onto a riverbank similar to those before. Hitomi silently waved Sakamoto to follow after her across the drawbridge, but froze when she heard the clank of a soldier's armor.</p><p>        “Hey, we gotta hide!” </p><p>        Sakamoto grabbed Hitomi’s arm and dragged her behind a large stack of conveniently placed boxes to hide behind. They slowly raised their heads to look over the top of the boxes at the patrolling soldiers. </p><p>        “Over there…” Sakamoto said. “They’re lookin’ for us, right? I ain’t playin’ along with this anymore! We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!”</p><p>        “I understand those sentiments completely,” Hitomi agreed.</p><p>        Once the guards passed, Hitomi and Sakamoto stood and Hitomi led the way to a wooden door. This one was unlocked, and they went through. A spiral staircase decked in red led the way up. </p><p>        Hitomi began to run, ignoring the pain in her chest, taking two steps at a time. Sakamoto panted behind her. </p><p>        “If this goes up, you think it leads to the exit?” he said hopefully as they ran. Hitomi pondered it, but didn’t answer. </p><p>        She skidded to a stop in front of another wooden door. Sakamoto joined her. Both heaved in a deep breath before looking to each other. </p><p>        “I-Is this… the exit!?” Sakamoto said, excited. “Hey, let’s get the hell outta this place!”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded and reached for the handle. It turned smoothly, and she pushed the door open without a creak. They both ran through… only to find themselves in <em> more </em> dungeon.</p><p>        “Dude…” Sakamoto said, his energy all gone and almost sounding defeated. “You gotta be jokin’… This ain’t the exit!? What the hell is this place!?” Hitomi’s shoulders drooped and she rubbed her forehead. Something was nagging at the back of her mind about the entire thing, she just couldn’t put her finger on it… </p><p>        She followed Sakamoto a few steps forward before he reached out and held an arm out in front of her. She stopped.</p><p>        “Hey, look. We really did hear people screamin’…” he said. Hitomi looked up and shivered at the sight of the boy locked in the cage above the river. “So we ain’t the only ones who got captured! Is, uh… Is he okay…?”</p><p><em>         He doesn’t look it… but we haven’t got time to worry about others right now anyway. </em> “We need to go before we’re caught again,” Hitomi said. </p><p>        Sakamoto frowned. “Yeah… alright.” </p><p>        They continued down the path, sneaking along and out of sight. Unfortunately, they came to a dead end with no way to get across the water except for a drawn up drawbridge… with no immediately visible way to lower it. </p><p>        “Another dead end…?” Sakamoto growled, punching the wall. “Dammit! How the hell’re we supposed to get outta here!?”</p><p>        “Hey, you there. Blondie! Frizzy Hair! Look over here!” </p><p>        Hitomi looked over to the cell the voice came from. There was… some kind of cat? Monster? It had some kind of monster cat inside it, and Hitomi blinked at it several times in evident confusion. </p><p>        “What is this thing!?” Sakamoto shouted.</p><p>        “You’re not soldiers of this castle, right!?” the cat screeched. “Get me out of here! Look, the key’s right there!”</p><p>        The cat gestured with its hand- paw?- to the wall where the key was hanging. </p><p>
  <em>         Convenient. </em>
</p><p>        “We’re trying to get the hell out of here…!” Sakamoto hissed, scratching at his head. He stomped his foot and leaned on it in the cat’s direction. “I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!”</p><p>        “I’m locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!?” the cat shouted. “Help me out!”</p><p>        “The cat’s got a point…” Hitomi said, sitting on the balls of her feet in front of the cat. She narrowed her eyes at it though. “Though, even twisted rulers keep twisted people locked up for good reason. There’s no ruler without people to rule.”</p><p>        “I am <em> not </em> a cat!” the cat shouted in its childish, boyish voice. It was rather hard to tell what the cat’s actual gender was, seeing as it looked, well, like a monster cat. “Say that again and I’ll make you regret it!”</p><p>        A loud crash came from a much closer distance than either Hitomi or Sakamoto would have liked, and both turned towards it. </p><p>        “They’re catchin’ up already…!” he exclaimed, his voice wobbly from nerves. He pulled out his phone as Hitomi stood and groaned. “Shit, there’s still no service. Ain’t there any way to contact someone outside!?” </p><p>        Hitomi pulled out her phone as Sakamoto put his own away, only to see the blank little triangle in the corner telling her that she too had no service to the outside world. She shook her head at Sakamoto and he slammed his fist against the wall again.</p><p>        “How the hell do we get out…!?” he shouted. </p><p>        “Hey, you two!” Hitomi and Sakamoto both turned to the monster cat. “You know where the exit is? Let me out and I’ll take you there. You don’t want to get caught and executed, right?”</p><p>        Hitomi shook her head. <em> He yelled that loud enough for even you to hear, huh? </em> </p><p>        She took one last hopeless look at her phone before putting it away. She focused her attention on the monster cat. “Can you really help us?” she questioned. </p><p>        “Yes!” it shouted, hurried. </p><p>        “This thing sounds like it’s all talk…” Sakamoto said, looking over at Hitomi with his arms crossed. </p><p>        “If you guys think you can get out on your own, then be my guest!” the cat taunted. </p><p>        Sakamoto frowned. “Whadda we do…?” Armor clanked together, much closer than Hitomi would have liked. Sakamoto glared at the cat. “Are you seriously not messin’ with us!?”</p><p>        “If you don’t hurry, they’ll catch you,” the cat taunted once more. </p><p>        Hitomi grabbed onto Sakamoto’s sleeve and he looked over to her. “Sakamoto-kun, please, we haven’t much of a choice,” she said, clutching at the cloth of her blazer with her other hand. <em> It hurts. </em> “We’re seriously lost and this… cat… creature seems to know where to go.”</p><p>        “F-Fine…” Sakamoto said. He pulled the keys off the wall and handed them to Hitomi. She unlocked the cell and the cat ran out quickly.</p><p>        “Ahh…” it said in bliss. “Freedom tastes so great…”</p><p>
  <em>         We’re not free yet. </em>
</p><p>        “Now, where’s the exit, you monster cat!?” Sakamoto demanded. </p><p>        The cat whirled on Sakamoto with the fiercest glare Hitomi could ever imagine coming from such a creature. “Don’t call me a cat!” it shouted. “I am Morgana!”</p><p>        Sakamoto rolled his eyes. “Shuddup and hurry it up!” he shouted. “You wanna be locked up again!?”</p><p>        Morgana looked affronted, then guilty, at Sakamoto’s words. “A-All right, sheesh!” he said. “Follow me, and stay quiet!”</p><p>        “Oh well… Guess we just gotta follow it,” Sakamoto said, and Hitomi nodded. </p><p>        Time had passed while Hitomi and the others were trapped underground in the castle, though they didn’t know just how much time. In fact, several hours had passed since Hitomi and Sakamoto had disappeared, and Ms. Kawakami sat at her desk in the faculty office. </p><p>        “It’s forth period already,” she complained, looking at the time on her phone. “Sakura-san said that Sakura-chan left the house this morning. Should I contact the police…?” She shook her head and let it fall into her hand. “No that’ll just be more of a hassle…” She sighed heavily. “What did I do to deserve this…?”</p><p>        And it would be yet more time before Hitomi would arrive at school, as the three were still very much trapped in the dungeon of the castle.</p><p>        Morgana led Hitomi and Sakamoto to the drawbridge before stopping and turning around to face them. Sakamoto scowled. </p><p>        “What’re you doin’?” he grumbled. </p><p>        “What does it look like I’m doing?” Morgana snapped. “I’m lowering the bridge.” He turned to Hitomi. “You, Frizzy Hair. It seems like you pick up on things faster than our Blondie over here. Try checking around the mouth of the statue, okay?”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded slowly and went up to the statue. She pondered it for a moment, the adventure manga her uncle had bought her over the years, the movies her aunt had taken her to see, the books her mother had read with her. </p><p>
  <em>         Curiouser and curiouser… but all so predictable. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi reached out for the jaw and pulled it down. The drawbridge lowered. </p><p>        “How were we supposed to know that!?” Sakamoto exclaimed. </p><p>        “Hmph, amateur,” Morgana commented, pulling a paw over the top of his head. “Come on, let’s keep going!”</p><p>        They remained silent for several moments as Moragna led them down a hallway, right up until a solider came out of a doorway and blocked their path. Sakamoto skidded to a stop and stumbled back. Hitomi’s clothing changed again and she tensed her shoulders and readied for a fight.</p><p>        “A-Aah! Shit… Shit, it’s them!” Sakamoto shouted. Morgana jumped on his shoulder and landed in front of them. </p><p>        “Tch… You amateur!” he shouted at Sakamoto before turning to Hitomi. “You could fight, right?” Sakamoto scrambled back as Hitomi nodded. “Let’s go!” He jumped and twisted in the air before landing on his feet stylishly. “Come…! Zorro!”</p><p>        Another demonic, monstrous looking creature appeared behind Morgana. It sliced the sword at its side in a ‘Z’ formation. Paired with Morgana, it gave an intense image and even Hitomi could feel herself in awe of it. Sakamoto looked at the pair in fear.</p><p>        “Y-You got one of those things too!?” he shrieked. </p><p>        The solider before them didn’t give them any time to speak any further as it bended backwards as the soldiers before had and turned into a demonic creature, though these were unlike the pumpkin heads of before. These were fairy-like creatures with shimmering, yellow-like wings, though only about half of Hitomi’s size. </p><p>        They would have been pretty… had Hitomi not felt the killer aura coming from them. </p><p>        “Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!” Morgana proclaimed, smugly folding his arms. He went into an attack stance. “Damn Shadows… they’ve taken up intercept positions! It means they’re holding nothing back and are serious to kill us! I’ll back you up, so fight like your life depends on it! Let’s go!”</p><p>        Hitomi dashed forward, slicing at the leg of one of the pixie creatures. It let out a tinkling laugh as it zoomed out of the way. Hitomi hissed and pulled back. </p><p>        Morgana sighed. “Hmph, I knew you were an amateur. This is how you fight! Strike at an enemy’s weakness to knock them down!” He pulled a slingshot out of… somewhere and shot at the pixie that had flown out of Hitomi’s reach and it fell to the ground. “Use that opening to strike again!” Shot the other one. “That’s the most basic of basics! Remember it well!” He turned to Hitomi. “C’mon, let’s hurry and get through this!”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded and called forth the power within her. “Adler!” she shouted, and she appeared. In sync with her, Adler held out her arm and the multi-colored power from before wrapped around both pixies and turned them to dust. </p><p>        “Not bad,” Morgana praised, voice smug as usual. Both Zorro and Adler disappeared. “Your Persona’s pretty powerful.”</p><p>        “Persona…?” Sakamoto questioned as he approached them again. “Y’mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic like?”</p><p>        “Yes,” Morgana said. “You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off her mask when she summoned it, right? Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart, by removing that…”</p><p>        Suddenly, Hitomi began to glow once again. And, once more, her clothes changed back to normal. </p><p>        “Huh…?” Sakamoto looked at Hitomi confused as she examined her attire. “She turned back to normal!” </p><p>        Hitomi reached up to her face and felt her glasses, slightly curious as to how she could see without them when she wore her mask and how, exactly, she’d gotten them back in the first place considering they’d been knocked off of her before. </p><p>        “Hm, it looks like you don’t have full control over your power yet,” Morgana said, pondering. “The transformation shouldn’t normally dissolve like that. After all-”</p><p>        “Rrgh, that’s enough!” Sakamoto exclaimed, rubbing at his hair. “This crap doesn’t make any sense!”</p><p>        “Can’t you just sit and listen for once, Blondie!?” Morgana shouted.</p><p>        “Don’t call me Blondie! My name’s Ryuji!” </p><p>
  <em>         Ryuji Sakamoto… Seems fitting.  </em>
</p><p>        “Actually, there’s not time for me to lecture you!” Morgana exclaimed. “You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let’s go!” He started to run off, but paused and turned back around. “Oh, but before that… take these. Use them carefully, okay?” He handed Ryuji and Hitomi each a bottle of medicine. “Come on, we should hurry. It’s not much further to the exit. Just make sure that you’re doing okay, alright? There’s still a chance we’ll end up having to fight here.”</p><p>        Hitomi pocketed the medicine bottle, not questioning where the cat had gotten it, and noted that Ryuji did the same out of the corner of her eye. Once both had put the medicine away, Morgana nodded in satisfaction. </p><p>        He turned and Hitomi and Ryuji followed after his lead. They made it down the hall and up another flight of stairs without issue. Another drawbridge came within sight and Hitomi clutched at the clothing over her chest, feeling like she could breathe a little easier. </p><p>        She had taken a single step onto the drawbridge when she heard the call of “Hold on a sec!” Hitomi almost stumbled when she heard Ryuji shout it out. Instead, she caught herself and turned around. Ryuji grasped at the bars of a cell where a struggling person writhed on the ground. </p><p>        Hitomi got back off the bridge and went up to him. </p><p>        “I feel like I’ve seen what this dude’s wearin’ before…” he seethed before shaking the bars. “Dammit! I’m too flustered! I can’t remember a damn thing!” Hitomi studied the whimpering boy on the ground, but was unable to recognize where the outfit was from.</p><p>
  <em>         It’s a sports uniform, of some sort…  </em>
</p><p>        “Come on, let’s go!” Morgana shouted. Ryuji shot Morgana a frustrated glare. </p><p>        “Hold on, dammit!” he shouted right back.</p><p>        “What is it?” Morgana demanded. “We need to go, fast!”</p><p>        “But… who are these guys?” Ryuji questioned. </p><p>        “Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!?” Morgana snapped. “Besides, they’re--”</p><p>        “There!” All three turned as a solider began running across the bridge. </p><p>        “You should’ve listened to me…!” Morgana whined. </p><p>        “We don’t have much choice but to fight, do we?” Hitomi said as her clothes changed. She fixed her gloves as she glared at the solider when it stopped at the end of the bridge. “Let’s do it!”</p><p>        “I’m glad you stick to your guns,” Morgana said, his voice full of approval. “Looks like it’s raring to go too!”</p><p>        Another pumpkin headed creature appeared before them when the solider… broke itself? Honestly, Hitomi didn’t really want to know how hard she’d have had to hit her head for these things to go from an old fashioned armored solider to some nightmarish thing like it did.</p><p>        Regardless, she pulled at the power within her and brought Arsene forth. “Eiha!” she shouted, and the power wrapped around the pumpkin head. Only seconds later, Morgana shot from his slingshot at it and the pumpkin turned to dust. </p><p>        “Alright!” Morgana cheered as Hitomi’s clothes returned to normal. “Let’s get away before more show up!”</p><p>        “Hold on, we can’t just leave these guys here…!” Ryuji argued. </p><p>        “You don’t get it, do you?” Morgana sighed. “Hrgh… There’s no time to explain. Look, I’m going. If you don’t want to follow, be my guest!”</p><p>        Morgana began running across the drawbridge and Hitomi looked at Ryuji expectantly. </p><p>        “Dammit… Fine, I’m coming!”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded in satisfaction before following them both across the drawbridge. </p><p>        “The entrance hall is right above here!” Morgana explained as they neared another stairway. “The exit’s close… Keep it up!”</p><p>        Morgana led the way up the short flight of stairs and held them back just a moment while looking around the entrance hall. He nodded before leading them to the other side of the room to a small, offshooting hallway with two doors. </p><p>        “We’re here!” Morgana proclaimed. </p><p>        “Finally!” Ryuji cheered. “We’re saved…!” He ran down the hall to the farthest door. He jiggled the handle, but found it suck. He threw his weight against it and tried to force it open, but it remained closed. </p><p>        Ryuji gave a shout of confusion, then banged on the locked door. “It’s not openin’!” He turned to glare at Morgana. “D’you trick us, you jerk!?”</p><p>        “Don’t jump to conclusions!” Morgana shouted. “Over here!” He jumped and opened the door closer to he and Hitomi and ran through it. </p><p>        “H-Hey, wait up!” Ryuji exclaimed. He followed Hitomi through and looked around in irritation once they entered. “Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren’t even any windows!”</p><p>        “Ugh, amateur…” Morgana sighed. “This is the most basic of basics.”</p><p>        “A ventilation shaft?” Hitomi suggested, pointedly ignoring the cat in favor of pointing to the vent above a rather dusty bookcase.</p><p>        “That’s right!” Morgana cheered. “As I thought, you’re a natural at this. It leads all the way outside.”</p><p>        “I see…” Ryuji mused. “Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off!” He clapped his hands together and rubbed them quickly a few times. “And a one, and a--”</p><p>        He gave a running jump, jumping up onto one of the higher shelves of the case under the vent before climbing up the rest of the way in the same movement. He grabbed onto the mesh and pulled once, twice- the third pull had it coming off, but also had Ryuji falling off the shelf. </p><p>        Hitomi cringed as he gave a loud shout and the objects on the shelf clattered to the floor. At least the way was clear now.</p><p>        “Are you alright, Sakamoto-kun?” Hitomi asked, opening her eyes and offering her hand to him. Ryuji took it and Hitomi helped him to his feet. He rubbed his back and cringed. </p><p>        “Oww… Crap! The enemy didn’t hear us, did they?” Hitomi shook her head as she looked towards the door. Ryuji grinned, a smile that was large and incredibly infectious. Hitomi could feel the pain in her chest abating just a bit, and the corner of her mouth going up just the slightest, at the sight of it. “Seriously, we’re finally gettin’ outta here…!” he cheered. </p><p>        “You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out,” Morgana pointed out, completely contradicting how he’d acted as soon as he’d been freed from the cell. “Now, get going.”</p><p>        Ryuji turned to face Morgana and Hitomi furrowed her brows in the cat’s direction. “But… what about you?” Ryuji questioned. </p><p>        “There’s something I still have to do,” Morgana stated. “We’re going our separate ways.”</p><p>        Hitomi sat down on the heels of her feet in front of Morgana. She reached out and scratched behind his ears until he batted her hand away. “Thank you for all you’ve done, Morgana-kun,” she said. “Please be careful not to get caught again.”</p><p>        Morgana purred. “Heh. You’ve got manners,” he said, giving Ryuji a side eyed glare before turning back to Hitomi. “Be careful on your way out.” </p><p>        Hitomi nodded as she stood. Ryuji climbed the book shelf again and sat on the top. He reached his hand down to help Hitomi climb up. She took it and held on tightly as she scaled the shelf. Morgana watched as the two went through the vent without another look backwards. </p><p>        “Those two seem useful…” he mused. “Especially the frizzy-haired one, if my judgement’s right…”</p><p>        On the other side of the vent, Ryuji dropped to the ground first and helped Hitomi jump down. Her skirt flared up a bit from the jump, but not badly. </p><p>        Once both were solidly on the ground, they began running and didn’t look back until the castle was out of sight. They didn’t stop running until they were on a brightly lit, sunny street full of people busying around. </p><p>        Ryuji doubled over, panting, and Hitomi gripped at her chest, gritting her teeth and cringing from the pain. </p><p>
  <em>         Did I bring it with me…? I know Auntie made sure I brought it to Tokyo…  </em>
</p><p>        “Did we make it…?” Ryuji asked, looking up at Hitomi before standing fully straight.</p><p>        “<em>You have returned to the real world. Welcome back. </em>”</p><p>        Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Huh? Returned…?” Hitomi looked down at her phone, where the strange voice had come from. “Does that mean we got away?”</p><p>
  <em>         I should hope so, after everything. </em>
</p><p>        “I dunno what to think anymore…” Ryuji said, scratching at his head. “What was all that anyway…? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell’s goin’ on!?”</p><p>        Hitomi was stopped from even thinking of a reply by two policemen coming to stand in front of them. Hitomi automatically dropped her hands to be folded in front of her and stood up straight.</p><p>        “What’s with the yelling?” the first questioned. He eyed them both suspiciously. “Are you students of Shujin? Cutting classes, are we?”</p><p>        “Huh? No!” Ryuji exclaimed. “We were tryin’ to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!”</p><p>        The first officer gave Ryuji a deadpanned look. “…What?” He sighed heavily. “Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs.”</p><p>        “Why would you think that!?” Ryuji shrieked in, frankly, a much higher octave than Hitomi would have thought he could reach.</p><p>        Hitomi bit her lip and scratched at the back of her hand harshly as he squabbled with the officer. She shouldn’t get involved, she knew that, but she just… didn’t want to leave… him… Hitomi almost jumped out of her skin by the tap on her arm.</p><p>        “Are you his friend?” the second officer asked, his voice much more soothing and gentle than the other’s.</p><p>        Hitomi’s eyes went wide and she hurriedly fixed her glasses and looked away. “Me? Oh! Um. Something like that, I suppose.”</p><p>        “Then you should get to school,” the officer prompted. “Take him with you.”</p><p>        Hitomi looked back to Ryuji and the arguing officer. “Like I’m trying to say…!” he snapped. “I don’t know what’s goin’ on either!”</p><p>        The officer growled. “We passed by Shujin on our way here,” he snapped. “There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. If you spout any more nonsense, I’ll contact your school. Is that what you want?”</p><p>        Ryuji looked over to Hitomi for support, but her blood had chilled and she distinctly remembered Sojiro’s words from earlier in the day, and the things she’d been repeatedly reminded of the day before; get in trouble with Shujin, and she was out- both Shujin and a home. And then she was headed straight to juvie. </p><p>        Where it wasn’t likely she’d survive very long.</p><p>        “C’mon, say somethin’!” Ryuji almost begged. </p><p>        Hitomi struggled to keep her hands from shaking, and longed to reach out to grab ahold of his sleeve to steady herself, as she’d done so many times as a child. But instead she looked down. </p><p>        “Let’s get going, Sakamoto-kun,” Hitomi said, her voice quiet, barely above a whimper. “We don’t want to trouble these officers anymore… We’re already late as it is.”</p><p>        “Uh, that’s not what I meant…” Ryuji said.</p><p>        Hitomi turned away before anything else could be said and began heading for the school. She couldn’t… deal with it anymore. </p><p>
  <em>         Be a good student. Go to school. Don’t get your nose wet, don’t get in trouble. </em>
</p><p>        “W-Wait a sec!” Ryuji called. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Is this chick for real…?” He paused for a second, then looked back at the glowering officers, before hurrying after her. “…Fine, I’m goin’!”</p><p>        Ryuji quickly caught up to Hitomi with his long legs, but they didn’t get very far before the officers stopped them again, Ryuji now several paces in front of Hitomi. </p><p>        “Young lady!” The one who had spoken to Hitomi ran up to them and side eyd Ryuji before looking directly into Hitomi’s eyes. “Might I inquire… about your injuries?” he asked in a low voice. </p><p>        Hitomi’s eyes widened in fear and she immediately brought a hand up to cover her neck and the bruise forming there. Though it would surely take several hours, or even days, to fully form, no doubt he could tell how red it was on her. In the distinctive shape of a hand, with their close proximity.</p><p>        The officer’s eyes lingered on the spot for some seconds before looking back at Hitomi’s face. “Your classmate… seems aggressive. Was he the one…?” Hitomi immediately shook her head. </p><p>        “Ab-Absolutely not!” she exclaimed, though it came out much squeakier than she’d intended. Hitomi coughed into her hand before lowering it back to grasp at her bag in front of her. “He’s- No, officer,” Hitomi said, her voice quiet and hoarse. “Sakamoto-kun… Rather, he saved me from much worse than this.” She froze for a mere moment, her chest constricting and her eyes burning. “Ah, I’m afraid my hesitance caused him injury as well…”</p><p>        The officer hesitated, but finally nodded, though he didn’t seem to be sure about Hitomi’s testimony. He allowed her to go and Hitomi joined Ryuji. He began his trek of leading her to the school. </p><p>        “What’d he want?” he asked casually.</p><p>        Hitomi looked at Ryuji out of the corner of her eye. He proudly bore his marks of injury, though they no doubt <em> were </em> painful. He’d been lifted off the ground by his neck at one point after all. That couldn’t have been pleasant. And then that… twisted king had beat him relentlessly. </p><p>        “…Nothing,” Hitomi decided to say, deciding that there was no point in telling him of the accusations made about him if they were not true. She looked at the ground. Red marks peeked out from under her sleeves and Hitomi quickly pulled them back down to hide the marks. “I’m sorry about your injuries, Sakamoto-kun.”</p><p>        Ryuji scoffed. “Just call me Ryuji,” he said, walking with his arms behind his head. “It’s the least after what we went through, huh? By the way, you never told me your name.”</p><p>        “My name…” Hitomi murmured. “Hitomi Sakura.”</p><p>        Ryuji grinned happily, and Hitomi couldn’t help but get caught up in the smile. </p><p>
  <em>         What a strange delinquent indeed. </em>
</p><p>        A sense of strange de javu washed over Hitomi when Ryuji stopped and she almost walked into his back. Instead, she turned her head up and looked over his shoulder. Before them was the school Shujin Academy in all its finest. </p><p>        “Is this for real…? Ryuji said. He turned to look behind Hitomi, his brows furrowed. “I’m sure we came the same way…” He looked at Hitomi and she tilted her head a bit when he looked away again. “What’s goin’ on here…?”</p><p>        “That’s exactly what I wanted to ask you.” Hitomi and Ryuji looked up to the top of the stairs where a middle-aged man stood. Hitomi recognized him as the school guidance counselor. “We received a call from the police.”</p><p>        Ryuji hissed and kicked his foot at the ground. “The damn cop snitched on us after all!” he hissed. </p><p>        “It’s rare to not to see you alone,” the counselor said, looking over at Hitomi before turning his attention back to Ryuji. “Where were you roaming around until this time?”</p><p>        Ryuji’s eyes widened in panic. “Uhh…” he said. “A ca-”</p><p>        Hitomi bowed lowly, perfectly straight in a way that usually only often came from being raised in a tea house. “I’m afraid it’s my fault, sir,” she said, forcing her voice to be heard through her aching throat. “He was helping me as I was getting harassed. I was running late because of the train delays and the rain this morning, and I happened to get lost along the way to school. Sakamoto-kun helped me when a pervert in an alleyway was harassing me.”</p><p>        None of this was technically a lie on Hitomi’s part. She just didn’t need to point out the train had only been a few minutes late, that she’d continued trying to find the school despite the rain, that she’d gotten lost <em> with </em> Ryuji, or that the alley she’d been getting harassed in actually led to a castle and her harasser was identified as Kamoshida.</p><p>        She needed to keep her head low, and keep out of Kamoshida’s radar from now on to keep out of trouble. </p><p>        “…An honorable reason, but you’re both still extremely late,” the counselor said, and Hitomi slowly began to raise her head. </p><p>        “What’s this about ‘harassment’?”</p><p>        Another man joined the fray, and both Hitomi and Ryuji looked on in shock as Kamoshida himself joined the counselor at the top of the stairs. Hitomi unconsciously slid further behind Ryuji in hopes of staying out of sight. </p><p>        “Kamoshida!?” Ryuji shouted, holding an arm out to further sheild Hitomi, seeming to do it without his conscious thought.</p><p>        “You seem so carefree, Sakamoto,” Kamoshida said, his tone almost mocking. “Quite the different from when you did morning practice for the track team.”</p><p>        “Shuddap!” Ryuji shouted. “It’s your fault that--”</p><p>        “How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida!” the counselor exclaimed. He stared at Ryuji, a sharp glare in his eyes. “…There’s not much leeway left for you, you know?”</p><p>        “He’s the one that provoked me!” Ryuji snapped, stomping his foot on the ground. </p><p>        “Do you really want to be expelled?” the counselor questioned. He shook his head. “In any case, you’ll have to explain yourself! Follow me!”</p><p>        “What!?” Ryuji shrieked. “This is bullshit!”</p><p>        “Come now,” Kamoshida said placatingly, drawing the counselor’s attention. “I should have been more considerate, too. Let’s just say that we were both to blame.”</p><p>        “Well, if you say so…” the counselor relented. He turned his glare back to Ryuji. “Still, you’re coming with me. It’s undeniable that you’re extremely late.”</p><p>        Ryuji sighed and hung his head. “Fine…” he said, and began up the stairs. Hitomi reached out after him. </p><p>        “Ah…” She froze when the counselor turned to her. “Please be lenient…” she murmured, her voice going quiet. “And allow him to go to the nurse’s office, too. He was hurt quite harshly by… in that…” Hitomi reached up and wrapped her hand around her neck. “In saving me.”</p><p>        The counselor studied Hitomi for a long moment, but Hitomi didn’t look back at him. Instead, she kept her gaze on the concrete beneath her feet. Then the moment was over and he nodded. He barked at Ryuji to follow after him and led Hitomi’s only sheild away from her, effectively leaving her alone with Mr. Kamoshida.</p><p>
  <em>         I should… I need to get to Ms. Kawakami. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi began to make her way up the stairs, looking carefully away from Mr. Kamoshida, hoping he’d just let her pass. With how he’d acted in that castle, it was unlikely.</p><p>
  <em>         How can he act like nothing happened in there!? </em>
</p><p>        “By the way…” Mr. Kamoshida said, and Hitomi completely froze, her eyes wide. She still didn’t look up. “You’re that new transfer student, correct? Hitomi Sakura…” He trailed off and Hitomi looked up, desperately hoping that he couldn’t hear the pounding in her chest or see the shaking of her fists. Mr. Kamoshida furrowed his brows at Hitomi in thought. “…Have we met somewhere?”</p><p>        Hitomi’s mouth felt dry. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t have been possible. It couldn’t have just been a fever dream because of the pain. It shouldn’t have been possible that there were two exact look alikes that shared a horrid history with Ryuji. It couldn’t- It couldn’t- It <em> could not be</em>- </p><p>        But then <em> how?</em></p><p>        She shakily licked her lips and said the safest answer. “You offered me a ride this morning.”</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida’s eyes widened and he placed a hand on his chin. “Oh, I remember now… I saw you at the station.”</p><p>        He looked Hitomi up and down, his eyes lingering in places that made her skin crawl. Hitomi looked away from his gaze and forced herself not to react, to just let him be, and not pull at her clothing. Weakness… was not something Hitomi was allowed to show. Not now, not ever.</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida grinned smugly at Hitomi. “Well, I’ll overlook this just for today,” he said, and his grin turned into a harsh frown. “I’m sure you’ve heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you’ll be expelled. Understand?”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded. “Crystal,” she murmured. </p><p>        “At any rate, I’ll lead you to the faculty office,” Mr. Kamoshida said, taking Hitomi’s arm and pulling her up the rest of the way to the top of the stairs. He began walking with his arm around her shoulders. “I’m sure Ms. Kawakami’s tired of waiting.”</p><p>        A chill went down Hitomi’s spine, and she immediately dug her feet in and began to pull away from Mr. Kamoshida despite her best efforts of trying to keep calm. “I wouldn’t want to trouble you…” she said, trying desperately to amend her mistake. </p><p>        “It’s no trouble,” Mr. Kamoshida said, pulling Hitomi closer. “Come. It’ll be more trouble for everyone if you get lost on the way.”</p><p>        Hitomi had no other choice but to obey. Her shoulders sagged and she bit her tongue to keep from saying anything more, allowing Mr. Kamoshida to lead her within the wall of Shujin Academy.</p><p>        The interrogation room turned incredibly cold at Hitomi’s chilly words, an ominous foreboding coming from them. Sae pushed on.</p><p>        “The school turned into an old castle…?” she questioned. “A talking cat…?” She stared at Hitomi’s chilly but nearly blank stare. “Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won’t put up with you if you’re simply joking around.” She looked down at the watch on the inside of her wrist. “I’m going to have you continue the story. The one who received a ‘calling card’ from the Phantom Thieves was an olympic medalist… An alumnus from Shujin Academy-- the PE teacher, Sugugru Kamoshida.”</p><p>        Sae moved two sample calling cards out of the way to reveal a picture of Kamoshida. Hitomi’s blood curled at the sight of it, and she could feel his lingering phantom touches as Sae turned her folder to Hitomi. </p><p>        “It’s true that what he did were deplorable crimes from…” Sae swallowed thickly. “Indulging his desire.” She shook her head. “But there should’ve been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred.” She looked into Hitomi’s eyes. “Why did you target him?”</p><p>        Hitomi turned her head away. “I’ll… tell you later.”</p><p>        Sae jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the table. “That’s unacceptable!” she shouted. “Try and recall it once again.”</p><p>        Hitomi let out a small scoff, her lips quirked up in a wry smirk though she did not return her gaze to Sae. “You wish to jump the entire narrative and skip straight to the climax?” she questioned, tutting her tongue a single time. “You must not read very many books.”</p><p>        Sae sat, or rather fell, back into her seat when Hitomi looked back up. No longer hazy from the drugs, no longer sparked by the Phantom Thief within her. Her eyes were only blank. Sae only ever saw the likes of them on those who has passed. </p><p>        Hitomi didn’t even blink as she stared at Sae.</p><p>        “I promised you the truth, some kind of horror that only someone like <em> you </em> would understand,” she said, reaching up to wrap a hand around her neck, a reflection of how she’d done so many months ago. “The truth is, what I recounted for you is not the most deplorable thing he’s done. No connection? Ha. I would have liked him dead for what he did. I would forget if I could. I am only recounting this because…”</p><p>        There had been a reason. A very, very solid reason Hitomi was revealing this so personal, sacred, <em> humiliating </em> secret… But, save for the prosecutor before her, Hitomi couldn’t recall <em> what </em> that reason was. </p><p>        “What you need to understand is… you are the first to hear this,” Hitomi said, instead of dwelling on escaping thoughts. “Any of this, any of what I’m about to tell you. And I can’t just tell you <em> what </em> he did, but I have to tell you <em> why </em> he did it. Because I’ve been victim-blamed too many times already, and you need to know the whole story.”</p><p>        Sae was silent, studying Hitomi, questioning whether she wanted to know what the girl had to say. It was clear she needed to hear it, but also much clearer that she wouldn’t like it. “Tell me…” Sae took a deep breath. “Tell me everything.”</p><p>        “Nothing less.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you who have been reading, I'm going to use Adler from now on instead of Arsene. For those of you who are new, if you'd tell me if I missed replacing a name or pronoun, that would be helpful.</p><p>I also, well, made my image of Adler <a href="https://nightshadedawn.tumblr.com/post/623306887367180288/so-while-writing-persona-5-revival-protag-is">here</a> if you need a reference image.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5 - ❦ THE CLASS REACTION ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>        “Speak of the devil…” Ms. Kawakami said as she looked at Ryuji. Ms. Kawakami cleared her throat and the two turned towards her. “Kimura-kun,” she said. The man brushed his silky bangs out of his face, letting the light glint off his glasses. “Sakamoto-kun.”<br/>        “Hey, teach,” Ryuji said. <br/>        “I heard the police caught you cutting classes today,” Ms. Kawakami said, folding her arms and raising an unimpressed eyebrow in Ryuji’s direction.<br/>        Ryuji frowned and turned away. “Ugh… It was nothin’,” he said.<br/>        “Sakamoto-kun… he’s the one who saved me from getting harassed this morning,” Hitomi whispered, struggling to be heard even to her own ears. “Please don’t chastise him too much.”<br/>        Hitomi only belatedly remember that she’d decided to not explain the entire situation to Ms. Kawakami, and it was likely that it was the first of her hearing about it. It gave good reason for her stare. <br/>        “You’re quick to jump to his defense, Sakura-chan,” she said, and Hitomi went bright pink when Ms. Kawakami turned her attention back to Ryuji. “And you haven’t dyed your hair back to black either…”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Hitomi tried her best to ignore the whispers that followed her through the school as Mr. Kamoshida led the way to the faculty office. </p><p>        “So that’s her? That’s the girl with the criminal record?”</p><p>        “I hear she hides a bunch of dangerous stuff in her bag…!”</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida led the way up the flight of stairs to the second floor, then down the hall and stopped in front of a door. He gave Hitomi a smug grin before opening the door and gesturing Hitomi in. </p><p>        The first thing Hitomi’s eyes landed on was Ms. Kawakami, sitting at her seat and typing away at her computer. Mr. Kamoshida gave Hitomi a small shove, too low for her liking, before leading her over to Ms. Kawakami.</p><p>        “Ah, Ms. Kawakami, you have a guest,” Mr. Kamoshida said. </p><p>        “Huh? Oh.” Ms. Kawakami looked up from her computer to Mr. Kamoshida. When she looked over to Hitomi, she heaved a heavy sigh.  “Unbelievable… Being over half a day late on your first day…?” she reprimanded.</p><p>        “Oh, don’t be too hard on her, Ms. Kawakami,” Mr. Kamoshida said, wrapping an arm around Hitomi’s shoulders. Hitomi’s eyes went wide and her body rigged. “As you said, it <em> is </em> her first day.” </p><p>        Ms. Kawakami stared at Hitomi’s frozen form and her reaction to Mr. Kamoshida. She let out another side. “Oh, alright,” she said, waving her hand. “Don’t you have a class to get back to, Mr. Kamoshida? Thank you for bringing her, but I can take it from here. We wouldn’t want you to be late to your own class.”</p><p>        “Of course,” Mr. Kamoshida said, drawing his arm away from Hitomi far too slowly. His hand lingered on her shoulder, but eventually, he did let go and left the faculty office. Hitomi finally felt like she could breathe. </p><p>        Ms. Kawakami’s attention turned back to Hitomi, her eyebrow quirked and expression unamused. “Don’t expect everyone else to always come to your rescue, Sakura-chan,” she said. “So can you explain <em> why </em> you were so late?”</p><p>        Hitomi couldn’t look Ms. Kawakami straight on. She was too late for it to be the train delays or being lost, and she couldn’t tell her about the castle. And telling her what she’d told the guidance counselor would take far too long. Besides, it wouldn’t be like she’d care. It was evident enough that Hitomi’s teacher didn’t like her very much.</p><p>        “…No,” Hitomi said softly instead. “It was… inexcusable. I’m deeply sorry for being so late.” She bowed deeply, her hands folded in front of her. </p><p>        Ms. Kawakami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t understand how you could have taken so long,” she complained. “It’s almost lunchtime. It’s true that you’re probably not used to the area yet… but you’re still way too late.” She glared at Hitomi. “Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning <em> yesterday </em>. More importantly… I heard that you were caught along with that Sakamoto-kun?”</p><p>        “‘That’ Sakamoto…?” Hitomi asked quietly.</p><p>        Ms. Kawakami sighed and shook her head as she stood. “Don’t get involved with him, okay?” she said, giving Hitomi a look. “He’s nothing but trouble.” She looked off into the distance. “He wasn’t like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though…” She shook her head again and looked at Hitomi. “Anyway, I’ll show you to the infirmary before break’s over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I’ll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. Follow me.”</p><p>        Ms. Kawakami led the silent Hitomi out of the faculty office and back to the ground floor. Between the gym building and the regular building was the nurse’s office, and Hitomi was glad that Ms. Kawakami showed her where it was, seeing as she probably wouldn’t have found it in its secluded spot. </p><p>        “You think that’s her?” a girl whispered as Ms. Kawakami passed by with Hitomi. </p><p>        “Huh?” another girl said, her gaze following them. “The one in the rumors…?”</p><p>        Ms. Kawakami opened the door to the infirmary and Htiomi’s eyes widened when she saw Ryuji sitting across from a man with a long black ponytail and a white coat, thin rectangular glasses perched on the tip of his nose.</p><p>        “Ouch! Dammit!” Ryuji shouted as rubbing alcohol was rubbed into an injury. </p><p>        “Language, Sakamoto-kun,” the man said. “I’ll do it again.”</p><p>        “N-Nope! I’m good!”</p><p>        “Speak of the devil…” Ms. Kawakami said as she looked at Ryuji. Ms. Kawakami cleared her throat and the two turned towards her. “Kimura-kun,” she said. The man brushed his silky bangs out of his face, letting the light glint off his glasses. “Sakamoto-kun.”</p><p>        “Hey, teach,” Ryuji said. </p><p>        “I heard the police caught you cutting classes today,” Ms. Kawakami said, folding her arms and raising an unimpressed eyebrow in Ryuji’s direction.</p><p>        Ryuji frowned and turned away. “Ugh… It was nothin’,” he said.</p><p>        “Sakamoto-kun… he’s the one who saved me from getting harassed this morning,” Hitomi whispered, struggling to be heard even to her own ears. “Please don’t chastise him too much.”</p><p>        Hitomi only belatedly remember that she’d decided to not explain the entire situation to Ms. Kawakami, and it was likely that it was the first of her hearing about it. It gave good reason for her stare. </p><p>        “You’re quick to jump to his defense, Sakura-chan,” she said, and Hitomi went bright pink when Ms. Kawakami turned her attention back to Ryuji. “And <em> you </em> haven’t dyed your hair back to black either…”</p><p>        “Sorry ‘bout that,” Ryuji said, rubbing the back of his head. </p><p>        Ms. Kawakami looked back over to Hitomi. “See? This is why I don’t want you getting involved,” she said tiredly. “Understood?”</p><p>        “Ah, Kawakami-sensei,” Mr. Kimura said, standing up and coming to stand before Ms. Kawakami. He was tall, easily taller than Ryuji, who seemed short in comparison. “Rare to see you in here. Cramps? Headache? I see those bags under your eyes, not getting enough sleep?”</p><p>        “I’m <em> fine</em>,” Ms. Kawakami said heatedly. “I’m not here for me. I’m here for the new student; Hitomi Sakura.” Ms. Kawakami stepped out of the way and Hitomi entered the room. She gave a small bow to Mr. Kimura and Ryuji waved at her. </p><p>        “Yo, Hitomi!” he called. </p><p>        Mr. Kimura turned and grinned at him. “Very forward of you, Sakamoto-kun.”</p><p>        Ryuji shrugged as he pulled his blazer back on. “We met earlier.”</p><p>        “So it seems.” Mr. Kimura turned to Hitomi. “Doctor Shiro Kimura, school nurse. A pleasure to meet you, Sakura-chan.” He held out his hand and Hitomi lightly took it after a moment of hesitance.</p><p>        Dr. Kimura’s eyes stared at her wrist, where her sleeve had ridden up, after shaking her hand. Hitomi immediately pulled away and pulled her sleeve down. </p><p>        “I tend to forget you don’t shake hands on this side of the Pacific,” Dr. Kimura apologized. “I didn’t grow up here, but that’s not why you’re in today, is it?”</p><p>        Dr. Kimura’s eyes went to the angry red marks around Hitomi’s neck and she had the strong urge to cover them. She scratched at her wrist and flinched when her nails pulled at the raw injury. The movement caught Dr. Kimura’s eye and he studied her wrists again.</p><p>        He smiled brightly to Ms. Kawakami. “Well, I’ll take it from here,” he said. “I’ll probably be finished by the end of lunch, so why don’t you go finish your meal?”</p><p>        Ms. Kawakami sighed. “I’ll be back for her at the end of lunch,” she said before turning on her heels and leaving Hitomi in the infirmary. </p><p>        “Let’s get you patched up, why don’t we?” Dr. Kimura said, gesturing to the bed opposite of Ryuji. “Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll be back with some more bandages and some ointment?”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded silently and went to go sit across from Ryuji. She sat her bag on the floor by her feet and crossed her ankles, folding her hands in her lap and not looking at Ryuji. </p><p>        She looked up just a bit to see Ryuji staring at her. She quickly cast her eyes away again and clenched her hands together. “I’m… sorry again for your injuries,” she said. She reached up and clutched her her sore throat. That was going to be a problem, wasn’t it?</p><p>        Ryuji leaned back on his arm and stared at Hitomi, his brows furrowed. “Ain’t your fault,” he said, shaking his head. “It was that bastard Kamoshida.” His frown fell away. “Hey, I gotta ask you about-”</p><p>        Dr. Kimura walked back into the room, his arms loaded with bandages and ointments. He sat down on a round rolling chair and scooted it in front of Hitomi before setting his things by her side. “If you’d just remove your blazer so I can look at your neck and wrists, please,” he said. </p><p>        Hitomi hesitated before undoing her buttons and pulling the blazer off. The tenseness in her back muscles made it difficult to move, but she folded the blazer and sat it to the side. Dr. Kimura nodded to Hitomi and slowly reached up for her neck, gauging her reaction. </p><p>        She tried not to flinch, but the memory of Mr. Kamoshida in the castle floated back to the forefront of her memory. The helplessness she felt when she was being strangled, the fear that took over when she couldn’t breathe…</p><p>        Dr. Kimura lowered his hands. “Perhaps the wrists first?” he suggested, and Hitomi nodded silently. </p><p>        Dr. Kimura worked quickly and efficiently, examining the injuries on her wrists and applying an ointment to both keep away infection and dull the pain. He wrapped them securely, almost stiffly, and helped Hitomi bend them until it neither hurt to do so or was impeded by the the bandages. </p><p>        The neck was another matter entirely. Hitomi stayed perfectly still as he tilted her head this way then that and examined her throat while making her make odd noises. He shook his head as he pulled away and reached for another set of bandages. </p><p>        “Your voice is not normally so quiet, is it?” he asked, and Hitomi shook her head. Dr. Kimura hummed as he applied a cool ointment to her neck to keep down the swelling and wrapped it with bandages. “I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me what happened to cause this?” Once more, Hitomi shook her head. Dr. Kimura forced a small laugh as he finished wrapping the bandages around Hitomi’s neck. “Not too tight?” A final shake. </p><p>        Dr. Kimura shook his own head and rested his arms on his legs. He looked into Hitomi’s eyes. </p><p>        “I have my own suspicions about what happened, but I can’t do anything if you won’t tell me anything,” he said. “And I can’t make you go to the hospital, but I think you should, all right? I could call your guardian to come pick you up and take you now.”</p><p>        Hitomi firmly shook her head and squeezed her hands together. Taking Sojiro away from his work would have been a very bad idea on her part. She didn’t want to bother him with her stupid mistake and things even she didn’t understand yet. </p><p>        Dr. Kimura sighed. “As I said, I can’t make you,” he said heavily. “Those bandages will hold throughout the last period. After you get home, put some ice on it, alright? Don’t leave the bandages on, but come see me tomorrow morning, alright?’</p><p>        Hitomi nodded and Dr. Kimura stood. He began rolling his chair back to the desk over in the corner of the room. “Dr. Kimura?” Hitomi called, her voice quiet and raspy. He turned back around. “Do you have an extra uniform I could borrow?”</p><p>        Uniform provided and changed into, Hitomi sat back on the bed. Dr. Kimura went to the school store and brought back three hot buns, handing one to Ryuji and another to Hitomi, keeping and eating the third for himself. It was silent for the rest of lunch, and Ryuji left with the bells signaling the end of it. Only a few moments later, Ms. Kawakami appeared in the doorway and waited expectantly for Hitomi to follow her.</p><p>        Hitomi bowed thankfully to Dr. Kimura before following Ms. Kawakami out.</p><p>        The halls were empty as Ms. Kawakami led her to the classroom on the second floor. Ms. Kawakami pushed open the sliding door and let Hitomi go into the classroom first. The students stopped their loud laughter and voices, but it didn’t last very long. </p><p>        As Ms. Kawakami walked up to her podium, whispers floated up to the front of the class, and Ms. Kawakami did nothing to stop them. Hitomi’s fingers pulled at the bandages around her opposite wrist and looked to the back blackboard. </p><p>        “Being super late on her first day?” a boy in the back whispered. “She really is insane.”</p><p>        “She looks normal though…” a girl commented.</p><p>        “But she might slug us if we look her in the eye…” another boy said. “I mean, look at those bandages…”</p><p>       "You think she got into a fight this morning?"</p><p>        “Settle down…” Ms. Kawakami sighed. “Well, I’d like to introduce a transfer student: Hitomi Sakura. Today, we…  had her attend from the afternoon on since she wasn’t feeling well.” She turned to Hitomi. “Alright, please say something to the class.”</p><p>        Hitomi’s eyes went wide, but quickly returned to normal and she nodded slowly. “Ah, yes…” She reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before giving a small bow. “I’m Hitomi Sakura. Nice to meet you.” She stood, only to be greeted by more whispers.</p><p>        “She seems quiet…” another girl said. “But I bet when she loses it…”</p><p>        “I mean, she <em> was </em> arrested for assault, right…?” the first asked. </p><p>        Ms. Kawakami looked around the room. “…Uh, so… Your seat will be… Hm…” Her eyes went bright and she pointed to the last row of seats. “Over there. The one that’s open.” She lowered her hand and looked around at the class. “Sorry, but can the people nearby share your textbooks with her for today?”</p><p>        “This sucks…” said the girl directly to the right of Hitomi’s new seat. </p><p>        Hitomi scratched at her neck before heading to her seat. A boy a few rows in met Hitomi’s eyes for a second then immediately looked away. He was almost as covered in bandages as Hitomi was. No, that was incorrect, he had <em> more </em>. And several bruises peeking out from under them as well.</p><p>        Hitomi looked away from him and headed to her seat, just one from the back, and by the window. The girl who sat in front of Hitomi glared at her as she passed.</p><p>        “…Lies,” the girl hissed.</p><p>        “Sorry?” Hitomi’s eyes widened, and she realized it was the girl from before, the blonde from the train station. “Oh, you’re the girl…”</p><p>        The girl didn’t reply, so Hitomi simply took her seat. Immediately, the class began to whisper again. </p><p>        “Did you catch that?” the girl to Hitomi’s right whispered. “Do those two know each other?”</p><p>        The girl on her other side was the one to reply. “I heard she walked to school with Sakamoto-kun. And did you see the bruises on her neck before she got those bandages on? They looked like hickies!”</p><p>        “What? Are they dating, then?”</p><p>        “But I saw her walking around earlier with Mr. Kamoshida,” the boy diagonal from Hitomi said. “He was standing pretty close.”</p><p>        “Oh my god!” the girl behind him exclaimed. “That’s probably why Takamaki-san is so angry! The new delinquent is trying to take her boyfriend.”</p><p>        “Then she’s cheating on Sakamoto-kun with Mr. Kamoshida!” a third girl chimed in. “I hope he doesn’t find out or he’ll attack Mr. Kamoshida again…”</p><p>        “Takamaki-san probably wouldn’t do anything if Mr. Kamoshida wanted another side relationship though…” the second girl said with a sigh. </p><p>        “This <em> is </em> Takamaki-san we’re talking about.”</p><p>        “For <em> real</em>,” the girl to Hitomi’s right said. “That side of the room is totally awful.”</p><p>        Hitomi looked at the blonde in front of her, Takamaki, if her classmates were to be believed. If Hitomi could hear them, there was little doubt that Takamaki could as well. And she’d probably had to deal with them much longer than Hitomi had. </p><p>        Hitomi knew, from experience, that rumors were rarely real. But what if there was truth to the ones about Takamaki?</p><p>
  <em>         Best stay out of her way… </em>
</p><p>        “Oh, right!” Ms. Kawakami exclaimed. “The volleyball rally’s in two days… Everyone’s just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let’s get class started. Who’s on duty today?”</p><p>        The bandaged boy who’d looked away from Hitomi stood then. “Everyone, please rise…” he said. </p><p>        Classes went as one would expect them to, save for the rumors and whispering. By the time fifth period was over, it had solidified in everyone’s eyes that it wasn’t just a possibility that Hitomi was dating Ryuji, it was a <em> fact</em>. That it was only her first day of classes and therefore unlikely that she’d have had the chance to talk to anyone long enough to have gotten a boyfriend seemed to escape everyone’s minds.</p><p>        Through careful listening, Hitomi learned the names of the students around her. To her right, Natsuko Minami. On Minami-san’s right, Sayuri Fujimoto. In front of Minami-san, Yota Koizumi. In front of Hitomi, Ann Takamaki. And the boy from before, Yuuki Mishima. </p><p>        Hitomi knew that in time she’d learn the rest, and hoped that in some small amount at least, that it would help her gain a favorable reputation. </p><p>        The final bell after fifth period ended and the rest of the students began picking up their things quickly. Hitomi rubbed at her throat as she packed up. </p><p>
  <em>         I should get something to drink on the way home. </em>
</p><p>        She finished packing up her things and headed out of the classroom. Before she could get far, a sharp pain went through her head and she flinched, gripping at her head just as Ms. Kawakami walked out of the classroom.</p><p>        “Hm? What’s wrong?” Ms. Kawakami asked. </p><p>        “I’m… fine,” Hitomi said, lowering her hand. “Just a headache. I might have hit my head harder than I thought.”</p><p>        Ms. Kawakami scratched her own head and sighed. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she questioned. “You didn’t get anything from the nurse’s office earlier, did you?” Hitomi’s silence answered for her. Ms. Kawakami shook her head. “Also… it seems like people are already talking about you, but I’m not the one who told them. I can’t even catch a break… Why do I have to deal with this?” Ms. Kawakami pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before looking back to Hitomi. “You should head straight home without stopping anywhere. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry.” Her eyes widened. “Oh, and about Sakamoto-kun. There’s already rumors. You shouldn’t get more involved-”</p><p>        Ms. Kawakami quickly stopped talking when Ryuji himself approached them. She folded her arms and shook her head. </p><p>        “Anyway,” she said, looking at Hitomi. “Ms. Chuno has some class packets for you to pick up in the faculty office before you go home. They’re things that you’ve missed from her lessons so far. Pick them up before you leave.”</p><p>        Ms. Kawakami turned away and went back into the classroom, shutting the door behind her. Hitomi looked over at Ryuji and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. </p><p>        “Hello,” she said, though wasn’t sure if he even heard it. She rubbed at her throat, itchy and aching. She’d just barely started school, she didn’t want to miss any classes. She’d be fine as long as she drank some soothing tea. Something with honey should help.</p><p>        “Hey,” Ryuji said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Can we talk?”</p><p>        “I have to get those papers before Ms. Chuno leaves.”</p><p>        Ryuji’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Right, right.” He got close so he could whisper quietly to Hitomi. “I’ll be on the rooftop.”</p><p>        Then, without waiting a moment more, he turned and walked away. A large group of students passed by, and he went out of her sight. Hitomi shook her head and pushed up her glasses before heading to the faculty office.</p><p>        She knocked on the door before pulling it open. Very few teachers remained, and most of those who did were getting ready to leave. Ms. Chuno, a teacher that could only be described as bright due to her vivid red lipstick and almost neon colored dress looked up as Hitomi went over to her desk.</p><p>        “Ah, you must be the infamous Ms. Sakura!” Ms. Chuno said, and Hitomi nodded. “Ms. Kawakami told you to come, didn’t she?” Hitomi nodded again. “Well, I’m sure with your previous test scores, you won’t have any trouble catching up. Here’s the homework you missed. Have it turned into me before next Monday, alright?”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded and took the packet with a small bow. She put the papers into her bag before leaving the office and gently shutting the door behind her. </p><p>        Voices Hitomi recognized came from around the corner, and Hitomi slowly peeked around it. Her eyes went wide and she panicked, slamming her back against the wall and out of the view of Mr. Kamoshida and Principal Kobayakawa as they came up the stairs. </p><p>        “Why did you allow a student like her to transfer here?” Mr. Kamoshida questioned. “She’s already started associating with Sakamoto.” He shook his head and pulled his hair out of his face. “A student with a criminal record and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, it’d be pointless how much I contribute to the school.”</p><p>        Hitomi slid down the wall until she sat on the floor, curled into a ball. She wrapped her arms around her knees, her bag between her legs and her chest. They were going to follow her everywhere, weren’t they? These stupid rumors.</p><p>        “Now, don’t be like that…” Principal Kobayakowa said. “This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well.”</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida looked at Principal Kobayakowa then grinned and laughed. “…Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakowa?” he said, tone good natured as anything. “All right, I understand. I’ll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me.” He put one hand on his hip and the other on his chin. “And to ease some of those troubles, why don’t I take Sakura-chan off your hands? Integrate her into club activities so I can keep a close eye on her and keep her out of trouble.”</p><p>        Principal Kobayakowa’s eyes widened in delight. “If you’re willing, I would support you, Kamoshida-kun,” he said, patting Mr. Kamoshida’s arm. </p><p>        “Of course!” Mr. Kamoshida proclaimed. “Anything to help out the school. Of course, it would also keep her away from that troublesome Sakamoto, so perhaps any bad habits or crowds she’d fall into could be curbed as well.”</p><p>        “It’s a wonderful plan,” Principal Kobayakowa decided. “I’ll take care of contacting her guardians and getting permission for the club, you just worry about keeping an eye on her afterwards.”</p><p>        “Thank you, sir.”</p><p>        The two left again to who knows where, but Hitomi didn’t really care. The thought of spending an extended amount of time anywhere <em> near </em> that Mr. Kamoshida made her skin crawl and was just a snap away from triggering her flight response. </p><p>        But there were other things to worry about. <em> Ryuji seemed eager to talk about something… I should meet him on the rooftop… Just how to get there… </em></p><p>        Hitomi stood and straightened her skirt before leaving her hiding spot. She looked down the hallway and tried to push the whispers of the students out of her ears. </p><p>        “Drinking, smoking, theft… I heard she’s done it all.”</p><p>        Hitomi spotted a boy from her class standing across from the stairs, looking at his phone. Mishima-kun, if she was correct. </p><p>        She went up to him and lightly tapped his shoulder. He looked up, wide eyed and startled. </p><p>        “Hello,” Hitomi said.</p><p>        “Huh…!?” Mishima-kun squeaked. “I-Is there something you want from me?”</p><p>        Hitomi pushed a lock of hair behind her head. “Would you be able to tell me how to get onto the rooftop?” she asked. </p><p>        Mishima-kun’s eyes widened. “I-I thought it was closed…” he said, looking away. He quickly looked back to Hitomi, as though frightened. “Um! You just go up those stairs… There should be another flight going up after…”</p><p>        Hitomi smiled softly. “Mishima-kun, right?” she said. She bowed slightly before standing. “Thank you.”</p><p>        “R-Right…” Mishima-kun said as Hitomi turned.</p><p>        She headed up to the third floor where all the first years were, then up a second flight of stairs. The second creaked under her feet and dust billowed with every step, as though it hadn’t been used or cared about for quite some time. </p><p>        Hitomi reached the door to the roof and looked at the handwritten sign there. <em> It says it’s off limits, but the door’s unlocked… I hope that boy didn’t do anything stupid again…  </em></p><p>        Hitomi pushed the door open and was greeted by bright sunlight and Ryuji leaning back on a chair, his foot propped up on an old, broken desk. The ones that surrounded him were all broken in some way, most of which were too scribbled on for any proper use anyway.</p><p>        Ryuji looked up from his phone as Hitomi stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight. </p><p>        “There you are,” he said as he put his phone away. He sat forward, both feet firmly on the ground. “Sorry for callin’ you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like ‘don’t get involved with him,’ huh?”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded and leaned against a broken desk with a heavy sigh. “She said you’re trouble,” she said softly. <em> And frankly, from what I’ve seen so far, I’d have to agree. </em></p><p>        “I knew it.” Ryuji leaned back again and crossed his legs. He looked up at Hitomi. “I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone’s talkin’ about it. No wonder why you were so gutsy.”</p><p>        Hitomi looked away and furrowed her brows. “Yes, well, they’re all wrong,” she hissed. </p><p>        “What?” Ryuji genuinely looked confused, and Hitomi was for once glad that her voice was as quiet as it was at that moment. </p><p>        “Nothing,” Hitomi said, shaking her head. “Please continue.”</p><p>        Ryuji furrowed his brows and sat forward, elbows on his knees. “What was all that that happened?” he questioned. “You know, how we almost got killed at a castle… It wasn’t a dream… right? You remember it too, yeah?”</p><p>        The question was simple at face value, but when she thought about it… “I… don’t know,” Hitomi replied. </p><p>        Ryuji seemed to pout. “When you put it like that…” he said, looking away. He shook his head and stood. “I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah… Thanks, Hitomi.”</p><p>        Hitomi spared him a small smile. “It was nothing,” she told him. “After all, you saved me too. Or don’t you remember?”</p><p>        Ryuji turned pink and turned his face up towards the sky and scratched his head. “Oh… Well… Yeah.” He cleared his throat and looked back at Hitomi with a small frown. “But man, that Kamoshida we saw there… You prolly don’t know about it, but there are some rumors about him.”</p><p>        “The man we met earlier?” Hitomi said, though his image was burned into her, impossible to forget. </p><p>        Ryuji nodded. “Yeah, the ripped mophead,” he said. “That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle. No one says anything against him ‘cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals.” He growled and slammed his fist onto one of the desks. “The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real ‘cause of that…” He looked away. “I wonder if we can go back to that castle again…”</p><p>        Hitomi froze in place, her mouth agape as she stared at Ryuji. “Why would you want to!?” she screamed, the sounds scratching harshly at her throat. </p><p>        “I don’t know!” Ryuji exclaimed. He scratched at his head irritably. “Ugh, forget it. Must’ve all been a dream! It has to be!” He gave Hitomi a lopsided grin. “Sorry to drag you out here like this. That’s all I had to say.”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded slowly and rubbed her throat. “Yes, alright…” she said. </p><p>        Ryuji’s grin widened. “You know, we might be pretty similar,” he said. “I feel like we’re gonna get along just fine as ‘troublemakers.’”</p><p>        Hitomi groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh, please don’t say that,” she begged. “There’s already rumors that we’re dating!”</p><p>        “What!?” Ryuji exclaimed. “No way! Impossible!”</p><p>        Hitomi pouted when she looked back at him. “Maybe you haven’t heard them yet, but they were very fervent in my class this afternoon,” she said, putting a hand on her hip.</p><p>        Ryuji turned pink again. “An-Anyway, I’ll come talk if I see you around,” he said, trying to force the pink away. “Don’t ignore me, all right?”</p><p>        Hitomi gave him a teasing grin. “I make absolutely no promises, but I’m sure I can find time in my busy schedule for you,” she teased. </p><p>        Ryuji rolled his eyes. “You just moved here,” he said, crossing his arms. “What could have your schedule so busy already?”</p><p>        Hitomi smirked mischievously, straightening her back and lifting a teasing eyebrow. “Believe it or not, Ryuji-kun, I have a perfect record of being the top of my class,” she said. “I intend to take the spot back. And money is everything, so I’ll need to get a job or two to pay for anything I might like or need.”</p><p>        Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Damn, girls are scary.”</p><p>        “Oh, you haven’t seen the worst of it,” she said. <em> If you’ve already made up your mind to have a friend in me, you’ll be seeing a lot more of that. </em></p><p>        “Right, well, seeya,” Ryuji said, heading for the door after giving Hitomi a final smile. </p><p>        Hitomi gave him a small wave as he left. “Goodnight, Ryuji-kun.”</p><p>        With Ryuji gone, Hitomi was left alone on the roof and all her spirits from before left her. She let her bag drop to the ground and walked over to the fence that surrounded the roof. A stone ledge was on either side of it, and Hitomi grabbed onto the fence to pull herself up onto the inner ledge. </p><p>        She curled the fingers of both hands around the metal links as she looked down at the school below her, then beyond to the city surrounding it. </p><p>        …A suffocating place. Only up high could Hitomi breathe freely and feel the wind. The wind made her ponytail float and brush against her cheeks. Her skirt twirled around her legs, and Hitomi reached up to brush her hair out of her face. </p><p>        She was already set in stone. The future was already laid out before her by these adults who surrounded her. A teacher who despised her and didn’t want to be bothered by her at all. A father who was inconvenienced by her mere existence and had only taken her in because he was paid to do so. Another man who stood there and claimed to be a teacher but ogled Hitomi’s body without respite. An aunt and uncle who were put into a helpless situation because of Hitomi’s selfish actions, because of her need to fight. A mother who died because she returned to a world she didn’t belong in, she was too good for, just to guarantee Hitomi had a fulfilling life. </p><p>        Hot tears poured down Hitomi’s cheeks, and she clutched at the fence until her knuckles turned white, her forehead pressed against it as she cried. </p><p>        The further and further she looked, the more Hitomi could see how the cards had always been stacked against her. The way they’d been since her birth. The gods, it seemed, to only laugh as she became the villain of her very existence. </p><p>        Hitomi pushed away from the fence and turned on her heel before jumping off the ledge and landing gracefully. She took one last look at the city over her shoulder after she retrieved her bag. “And yet home, it waits for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, no, Dr. Kimura won't be a large character. Maybe a couple times here and there, but I needed a nurse for this scene and several in the future. (A friend pointed out to my he originally was described like Dr. Maruki, but I have barely played Royal, so... yeah, still thought I should change him.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6 - ❦ THE CASTLE ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Ryuji] Yo.<br/>
</p><p>[Ryuji] You still at school?</p><p>[Hitomi] Yeah
</p><p>[Ryuji] Where? I'm outside the gate. I gotta talk to you.</p><p>[Hitomi] Gym.
</p><p>[Ryuji] What!?</p><p>[Ryuji] Why!?</p><p>[Hitomi] Watching practice.
</p><p>[Ryuji] But WHY</p><p>[Hitomi] Principal's orders.
</p><p>[Hitomi] Might become manager
</p><p>[Ryuji] That's as bad as bein' on the team!</p><p>[Ryuji] You gotta stay away from Kamoshida!</p><p>[Ryuji] Gotta get outta it somehow</p><p>[Hitomi] I'm open to suggestions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        It was rather quiet as Hitomi boarded the train on her way back to Leblanc. She found a seat, and wasn’t entirely surprised to do so. It wasn’t rare for the trains to be packed at all hours of the day, though particularly in the early and later hours when people were going and coming from school or work. But it was an odd day, and Hitomi was going home early, so a surprising lack of people were on the train at that exact moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Even fewer when she transferred. She picked up a free magazine on her way to her train transfer and looked at the part time job listings, contemplating which one to get. If she could get one. With how tight the reigns were on her, it was unlikely she’d be able to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi put the magazine into her bag as the intercom called out her stop coming up. She stood in front of the door as the train came to a stop and pulled her shirt and blazer to cover the bandages around her neck as best as she could. No need to worry Sojiro when she was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The walk from the station and back to Leblanc was a short one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s hand hesitated over the handle of the door to the cafe, seeing Sojiro’s unimpressed and irritated glare piercing to her through the glass of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s fingers curled as she pulled her hand away from the handle. It was to be expected that he wasn’t happy with her. She’d been several </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> late, and it was only her first day of classes. And she was on parol. And she’d been told repeatedly that she’d be kicked to the curb and sent to juvie if Sojiro didn’t want to be bothered with her any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Her fate was in his hands, and she’d allowed herself to become a nuisance once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Oh dear…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi took a deep breath and, before she could chicken out, pulled open the door to Leblanc and stepped in. Sojiro glared at her, arms crossed and unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey,” he said. “I got an interesting call from your school today.” He shook his head and huffed. “It’s only your first day and you’re already showing up hours late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi looked away from him. “I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Sojiro pinched his nose. “And here I thought you got up and left on time this morning,” he snapped, and Hitomi hesitantly looked back in his direction. “Look, just behave yourself. Your life’s forfeit if anything happens.” He stared hard at her. “You understand the meaning of probation, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I do,” Hitomi whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Okay then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        They were interrupted by the ringing of Sojiro’s phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. A grin came to his face, a look he’d never give Hitomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey, what’s up?” Sojiro said into the phone. “Yeah, I just close up shop. I’ll be there in half an hour.” He pulled the phone away from his ear and gave Hitomi a harsh look. “Hey, what’re you standing around for? Go hurry on up to your room.” He put the phone back and the smile returned. “No, I just hired a part timer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi inaudibly sighed and headed past Sojiro and to her room silently before being stopped again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Don’t forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, okay?” Sojiro said, and Hitomi nodded before heading up the stairs from her room, Sojiro’s words becoming muffled as she climbed them. “Yup, I’m leaving now. I told you, she’s a part timer…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi sat heavily down on her bed and allowed herself to fall back onto it after setting her bag at her feet. She closed her eyes and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        So much longer than twenty-four hours…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        She reached up and pushed her hair out of her face while she sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        In the silence, the reality of her situation seemed to flood into her all at once again. The rumors and hateful comments from the school returned. The hungry stare of Mr. Kamoshida was just outside of her peripheral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        It wouldn’t be too much to ask to leave the school, would it? To shut herself away up in the attic and do the studying herself? If Sojiro didn’t want her to be a shut in, she could get a job and do her studying at night. Two jobs, three. Anything to stay out of his way. Anything to get away from those jeers, those spiteful, hateful rumors and whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Better to let them think they’re right than return and listen to them-!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi curled her fingers over her ears and closed her eyes tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        No! Tomi-chan, you can’t! You can’t bother Boss more than you have already! He already said no to homeschooling! You can’t, Tomi-chan! You have to be strong!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        But the thing about Tomi-chan was that she wasn’t strong. Tomi-chan would never survive Shujin Academy, because she’d be too hurt by the rumors and she’d be weak to Mr. Kamoshida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi lowered her hands to her sides and leaned on them as she looked up at her ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi Sakura had to be strong. She couldn’t let the things anyone else said affect her so much. She’d ignored everyone back in her hometown, hadn’t she? She’d be able to ignore the ones here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi stood and walked over to her desk, pulling out the black notebook Sojiro had given her. She opened it to the last page and wrote </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomi-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hitomi Sakura</span>
  </em>
  <span> up in the top line, underlining them both. Then she began to list the character traits of each and how they differed from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Tomi-chan was forgiving, kind, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was a child, who coward in the face of adversary and danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi Sakura had to be cold, aloof, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nothing those at that school said would affect her, because she just didn’t care. Were the rumors true? What did she care? She didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Satisfied, Hitomi looked over the traits she’d given the role, memorizing them and imaging the different ways to bring them to fruition and make it believable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She leaned back and stretched her arms above her head. “It’s so much easier to play a role with traits and a name,” she said before frowning. She reached to her throat and rubbed at the itchy bandages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She pulled them off and rubbed at her sore throat. Coffee wouldn’t be good on it. Tea would be best. Honey, if she could get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi pulled out her wallet and looked at its contents. Only a couple hundred yen, but she hoped it would be enough. She stood and quickly grabbed a scarf from the cardboard box her things had come in before going downstairs. Sojiro was nowhere to be found, but she hoped he wasn’t going to be angry about her leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She unlocked the front door and quickly hurried down the street to the nearby convenience store. Only the cheapest of teas and honey were available, and they weren’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheap</span>
  </em>
  <span> by any means, but well… they’d have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She offered the shopkeeper a quick nod before returning back to Leblanc. She turned the stove on low and heated the water with a kettle, going upstairs to her room to change into her pajamas before returning downstairs. Double checking that the door was locked and stove was off, Hitomi took her cup of honey and tea and returned to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She picked up her torn skirt and a small sewing kit and began pacing around the room while stitching the skirt back together, repeating her previous list of traits in small murmurs and taking a sip of her tea when her throat became too worn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        It was late by the time she’d finished her skirt. Hitomi sighed heavily as she tiredly folded it and placed it on her desk. She finished off her tea and allowed herself to fall back onto her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She cringed a bit at just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ache</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her body. She pulled off her glasses and set them aside with her phone before curling up on her side with her blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        I feel exhausted. Maybe it’s because of all that weird stuff that’s been happening to me…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hitomi closed her eyes with a soft sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely longer than twenty-four hours have fit into this day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Only seconds later, Hitomi opened her eyes again. Not in her bedroom, but in a cell. One she recognized. Hitomi pulled herself to her feet, body heavy with the chains weighing her down, but she managed to get over to the cell door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The names of the others present quickly came back to her. Igor, the man with the crooked nose who sat in the middle of the round room. Caroline and Justine, the twin girls who stood on either side of Hitomi’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “About time you’ve come to,” Caroline snapped. “On your feet, Inmate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Our master wishes to speak with you,” Justine said, her voice as airy as ever. “It’s for your own sake that you take his words to heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi turned her attention to Igor. His bulging eye seemed to stare her down, and his crooked smile was just as unnerving as the time before. “First off, let us celebrate our reunion,” he said, spreading his hands. He gave Hitomi a curious look. “Oh…? You’ve awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi furrowed her brow. He’d talked about that the last time, and hadn’t given her a straight answer. “Rehabilitation?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “All will be explained in due time,” Igor said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        And it seemed he still wasn’t going to give her one. Time to play Hitomi Sakura. “Yes, so you’ve said, but why not explain it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Watch your tongue, Inmate!” Caroline shouted, slamming her police stick against the bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Now, now,” Igor said, waving his hand at Caroline as if he were speaking to a child. Though, with how young Caroline looked, it was highly likely he could have been. He turned his attention back to Hitomi. “You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, a ‘mask’- an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi frowned. “That’s not my concern,” she said, genuinely irritated. Dealing with this stranger’s so called high expectations on top of everything else wasn’t on her list of priorities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You have no choice but to hone your strength,” Justine said. “It’s not because we’re forcing you, but because this is your fate…” She looked up at Hitomi with her endless, piercing blue eyes. “Neglect it and you will die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Honestly, it was the eyes more than anything that terrified her. “Death is not the preferable option, honestly…” she said, looking up and away from Justine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “By the by…” Igor said. “Have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Metaverse Navigator?” Hitomi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief,” Igor replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That doesn’t answer anything at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master!” Caroline shouted. “You better take care in using it, Inmate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief,” Justine said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Igor folded his hands. “It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone,” he said. “Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent theif.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        To spite death, to live, despite ruin, Hitomi would do it. She’d use this strange power she’d been given and grow stronger. It would be this determination, this drive, that would build Hitomi Sakura into a raging force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The gods had set her up for failure and Hell since the day of her birth, but one day, she’d become a force even gods wouldn’t dare to touch. Even if she couldn’t see it yet, even if the world wouldn’t believe it, one day, she would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hmph, it’s time,” Caroline said. “Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi blinked open her eyes to the sun bearing down on her from the window above her bed. Hitomi squinted her eyes as she raised a hand to block out the light. She sighed heavily as she allowed her arm to fall on her face. She felt like she hadn’t slept a wink, and her body was paying for it by being sore and groggy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        I had another strange dream… Fate… and awakening…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She let out another sigh as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More importantly… I need to hurry and get ready for school.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        She dressed and readied herself quickly, quickly taking off the bandages on her wrists and washing them. She hesitated a moment before putting fresh ones into her schoolbag. She’d forgotten about them the night before, and so had slept with the bandages on. Her wrists needed a little breathing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        But not too much, she decided as she hastily pulled her sleeves down to cover her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Once more, Sojiro placed breakfast on the counter for Hitomi before she left the cafe. Curry, again. It sat warm on her tongue and in her belly, but sitting and eating was a cold affair. The silence that stretched between father and daughter was chilling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi left after a murmur of thanks she couldn’t care whether Sojiro even heard or not, and barely managed to remember to grab an umbrella. She managed to find the station without issue, and got on her train easily enough, though she stood cramped between people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What was the conductor thinking, charging into the station at top speed like that?” Hitomi’s ears zeroed in on a fellow student from Shujin talking to her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Didn’t you hear?” the friend said. “The guy totally lost it. It’s been happening a lot lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “All these accidents are because people are suddenly losing their minds, right?” the girl asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Well, between the economy sucking and how depressing the new always is, it’s not all that surprising,” her friend said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi leaned her head against a window as the train went through a tunnel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ridiculous…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        The train pulled into the station quickly, and Hitomi found her transfer without a problem. She stood in line behind the others waiting for their train to arrive, and several more Shujin Academy students joined around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Did you see what people were saying on that one site?” a boy behind Hitomi whispered. “It’s her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I think that’s the transfer student,” his friend whispered back. “The one people online were saying was a criminal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi refrained from rolling her eyes. She was above such a childish display. Let them talk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Children.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        The train came, and the ride passed swiftly, and Hitomi soon found herself outside the school. She looked behind her into the alley she’d come out of, the same Ryuji had led her through the day before. She hadn’t done anything different, so it was rather strange that she’d made it in once piece instead of back at that castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Strange.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi stopped by the vending machines just along the wall that surrounded the school. She put in the required yen and pushed the button for a green tea with ginseng and honey, hoping that it would help her aching throat. Hopefully, with enough tea and honey, she’d be able to get through the day without anyone noticing how dreadful she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I feel so down when it’s raining,” a girl complained behind Hitomi as she popped the top of her drink. Hitomi watched from the corner of her eye as two girls stopped by the opening to the little alcove she found herself in. “I guess we’re playing volleyball in the gym for PE today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The other girl groaned. “I am not looking forward to that,” she said. “Why’d I have to be on the same team as Takamaki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “At least it isn’t Sakura, you know?” the other said, nudging the second girl. “She’s terrifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “She skipped most of yesterday, though, so who even knows if she’ll do anything in PE.” The second girl sighed. “I just don’t like putting up with Takamaki. She’s only a magazine model because of her stupid ridiculous body. Being near her disgusts me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi took a long drink from the warm tea in her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Takamaki-san again? Idiots. Worry about something else instead of your pointless, petty jealousy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Yeah, but we can’t just ignore her either, because of what happened with Mr. Kamoshida,” the first girl said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The second let out a huff of irritation. “Dealing with her is such a hassle,” she whined. “I wish she’s just not come to school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Her and Sakura both,” the first agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi finished off her drink and tossed it into the trashcan to the side of the alcove. The loud clatter it made caused the girls to turn around. Both became pale at the sight of Hitomi standing there, and quite obviously having heard the entire conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Without a word or glance in their direction, Hitomi walked past them with her head held high and expression blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She walked down the sidewalk to the school gate and looked up at the school itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        I seem to have made it to school safely. What was that castle, though…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi made it to the classroom without issue, and Ms. Kawakami raised an eyebrow at her as she walked in. Hitomi didn’t respond to the unspoken question and instead made her way to her desk. Takamaki-chan was already in her seat, and turned to Hitomi as she sat down and began pulling out her notebooks and pencils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey,” she said. Hitomi nodded in greeting. “I noticed no one else seemed too inclined to share their books yesterday. One period is fine, but it’ll be a pain in the ass for a whole day. So here.” Ann placed her workbook on Hitomi’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Thank you,” Hitomi said, picking it up and began skimming through the pages absently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi expected her to turn around again, but instead she stared at Hitomi with blue eyes that took her breath away. Unnerving, in how perceptive they seemed, and how her mere presence seemed to make Hitomi feel lightheaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You know,” Takamaki-chan said finally, “you could probably go and lay down in the nurse’s office if you’re really not feeling well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        So the rasp in her voice was that evident. Hitomi shook her head. “No,” she said. “I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann raised an eyebrow at that, as though she didn’t believe Hitomi or didn’t believe such a ‘delinquent’ would willing miss out on the chance to skip class. Either way, she turned in her seat and left Hitomi alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Class began, and Hitomi managed to keep the whispers out of her head while Ms. Kawakami took roll and morning duties were performed. After Ms. Kawakami left, a stout, older man entered the room to begin first period. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’m the social studies teacher, Mr. Ushimaru,” the man said. “I’ll be teaching you the rules of society this year. Hmph…” He looked around at the class, his eyes narrowed. “You all look like you’ve been spoiled growing up.” He put his folders and lesson plan down on the podium with a loud snap. “Before we learn society’s rules, maybe I should start with the rules of being a decent human being.” Mr. Ushimura’s eyes zoomed in on Hitomi and she straightened her back. “Hey, new kid. The Greek philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts. A soul is composed of appetite, spirit, and what else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi blinked at Mr. Ushimura, processing the question. An interesting question for the beginning of the school year. But an easy enough one to answer. “Logic,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mr. Ushimura smirked a little in amazed surprise. “Correct,” he said. “So you knew that, huh?” He nodded and leaned his hands on the podium. “Plato’s teacher, Socrates, said that evil is born from ignorance. People who have been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality, can only become society’s scum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Wow, she got it right…” a boy across the room whispered. “Is she really a delinquent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “She seems like a punk, but maybe she’s actually serious about studying?” another boy suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Bizarre incidents have been occurring frequently,” Mr. Ushimaru continued. “Those are but the actions of such scum. We don’t need crude people like that in this school. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        There were hurried murmurs of agreement from the class and Mr. Ushimaru turned to the blackboard and began writing out a lesson for the day. Hitomi opened her notebook and followed along, with much help from Takamaki-chan’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The school day ended quickly, with flawless effort in her role. Hitomi couldn’t help but smile to herself as she packed up and left the classroom, intent on giving Takamaki-chan back her notebook. The other girl had just left the classroom, and likely wasn’t far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi hesitated when she exited the room and watched as Mr. Kamoshida approached Takamaki-chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey there, Takamaki,” Mr. Kamoshida said. “You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Takamaki-chan looked away, her eyes cast down. “Sorry, I have a photoshoot today,” she said, twirling one of her pigtails. “It’s for the special summer issue, so I can’t afford to miss it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mr. Kamoshida folded his arms. “Hey now…” he said. “Being a model’s fine and dandy, but don’t work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren’t feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Takamaki-chan froze in her movements. She seemed to close in on herself as she grabbed at her arm. “Yes, I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I’ve been too busy…” she murmured. “Sorry to worry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You must be lonely too,” Mr. Kamoshida said, leaning closer to her. “I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That’s why I asked you out in the first place.” He hesitated for a moment before his eyes narrowed. “Oh, and… be careful around that transfer student. She’s got a criminal record, after all. If something were to happen to you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Takamaki-chan broke away from Mr. Kamoshida. “Thank you,” she said. “Please excuse me.” She quickly walked away and headed down the stairs. Hitomi slipped the notebook into her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mr. Kamoshida’s expression soured once Takamaki-chan disappeared down the stairs. “Tch…” he growled, before he too left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Oh, good. You’re still here.” Hitomi turned as Ms. Kawakami came up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Sensei,” Hitomi greeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Principal Kobayakawa wants to see you in his office,” Ms. Kawakami said, a hand on her hip. “I don’t know if it’s about yesterday or not, but he wants you to head over before you leave school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Right away then…” Hitomi said, rubbing her wrist. Ms. Kawakami didn’t look at her, seeming as though she was in a daze. “Have a good night, Sensei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ms. Kawakami jumped out of her daze, her eyes wide. “Huh? Oh. Have a good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The trip to the principal’s office wasn’t long nor far, and Hitomi stood in front of his door within moments. She turned her hand and rapped her knuckles against it firmly without a trace of hesitance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Enter,” Principal Kobayakawa called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi opened the door and stepped in. Principal Kobayakawa sat behind his desk and at his side stood a third year student, evident by the buttons on her blazer. Her brown hair was chopped short and spiky, and her gaze was intense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi moved her gaze away from the girl and instead to the principal. “You wanted to see me, Principal Kobayakawa?” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Principal Kobayakawa nodded, though the movement was odd due to his rather lack of a neck. “Yes. Please, come in,” he said. “Shut the door behind you.” Hitomi shut the door and moved to stand in front of his desk. He held an arm out ot his side. “This is the student council president, Makoto Nijima.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Greetings,” Nijima said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Nijima-senpai,” Hitomi replied, giving her senior a small bow before turning back to the principal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “The board has been discussing you, Sakura-chan,” Principal Kobayawa said after the introductions were out of the way. “It’s been decided that to keep you from getting into trouble, we’d like you to enter a club. Mr. Kamoshida has generously offer a spot on the volleyball team for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He trailed off, the rest of the situation a given and no need to be explained. Unfortunately, Hitomi had no intention of joining the volleyball team, whatsoever. She took a deep breath and recalled the traits she’d given her role, and played out what someone like that would say in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She opened her eyes to Principal Kobaykawa. “I’m afraid I cannot accept,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Principal Kobayakawa frowned. “And why not?” he demanded. “Your father seemed to agree it was a good solution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Of course he did…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hitomi held in her sigh and resigned herself to the lengthy explanation that would not doubt cause further pain to her throat. “Unfortunately, I have health problems that prevent me from playing rigorous sports like volleyball,” she explained. “In the past, I was even unable to participate in PE on bad days particularly in winter.” She tilted her head just slightly and tried to swallow down the growing ache in her throat. “I believe the information should have come in with my medical records when I was enrolled in the school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I see…” Principal Kobayakawa said, rubbing his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi swallowed again, more of a gulp. “If needed, I can go get them once again on another day and give them to Dr. Kimura,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Principal Kobayakawa’s eyes went wide. “No… No need,” he said quickly. “I’m sure they were just overlooked when the decision had been made.” He went quiet for a moment, almost contemplating. “Perhaps we can discuss putting you in a management position instead. For today, I’d like you to just go observe and see how you’d fit in.” He looked over at Nijima. “President Nijima, would you show her to the gym where the volleyball teams are practicing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Of course,” Nijima replied. She turned to Hitomi. “Please, follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi bowed to Principal Kobayakawa. “I’ll take my leave then.” She stood and soundlessly followed Nijima out of the room. The walk to the gym was worldless, not for Nijima’s lack of trying. Hitomi just didn’t feel like responding to most of her comments, and her throat was feeling rather raw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Eventually, they made it to the gym. Hitomi could hear the sounds of practice coming from the other side of the door. Nijima turned to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Well, here we are,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Thank you, Nijima-senpai,” Hitomi said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Nijima nodded. “Well, I’ll be going now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Nijima walked past Hitomi and headed back for the main building. Hitomi turned back to the gym and pushed open the door. The players nearest to the doors stopped moving as she walked in, just to simply stare at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi turned as Mr. Kamoshida began stomping over. “Hey!” he shouted. “What’re you all-” He noticed where they were looing, and his eyes lingered on Hitomi. “Oh, Sakura. Welcome.” He began to approach her. “So, Principal Kobayakawa told you that you’ll be joining us? We just started practice. You don’t have a uniform yet, but someone could lend you one-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi managed to not flinch away from Mr. Kamoshida’s closeness, and even looked up and met his eyes. “I’m simply here to observe today, Mr. Kamoshida,” she interrupted. “It’s unlikely that I’ll be joining the team due to poor health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mr. Kamoshida’s eyes narrowed and he glared. He grit his teeth and turned sharply. “Hmph. Everybody, back to work!” he snapped. “You’ll never be worth anything if you’re this weak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He stomped away, and Hitomi stood awkwardly in the doorway. It had been obvious that the encounter had not gone the way that he’d wanted it to, and Hitomi had even talked back. Which was probably going to get her in a lot more trouble than it was worth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I should have done that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        A dark haired girl approached Hitomi, breaking her out of her inner panic. “Hi,” the girl said. “I’m Shiho Suzui.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hitomi Sakura,” Hitomi said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Suzui smiled a small smile. “Yeah,” she said. “Hey, I wouldn’t sit in the lower half of the bleachers if you don’t want to get hit by stray balls.” She gestured over to a set of bleachers. “The sixth bleacher has a good view and isn’t usually close enough to get hit by anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Thank you,” Hitomi murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Suzui smile widened just a bit. “Yeah. Well, I’ve got to get back now. See you later, Sakura-chan.” She turned away and ran to join the other girls on the other side of the gym for practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi carefully made her way around the practice matches and up to the sixth row of seats on the bleaches. She sat on the edge and sat her bag to the side. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, finding a message from Ryuji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] Yo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] You still at school?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] Yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] Where? I’m outside the gate. I gotta talk to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] Gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] What!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] Why!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] Watching practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] But WHY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] Principal’s orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] Might become manager</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] That’s as bad as bein’ on the team!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] You gotta stay away from Kamoshida!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] Gotta get outta it somehow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] I’m open to suggestions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] Damn… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] Hang tight and be careful! I’ll think of </span>
</p><p>
  <span>somethin’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] You’re welcome to join me here </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and we can discuss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] I don’t think that’s a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] Kamoshida hates my guts and he’ll only </span>
</p><p>
  <span>make it harder on ya if I show my face ‘round there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] Text me when you’re free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] Roger that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi put her phone away and turned her attention back to the practice. It was… brutal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The gym was split into two, one side being the girls’ team and the other the boys. Whenever someone missed too many balls thrown their way or even those he deemed needed it, Mr. Kamoshida ordered them to run around the outside of the gym. And not just a couple laps, but many. Hitomi lost count at one point when Mishima was forced from the court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        When Mishima finally made it back to the court, he looked dead on his feet, exhausted and panting. Every ball passed his way simply bounced off his arms in a stray direction or didn’t even make it there in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Mishima!” Mr. Kamoshida barked, and even Hitomi flinched. “What is with that shitty receive!?” He pushed several students out of the way on one side of the court. “Everyone but Mishima clear the court! Maybe you’ll learn from his mistakes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He called for a ball to be tossed to him, and a nervous girl threw him one from the ball basket. Mr. Kamoshida tossed the ball up in the air before running and spiking it right at Mishima. Mishima braced for impact, but the ball still sent him stumbling backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi clenched the hem of her skirt in her fists as Mr. Kamoshida did it again and again and again. Some came faster than others, too quickly for Mishima to recover from the previous ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Keep up, Mishima,” Mr. Kamoshida ordered. “We’re not leaving until you can successfully send one back at me!” He wasn’t even finished talking before the next ball came flying at Mishima, sending him sprawling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi flinched and looked away from the game. Mr. Kamoshida glared at Mishima until he forced himself to his feet. He steadied himself and planted his feet, a desperate attempt to not be knocked off of them. A failure of an attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mr. Kamoshida eventually scoffed. “You’ll never be anything but a benchwarmer if you don’t improve your form, Mishima!” he shouted as he turned and walked away. “Back to practice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        And throughout the entire practice, there’d been no water break. The water and towels scattered around on the benches on the ground were untouched. Any time someone went to sneak a drink while Mr. Kamoshida was busy and he caught them, they were forced to endure the same treatment Mishima had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi couldn’t take watching it anymore and went down the stairs and left the gym. She leaned against the wall right outside the door and gripped at her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        That kind of practice would kill me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        A bright light caught Hitomi’s eye and she looked over to see the vending machines full of water bottles. She dug around in her pockets until she pulled out her wallet. Not a lot left, but it was good thing she had prepaid train fare to and from school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi went to the machine and got as many bottles as she could carry before entering the gym again. Mr. Kamoshida was at it again, this time with Suzui. Hitomi’s face fell when the ball hit Suzui’s knee and forced her to the ground with a cry of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi shook her head and snuck over to the benches and began setting the water bottles by people’s things while everyone’s attention was focused elsewhere. She went back to the vending machine and got more when she ran out, and did it a couple more time to ensure that everyone had water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        It wasn’t much, but it was what she could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        After placing the last water bottle down and taking an extra for herself, Hitomi returned to the bleachers and sat on the bottom one to watch the end of practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        It didn’t last much longer. “Clean up!” Mr. Kamoshida shouted, and everyone began scurrying to collapse the nets and pick up stray balls. Mr. Kamoshida sent Hitomi a look before leaving the gym and leaving each team to their own devices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        It was like watching a perfectly synchronized machine, and it would have been amazing to watch had it not followed the grueling practice she’d just watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Several players looked confused as they went up to their belongings and found the waterbottles Hitomi left, but without complaint drank from them. Mishima was the last to exit the equipment room after putting away the net. He hung his towel around his shoulders when he neared his belongings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi frowned when she noticed someone else had taken his waterbottle. He was panting and sweating heavily. A blotchy red mark where a volleyball had hit him was on his cheek, likely to become a bruise in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi stood as Mishima gathered his things. He stood and Hitomi reached out and pressed her cold waterbottle against the mark. Mishima jumped and whirled around and Hitomi pulled the bottle back only enough so he didn’t smack himself with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima’s eyes widened when he saw Hitomi. He took a step back with his hands up. Hitomi held the water out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima’s eyes went wider. “Uh. Um. N-No thanks-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It’s unopened,” Hitomi said. Mishima still didn’t take it. “You didn’t drink any during practice, but you’re sweating a lot right now. You’re going to be exceptionally dehydrated and make yourself sick. That’s bad show for an athlete, is it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima slowly took the bottle from Hitomi and opened it. Hitomi lowered her arm as Mishima took a big gulp. He panted as he pulled away, almost looking like he desperately wanted to chug the entire bottle. But he refrained, and began to take smaller drinks. Hitomi smiled as a little bit of life seemed to return to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You played well out there,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima jumped again and his eyes widened at Hitomi. “Huh? Oh, uh, not really…” he said, shutting the bottle and looking away from Hitomi. “Mr. Kamoshida’s always telling me I’ll never be a starting player ‘cause I’m no good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Oh,” Hitomi said, her own eyes going wide. “Well, I think he’s wrong. You looked very cool out there, Mishima-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima didn’t seem to know how to react to that. “Um. Th-Thank you…” He looked away from Hitomi and sat the water bottle down. “Hey, Sakura? I’m… sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi furrowed her brows. “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It’s… nothing. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi gave him a wry smile. “You’re being silly, Mishima-kun,” she said. “You don’t have anything to apologize for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I wouldn’t be too sure about that…” Mishima mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Suzui joined them and looked over Hitomi’s shoulder at the gym doors. “Isn’t that Sakamoto?” she asked. “What’s he doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s eyes widened. “Huh?” She turned around and sure enough, Ryuji was standing awkwardly, almost out of sight, in the doorway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s probably here to talk to me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“He said he needed to talk to me about something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You’d better stay away from him…” Mishima warned. “He’s trouble…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “He’s not that bad… but the teachers don’t like him, so I wouldn’t get too close if I were you, Sakura,” Suzui said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Thank you for the advice,” Hitomi said. “I’ll make my own decision on it eventually. Good night, Suzui-chan, Mishima-kun.” Without particularly waiting for either of them to reply to her, Hitomi left the gym and easily fell into step with Ryuji as they left the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Yo,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What’s up?” Hitomi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday,” Ryuji said. “I tried tellin’ myself it was all just a dream… but I couldn’t do it.” He shook his head. “I can’t act like nothing happened. It’s all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all.” He looked over at Hitomi. “I wanna find out what’s up with that place, not matter what. And y’know, you’re the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?” He smiled at her hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi looked down in thought. “I want to say it was just a dream…” she said, rubbing at her injured wrist, an all too real injury, “but I don’t think I can.” She looked up at Ryuji. “I want to figure it out too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Ooh… Looks like I managed to talk some sense into you,” Ryuji said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi quirked an amused eyebrow at Ryuji. “What sense?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I think we should just try and retrace our steps from yesterday,” Ryuji said. “In the meantime, you’re walkin’ to the station, right? Let’s go together. You gotta tell me if that bastard did anything weird to you, and lemme know if you notice any other weird buildings on the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Ryuji doesn’t seem like a bad guy… I’ll just go along with this for now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi nodded to Ryuji and followed him out of the school and to the station, all the while explaining to him the things she’d seen… as much as her voice would allow. By the time they made it to the station, Ryuji was furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “He may not have done anything yet, but ya still gotta be careful,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and raised her eyebrow. “You’re very protective of someone you just met,” she commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji didn’t seem too bothered or surprised, though maybe confused or curious. “…Really?” he said. He shrugged. “I dunno. It just feels like I’ve known you way longer, y’know? Kinda like you’re a friend’s kid sister or somethin’. Gotta protect you ‘cause of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Strange…” Hitomi murmured. One of the stranger things she’d heard lately, though not the strangest. Confusing, and she wasn’t so sure she believed it. “I’m still not totally convinced that castle exists either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “If a huge castle like that really exists, I’m sure we’ll fine it in no time,” Ryuji said. His brows furrowed. “When’d they build something like that though?” He turned to the alley they’d taken before. “We walked that way from here, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I believe so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji pouted. “When you put it that way, I’m not so sure anymore…” he said. He almost sighed, but quickly shook his head. “All right, this way. Lemme know if you notice something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        They made their way back to the school just fine. No weird castle or screaming or pervy kings demanding an execution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Huh…?” Ryuji looked around. “We’re at school… There wasn’t anything out of place along the way, right?” Hitomi shook her head. “I didn’t see no castle either…” He shook his head. “We must’ve made a wrong turn somewhere. Let’s try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Again…?” Hitomi said, barely keeping from a groan or whine. “Ryuji-kun, it’s been a long day. Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Don’t worry, I won’t mess up this time,” Ryuji assured her. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi sighed and shrugged slightly. “If you insist…” she said as she followed him back to the station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        And, as before, when they went back to the school, they ended up… at the school. No castle. Ryuji hung his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “For real?” he complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        They moved away from the gate and to a little area to the side. Ryuji leaned against the wall, frowning. “Is it smaller than we think it is? What do you think?” He looked over at Hitomi and she shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Check your phone,” she suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji hung his head again with a heavy sigh. “I already did that,” he said. “I didn’t see anything like it around here…” His eyes widened with a sudden realization. “Huh? Phone…” He looked up at Hitomi. “Hey, that reminds me- didn’t you have a navigation app thingy on, back then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Navigation app?” Hitomi said, tugging at her hair with furrowed brows. Ryuji kicked his foot with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I dunno if it was or not, but I heard stuff that sounded like one comin’ from your phone,” he explained quickly. “Y’know, didn’t it say stuff like ‘returned to the real world’ or something like that? Lemme see your phone for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The two stared at each other for a few moments, but Ryuji eventually won the staring contest and Hitomi begrudgingly pulled out her phone. Ryuji snatched it from her hand before he could hand it over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi frowned and put her hands in her pockets as Ryuji quickly tapped at different buttons on her phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to remember to put a lock on my phone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji furrowed his brows in confusion. “What’s this eyeball lookin’ thing?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi shrugged. “I’ve tried to delete it, but it won’t go away,” she said, and didn’t feel all too worried about how extraordinarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> that sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Wait, what?” Ryuji barely looked up for a moment before turning back to the phone. “What a weird app… Oh, wait! This is it!” He held up Hitomi’s phone to show her the screen, a giant grin on his face. “I knew it- it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a navigation app! There’s even your search history!” He chuckled to himself. “Oh man, I’m such a genius! Let’s try usin’ it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I dunno about this, Ryuji…” Hitomi said, a tinge of worry hacking at the back of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Why?” Ryuji said. “All we’re doin’ is starin’ an app.” He clicked on the app before Hitomi could say anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kamoshida… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle… Beginning navigation.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “There we go!” Ryuji cheered. “Then, we went in a certain direction, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He went quiet as reality seemed to warp around them. Pulled in every direction, turning pinks and purples and red. Hitomi herself felt like she was warping with the reality. Hitomi went on the defensive as it settled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji looked up. “Hey, what’re you-- Huh? What the hell!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The setting around them seemed to glitch out as the warping settled. They looked towards the school, but it didn’t last very long at all. It glitched, and then it was a castle. The castle from before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi clenched her fists at her sides as Ryuji stared on in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Oh shit.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7 - ❦ THE PRISONERS ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <span>        “Hey! Didn’t we come through here before?”</span>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <span>        “Isn’t this the entrance hall?”</span>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <span>        “I think it’s a trapdoor.”</span>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <span>        “Nice eye, Joker! This’ll make our route that much quicker!”</span>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <span>        “Whoa, hey, where are you going?” Morgana questioned as Hitomi unconsciously made her way towards the stairs leading up to the portrait. “We’re going to the dungeon, right? Don’t wander off!”</span>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        “Look!” Ryuji shouted. “It’s the castle from before!” He ran for the gate and across the drawbridge up to the front door. He turned and met Hitomi’s eyes, a look of astonishment on his face. “We made it back… That means what happened yesterday was for real too…” His eyes went wider the longer he stared at Hitomi. “Yeargh! Those clothes…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi blinked once, twice, before holding up her hands. They were covered in bright, vermillion red gloves. She looked down, and the black outfit from before had replaced her school uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling. In fact, Hitomi rather liked the outfit. It was smooth and soft in all the right ways, and stretched with her when she moved. In a way, she was reminded of the stories she read of the gentleman thief, Arsene Lupin. Putting aside the bright red gloves and white mask, it was nearly identical to a manga she’d received as a child but lost in one of many moves. It made sense to draw on another character closely related to Sherlock Holmes, when her Persona was literally Irene Adler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That happened last time too, huh!?” Ryuji said. “What’s with the outfit!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Not bad, huh?” she said, twisting this way then that, holding her arms up to show off more of the outfit. The coat swished around her legs as she did a spin. Ryuji’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You like it!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi couldn’t help the smirk that made its way to her face as she put her hands into her deep pockets (like, okay, was there really any end to them? How deep did they go? She could fit a whole rocket blaster in there, maybe more). “You jealous?” she teased, standing on her tiptoes and leaning forward into Ryuji’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji leaned back on his foot and folded his arms, pouting, his cheeks pink. “I-I ain’t jealous!” he said, obviously jealous. He dropped his arms to his side, slightly shaking his hands and looking around. “What’s goin’ on here!? This makes no effin’ sense at all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey!” Both jumped at the yell and spun around, seeing the cat monster, Morgana, peering out from around a corner. He ran over to them, glaring with all his might. He folded his arms in only the way a chibi monster cat could. “Stop making a commotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Ah… You!?” Ryuji shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be…” Morgana said. He shook his head. “…To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What is this place?” Ryuji questioned, looking around. “…Is is the school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That’s right,” Morgana said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “But it’s a castle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “This castle </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the school,” Morgana said, growing irritated. “…But only to this castle’s ruler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “The castle’s ruler…?” Ryuji furrowed his brows, looking completely confused, as Morgana turned to Hitomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I think you called him Kamoshida?” Morgana said. Hitomi replied with a nod. “It’s how his distorted heart views the school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji’s brows furrowed in even further confusion. “Kamoshida… Distorted…? Explain it in a way that makes sense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Distorted… It’s normal to want things, but when you want them for the wrong reasons, or they become an obsession, they become ‘distorted.’” Hitomi grabbed at her throat, her voice raspy and in pain. She ignored it and pushed forward. Morgana frowned. “You could love someone, but if you went stalking them, then it becomes an obsession and it’s a distorted love. Yandere from manga and anime are classic examples. Of course…” Hitomi coughed, more of a hack, as she tried to clear her throat. “Of course, there are other variants. That’s just an example.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji’s eyes widened. “O-Oh. Makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Heh…” Morgana’s eyes lit up as he looked at Hitomi. “You must be pretty smart to be able to explain it to a moron like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji growled, taking a step forward to lean into Morgana’s space. “What’d you say!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        All arguing was stopped and everyone froze when loud screams echoed out of the castle. They all turned towards them, Ryuji’s eyes blown wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What was that!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It must be the slaves captive here,” Morgana said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “For real!?” Ryuji shrieked, the sound cut short by more screams. “Oh shit… It’s for real! We saw other guys held captive here yesterday… I’m pretty sure they’re from our school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Most likely on Kamoshida’s orders,” Morgana agreed. “It’s nothing out of the ordinary; it’s like that everyday here. What’s more, you two escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That son of a bitch…!” Ryuji shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana furrowed his brows. “Ryuji…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “This is bullshit!” Ryuji ran at the enormous front doors and slammed his shoulder against them. The doors didn’t so much as shiver from the impact. Ryuji growled and looked up at the castle, his hands clenched at his sides. “You hear me, Kamoshida!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Doing that isn’t going to open it, you know…” Morgana said, sounding tired. “Still, it seems you have your reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji rejoined Hitomi and Morgana, sitting on his heels in front of Morgana. “Hey, Monamona!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mor-ga-na</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Morgana shrieked, jumping and lashing his tail out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Do you know where those voices are comin’ from…?” Ryuji questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You want me to take you to them?” Morgana said, and Ryuji sharply nodded, the look in his eyes fierce and unbelievably angry. “…Well, I guess I could guide you there.” He looked directly at Hitomi. “But only if she comes with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi tilted her head. “Why me?” she questioned. Ryuji stood and looked at Hitomi, his expression pleading though he remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I just want to get a better look at your powers,” Morgana said offhandedly. “Even if you don’t agree, I bet this guy’ll go on even if he has to do it alone. Are you gonna leave him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi looked at Ryuji out of the corner of her mask. She closed her eyes. “I never said that,” she said, reaching up and rubbing at her throat. She looked at Morgana. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “I just don’t trust you, cat.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Let’s go,” Hitomi said, shaking away the intrusive thought. While it was true she didn’t fully trust Morgana, she didn’t distrust him either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It’s settled then!” Morgana cheered, jumping again and wiggling excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “For real…!?” Ryuji exclaimed, a big grin breaking out onto his face. He turned to Hitomi. “…Thanks, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi rubbed her throat again and nodded, a small smile making its way to her face. Ryuji’s excited nature was just that infectious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You’ve been doing that a lot, haven’t you?” Morgana commented, and Hitomi immediately held her hand behind her back, as if that would hide the evidence of what she’d been doing. It didn’t, because Morgana was looking directly at her. “Neither of you took that medicine at all yesterday, did you? Amatures. I gave that to you so you wouldn’t have permanent injuries or go back into the real world with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “For real!?” Ryuji exclaimed. “I mean… just calling it ‘medicine’ was kinda vague…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Just drink it!” Morgana exclaimed. He turned back to Hitomi. “Especially you! If you’re injured and can’t fight, you’ll be just as useless as Ryuji!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi discreetly felt around in her pocket before she felt the bottle from before. She pulled out the vial, the bright blue liquid in it sloshing around on the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey, you’ll feel better after you drink it,” Morgana said impatiently. “You’ll get rid of those bruises and that ache in your throat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi barely hesitated a second more before popping the top of the vial off and putting it to her lips, knocking her head back and downing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Whoa!” Ryuji exclaimed as Hitomi swallowed the liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        It tasted odd. Not bad, and not really sour or sweet. Almost… minty, but not quite. It gave her the same kind of refreshed feeling when it hit her tongue and slid down her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi slipped the vial back into her pocket and popped the top couple of buttons on her shirt open to expose her neck. She pulled her coat off, letting it fall to the ground. She undid the buttons on her sleeves and rolled them up to her elbows. She pulled off one of her gloves with her teeth as she did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Uh, um. Wow.” Hitomi didn’t tilt her head up, only looked up with her eyes. Both Ryuij and Morgana were staring at her with wide eyes. Ryuji’s mouth opened and shut several times without making a sound. “W-Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What?” Hitomi questioned, pulling her glove out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Nothing! Nothing,” Ryuji said, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking away. It surely wasn’t the lighting making his cheeks that dark. “Just. Um. You look good. It’s all good. No bruises. Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “She’s beautiful,” Morgana said, eyes wide and mesmerized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “W-Well, yeah, obviously!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi hummed and fixed the glove already on her wrist. She examined her bare wrist, indeed finding it free of bruises. When she reached up and felt at her neck, it didn’t hurt to put pressure on it. Morgana’s medicine worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi pulled her glove back on and rolled her sleeves down and buttoned herself back up. Without acknowledging Ryuji and Morgana’s stares, Hitomi picked her coat back up and slung it around her shoulders as she walked past them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana let out a small huff and ran to keep up with Hitomi’s stride. “All right, let’s do this,” he said. “Follow me!” He jumped in front of Hitomi and led the way to the vent they’d escaped through before. He jumped onto a stack of crates and turned to Ryuji and Hitomi. “This is our infiltration point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Ain’t that where we escaped outta last time…?” Ryuji asked, thoroughly confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That’s right,” Morgana said, letting out a proud purr. “Not barging in through the entrance is one of the basics of phantom thievery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji frowned. “How’re we supposed to know about that stuff…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. “Books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana jumped onto a barrel before jumping up to the vent. “I’ll make sure to teach you as we go,” he called over his shoulder. “Come on, follow me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi made to follow Morgana, but was stopped by Ryuji’s hand on her arm. He quickly pulled back when Hitomi turned around. Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “So, uh… sorry for draggin’ you into all of this…” he said. “But I just can’t forgive that bastard Kamoshida for doin’ whatever the hell he wants!” He grinned at her. “Really though, thanks for comin’ alone. I owe you big time!” Hitomi nodded with a small smile of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi jumped and grabbed hold of the edge of the vent, pulling herself up and through it. She heard rather than saw Ryuji follow her. She jumped out of the vent on the other side and onto the floor, a cloud of dust billowing up around her as Ryuji did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Man, this place is as creepy as always,” Ryuji said, looking around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Mm-hm,” Morgana agreed. “Now, make sure you do exactly as I say, all right?” He began running out of the room before either could answer. “Follow me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi nodded to Ryuji before tilting her head silently in Morgana’s direction. She followed after him down the hall, Ryuji close behind her. Ryuji skidded to a stop in the middle of the room on the other side of the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey… We went by here when we came in the front…” Ryuji said, his eyes going to the giant double doors to their side. Hitomi instead looked towards the stairs leading to a large portrait of Kamoshida.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Hey! Didn’t we come through here before?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Isn’t this the entrance hall?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “I think it’s a trapdoor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Nice eye, Joker! This’ll make our route that much quicker!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Whoa, hey, where are you going?” Morgana questioned as Hitomi unconsciously made her way towards the stairs leading up to the portrait. “We’re going to the dungeon, right? Don’t wander off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        But Hitomi barely heard him as she made her way up the stairs. The landing was open, with not a person or Shadow in sight. Hitomi stopped in front of the large painting and unconsciously reached out and pushed on it. It spun quickly, and Hitomi barely had time to retract her hand so it wasn’t hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Everything shimmered around her, and for a moment, she stood in the entrance way of the school. Things went static-y as she turned back around to Morgana and Ryuji. They looked around in wonder as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Everything shimmered and went out of focus again, and the moment was over, and they were pulled back into the castle. “What the…!? I was seein’ double or something just now…!” Ryuji shrieked. “Was that Shujin!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’ve told you before,” Morgana groaned. “This place </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>your school. Regardless, we don’t have the time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might show up. Come on, this way! Hitomi, come on! Leave it alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        But Hitomi had gone back to completely disregarding Morgana and pushed at the painting again, this time more carefully so it didn’t started spinning rapidly. It left a good sized hole for her to go through should she feel the need to take that step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Whoa! A trapdoor!?” Ryuji ran up beside her, and Morgana followed, hissing and complaining the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You wanted to go to the dungeons!” Morgana hissed. “We don’t need to bother with this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        And taking that step </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt like something she needed to do. So she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hitomi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The hallway on the other side was completely stone, reminiscent of the dungeons below but not so covered in moss and slime. Hitomi let her gut guide her down the hall, and barely looked over her shoulder as Ryuji and Morgana joined her on this side of the painting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You’re going to get us caught,” Morgana bemoaned, but Hitomi ignored him, as was quickly becoming habitual. The cat would likely have to get used to that being part of their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The hallway wasn’t terribly long, but once she stepped through an archway, it split off with two stairways, one leading up and the other down. Both seemed to tug at Hitomi, but she turned towards the stairs leading down, thinking of the dungeon and Ryuji’s quest to find the other prisoners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Shesh, I never knew this part of the castle existed…” Morgana said, looking around as Hitomi led the way down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It’s kinda creepy, isn’t it?” Ryuji commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        There wasn’t much at the bottom of the stairs. An old fashioned elevator with a wooden treasure chest in the middle of it. Hitomi stepped onto the platform of the elevator and opened the chest. Morgana jumped on her shoulder and looked in it with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I wouldn’t try to take anything from there if I were you,” he said. “You can’t actually take most of this stuff into the real world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s fingers ghosted over a thin string of gold and pulled it out. It was a necklace, like a choker with how short the chain was, with a small red gem in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Oh, good eye!” Morgana cheered. “That looks like something you can take!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I thought you said we couldn’t take anything out of the castle,” Ryuji complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I said not everything!” Morgana shouted, hissing at Ryuji. “But there’s some stuff that you can!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “How can you tell what you can take?” Ryuji questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana spluttered for several moments. “It’s- Uh- Well- It’s not like a moron like you would get it anyway!” he exclaimed. “Let’s just leave it to her, okay!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi ignored the continued bickering coming from behind her as she walked behind the chest and pulled the lever sitting there. Ryuji and Morgana yelped as the opening out of the lift closed off and the elevator started lowering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “This seems like a really bad idea to me,” Morgana said, and Hitomi hummed in acknowledgement. It didn’t seem the safest, no, but she had a feeling they needed to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The elevator stopped and they all got off. The stone corridor was dimly lit, with very few doors. Hitomi turned to face the others, making a little circle out of the three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Where do we go from here?” Ryuji asked, looking at Morgana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana looked pointedly at Hitomi. “She’s the one who brought us here, so I say let her lead,” he said. “If we didn’t follow her, I bet she’d just go off on her own anyways.” Hitomi couldn’t even argue with that. There was something tugging at her, and she desperately wanted to find out what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        But now that they were in the dungeons, she had no clue where to go. There was no tug in any particular direction, no supernatural sense telling her where to go. She was completely settled into her body, no longer following an unseen force, and extremely lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi closed her eyes and mentally shook her head as she exhaled slowly. She’d led them down here on instinct, so she’d figure out what that instinct was trying to tell her. She put her hand to the wall and started walking down the hallway, Ryuji and Morgana silently following after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        They came upon a locked door, and Hitomi lifted the wooden board keeping it closed. It fell to the ground with a clatter. Morgana hissed at the loud sound, but Hitomi ignored him and pushed the door open, stepping out into the dungeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey, this looks familiar…” Ryuji said, looking side to side, his brows scrunched together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi pointed across the river separating one side from the other. “We left from there last time,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “We couldn’t get through here last time because the door was locked from the other side,” Morgana mused. “Interesting… I’m curious how you knew.” Hitomi shrugged before fixing her gloves. “Anyway, I’d say it’s luck that we haven’t run into any guards yet. Maybe we can actually get through this smoothly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Knock on wood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi led the way down the dungeon corridors, tension building in her shoulders. It was far too quiet. Too… empty. Hitomi turned to the others to see Ryuji gnawing at his lower lip. Her hands curled into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You noticed it too,” she said. Ryuji nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “There ain’t anyone here,” he said, shuddering. “It’s creepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I would have expected you to have a harsher reaction,” Morgana mused, and Ryuji glared with gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Yeah, well, you don’t always know someone from first glance, do ya?” he hissed. He turned to face Hitomi. “There were more of ‘em deeper in too, right?” She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “They could have been transferred already,” Morgana said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Where?” Ryuji questioned, glaring at the cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Further in. I’ll lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi allowed Morgana to lead them through the twisting, familiar scope of dungeon. However, they weren’t very far in before a Shadow blocked their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana hissed. “Darn… I had a feeling there would be guards here…” He looked to Hitomi and Ryuji over his shoulder. “It looks like we won’t be able to avoid conflict from this point forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “F-For real…?” Ryuji looked between Hitomi and Morgana, his eyes wide. Hitomi kept her expression neutral, unbothered by the prospect of throwing a punch or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Oh well,” Morgana said, not even noticing Ryuji’s hesitance. “I’ll just teach you the basics of battle right now.” He stared right at Hitomi. “You had better remember all of this. As a rule of thumb, try to ambush as many enemies as you can. Attack them from behind whenever possible. You’ll need to rip off their masks to momentarily break the control the Palace ruler has over them. If you succeed, the enemy will be caught off guard, allowing us to jump in for a preemptive attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi nodded slowly as Ryuji grinned widely. “So we wanna ambush ‘em and go in for the first strike…” he mused. “All right, I got it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana gave Ryuji a deadpan expression. “Uh, you know you’re just going to be watching, right? You can’t use a Persona…” He shook his head and turned around. “Anyway, let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He nodded to Hitomi and she pressed her back against the wall, crouching and turning around the corner. She pulled her gloves securely onto her hands while watching the Shadow pace back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        One… two… three… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Now’s our chance to strike! Go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi tumbled out her hiding spot and ran down the hall to the Shadow, pushing off the ground and landing with her knees on either side of the Shadow’s head. She leaned forward as it stumbled from the impact, grabbing onto the bottom of the mask and ripping it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Show me your true form!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi tumbled away from the Shadow as it became two of the Jack’oLantern creatures from before. Morgana joined at her side as she pulled herself to her feet. Her breathing was uneven, but a few controlled breaths would fix that. The battle had to end quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi struck first, calling forth Adler and turning one to dust. With a shout, Morgana launched forward and cut the other one. It dove around him and for Hitomi, but missed completely when Hitomi twirled to the side. She lashed out with her blade, and it struck home, turning the beast to dust immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Well, that was easy,” Hitomi murmured, brushing off her coat and leading the way further into the dungeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The trio crossed a drawbridge, the same they’d been caught at before. Ryuji ran past Hitomi and Morgana and to the cell from before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Why ain’t anyone here…?” he demanded, wearing a heavy frown. “Dammit, they were here before! Where’d they go!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Quiet down!” Morgana exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji’s eyes widened. “There’s gotta be more of ‘em further in too…!” He ran down the hall, looking into several cells and out of sight, before coming back as Hitomi and Morgana stepped off the drawbridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi scrunched her eyebrows when she saw the expression on Ryuji’s face. “Crap, I can hear footsteps comin’! Lot of ‘em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It would be a problem if they discovered us now…” Morgana hissed. He clicked his tongue, quickly looking around, his eyes landing on a door across the hall. “Hey, let’s head into that room. We should be able to hide in there until they leave.” Before either could respond, Morgana took the corner of Hitomi’s coat and dragging her behind him. Ryuji followed behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana pushed open the door and Ryuji slammed it shut behind them after pushing Hitomi inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “The Shadows probably won’t come in here,” Morgana said, jumping onto the table in the middle of the room and turning to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji pulled himself out of his slump, pulling in a deep breath while trying to control his gasps and pants. “How can you tell?” he questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “There’s a lack of distortion here,” Morgana explained. “Meaning the ruler’s control over this area is weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The room shimmered, one moment an abandoned storage room in a weird castle, then a classroom with desks pushed to the side. It shimmered again and returned to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Is this… a classroom!?” Ryuji exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That would make sense…” Hitomi mused. “He has control over all the students, but his control is limited when it comes to other teacher’s classrooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Now do you understand?” Morgana complained with a heavy sigh. “This place is another reality that the ruler’s heart projects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji furrowed his brows, deep in thought. “This is Kamoshida’s reality…?” He growled and clenched his fists. “Shit makes no sense at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “One could say it’s a world in which one’s distorted desires have materialized,” Morgana explained. “I call such a place a ‘Palace.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “A Palace…?” Ryuji questioned, obviously only getting more lost by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle,” Morgana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji was still for several moments. But then he began laughing hysterically. He threw his head back. “So, it became like this ‘cause he just thought of it like that!?” Ryuji’s laughs became harder, and it became harder for Hitomi to watch him, hearing the pain behind it. It abruptly stopped. “That son of a bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You must really hate this Kamoshida guy,” Morgana said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hate doesn’t even cover how I feel,” Ryuji snapped. He slammed his fist against the stone wall, making Hitomi flinch. Ryuji flinched at Hitomi’s reaction and lowered his hand to his side, turning away from the others. “Everything is that asshole’s fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi bit her lip in thought, but the next moment she fell against the wall, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Images flashed through her mind. Takamaki, Ryuji, Mishima… Places she’d never been to… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Everything… Everything is Kamoshida’s fault…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi recovered herself before either of the others could notice her predicament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I don’t know what happened between you two, but don’t let your emotions get the better of you,” Morgana warned Ryuji. “His lackeys are everywhere inside.” He turned to Hitomi. “You’re curious about your outfit, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi hesitated a moment before nodding. To be honest, it didn’t really bother her. But it would probably be useful information to know. Beside her, Ryuji folded his arms. “Yeah, I’m curious as hell about it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That’s also because of this world,” Morgana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji huffed and looked away. “More stuff that makes no sense…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace,” Morgana explained, ignoring Ryuji. “A school can turn into a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It’s the image of rebellion you hold within.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “So… a Persona user cannot have a Palace?” Hitomi mused, fiddling with the hem of her glove. That really was a pretty red… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “As far as I’m aware, it’s practically impossible,” Morgana claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Huh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji let out a long groan. “I’m so fed up with all this! I’m more curious about you than her clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana jumped, his tail going straight and rigged in irritation as he hissed. “I’m a human- an honest-to-god human!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji stomped on the ground, getting into Morgana’s face. “No, you’re obviously more like a cat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana turned his head away, his tail falling limp. “This is, well… It’s because I lost my true form… I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        It was obvious that the explanation didn’t satisfied Ryuji at all. “You think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “But I do know how to regain my true form,” Morgana declared. “The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means.” Morgana looked at little ashamed the more he continued on. “Well, I ended up getting caught though… Besides, I’ve been tortured by Kamoshida too! I’m gonna make him pay for sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji let out a small scoff. “What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi pinched her nose and let out a small breath through it. “Calm down, boys, that’s not what’s important here,” she chastised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana looked up at Hitomi with an awed smile. “She’s right,” he declared. “If we’re gonna keep going, we should hurry along.” He folded his arms, grin smug as he looked towards Ryuji then back to Hitomi. “I’ll be counting on your skills this time too, rookie. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi slightly shook her head, already tired of the many arguments she could feel bubbling between the two. She looked towards Ryuji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna force it all on you,” he said, sporting his infectious lopsided grin. “I thought it might help, so…” He pulled an oddly shaped object out of his pocket and Hitomi took a step back in surprise when she recognized the form as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I bought this just in case! It’s a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Well. A model gun. That was… something. Wasn’t it dangerous to even carry one of those around? Incriminating, even. So if that was the case, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how did Ryuji get one</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That’s a toy!” Morgana exclaimed. Dangerous toy. That looked too realistic. Hitomi had seen model guns before, and none of them looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “But it looks totally real,” Ryuji said, further proving her point, “so it’ll at least fake ‘em out. I brought some medicine too. You know what they say: ‘Providin’ is pre… something.’ Huh? Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Providing is preventing,” Hitomi explained, though Morgana let out a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “So you were planning this from the start…” He shook his head and jumped off the table. “Well, fine, if you’re ready to go, we’ll resume our infiltration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji held the gun and bottle of pills he brought. Hitomi easily took the bottle, slipping it into her pocket, but hesitated with the gun. She placed her hand over the gun, but grabbed Ryuji’s wrist instead of the handle. She met his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “We’re going to have a long talk about where you got this later,” she told him, leaving no room for arguing. “You can’t be careless with these things. You could be in serious trouble if you were caught with one. Even if it’s not real, it looks like it is, and you don’t exactly look like a model student.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji nodded quickly, and Hitomi pulled her hand away, taking the gun with her, slipping it into her belt by her dagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She and Ryuji joined Morgana by the door. “There are probably still soldiers making their rounds outside, we should be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        With a silent nod, Hitomi pushed the door open a crack. Three soldiers neared the door, but didn’t seem to notice it was open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hm, I thought I just hear something move over there… Guess it was my imagination…” one said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “And what of the slaves?” the second asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “They’re all in the training hall. I’d assume they’re screaming in pain by now,” said the third.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Very well. By the way, I heard we may have intruders around. Stay on your guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The soldiers dispersed, and the three left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Did you hear that?” Moargana said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “They said trainin’ hall, right?” Ryuji asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana nodded, jumping. “I think that’s just a little further ahead. Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi led the way down the hall and down a dark flight of stairs. Morgana’s tail twitched and he scurried forward, looking around a corner and clicking his tongue. He stopped the others before they could continue forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Shoot. There’s a guard on duty here… The way to the training hal should be just past those bars…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi and Ryuji both discretely looked around the corner. “So… what’re we gonna do? Do we gotta fight it?” Ryuji asked as Hitomi pull him and Morgana away from the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Seems so,” Morgana said. “Just don’t let it notice you beforehand… If it does, the Palace’s security level will rise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji’s eyes went wide. “A-And what do we do if that happens? Run away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana gave a small, smug shrug. “Well, the security level will go back down if we can beat more enemies without getting noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Th-That sounds, uh… complicated,” Ryuji said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana heaved a heavy sigh. “Fine… I’ll put together some info about the security level,” he said, voice easily a whine to Hitomi’s ears. It wasn’t as if they were asking for it. “Understanding this is crucial to Palace infiltration, so make sure you read it carefully, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi placed a comforting hand on Ryuji’s arm, making him jump and turns toward her. “For now, let us deal with this, Ryuji-kun,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. “R-Right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi and Morgana crept forward towards the Shadow. With it distracted, Hitomi pushed off the ground and landed on the Shadow’s back, pulling away its helmet. More strange shaped demons, with flowers on their heads but bodies like roots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The battle was quick, with only two enemies, and Hitomi didn’t even feel out of breath when she landed on the ground and Adler disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        With the battle over, Hitomi approached the iron bars. It used the same mechanic as the drawbridge from before, and she pulled the lever to lower the bars. She pushed open the door and they entered the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “The trainin’ hall’s up ahead, right?” Ryuji said, warning a nod from Morgana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Yeah, it’s a little further,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Don’t go running off again,” Hitomi warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “And make sure you watch out for any guards along the way,” Morgana said. “Both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        They venture down, the only sound between them Ryuji’s heavy footsteps and the distant drop of water. It was cramped, almost suffocating. The only reassuring part of it was that she was not alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The hallways came to an end, and immediately brightened, the more open space lit by wall scones. Hitomi observed the area, eying a door across the room, but instead headed for the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She heard Morgana complain about her running off again, but she ignored him. They followed her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The stairs ended led to a very short hallway that ended abruptly, leading to a sharp corner. Hitomi immediately dropped behind a pile of crates when she heard voices. She peaked over the top of the crates, finding only two soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey, have you seen anyone who looks like an intruder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “No, nobody yet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi barely flinched when Morgana jumped onto her shoulder, eyeing the soldiers as well. Ryuji knelt at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Shoot…”  Morgana hissed. “I had a feeling there would be a lot of enemies. It’d be impossible to doge all of them…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Then, what do we do?” Ryuji asked. “Should we try and take ‘em down like before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It’s not that simple,” Morgana said, and Hitomi could imagine that if the monster cat had eyebrows, they’d be furrowed. “We still have a long way to go, so we should be conserving energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I-I see… Sorry…” Ryuji said, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It’s a learning situation,” Hitomi told him, giving him a small, placating smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji let out a small growl. “Dammit, I wish I could fight… I’d at least be able to help out a little bit…” he hissed. “But all I got is this toy from earlier… I’m such a loser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Well, loser is a little harsh. Reckless, brash, headstrong, but well meaning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Do you mean that gun?” Morgana questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Yeah…” Ryuji said, hanging his head. “It looks real n’ all, but it doesn’t shoot anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I see…” Morgana said, a glint growing in his eyes. “Well, there is a way…” H jumped off of Hitomi’s shoulder. “Okay, we’ll use that to take down the enemies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What!?” Ryuji exclaimed. “Were you listenin’ to me? It don’t even shoot pellets…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi put a hand over Ryuji’s mouth and pulled him down lower as the soldiers began their approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Don’t worry, I’m sure this’ll work,” Morgana cackled. “Attack away, frizzy hair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What’re we gonna do?” Hitomi questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Just trust me! Let’s do this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Alright… leave it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi pulled away from Ryuji and he scrambled to grab onto her again and keep her low to the ground. “Wait, dude! I keep sayin’, it’s not gonna fire anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi quirked an eyebrow before sending Ryuji and overconfident smirk. She rolled away from and onto her feet, immediately running headfirst towards the one guard. She easily pulled out her dagger and slashed the guard, angering it enough to reveal its true form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You have the gun with you, right?” Morgana questioned. “Point it at a Shadow and fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi gave him a curt nod, pulling the gun from her belt. She shot the one Shadow, then the other. They both fall to the ground, and Morgana cackles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “How about that? Surprised? Be mindful of how much ammo you have left!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi barely acknowledged him, her finger curling tightly around the trigger and releasing bullet after bullet until the enemy was dust. Her arm fell to her side, hand still clenched around the trigger, but not tightly enough to set it off again, and fist quivering. How had she known to do that? She couldn’t remember ever touching a gun in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        A white pistol, gold engravings, twirling around a red gloved finger. “Like it? Made it myself, with a little of his help-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “All right, I’ll show my weapon too!” Morgan swiftly loaded one of his round bullets into his slingshot and downed the other Shadow, breaking Hitomi out of her reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Strange.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji joined Hitomi and Morgana in the spot where the Shadows had once stood, his eyes wide and gleaming. “Whoa! Did that toy gun just shoot real freakin’ bullets!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana purred, folding his small arms with a smirk. “This is a cognitive world,” he said. “As long as our opponent sees it as real, it becomes such. It’s a good thing it’s realistic looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji pouted, making Hitomi roll her eyes fondly. “…I don’t get it.” The boy was too cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana only sighed heavily. “I wasn’t expecting someone with </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> brains to understand,” he chided. “How about you, Frizzy Hair? Did you get what I said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Not at all.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Maybe I was expecting too much…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi blinked several times and shook her head. “It’s… simple logic,” she said, furrowing her brows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What keeps happening? Surely I’m not the only one who heard it… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Heh, just as I was expecting,” Morgana purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “My name is Hitomi, so please quit calling me Frizzy Hair. I find it insulting,” Hitomi said, pinching the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana let out a cat like shriek. “O-Of course! I deeply apologize!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji waved his hand around, looking confused. He turned his attention directly to Morgana. “Wait, if it’s better havin’ something realistic, why do you got a slingshot!? And it was just as strong as a goddamn gun!” he exclaimed. “What about your whole cognitive whatever!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi turned her attention to Morgana as well, hands going to her hips. “…He does have a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana’s eyes widened. “W-Well, um…” He sighed. “Fine, you can choose to understand it however you want.” He completely turned his back on Ryuji to look at Hitomi. “Oh, by the way, we should decide how we divvy up our roles in battle from here on out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “He totally dodged the question…” Ryuji groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Indeed he did… It seems you don’t know everything either, kitten… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “As you can see, there are quite a lot of enemies,” Morgana said, completely and pointedly ignoring Ryuji. “It’ll be important to coordinate our moves well. I can keep providing intel for us, but you should decide how we fight, Frizzy Hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hitomi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Whaddya mean by ‘how we fight?’” Ryuji questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana finally turned back around to answer Ryuji. “Basically, what we do in battle. She can order us directly, or let us decide what we do. Though I guess I’m the only other one fighting right now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        I get the feeling not for long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Silence fell over the group, and Hitomi led them down the hall, creeping through the shadows and peering around corners. Everything was eerily quiet, but the loud roaring of the underground river the closer they got to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi looked around a corner just across from the river, seeing a guard pacing back and forth. Hitomi held her arm out to keep Ryuji and Morgana from rounding the corner, but Ryuji slipped on the damp stone floor with a loud bang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        In a panic, Hitomi grabbed the collar of his school blazer and pulled him back. But it was too late, the guard saw them. He rushed for Hitomi, and she barely had enough time to push Ryuji out of the way before the Shadow slashed at her with its sword, splitting into three flower-topped Shadows. She and Morgana were surrounded, but thankfully they weren’t paying attention to Ryuji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “We need to hit them where it hurts,” Hitomi said, clenching her dagger tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “We can’t hit the enemy’s weak spot right now…” Morgana said nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi gritted her teeth together. “Then just hit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The words were barely out of her mouth before she and Morgana dashed off in two different directions, jumping into action. Hitomi slashed at one of them as Morgana shouted “Zorro! Garu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The two Shadows went down, and Hiotmi stood tall until she heard the scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Gaaaaah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi whirled around as the third Shadow sped towards Ryuji. Red colored her vision and without even thinking, she had the gun her her hand and pulled the trigger. The bullet when straight through the Shadow’s head, dissipating it right over a terrified Ryuji.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        I’m going to end up scarring him, if this is his most common expression.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji shakily got to his feet as Hitomi neared him, carefully putting both the gun and dagger away. She looked into his eyes, pained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Are you okay?” she asked, voice quiet. Scaring him was not something she wanted to do, not when he was one of the only people who treated her like a normal person instead of a nuisance since coming to Tokyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji flashed Hitomi a brilliant smile. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, leg still shaky. “You got me, right? Damn, those thing are effin’ terrifying ain’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi smiled in relief, the tightness in her chest leaving her. He wasn’t scared of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thank the thankless gods. If they never did another thing for her, let Ryuji never hate her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey, you two! Let’s get a move on!” Morgana called. “It’s dangerous to stay in one place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “We, uh, we better get goin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi hummed and followed behind Morgana, Ryuji at her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The roar of the river began to die down once again when they crossed over a small wooden bridge and into turned into another hallway. The hallways felt too short, too narrow, like there wasn’t nearly enough room to fight in. It gave Hitomi chills and a forboding feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana stopped at a corner and looked around it. Hitomi pressed her back to the wall above him and followed his example. A guard stood watch in front of a wooden door, a long board keeping it closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “A guard…” Morgana hissed, shrinking away from the corner with Hitomi. “I’m pretty sure that’s where we need to be going too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji looked excitedly between Hiotmi and Morgana. “You guys gonna take it down again?” Hitomi couldn’t believe this was the same guy who’d been shaking and terrified just a short time ago, of the very same monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I guess that’s our only choice…” Morgana said with a sigh, one paw tapping his chin. His eyes suddenly lit up and he purred. “But wait, this might be a good time…” He jumped and turned to Hitomi, a cheeky, Cheshire like grin on his face. “Okay, I’ve decided! I’m going to teach you two a special way to fight enemies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “I’ll pass.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Don’t be so modest! This one’s on the house.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Yes, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>hearing things. Morgana hadn’t said a word, but that </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been his voice… “A new technique?” Hitomi asked, brushing the thoughts and weird voices away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t sleep well last night. That’s why.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Something like that!” Morgana said. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana led the way into battle, charging around the corner with Hitomi close behind. She could feel Ryuji’s eyes on her back as Morgana forced the Shadow’s true form to be revealed. One of the pixie shaped Shadows appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Listen, there’s distinct flow to battles,” Morgana said, jumping right into teacher mode. “Let me show you. After all, seeing is… something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Seeing is believing?” Hitomi offered. “I’ve also heard seeing is perceiving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana rolled his eyes. “First, knock down all enemies! Everything starts at that crucial step!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi nodded her confirmation. “Hmm! Adler!” The demonic Persona grew behind her, lashing out and knocking the Shadow to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “All right!” Morgana cheered. “Now rush in for an All-out Attack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        At Morgana’s call, Hitomi ran forth, surrounding the Shadow, their weapons drawn. The two shared a look and Morgana nodded. At the silent confirmation, Hitomi flipped backward and rushed forward again, her gun replaced with her dagger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        It was a majestic, dizzying array of attacks from all sides. Jumping out of the fray, only to come back in with a powerful attack on the helpless Shadow. Exhilarating, to feel so in sync that it felt like a well practiced dance between. Effortlessly, their weapons found their mark instead of hitting any of the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi landed one final strike on the the Shadow and fell to her knees on the other side of it. Effortlessly, she stood, fixing her gloves as she went. She didn’t even feel breathless… something such physical activities should have made her. Her chest should have been constructing painfully after the attack, but instead all she felt was a swell of adrenaline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She turned to the others, both Morgana and Ryuji looking at her with a mixture of awe and pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Mm, that went really well!” Morgana praised. “You’re definitely fit for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Wh-What was that super-move thing you just did!?” Ryuji said, stumbling over himself in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I told you, it’s call an All-out Attack,” Morgana said. “If you manage to knock all the enemies down, you might be able to use it to beat them all at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji looked surprisingly thoughtful, his brows furrowed together. “Yeah… That was over quick…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It’s a concentrated attack on defenseless enemies, after all,” Morgana purred. He turned to Hitomi, his whispers flicking. “Now as I mentioned before, I want you to be the head of our command. You can decide when we use this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “That’s too much trouble.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Wouldn’t it be more trouble defeating them individually? Just accept your new role with grace!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi gripped her head, close her eyes and hissing. “Rgh… Yes, I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana frowned. “Hey, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’m… I’m fine,” Hitomi said, brushing her bangs out of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji frowned too. “Hey… don’t you got breathin’ problems? Ain’t that kinda thing bad for ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi gave Ryuji a small smile. “I’ll be fine, Ryuji-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana seemed convinced enough. “Strike the enemy’s weakness, knock them all down, then do an All-out Attack!” he cheered. “That’s the ideal pattern!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana began to wander away, but Ryuji stayed rooted in place, still giving Hitomi that concerned expression. “You good?” he asked once Morgana was out of earshot, his voice too soft for his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hm!” Hitomi agreed with a bright smile. She folded her arms behind her back and bounced lightly on her feet. “I just couldn’t do those things in the real world. Like that flip! I’m not that flexible or that agile…” Hitomi chuckled, slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji’s expression melted into a grin, almost amused by Hitomi’s actions. “Heh, but it was pretty cool,” he said, earning him another smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        They walked side by side as they followed after Hitomi. After a few steps, Hitomi allowed herself to fall behind and her pace to slow slightly. She clutched at her chest, and the slowing beat of her heart now that the adrenaline was fading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She kept hearing things. That was not a good sign. And that voice… it kept tugging at memories. Memories better left forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi watched Ryuji and Morgana bicker in front of her. She couldn’t let them know about the voices. She had to pretend they weren’t there. The only thing reacting to them had done had worried the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi picked up her pace, catching up to the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana led them into a room colored a purplish-pink by the lights, giving it a dim, seductive vibe. The kind of feel you’d have a a raunchy host club or in the redlight district. The only thing in the room was a door leading beyond, with an almost tattered banner above it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Kamoshida’s… Training Hall… of Love…?” Ryuji said, slowly reading the excessively cursive script. “What kinda bullshit is this!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi bit back any words she might have spat and rubbed at her throat as she file the bile rise up in it once again. She marched right for the door and opened it, and was immediately met with pained screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “This voice… Where’s it comin’ from…?” Ryuji questioned, coming up behind Hitomi. Hitomi shook her head and began to lead the way deeper into the… ‘training hall.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The stone staircase echoed with each of Ryuji’s step, though it was thankfully short. Right out of the hall the stairs were in was a bridge. Hitomi eyed the bridge and the hallway connected to it and nodded, letting the others know it was secure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It’s comin’ from over there!” Ryuji said, running past Hitomi and Morgana and across the bridge to the barred wall on the other side. Hitomi and Morgana followed, much slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji grabbed onto the bars, looking inside. Hitomi stood by him, following his gaze. Her face went pale as all the blood rushed from it, her eyes widening behind her mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Inside, several volleyball players were bound to a net, the Shadow soldiers beating them with metal switches. Hitomi had to look away, though their cries still echoed in her ears. Ryuji stomped his foot and turned away from the metal bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Dammit! This is bullshit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down!?” Morgana snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “But this is beyond messed up!” Ryuji scratched at his head, looking around before turning back to the bars. He got a firm grip on them and pulled, hard. “How do I open this!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Stop it…! Leave us alone… It’s useless…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi jumped at the voice and watched as a boy in a volleyball uniform approached the group from the other side of the bars. He held onto one of his arms, as if it were broken or twisted painfully, and he was almost entirely covered in bandages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Huh!?” Ryuji exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        A second boy joined the first, in almost just as bad shape. “If we stay obedient, we won’t be executed like you guys!” the second boy said, his tone firm but voice quivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You’re tellin’ me you wanna stay in a place like this!?” Ryuji snapped, grabbing onto the bars and rattling them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana’s eyes went wide. “Wait a minute… Were you planning on taking these guys out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “We can’t just leave ‘em here!” Ryuji growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana sighed heavily. “How stupid can you be…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What!?” Both Hitomi and Ryuji turned their glares onto Morgana, who didn’t seem affected in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “These are only human in Kamoshida’s cognition,” he said. “They aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> humans that have entered from reality. They’re different form you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Cognition…?” Ryuji said, and Hiotmi eyes went wide. She whirled around, pressing her face against the bars and examining the faces of all of the volleyball players on the court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It means there’s no point in saving them!” Morgana exclaimed, quickly growing irritated. “They’re different from the real one in the real world!” Hitomi’s blood slowly grew cold. “You could say they’re extremely similar looking dolls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “The hell!? Why’s it gotta be so complicated!?” Ryuji complained, folding his arms and shaking his head. He huffed. “So the school’s a castle and the students are slaves…” Hitomi began to walk along the wall, looking into each section. “It’s so on point that it makes me laugh. This really is the inside of that asshole’s head…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Some only have singular boys in it, but other have large groups. One with a long, treadmill object with spikes at one end and waterbottles at the other, moving too fast for the boys to reach the water and almost drawing them to the spike. Another had boys hanging from their ankles while volleyballs were shot at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana went over to the bars Ryuji still stood boy as Hitomi watched the boys on the treadmill. “Still, this is horrible,” Morgana said. “It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too. They must be physically abused every day… There’s no way they’d be so beat up normally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “He does.” Ryuji and Morgana both jumped when Hitomi silently joined them, her expression completely blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Don’t tell me… They’re going through similar shit in reality!?” Ryuji exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi stood, rigged, trying her hardest to stop her fists from shaking. “All of these boys are on the volleyball team. I’ve seen their practice, and they’re worked too hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji growled. “I heard that Kamoshida’s usin’ physical punishment,” he said. “They’re just rumors, but… If they’re true, wouldn’t this be somethin’ to report to the police…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        If they did their job. But they won’t. Because they don’t care. They don’t care about children or rotten adults who hurt them. They’re just rotten adults who’ll take the adult’s word over the child’s.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji turned back to the bars, pulling out his phone. “I’ll use these guys as evidence,” he decided. “If it all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida…!” He tapped on a few buttons, but nothing worked. He quickly grew frustrated. “…Huh? It’s not workin’!? We can use the navigation app, but the camera’s a no go!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana looked at Ryuji, expression confused. “A navigation app?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That’s what we used to come here,” he said, disinterested. He looked up at Hitomi. “What about yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi sighed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Do you not remember what happened last time? There’s no point</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She reluctantly pulled out her phone and began flicking through her apps. Nothing but the navigation app popped up. She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Whatever you do is fine, but we’re gonna get caught if we stand around like this,” Morgana said. “We need to head back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hang on a sec!” Ryuji said, grabbing onto the bars again. “There’s no other way… I’ll just memorize their faces before goin’ home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “They’re all on the volleyball team…” Hitomi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “But what if there’re others!?” Ryuji exclaimed, and Hitomi shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “They’re all volleyball players… the only ones missing are the girls and…” Hitomi trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji finally turned to her. “Hitomi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi pulled in a deep breath. “Suzui and Mishima-kun are both missing,” she finally said. “I’d say Suzui might be with the girls volleyball team… but that neither are here does not bode well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji’s eyes widened. “We gotta find ‘em-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “There’s not time!” Morgana screeched, his tail flicking. “We need to scram!” Hitomi could hear what had Morgana so freaked out- the distant sound of an approaching Shadow. “Hurry! We need to get out of here quick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi nodded and began to lead the way back the way they had come. She ran up the stairs and back into the dungeon, through the twists and turns leading to their exit. She held an arm out to stop Ryuji and Morgana, hearing voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “The watch post neat the training hall has ceased reporting!” a Shadow said, and Hitomi cursed silently. “Chances of intruder activity are extremely high! All personal, increase security measures!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi looked around the corner just as a solider ran onto the bridge they needed to cross, blocking their way. Morgana growled, his tail flicking angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Tch, we’ve stayed her too long…” he huffed. “Come on, let’s get out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana led the way into the fight. Not even a fight, but more of a demolishing. Hitomi jumped silently onto the back of the Shadow, driving her dagger into its neck without even pulling the helmet off. It turned into dust and she fell to the floor, rolling back onto her feet with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana nodded to her, giving her only a second of reprieve before they were on the run again, bursting through the doors out of the dungeon and into the entrance hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “The exit’s this way!” Morgana shouted. “Let’s hurry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        They were halfway across the room, when they were surrounded. Out of nowhere, what could have been fifty solider surrounded the group, forcing them close together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        This is bad. I don’t think I can fight this many, even with Morgana’s help-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You knaves again? To think you’d make the same mistake again. You’re hopeless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi turned to the parting of solider, watching as King Kamoshida himself approached the group. Her frown deepened and she gritted her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        It just got worse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter I have fully written, so we'll be going in blind from here on out. Which may also result in longer times between updates.</p><p>Also, currently, things seem pretty Ryuji x Hitomi heavy, but I promise all the other ships listed will get their time. It never hurts to start thinking about what dynamic you like the best, because I always take comments into consideration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8 - ❦ THE CAPTAIN ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <span>        The golden guard holding Hitomi down scoffed. “Hmph. What can you do…? Cower in fear and watch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span>        He raised his sword, ready to strike down on Hitomi. She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her hands into fists.</span></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <span>        Hurry, Ryuji!</span><br/>  </em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        There comes a time in every young girl’s life when she has to grow up to the harsh reality that is the woman’s world. A time when her childhood is ripped away from her, placing her firmly into womanhood. That is the unfortunate truth of the world.</p><p>        Hitomi had heard that when she was ten years old. She hadn’t meant to hear it. She’d been hiding in a bush in the park as the sky grew dark, and a mother and her daughter, only maybe two years older than Hitomi, sat on a bench.</p><p>        The mother consoled her daughter as the girl sobbed. A boy had flicked the back of her training bra, and hadn’t gotten so much as a scolding for it. </p><p>        There is a time in every young woman’s live when she is confronted with a man she cannot oppose, the mother explained. He will take something from her, and there is nothing she can do but let him. </p><p>        To this man, she is nothing more than a lowly slave… and he is the king.</p><p>        Hitomi could only girt her teeth as she glared at King Kamoshida. </p><p>        “You knaves again?” he said, vaguely angry, more irritated or annoyed. “To think you’d make the same mistake again. You’re hopeless!”</p><p>        Ryuji growled form Hitomi’s side, his hands balling into fists. “This school ain’t your castle!” he shouted. “We’re gonna expose your shitty ways. You’re goin’ down!”</p><p>        Kamoshida scoffed. “It seems it’s true when they say ‘barking dogs seldom bite.’” His lips curled into a cruel smirk. “How far the star of the track team has fallen.”</p><p>        Ryuji was slowly getting redder in the face. “The hell are you gettin’ at!?” </p><p>        Kamoshida’s smirk sent chills down Hitomi’s spine, and she reached out for Ryuji’s sleeve, both grounding herself and holding him back. “I speak of the ‘Track Traitor’ who acted in violence, ending his teammates’ dreams,” Kamoshida taunted. “Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your… selfish act.”</p><p>        Ryuji grabbed at his head, as if in pain. “Ngh…”</p><p>        Hitomi’s grip on his sleeve tightened, and Ryuji’s arm shook under her hold, as if he was barely holding back from throwing her off. “Violence?” Hitomi questioned. “Track Traitor? Ryuji, what’s he talking about?”</p><p>        Kamoshida laughed, dry but amused. “What a surprise,” he said, his glowing eyes gleaming. “So you’re accompanying him without know anything at all?” He folded his arms loosely, even more confident than before. “He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever.”</p><p>        Hitomi’s eyes widened and her hand fell away from Ryuji’s sleeve. <em> Betrayed? What does that mean? What did he do? He- He couldn’t have done it- But he’s right, you barely know him- </em></p><p>        “That’s not true!” Ryuji shouted in barely contained rage.</p><p>        Kamoshida glared at Hitomi. “You’ve come along with this fool and are now going to end up dead… How unlucky of you.” He turned away, disinterested, and addressed his guards. “Go. Kill them all. Don’t sully my castle with garbage.”</p><p>        “Goddammit…” Ryuji growled. Three guards approached, two silver and one gold. The two silver turned into double horned beasts with an almost horse like body.</p><p>        “Ryuji, move!” Morgana shouted. In one swift moment, Hitomi pulled Ryuji behind while jumping forward, Morgana at her side. “Ngh… we’re surrounded!”</p><p>        “I’ll kill you!” one Shadow shouted, rearing back. “I’ll kill you ‘cause King Kamoshida told us! I’ll kill ‘cause that’s what he wants!”</p><p>        The battle was doomed to be lost before it began. No matter how many Shadows Hitomi and Morgana defeated, there was always another to take its place. </p><p>        “There’s more of them?” Morgana hissed, panting heavily. “This is bad!”</p><p>        Before he’d even finished speaking, he was knocked to the ground, one of the Shadow’s hooves pressed into his back, keeping him down.</p><p>        “Failure…” Morgana moaned.</p><p>        “Morg-” Hitomi’s shouted was cut off by a scream as she too was knocked to the ground. “It can’t be…” </p><p>        The guards parted, and Kamoshida walked through. He stomped on Morgana’s back. “Rgh… You piece of-” Morgana let out a yowl as he was stomped on again.</p><p>        She tried pushing herself back to her knees, but a sword hovered just at her throat, and she swallowed thickly, arms shaking from holding up her body weight. They gave out on her when the golden soldier pushed her down with his foot.</p><p>        Ryuji fell to his knees, looking helplessly between Hitomi and Morgana. Kamoshida turned to him, his expression full of nothing but malicious glee.</p><p>        “I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this,” he taunted, grinding his foot into Morgana’s back. “Isn’t… that… right?”</p><p>        “No…” Ryuji whimpered.</p><p>        Kamoshida laughed. “What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly…” He sneered at Ryuji. “How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only         temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?”</p><p>        Ryuji’s eyes widened, his face paling. The weight of Kamoshida’s words seemed to crush Ryuji, making him fall forward. Ryuji slammed his fist into the stone floor, gritting his teeth in pain, though Hitomi couldn’t tell if the pain came from the punch or Kamoshida’s words.</p><p>        “Wasn’t no practice- it was physical abuse!” Ryuji shouted, voice quickly raising. “You just didn’t like our team!”</p><p>        “It was nothing but an eyesore!” Kamoshida roared. “The only one who needs to achieve results is me! That coach who got fired was hopeless too… Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would’ve settled it with only breakin’ his star’s leg.”</p><p>        Ryuji looked up, his gaze burning. “…What?” </p><p>        “Do you need me to deal with your other leg too?” Kamoshida said, ignoring Ryuji’s words. “The school will call it self defense anyway!”</p><p>        Ryuji shook in place, the weight on his shoulder becoming too much to bear, making him slump to the ground. “Dammit… Am I gonna lose again…?” he said, unable to even hit the ground, or even voice his anger. “Not only can I not run anymore… the track team is gone too ‘cause of this asshole…!”</p><p>        “So that’s why…” Morgana said, eyeing Ryuji with a look of pity. He let out a cry of pain as Kamoshida ground his foot into his back.</p><p>        “Once these two are dealt with, you’re next,” Kamoshida taunted. He laughed maniacally as Ryuji’s shoulders slumped. He didn’t look up, and it was obvious that he had given up. Kamoshida’s words were harsh, painful, striking where he knew it would hurt. </p><p>        It wasn’t so strange that Ryuji couldn’t couldn’t pick himself up after the onslaught of those words. Even Atlus couldn’t stand under the crushing weight of the world.</p><p>        “Ryuji!” Morgana shouted.</p><p>        Hitomi’s fists shook. Nothing about the situation was fair. Kamoshida deserved to pay for what he did. None of it was Ryuji’s fault. Ryuji had said it himself once before. The blame laid with Kamoshida.</p><p>        “Stand up for yourself, you idiot!” Hitomi screeched, pushing against the foot in her back. “Are you just going to let him win!?”</p><p>        Ryuji’s head shot up, his eyes meeting Hitomi’s. “…You’re right.” There was a fire in his eyes, burning bright with determination. “Everything that was important to me was taken by him… I’ll never get ‘em back…!”</p><p>        “Stay there and watch,” Kamoshida growled. “Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you.”</p><p>        Ryuji gritted his teeth, hesitating no longer than a moment, before pulling himself to his feet. “No…” he said, movements shaky as he pulled himself up. “That’s what you are.” He swung his arm out, as if tossing away everything that had pinned him down. “All you think about is using people… You’re the real scumbag, Kamoshida!”</p><p>        Kamoshida glowered as Ryuji approached, limping badly. “What are you doing?” Kamoshida barked. “Silence him!”</p><p>        Ryuji stopped in place and pointed at Kamoshida. “Stop lookin’ down on me with that <em> stupid smile on your face</em>!”</p><p>
  <em>         “You made me wait quite a while.” </em>
</p><p>        The voice sounded from far away, echoing and booming at the same time. Ryuji’s eyes went wide with pain and he fell to his knees, clutching at his head.</p><p>
  <em>         “You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why no hoist the flag and wreak havoc…?” </em>
</p><p>        From how far away she was, she couldn’t quite tell, but Hitomi could have almost sworn there were tears coming down Ryuji’s cheeks. If he was experiencing the same pain she had, she couldn’t blame him for it.</p><p>
  <em>         “The ‘other you’ who exists within desire it thus…” </em>
</p><p>        Ryuji pressed his hands to his ears, as if to block out the voice. His entire body was writhing in pain. Despite this, he began to pull himself to his knees.</p><p>
  <em>         “I am thou, thou art I… There is no turning back… The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!” </em>
</p><p>        With the resounding words, Ryuji burst into blue flames, starting from his eyes and crawling over his entire body. He stopped writhing in pain, instead pulling himself onto one knee. The look in his eyes burned as hot as the flames around him.</p><p>        The golden guard holding Hitomi down scoffed. “Hmph. What can you do…? Cower in fear and watch!”</p><p>        He raised his sword, ready to strike down on Hitomi. She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her hands into fists.</p><p>
  <em>         Hurry, Ryuji! </em>
</p><p>        Ryuji pushed himself to his feet, groaning in pain as he pulled on the dark grey, almost silver mask on his face. His fingers curled around the edge, and he let out a scream of pain. Hitomi’s eyes shot open at the sound, turning in Ryuji’s direction.</p><p>        Her breath caught in her throat as the blue flames completely enveloped Ryuji when he pulled the mask completely off. The energy from the act was enough to make Kamoshida and the guards stumble back. Hitomi’s hair whipped around her, though she stayed low on the ground to prevent herself from being blow away as well.</p><p>        When the flames cleared, a Persona riding a pirate ship like a skateboard stood behind Ryuji, in all his glory. Ryuji lifted his head, smirking at Kamoshida. </p><p>        Kamoshida lowered his arm from holding it up to protect his face from the blast. He growled at Ryuji. “Ugh… This one as well?”</p><p>        Ryuji’s smirk only grew as he looked at his now gloved hands in pride. “Right on… Wassup, Persona… This effin’ rocks!” </p><p>        Morgana got to his feet with a confident purr, and Ryuji held a hand out to Hitomi. Hitomi rolled her eyes but took the offered hand, standing by Ryuji’s side as they all turned to Kamoshida.</p><p>        “Now that I got this power, it’s time for payback…” Ryuji said, cracking his knuckles. “Yo, I’m ready…”</p><p>        Hitomi and Ryuji took up their positions on either side of him, and Hitomi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ryuji’s grin widened. </p><p>        “Bring it!”</p><p>        “Ngh… Don’t mock me, you brat!” the golden guard roared, bending backwards in two, transforming into his grotesque true form. Ryuji’s glare hardened and he pointed at the Shadow.</p><p>        “Blast him away… Captain Kidd!”</p><p>        The Shadow snarled, kicking its hooves against the ground. “What troublemakers that bother King Kamoshida with trifle matters!”</p><p>        Ryuji’s hands curled into fists. “Kamoshida’s cognition ain’t changin’, right?” he said. “Then I’ll act like the troublemaker I am! Let’s do this, Captain Kidd!”</p><p>        A bolt of lightning left Captain Kidd’s fingers and shot right at the Shadow, sending little yellow sparks out of it.</p><p>        “It’s shocked! Don’t attack with your melee weapons!” Morgana shouted. “Zorro!” Morgana summoned his Persona, using a blast of wind to knock the Shadow around. </p><p>        “Come, Adler!” Hitomi shouted. Adler appeared behind Hitomi, curling her black wings around her body and unfurling them with a spin, pointing at the dazed Shadow. Black and red swirled around the Shadow, but missed the mark completely when it dashed forward. It stumbled to its knees second later, unable to rise from the shock still coursing through its body.</p><p>        “Ryuji!” Morgana shouted.</p><p>        “On it!” Ryuji whipped out a large gun from somewhere on the outfit Hitomi couldn’t see. He shot off several rounds into the Shadow, but it still didn’t die. Instead, it rose to its feet, the yellow shocks seemingly gone. “Dammit!” Ryuji shouted as the Shadow charged.</p><p>        Ryuji was sent spiraling by the Shadow before it turned it attention to Morgana. Morgana let out a yowl, just barely duck under its attack. Hitomi hissed, running for the Shadow and jumping on its back, dagger in hand.</p><p>        “See you in hell,” she said, plunging the dagger into the Shadow’s neck. It began to slowly disappear under her.</p><p>        “I am… a loyal subject… of the glorious King Kamoshida…” the Shadow said before gasps for air. “So why… have I lost…!?”</p><p>        “It just proves that Kamoshida ain’t anything special,” Ryuji said, pulling in a lungful of air. Hitomi let out an ungraceful squawk when the Shadow fully turned to dust and she fell to the ground on her knees.</p><p>        Hitomi pulled herself onto her feet, dusting away any of the Shadow bits left on her as Ryuji gasped and panted. “…How ‘bout that!?” he said, the grin on his face too infectious for his own good.</p><p>        “Whoa…” Morgana said, looking at Ryuji with wide eyes. “So Ryuji had the potential too…”</p><p>        Hitomi smiled at Ryuji, hands resting on her hips. <em> I always knew he was special. </em></p><p>        Ryuji turned to Kamoshida, now glaring. “Even if you apologize now… I ain’t forgiven’ you…!”</p><p>        Kamoshida, the bastard, still looked as cocky as ever. “I told you this is my castle,” he said. “It seem you still don’t understand…”</p><p>        Any retort from any of them was cut off by the new figure entering the room. The lights had definitely got dimmer, and redder, to highlight her entrance. Hitomi’s eyes bulged, though she wasn’t the only one. Both Ryuji and Morgana seemed to have suffered similarly from the presence of a <em> mostly naked Ann Takamaki </em> getting cozy with Kamoshida.</p><p>        “Wh- Takamaki!?” Ryuji shrieked. A very manly shriek, obviously.</p><p>        Morgana purred, his eyes turning into hearts as he stared at Takamaki. “Oh…! Wha- What a meow-velous and beautiful girl…!”</p><p>        Hitomi swallowed thickly because, on one hand… <em> Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, good gods and all that is unholy, she’s hot- </em> But on the other hand… <em> not right, should feel disgusted, this is disgusting this is wrong, something’s DEFINITELY WRONG HERE- </em></p><p>        Hitomi couldn’t help swallowing again, licking her dry lips. </p><p>        Disgusted was very much the only thought left when Takamaki wrapped her arms around Kamoshida, wiggling her hips lewdly. Some might have found that enticing, but from where Hitomi stood, she just felt uncomfortable.</p><p>        “What’s going on…!?” Ryuji shouted.</p><p>        “Something seems off,” Hitomi said, hands curling into fists to prevent them from shaking. Were the rumors about Takamaki and Mr. Kamoshida true?</p><p>        “Yeah, now that you mention it…” Ryuji said, his eyes narrowing at Takamaki. “But why is she even here!?”</p><p>        Takamaki turned to Kamoshdia, looking up at him lovingly. Kamoshida grabbed her chin, pulling their faces closer together. </p><p>        “Hey! Let go of her, you perv!” Ryuji shouted.</p><p>        Kamoshida turned to Ryuji with a heated glare. “How many times must I tell you until you understand?” he snapped. “This is MY castle- a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me. Even you, Sakura, would willingly submit to me.”</p><p>        Hitomi gritted her teeth, tasting bile. <em> Not happening-! </em></p><p>        “Takamaki! Say somethin’!” Ryuji pleaded.</p><p>        “Calm down, Ryuji!” Morgana said. “It seems that girl isn’t the real one. She’s the same as those slaves- a being made from Kamoshida’s cognition of her!”</p><p>        Kamoshida laughed, ranchous and degrading. “Are you jealous?” he taunted, pulling the cognitive Takamaki closer to him. “Well, I’m not surprised. Women aren’t drawn to problematic punks like you.” He turned his gaze to Hitomi, sending chills down her spine. “Well, perhaps not any who know what a <em> real </em> man is like.”</p><p>        “You… shut up!” Hitomi snapped, trying to hold it together. Trying to stay still, instead of hiding behind Ryuji. Trying to beat back the ice in her blood.</p><p>        “Dammit…!” Ryuji said.</p><p>        “Clean them up this instant!” Kamoshida commanded. Too many soldiers to count entered the room, all clustered together like one big mass. </p><p>        Hitomi, Ryuji, and Morgana backed close together. “We’re outnumbered…” Morgana said. “Let’s scram before we get surrounded!”</p><p>        “We’re not gonna do anything and just run!?” Ryuji exclaimed. </p><p>        Hitomi grabbed onto his wrist, both to pull him along if need be and to ground herself. “Just shut up and go! We can’t die here.”</p><p>        Morgana groaned. “Thank god you’ve got a level head,” he said.</p><p>        Ryuji met Hitomi’s eyes, their gazes locked together for a moment before he turned away. “Ngh… Fine.” He turned to Kamoshida, his glare fierce. He squeezed Hitomi’s hand, making her jump. “We’ll expose what you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us…!”</p><p>        Kamoshida only laughed, throwing his head back. “I was beginning to get bored of torturing the ones here! Come at me whenever you want, if you don’t care about your life!” </p><p>        “Ignore him, let’s go!” Morgana ordered, leading the charge outside. Kamoshida’s laugh followed them all the way outside. Thankfully, they weren’t stopped by any guards or forced to fight again.</p><p>        They all doubled over, panting and trying to catch their breath just outside the gates. Ryuji was the first to stand, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>        “Anyways!” he said. “I don’t remember changing into this!”</p><p>        “It looks good on you,” Hitomi said, offering him a wry smirk as she stood. She held a hand over her chest, feeling her heart beating too rapidly for her liking.</p><p>        Ryuji gave her a dubious look. “Uhh… should I be happy about that?” he said.</p><p>        Hitomi sighed dramatically and tilted her head, eyes closed. “It’s a compliment. Accept it.”</p><p>        Ryuji smirked, putting a hand to his chin and cocking his hip out, looking Hitomi up and down. “…Then again, it ain’t as bad as yours.”</p><p>        Hitomi immediately folded her arms and turned away from him. “I take it back. You look like a thug.”</p><p>        “What the hell!?” Ryuji exclaimed. “I-It’s much better than your magician-lookin’ one!”</p><p>        “Gentleman thief,” Hitomi corrected. </p><p>        “Did you find them!?” a voice said, thought it sounded far away.</p><p>        “Quiet!” Morgana hissed, making the other two still.</p><p>        “No. Search that way!”</p><p>        They all stayed frozen for several moments until the clanking of armor disappeared. They all relaxed and let out a breath of relief. Ryuji turned ot Morgana.</p><p>        “So what’s goin’ on? I’m completely lost, man…!”</p><p>        “I told you before,” Morgana said. “When a Persona-user opposes a Palace’s ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens. It’s to prevent you from being affected by distortions.”</p><p>        Ryuji hummed along with Morgana’s explanation, reaching up to feel along his mask. “Is this… a skull?”</p><p>        “Your appearance reflects you inner self,” Morgana explained. “It’s the rebel that slumbers within… Not that <em> you’ll </em>get it.”</p><p>        Ryuji hung his head. “Nope.”</p><p>        “Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is,” Morgana said, exasperated.</p><p>        Hitomi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Perhaps explain it in a way he can understand rather than brush him off. An unlearned person continues unlearned until they are taught.”</p><p>        Hitomi turned to Ryuji, examining his costume. All the spikes and the red scarf. He really reminded Hitomi of a ghost pirate… reasonable, considering his Persona was the infamous Captain Kidd.</p><p>        “You look like a pirate because to you, pirates are the ultimate rebellious figures,” Hitomi said. “Why?”</p><p>        “Why what?” Ryuji said, furrowing his brows.</p><p>        “Why are they symbols of rebellion?”</p><p>        Ryuji stood silent for a moment in thought. “This show I watched as a kid… They were all pirates, lookin’ for this special treasure. And like, they were all criminals ‘cause that’s what pirates were, but they weren’t <em> bad guys </em>, they were just on the wrong side of the law and stuff. They actually did a lot of really cool things like helpin’ people and shit. They didn’t have to follow the law to be the heroes.”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded with a hum. “That’s right,” she said. "A rebel is someone who exists outside of the standards of society, though is not necessarily a bad person. The pirates of your show are one example, Robin Hood is another.”</p><p>        “Then what’s yours mean, Tomi?” Ryuji asked, folding his arms.</p><p>        Hitomi shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets. “The similarities to Robin Hood, who both steal from those who are much more vile than them.” <em> Among… other reasons. </em></p><p>        Ryuji considered her words for a moment, but then he gasped, his eyes going wide. “Wait, we’re in deep shit!”</p><p>        “I said be quiet!” Morgana hissed.</p><p>        He was ignored as a panicked Ryuji continued rambling on. “We might’ve gotten away here, but we’re still screwed with Kamoshida in the real school…”</p><p>        Morgana huffed. “That’s quite sharp of you! …For being an idiot.” Hitomi shot Morgana a glare so sharp he let out a a yelp. “Relax. The Kamoshida in reality can’t possibly know about what happens here. A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed- a side of one’s personality they don’t want to see.”</p><p>
  <em>         Dangerous. </em>
</p><p>        “…So we’re okay?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>        Morgana sighed heavily. “Did the Kamoshida in reality remember about the execution?” he said. Ryuji’s eyes widened, catching on. “There you have it.”</p><p>        “All right!” Ryuji said, a smile breaking out on his face. “Now that we know that, all we gotta do is-”</p><p>        “Wait,” Morgana interrupted, jumping with a frown on his face. “I guided you as promised. IT’s your turn to cooperate with me. That’s why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything.”</p><p>        “Huh?” Ryuji said, turning to him. “Cooperate?”</p><p>        “Don’t you remember?” Morgana said. “I originally cam here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form! That’s why we must delve deep into Mementos and-”</p><p>        “Whoa, hold up.” Ryuji stepped forward into Morgana’s space as Hitomi held her head. What was so striking about that phrase? “What’re you going’ on and on about? We never said anything about helpin’ you out.”</p><p>        Morgana’s eyes went wide. “Huh? Don’t tell me…” he said, his voice going quiet. “Are you really not going to repay the hospitality I showed you?” He looked between Hitomi and Ryuji, almost helplessly. Then his voice began to rise in volume and anger. “Especially you! You’re going to up and leave, even though you’re already part of my master plan!?”</p><p>        “I never promised anything,” Hiotmi said, pushing hair to the back of her head. “You should have said something before making me a part of it.”</p><p>        “See? I wasn’t lyin’.”</p><p>        Morgana fell to his knees in front of Ryuji and Hitomi. “Is it because I’m not human…? Because I’m like a cat…!?” He looked up at the two, anger burning in his eyes. “Is that why you’re making a fool of me!?”</p><p>        “You’re doing that all on your own,” Hitomi said as she folded her arms. </p><p>        “We’re busy,” Ryuji added in. He sat on his heels in front of Morgana, patting his head. “Thanks for everything, cat. You’ve got guts, bein’ a cat and all. See you around!”</p><p>        Ryuji stood and began running away from the castle. With a final mock salute towards Morgana, Hitomi followed him. </p><p>        Morgana rose back to his feet with a loud yowl, his voice following Hitomi and Ryuji as they ran. “Hey! What the hell!? Ugh, seriously! Why’re you wrapping this up like everything’s all hunky dory!? Oh hell no! Get back here! Grr… GRAAAAAAHHH!”</p><p>        Hitomi and Ryuji stopped running once they were sure they were completely out of the Palace. Both panted heavily, breaths coming out uneven. </p><p>        The navigation app let out a chime. “<em>You have returned to the real world. Welcome back</em>.”</p><p>        “Thank god,” Ryuji said, brushing sweat off his forehead. “We’re back.” He gave Hitomi a guilty look. “I dragged you around a lot, huh? … Sorry, man.” He hung his head as Hitomi sunk down to her knees. “Ugh, I’m dead tired… How you holdin’ up?”</p><p>        Hitomi grabbed at her chest, still trying to gulp in air. “I… am… gonna crash… as soon as I get home. But first… inhaler.”</p><p>        “You need an inhaler?” Ryuji asked ins surprise. </p><p>        The glare Hitomi gave him could have frozen Hell without even trying. “No… shit… Sherlock. In… In the front pocket.”</p><p>        Ryuji scrambled to grab Hitomi’s bag and go through the items in the indicated pocket. There weren’t many, it was reserved for her inhaler and glasses case. He pulled out the mint-green colored contraption and Hitomi nodded. He handed it over and Hitomi took a deep breath with it, inhaling the droplets of medicine that hit the back of her throat. Within moments, her breathing leveled out and she dropped her hands into her lap.</p><p>        “You okay?” Ryuji asked, brows furrowed in worry.</p><p>        “Better now,” Hitomi said. She let out a long groan and leaned against the wall, her head thumping on it. “Maaaaaan, I could use a nap.”</p><p>        “Me too…” Ryuji said, sitting down next to her. He pulled in a deep breath, resting his arms on his knees. “Man, I’m gonna sleep like a rock when I get home.” He was silent for a moment, but then a grin broke out on his face. “But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good! I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was train’s like slaves. Once we make ‘em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done.” He looked over at Hitomi was she slowly packed her inhaler away. “So… wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?”</p><p>        Hitomi was silent as she finished straightening out her bag. She bit her lip, idly playing with the strap of her bag. “Will it help?” she asked. </p><p>        Ryuji furrowed his brows. “Whaddya mean?”</p><p>        Hitomi’s eyes stayed cast down. “I can’t help but think of a million reason why they haven’t turned him in already,” she said, voice quiet. “I just… don’t think it’ll be smart to… to stand out.”</p><p>        Ryuji’s expression dropped as he stared at Hitomi. “Hey, so… If you’re thinkin’ of layin’ low ‘cause you got a record, I don’t think that’ll help…” he said. Hitomi look up at him, eyes shimmering behind her glasses. Ryuji sighed heavily. “Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal.”</p><p>        The smile Hitomi gave him was sad, resigned. “Yes, I know…” She turned her head away. “I think that’s why I like you so much, Ryuji-kun.” She carefully brushed hair behind her ear. “You’re the only one who’s given a shit about me since I got here, you’ve treated me like a decent human being.”</p><p>        Ryuji let out a slow breath, looking up at the sky. “It seem like we’re lacking in a lot of those here…” he muttered. </p><p>        “How’d that happen?” Hitomi asked softly. “How did they all find out? Do you… have any clue?”</p><p>        Ryuji slammed his hand against the wall. Kamoshida just had to open his damn mouth!”</p><p><em>         It all leads back to Kamoshida, huh… </em>“But… why…? I can’t believe… a teacher did that…” Hitomi murmured.</p><p>        “No one else besides a teacher could’ve leaked it that fast!” Ryuji said, tone harsh, but not directed at Hitomi. It still made her flinch. Ryuji lowered his hands, holding them tightly in his lap. “It doesn’t matter if it’s a student or a club, that asshole just wreck things he doesn’t agree with. Just like he did with me…!”</p><p>        Hitomi looked back over to him, scrutinizing him. “Which, by the way, you’re <em> going </em> to explain.”</p><p>        “Yeah…” Ryuji said, looking a little ashamed. “Yeah, you should know…” He sighed heavily. “No one’ll take anything I say seriously. Still, the rumors about him gettin’ physical might be real. And after seein’ Kamoshida’ distorted-heart thing in person, there’s no way I can just sit back!”</p><p>        “Of course,” Hitomi agreed.</p><p>        Ryuji grinned. “I’m countin’ on you! Don’t worry, I’m hyped about this too!”</p><p>        Hitomi gave him a wry grin in return, leaning on her palm. <em> Ryuji is counting on me… I guess I’ve got to. </em></p><p>        Sae gave Hitomi a skeptical look, folding her arms over her chest and cross her legs. “Acting as a Phantom tHief would’ve been more efficient alone,” she said. “You could’ve gone about it that way… However, you did not. There are merits to having associates… That what you decided. Am I wrong?”</p><p>        Hitomi stared at her with blank, drugged out eyes. She hadn’t had much of a choice. Friends come into your life without much of an explanation. Acquaintances become friends in the blink of an eye. Hitomi had not had much stock in changing things- but she wasn’t going to let anyone go at it alone.</p><p>        Perhaps Sae was wrong. Perhaps she was not.</p><p>        But sitting in that alley, Hitomi would never know. She was just barely making friends and a place for herself to belong. Just a chip in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>        Ryuji’s stomach growled loudly and he pressed a hand to it. His eyes went wide. “Oh… Right, I haven’t eaten anything since lunch. It’d be weird splittin’ off now, so why don’t we grab a bite somewhere?”</p><p>        Hitomi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Ryuji. “…What kind of food?”</p><p>        “Meat, man!” Ryuji cheered. He could have already been drooling with how excited he looked. </p><p>        “I… I’d love to,” Hitomi said.</p><p>        “Just follow me,” Ryuji said. “I mean, I totally gotta hear about your past!”</p><p>        Hitomi rolled her eyes. “A story for a story is a fair trade,” she said. </p><p>        Ryuji stood first, offering a hand to Hitomi and pulling her to her feet. They both retrieved their bags and Hitomi followed Ryuji to a raman shop. The smell of deliciously cooked noodles and the spices that went into them filled the air outside the shop, making Hitomi’s stomach rumble. </p><p>        Ryuji snorted at how red Hitomi got in embarrassment, but thankfully didn’t comment on it. They sat at the counter, watching the chefs cook on the other side, and were quickly served their meals. </p><p>        Ryuji almost downed his entire bowl before Hitomi had even begun her tale. The more she explained about the night everything went wrong, the wider Ryuji’s eyes got. He stopped eating, both bowl and chopsticks abandoned on the table.</p><p>        “WHAT!?” he shrieked. “The hell, man! How much shittier can that asshole get!?”</p><p>        Hitomi blew lightly on her noodles, thoroughly unphased by Ryuji’s outburst. It was nice to not be the one blamed for the incident, though. “Calm down. I’m still eating.”</p><p>        Ryuji jumped at her calm tone. “Oh. My bad.” He turned back to his food. “But just hearin’ your story makes me angry! And now you gotta deal with a shithead like Kamoshida!”</p><p>        “It’s all in the past,” Hitomi said, though it felt like she was more trying to convince herself. Who was it that flinched whenever a man moved too close, too fast? Who was it that felt like puking whenever a man had his eyes on her? Who was it that still so extremely <em> scared </em>?</p><p>        “Are you for real?” Ryuji said, eyes wide. He shook his head, looking down at his noodles. “If it was me, I wouldn’t calm down until I punched that dick in the face.”</p><p>        Hitomi took a thoughtful bite of her noodles, swallowing thickly. “I mean, yeah…” She <em> should </em> have fought harder, in hindsight. Punched, kicked, lashed out. <em> Hurt </em> him, because that was what she was getting punished for in the first place.</p><p>        Ryuji took a large bite of his noodles, talking with his mouth full. “So… you left your hometown and you’re livin’ here now, huh? We might be more alike than I originally thought.”</p><p>        “How so?” Hitomi asked. “What did you do?”</p><p>        “I don’t got a record like you do,” Ryuji said, perhaps a tad too quickly. “I mean, that’s not the point. I guess it’s how we’re treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, like we don’t belong. I did something stupid at school before too.” He tilted his head back, gulping down the rest of his broth. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he set his bowl down, making it clatter against the bar. “The place you’re livin’ now is in… Yogen, right?” Hitomi gave a small nod in response. “It’s rush hour on the subways. I suggest you kill some time before headin’ home.”</p><p>        Hitomi cringed, thinking about all the stories she’d heard about men ‘accidentally’ touching girls on crowded subways. She’d been lucky enough to avoid it so far… but it had been less than a week since she’d arrived in Tokyo. She didn’t want to… but she’d have to brave the rush hour.</p><p>        “I wish I could… Sakura-san will kill me if I’m out too late,” she said, playing with her chopsticks. “I have an… early curfew. Because of the record and all.”</p><p>        “Seriously? How early we talkin’?” Ryuji asked, his eyes going wide. </p><p>        Hitomi leaned on the back of her hand, turning her eyes to the clock on the wall. “About fifteen minutes ago,” she said with a heavy sigh.</p><p>        “Shit! You gonna get in trouble?”</p><p>        “No more trouble than if I wait around a bit more and finish my food. I can’t waste your money like that.”</p><p>        Ryuji grinned, but then his eyes bulged when he looked at Hitomi’s bowl. “What the hell, man. You barely touched your food.”</p><p>        He shook his head and began putting ginger into her noodles. Hitomi gave him a look. “What are you doing?”</p><p>        Ryuji continued to pile the ginger into the bowl. “Just lemme do it,” he said. “I gotta thank you for helpin’ me.”</p><p>        Hitomi snorted softly. “You know who you remind me of?” she said, picking up her chopsticks to poke at Ryuji’s hand and prevent him from putting more into her bowl. “My <em> mom</em>.”</p><p>        Ryuji let out a long groan. “Oh come on!” he complained, though both he and Hitomi both fell into snickers within moments. Ryuji grinned at Hitomi, giving her a thumbs up. “Anyway, I got your back like you got mine from tomorrow on. As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I’m sure we’ll both feel better about bein’ at school.”</p><p>        And that, Hitomi decided, has to be the truest statement in the entire universe. </p><p>        “Just you wait, Kamoshida…” Ryuji said, turning to his bowl. “We’re gonna start right away tomorrow. First, let’s hit up those guys that were kept as slaves. The volleyball rally’s tomorrow, huh?” Ryuji growled. “Shit’s recommended by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna gag. But thanks to that, we got no classes in the afternoon, and we can walk around unnoticed.” He turned back to Hitomi. “Well, I guess we can work out the details tomorrow.” He looked down at her bowl and gave her a <em> look </em>. “C’mon, you gotta eat more. There’s tons of ginger here.”</p><p>        Hitomi leaned on the counter, just letting him pile more ginger onto her noodles while giving him an amused smile. He really did remind her of Tsukiko, who did the same thing. Piling ginger into two bowls at the small table set for three. Tsukiko had never liked ginger, but had always made sure there was plenty to go around.</p><p>        Only a few miles away, Suzui and Takamaki sat in the courtyard of Shujin. Both were quiet for a long while, both looking tired and exhausted.</p><p>        “I-I haven’t been sleeping well lately…” Suzui finally said. “Whenever I close my eyes, I keep thinking about too many things…”</p><p>        “Shiho…” Takamaki said in what must have been a whisper.</p><p>        Suzui’s hands curled into her skirt, scrunching it up at the knees. “Nationals are coming up soon, so I keep thinking… Should someone like me really be on the starting lineup…?” Her head fell forward, bangs hiding her eyes. </p><p>        Takamaki jerked, turning to her with wide eyes. “Don’t worry. Just be confident in yourself!” she said with a forced smile. “Your skills have been recognized! IT’s all because you work harder than anyone else!”</p><p>        Suzui looked up for barely a moment before turning away. “Yeah…” she said, voice soft. “Volleyball’s all I have after all.” The bitterness and resignation in her words were evident. There was nothing else she could do. Without volleyball, she was useless, wasn’t she?</p><p>        Takamaki bit on her lip as she watched Suzui. She closed her eyes and let out a soundless sigh. “More importantly, was that injury okay?” she asked, opening her eyes once more. “It looked really swollen.”</p><p>        Suzui’s hands clenched even tighter, her knuckles going white. “No, it’s nothing,” she said quickly. “It’s normal… Especially since a meet’s coming up…”</p><p>        Silence fell over the two. Takamaki didn’t ask anything else, and Suzui didn’t elaborate. The silence between them was only broken by the sound of approaching footsteps. Both girls looked up as Mishima approached.</p><p>        “Sorry to interrupted, Suzui,” he said. “Um… Mr. Kamoshida told me to get you.”</p><p>        Suzui’s eyes went wide, body going rigid. “Huh? What does he want…?”</p><p>        Mishima looked away, unable to meet her eyes. “He didn’t say…”</p><p>        And that was the only confirmation she needed to know.</p><p>        Suzui shuddered before looking over at Takamaki. “Ann, I…”</p><p>        Ann hesitated before meeting her gaze, smile as bright and blinding as ever. “…It’ll be fine!” she said. “I bet it’s a meeting about the starting lineup or something.”</p><p>        Dear, sweet, innocent Ann. The things Suzui did for her… Suzui gave her a small smile in return. “…Yeah.” She stood on shaking legs, her bruises aching and her swollen knee practically screaming at her. Still, she stayed upright. “Well, I better go…”</p><p>        “Yup,” Takamaki said, tugging on the edge of her jacket. “Good luck!”</p><p>        Without another word, Suzui and Mishima left. The smile fell from her face, turning into a deep set, saddened frown. She stood, watching the two of them enter the gym building.</p><p>        “Hang in there, Shiho…!” she murmured.</p><p>        Hitomi finished her noodles under the watchful gaze of Ryuji. By the time they left the restaurant, it was growing dark out. They walked side by side to the train station. Hitomi reached behind her head and pulled loose her hair tie, letting the messy curls of her hair tumble down her back.</p><p>        “I’ve got a question,” Hitomi said as she put the hair tie around her wrist like a bracelet.</p><p>        “Oh, yeah?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>        “How’d you get my number in the first place?”</p><p>        Ryuji’s brows furrowed. “Huh?” He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, but was unable to say anything. “Didn’t we give them to each other? It was in my phone.”</p><p>        Hitomi bit on her thumb, thinking. She couldn’t remember when they’d done it, but they had to have done it at some point, right? “…I’ve been tired,” she finally relented. “I probably just forgot.”</p><p>        The rest of the walk to the station was mostly quiet, a comfortable silence, with Hitomi twirling a strand of hair around her finger while in thought. She began shuffling from one foot to another while they waited for their respective transfer to arrive.</p><p>        “Ryuji-kun…?” she said, immediately freezing in her question when he actually began to turn towards her. She immediately looked down at her feet. This wasn’t part of <em> Hitomi Sakura’s </em> character. Acting like this was all <em> Tomi-chan </em>. Her hands curled into fists.</p><p>
  <em>         Get a grip, Hitomi! You’re supposed to be better than this! </em>
</p><p>        “Um.” Hitomi coughed lightly into her fist. “I hate to bother you, but…” She trailed off when she saw Ryuji’s earnest expression. <em> Hitomi Sakura </em> didn’t need protected. She could protect herself. </p><p>        “What is it?” Ryuji asked. </p><p>        But the way Ryuji kept looking at her made her want to be <em> Tomi-chan</em>.</p><p>        Hitomi looked away, ashamed. “I… I don’t like riding the train alone,” she finally said, trying to pull herself together. “I. Um. Because of what happened I… Well. Would you be willing to ride the train to school with me in the morning?”</p><p>        Ryuji grinned brightly at her when she looked over at him. “All ya had to do was ask,” he said. “Yeah, ‘course.”</p><p>        Hitomi managed to keep her sigh of relief inside as she fixed her carefully constructed mask back on. “Thank you, Ryuji-kun,” she said. “Well then… I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p>        Ryuji nodded. “Yup! An you can loose the honorifics, Tomi!”</p><p>        That name was going to be the death of her… and her mask.</p><p>        “R-Right. Goodnight, Ryuji-k… Goodnight.”</p><p>        Ryuji grinned and waved as Hitomi boarded her train. She did not return the wave, instead growing lost in her thoughts. </p><p>        How many walls was she going to have to build to prevent him from accidentally doing the foolish thing and making them crumble?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9 - ❦ THE RALLY ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Hitomi] I told you. It isn’t something you need to apologize for.<br/>        “Then why are you ignorin’ me?”<br/>        Hitomi whirled around, seeing Ryuji standing before her, phone in hand. <br/>        Hitomi looked away from him. “I’m not ignoring you.”<br/>        “You ain’t even lookin’ at me.” <br/>        Hitomi refused to fall for the bait. She knew what she’d see.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are officially starting to break away from the game's script and into my own!</p><p> </p><p>...unfortunately, though I have script for several more chapters written, by changing the placement of one scene, I now have to go back and edit all of those chapter's scripts for linear consistency. Please let me know if I mess up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        If there was one thing Hitomi knew well, it was masks. It was how to change and shape her actions for those around her, so she would be who they wanted to see. </p><p><em>         Sakura-san </em> was the quiet, diligent girl her more upright teachers saw. She gave straight, to the point answers and always turned her homework in on the dot. They often spoke of how she seemed too mature for her age. Never one who would be caught dead doing anything troublesome.</p><p>        Only mildly different was <em> Sakura-chan </em> who most of her classmates and the more lax teachers saw. Sometimes homework problems were visibly answered in class, her hand writing was a bit more messy and disorganized, and her answers to the teacher’s questions were misleading, though accurate, or snarky.</p><p><em>         Sakura</em>, by comparison, was like an entirely new coin to flip. Not athletic, never by far. But sneaky. She smiled like she knew more than you did, or like you were sharing a secret. Quick fingers, steady hands, and a roundabout flair that didn’t leave room for questions about her intentions. Only a few senpai had ever gotten close enough to experience that.</p><p>        She was simply <em> Hitomi </em> to Aunt Kanon and Uncle Minato. Well behaved, quiet. Sullen. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. She loved her aunt and uncle, but that was her least favorite mask to wear. Because it always felt like it was too close to the truth.</p><p><em>         Tomi-chan </em> had only ever existed for two people. The two people closest to her heart. And both of them were gone, to a place where Hitomi would never get them back. <em> Tomi-chan </em> was allowed to be happy, free, childish, silly. But she was allowed to be weak, too. To cry, to be hurt, to be scared.</p><p>        The night everything had changed, every single mask she’d ever made was stripped away until she was left with only the small, fearful child that <em> Tomi-chan </em> was, keeping memories that hurt too much to hold onto.</p><p>        She’d created two masks in the attic of Leblanc. <em> Hitomi Sakura </em> and <em> Tomi-chan</em>. <em> Hitomi Sakura </em> was who she needed to be to keep herself from getting hurt. <em> Tomi-chan </em> was supposed to go into the corner and collect dust, but instead, it kept being pulled to the surface by <em> one </em> boy.</p><p>        Hitomi entered Leblanc, still deep in thought about the conundrum with one Ryuji Sakamoto. It was absurd that he had placed himself so securely next to her when they knew next to nothing about each other. </p><p>        “Being open with someone is not the same as being vulnerable with them,” Tsukiko had once said. </p><p>        Ryuji knew about her circumstances only because Hitomi had not intended to hide them. But she did not reveal how it had made her feel during the entire exchange. How, <em> truly</em>, scared she was since then. That was her one consolation.</p><p>        Perhaps she would be able to… to what, exactly? How do you tell someone the things that scare you the most and yet keep them at a distance? It’s like trying to have your cake and eat it too.</p><p>
  <em>         Wouldn’t it be easier to completely cut ties with him? </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi gripped her chin, brows furrowed deep in thought. She gritted her teeth. </p><p>
  <em>         Ridiculous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         …But not so ridiculous to completely throw away the thought. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi was jarringly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of crinkling paper. Sojiro looked at her as he folded his newspaper.</p><p>        “You’re home,” he said, tone dry enough to rival a desert. “I take it you actually went to school today?”</p><p>        Hitomi’s thoughts were already slipping away again and she slightly tilted her head away from him. “Of course I did,” she said. “Where else would I go?”</p><p>        “I guess you learned your lesson after what happened yesterday,” Sojiro said.</p><p>        Hitomi closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh. “The only lesson I learned yesterday is that if I’m going to skip class, I can’t wear my uniform because this isn’t the country and there’s not a lot of places you can hide when you’re obviously a student during school hours.”</p><p>        Sojiro folded his arms as Hitomi opened her eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Cheeky,” he said, before the smirk was completely swept away. “Eh, as long as you’re not getting into trouble, it’s fine by me. I don’t know what you’ve been up to, but trust me, you’ll be gone if you start causing problems. In case you forgot, your life is not a free one right now.”</p><p>
  <em>         As if I could forget something like that. It’s not as if I’m not trying, though. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi’s phone buzzed and she pulled out of her pocket. Ryuji. Hitomi pursed her lips as she sat on the edge of one of the booth tables.</p><p>[Ryuji] Hey, I decided to go ahead and message you. </p><p>[Ryuji] Can you see this?</p><p>[Hitomi] Nope.</p><p>[Ryuji] You SO can!</p><p>[Ryuji] I'm gonna be counting on you tomorrow, okay?</p><p>[Hitomi] Got it.</p><p>[Ryuji] You're a bro, man…</p><p>[Hitomi] Incorrect. I am neither of those things.</p><p>[Ryuji] Welp, seeya tomorrow!</p><p>[Ryuji] Let’s save those guys who’ve been getting abused. You and me.</p><p>        Sorjiro sighed heavily “Sheesh, are you even listening to me?” he chastised. Hitomi looked up, meeting his gaze. He shook his head. “Just stay away from bad influences, okay?”</p><p>        “Yes, sir,” Hitomi said, standing and pocketing her phone. It wasn’t as if she knew too many people. To everyone else, <em> she </em> was the bad influence. Not that she could blame them, but it made Sojiro’s concern rather pointless. </p><p>        She began to walk past him and to the stairs. Sojiro tossed his newspaper to the counter as he stood. “Hey, I’m gonna head home for the night,” he said. “I’ll lock the store up. Don’t go wandering out.”</p><p>        “Of course not,” Hitomi agreed. As if she could anyway. She felt like hell, her entire body exhausted. </p><p>        She headed upstairs and heard as the bell above the door jingled for the last time. She pulled out her pajamas and tossed her uniform onto the floor as she got ready for bed. She sat heavily on the bed, looking at the scattered uniform with an irritated frown. It was a lot of work to actually get up and collect the clothes and fold them neatly for another wear, but it would be more work in the morning and then she’d be irritated because of <em> wrinkles</em>. </p><p>        Hitomi sighed and stood, dragging her exhausted limbs around the room and picking up her scattered clothes. She grabbed her toothbrush while she was at it and bit down on it when her phone buzzed, letting it just hang out of her mouth while she opened up her messaging app again. Less than an hour since they’d parted and Ryuji had already messaged her twice.</p><p>        Dorky puppy.</p><p>[Ryuji] The thingy on your phone was some red eyeball icon, right?</p><p>[Hitomi] Right.</p><p>[Ryuji] We ended up at that weird place when we used this nav app, right?</p><p>[Hitomi] Yeah… </p><p>[Ryuji] I found it on my phone too… </p><p>[Ryuji] I don't even remember installing it!</p><p>[Hitomi] Yeah, that's creepy.</p><p>[Hitomi] It was the same with me.</p><p>[Ryuji] For real. What is this thing...?</p><p>[Ryuji] I deleted it earlier, but it came back…</p><p>[Ryuji] Think it’s being downloaded on its own somehow?</p><p>[Ryuji] It’s dangerous to use something without knowing what it is… </p><p>[Ryuji] But with it, we can go to that weird place, right?</p><p>[Hitomi] Seems like it.</p><p>[Ryuji] Basically, it's gonna depend on how we use it.</p><p>[Ryuji] But first we gotta find evidence for the beatings.</p><p>[Ryuji] I’m counting on you, all right? Don’t go ditching school on me.</p><p>[Hitomi] I should say the same to you.</p><p>        When no new messages appeared, Hitomi flopped down on the bed and pinched her nose. </p><p>
  <em>         I feel exhausted… Maybe it’s because of the Metaverse…  </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi went to sigh, but ended up choking on her toothbrush, making her sit up and pull it from her mouth. She glared at the offending object before pushing hair out of her face. She could go to bed after brushing her teeth. A clean start started with good cleaning habits.</p><p>        Teeth brushed and the choking hazard officially put away, Hitomi collapsed in the bed and curled on her side. She pulled off her glasses, setting them aside and pulling the string to the light, sending her into darkness. </p><p>        Sleep came for her rather quickly, but evidently rest would not be part of the equation. She glared at the walls of her prison cell before standing and going over to the cell door. Igor grinned at her, though Hitomi did not find the situation at all amusing.</p><p>        “Welcome to the Velvet Room,” he said. “I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you.” He tilted his head, holding a hand out in Hitomi’s direction. “What are your thoughts? Are you becoming used to this place?”</p><p>        “Don’t be ridiculous,” Hitomi said, tone dull.</p><p>        The twin with the tight buns, Caroline, growled, smacking her rod against the bars, making them tremble beneath Hitomi’s fingers. “You’ve got some nerve, Inmate!” Caroline shrieked.</p><p>        Igor, however, only chuckled. “I imagine you have many reservations from your joyus, everyday life,” he said. “However, it will be problematic if you do not become accustomed to this. Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped.” He folded his hands on his desk. “Yet, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven’t you?”</p><p>        “You mean Ryuji?” Hitomi questioned, a sinking feeling settling in her stomach. He was going to make it hard for her to distance herself, wasn’t he?</p><p>        “Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery,” Igor continued on, and yeah, that definitely sounded like it was going to make her life difficult. “That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships.” Yeah, she was doomed. “It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well.”</p><p>        Hitomi could only stare at Igor, hands clenched around the bars of her cell. Why her? Why was <em> she </em> the one in this position? People were <em> not </em> her strong suit, if previous relationships were enough proof of that.</p><p>        “Personas are the strength of heart…” Justine said, her eyes boring into Hitomi. “The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Persona will gain.”</p><p>        “There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn’t,” Caroline butted in. “You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. We’ll change that into power.”</p><p>        “Indeed,” Igor agreed. “You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition.” He chuckled once more as Hitomi leaned her forehead against the bars. “We have a deal then.”</p><p><em>         Igor surely has high expectations of me… </em> Hitomi looked up. Those strange eyes, squinting and too wide at once, that too wide smile, that <em> freaking nose- </em> what was up with that thing, anyway? Why was it so long.</p><p>        Hitomi’s hands tightened around the bars as she licked her lips. <em> I feel like I made a deal with the devil. </em></p><p>        “Well, you will understand it all in due time…” Igor said. “Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation.”</p><p>        “Now, this conversation’s over!” Caroline snapped. “Get lost, Inmate!”</p><p>        Everything faded around Hitomi, and when she blinked open her eyes, she was back in the attic of Leblanc. She sighed, pushing the palms of her hands into her eyes. That whole place was <em> so freaking weird</em>.</p><p>        She quickly dressed and headed for the train station to meet Ryuji. He’d agreed to go with her to school, and despite her musings of the night before, she couldn’t just… <em> cancel </em> on him like that. That was rude, an she hadn’t given that trait to <em> Hitomi Sakura</em>. Cold, yes, but not rude.</p><p>        Ryuji’s expression brightened when he saw Hitomi approaching at the train station, but she couldn’t bring herself to return his smile. She sat quietly on the train while Ryuji stood in front of her, giving her worried looks she didn’t bother to react to. Her silence seemed to deter him from saying anything, and for that, she was grateful.</p><p>        Hitomi trailed several steps behind Ryuji once they entered the stations close to the school, keeping her head down. The voices of a couple of first years carried over the rest of the muffle chatter of surrounding students, catching Hitomi’s attention.</p><p>        “How annoying- we’ve barely started high school, and already they’re making us play at a volleyball rally?” one boy complained. “And why are they pitting us against the teacher team? Kamoshida’s gonna crush us.”</p><p>        “We get to see his technique live and in person, though,” the other boy said, obviously excited. “We should totally get spiked on!”</p><p>        The first boy let out a dry, unenthused laugh. “Yeah, okay. You’re gonna get your face smashed in,” he said. “Just look at how banged up the volleyball team is. What the hell goes on during their practices?”</p><p>
  <em>         Hell, didn’t you guess? </em>
</p><p>        The conversation trailed off as they entered the school gates. Ryuji stopped at the gate, brows furrowed in worry. </p><p>        “Hey, Hitomi-”</p><p>        “I’ll see you later, Sakamoto-kun,” Hitomi interrupted. “Thank you for accompanying me. I was thoughtless last night in asking you to do so. You won’t have to anymore.”</p><p>        Without waiting for Ryuji to reply, Hitomi walked right past him and into the school, holding her head up high and her ponytail swinging behind her. She walked to her classroom, ignoring the whispers and gazes directed at her. What was the point in paying them any heed?</p><p>        Hitomi claimed her seat at her desk as those who sat around her gathered at a desk several rows away. They didn’t even bother to try to hide they fact they were talking about her, neither lowing their voices or trying to make their gazes discrete. Hitomi pulled out a book and began to read, pushing their voices out of her head and only focusing on the words printed in front of her.</p><p>        Takamaki entered the room just before Ms. Kawakami did, and didn't bother to sit in her seat, instead leaning on her desk like most of the others. </p><p>        “Okay, listen up everyone,” Ms. Kawakami said. “As you all know, today is the volleyball rally. Head to the gymnasium once you’ve changed. Got it? Boys, let the girls get changed first. And if I catch any of you peeking…”</p><p>        Ms. Kawakami ushered all of the boys out of the classroom and shut the door behind her. The girls immediately began talking too loudly for Hitomi’s liking as they collected their gym clothes.</p><p>        Hitomi sat still for several moments, quietly debating how long she could get away with not changing to avoid the others. </p><p>        Deciding not to risk it, she put her book back in her bag and instead pulled out her gym uniform. As she pulled off her blazer and pulled up her turtleneck, she felt goosebumps raise on her stomach and back. The room was chilly without the protective covering.</p><p>        She was in the process of folding her turtleneck when she noticed how quiet the room had gotten. The chatter hadn’t gone away completely, but had instead died down to quiet murmurs. </p><p>        “Holy crap, she’s so pale…” one of the girls who sat by Hitomi said. Minami-san, from the sounds of it.</p><p>        “I heard she had a tattoo,” said her friend, Fujimoto-san. “I’m kinda disappointed to find out she doesn’t… I totally owe Koizumi 2000 yen now…”</p><p>        “Sheesh, you should know better than to bet against Koizumi-kun by now…”</p><p>        Hitomi could only close her eyes and silently roll them. <em> Ridiculous. </em> She put on her uniform and zipped her jacket up to her chin. Even though the bruises were no longer there, and hadn’t even really had a chance to fully <em> form</em>, it still felt like if she gave anyone the chance, they’d just <em> know</em>.</p><p>        Hitomi silently followed her classmates out into the hall as the boys entered to change into their gym uniforms. She sat against the wall, arms settled on her knees, as she waited for the rest to come out so they could all head to the gym. </p><p>        Her classmates all seemed content with ignoring her as they headed for the gym only moments late, the boys having <em> miraculously </em>taken a much shorter time getting ready than the girls did. </p><p>        There were several teachers on the court just finishing setting up the volleyball nets when they entered. Large clusters of students dressed in red were already gathered in the gym, broken off into their own little cliques. Takamaki broke off from their class as soon as they entered the gym, going off to sit in a chair in a corner. </p><p>        Hitomi found herself breaking off from the rest as well, hiding in a corner cast in shadow and pressing her back up against the wall. Other classes quickly began to fall in, and Hitomi watched in anticipation. Good or bad, she couldn’t tell, but her stomach twisted in knots.</p><p>        When Ryuji entered, she could tell right away, even if she hadn’t been actively looking for him. Among the other students with their dark hair, the blond fluff on top of his head stood out. As did how <em> loud </em> his entire being was. </p><p>        What she couldn’t quite understand was how his eyes had connected to her’s so easily. How he’d spotted her through the masses of all those people. It didn’t help the twisting knot in her stomach.</p><p>        Ryuji ran over to her eagerly, his excitement upon seeing her almost too much to resist. But Hitomi had a role to play, and couldn’t allow herself to be led astray any longer. </p><p>        She didn’t smile.</p><p>        Ryuji’s expression fell when he finally came close to her, looking even more concerned than he had on their walk to school. “Hey, Hitomi, you okay?” he asked. “You don’t… You don’t look like you’re doin’ alright.”</p><p>        Hitomi brushed hair out of her face, but it only succeed in making it fall over her eyes. “I’m fine,” she told him, voice steady and even. “Let’s just watch the matches, okay?”</p><p>        She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, curling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them in the process. Ryuji followed suit, sitting by her but giving her the space she wordlessly asked for. </p><p>        Ryuji kept his eyes on the court, making small comments and occasionally earning a soft retort from Hitomi. Each time, it made his face split into a grin. </p><p>        Hitomi closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. When she opened her eyes, she looked over at Ryuji, who was looking at the other side of the gym. Igor’s words about forming bonds echoed in her ears. </p><p>        It wasn’t that Hitomi was against close bonds… except the fact she hardly believed there were many people capable of them. Even the kindest people were capable of superficial bonds, each only in it because they had something to gain. </p><p>        And it was obvious that Ryuji wanted something, even if he wasn’t aware of it. He wanted someone else to stand by his side against Kamoshida. He wanted revenge, justice, against they who had wronged him. He wanted someone who would not judge him. He didn’t want <em> Hitomi</em>, but rather the role anyone could fill if they stood in her shoes. </p><p>        Hitomi did not have the right to be judging him. But she did not care for revenge or justice. And in time, he would realize that it wasn’t Hitomi he needed, or wanted. He would realize with stark clarity and then he would leave.</p><p>        Before it had even began, Hitomi knew how their superficial relationship was doomed to end. </p><p>        A loud smack echoed through the gym as Mr. Kamoshida spiked a volleyball, hitting Mishima-kun directly and throwing him to the ground. </p><p>        “Nice toss!” Mr. Kamoshida called, high fiving the setter.</p><p>        “Man, you’ve still got it, Coach!” the man replied. </p><p>        “Thanks. Let’s go for one more!” </p><p>        The teachers moved back into formation as Mishima-kun pulled himself to his feet. No one helped him, and most didn’t look his way. Those who did only shot him looks of disgust.</p><p>        Hitomi frowned, puffing out her cheeks as she curled even tighter into herself. Teammates were supposed to have some sort of camaraderie, weren’t they? Even if the relationship was only surface deep, there was no need for them to treat him with such disgust.</p><p>        The ball was set into play again, jumping between the hands of the teachers. The students and teachers not in the game cheered, but Hitomi couldn’t pull her eyes away from Mishima-kun. </p><p>        His eyes were downcast, hardly focused on the game before him. His eyes were so dull Hitomi couldn’t rightly say there was any hope left in them at all. </p><p>        He shuffled backwards, as if unconsciously determined to turn around and run from the game, from the gym, from the school if he was not stopped. </p><p>        “Still sticks out… Hasn’t changed a bit.” Hitomi opened her mouth to respond, but quickly realized Ryuji hadn’t been talking about Mishima-kun. His eyes were still trained on Takamaki. </p><p>        With her hunched over form and the way Ryuji sat with his back straight against the wall, Ryuji was above her, and she had to crane her head to look at his face. When he noticed Hitomi staring, his cheeks became dusted with pink and he adverted his gaze while forcing a yawn.</p><p>        He stretched his arms above his head. “Pretty boring,” he said, turning back to Hitomi with a lopsided grin. “Right?”</p><p>        Hitomi gave him a wry smile, dry and neither agreeable nor disagreeable. “Sure,” she said. </p><p>        Ryuji pouted, leaning forward to hold his chin in his hand with his elbows on his knees. </p><p>        Hitomi turned her gaze away from Ryuji and to Takamaki. She twirled a lock of her blonde hair around her finger, eyes never leaving the ground. </p><p>
  <em>         She looks lonely. </em>
</p><p>        Not that it was Hitomi’s business… </p><p>        The cheers grew louder around them and Hitomi turned her attention back to the game at hand just as Kamoshida jumped into the air to hit another spike… one that slammed right into Mishima-kun’s face. </p><p>        He didn’t go flying… but he collapsed onto the ground, unmoving. The other students on the court backed away from him, but those watching from the sidelines cried out in horror when Mishima-kun did not rise. </p><p>        Hitomi scrambled to her feet so quickly she might have accidentally smacked Ryuji. </p><p>        “Hitomi?” Ryuji said, his eyes going wide. </p><p>        Begrudgingly and with a barely noticed glare, easily missed if you weren’t looking for it, Mr. Kamoshida lifted the net and jogged to Mishima-kun’s side. </p><p>        “Sorry!” he called as he fell to his knees. Hey, are you all right!?” He looked up, a hand on Mishima-kun’s shoulder. “Someone! Take him to the nurse’s office!”</p><p>        “I’ve got him.”</p><p>        Several of the students turned towards Hitomi in shock as she headed onto the court. The student team parted like the Red Sea as she made her way to Mishma-kun’s side across from Mr. Kamoshida, kneeling there and giving him a quick look over.</p><p>        “I can’t let a girl-” Mr. Kamoshida began, but Hitomi quickly cut him off by lifting Mishima-kun’s upper body and pulling an arm over her shoulders. </p><p>        “Excuse me,” she said, maneuvering her feet under her to stand. </p><p>        She had to brace herself to avoid toppling over. Mishima-kun was solid (and obviously strong, she could feel his muscles pressed into her), and that would have been a pain if he were fully conscious. But with him mostly out of it, he was nothing but dead weight leaning against Hitomi. Still, she’d offered and wasn’t going to back out. </p><p>        Hitomi had barely made it a couple of steps towards the exit to the gym when Ryuji ran up and pulled Mishima-kun’s other arm over his shoulder, helping to support him. </p><p>        With their combined effort, though it wasn’t <em> easy </em> by any means, it wasn’t exactly difficult to get Mishima-kun to the nurse’s office. Dr. Kimura looked up in surprise when Ryuji kicked the door in.</p><p>        “I didn’t expect you back so soon,” he said, putting his pen down.</p><p>        “Not us. This guy,” Ryuji said, lifting the shoulder that supported Mishima-kun. </p><p>        Dr. Kimura’s gaze went to Mishima-kun, his lips pursed. “Yes, I see.”</p><p>        He stood and took Mishima-kun from Hitomi and Ryuji with ease, laying him down on one of the beds. Dr. Kimura checked him over while Ryuji and Hitomi sat on the bed across from them, both watching the process intently. </p><p>        “Will he be okay?” Hitomi asked.</p><p>        “He’ll be fine,” Dr. Kimura finally said, going back to his desk. “I’d suggest some rest, but luckily there’s no fracture or sprain.” He returned with a large bandage he secured over Mishima-kun’s nose. “If you’d like to stay, you might as well. I’m going to go have a talk with Mr. Kamoshida. I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t let him do anything reckless while I’m gone.”</p><p>        Dr. Kimura left the office, leaving the trio alone. Hitomi’s hands curled into the sheets under her while Ryuji kicked his feet back and forth, both only watching the sleeping Mishima-kun as if waiting for him to wake up. </p><p>        “He’ll pay soon enough,” Ryuji said, breaking the silence. “That asshole’s actin’ like a king over here too…” He growled lowly. “Get to know each other, my ass. It’s just a one-man show for him to stroke his ego.” If humans could produce smoke, Hitomi was sure there would some coming out of his ears. “And how he acted like he was worried about Mishima? What an abusive d-bag…!”</p><p>        Hitomi kicked his leg lightly. “Keep your voice down,” she chided, tilting her head in Mishima-kun’s direction. His face contorted in pain and he shifted in his sleep.</p><p>        Ryuji held his breath until he’d calmed down again, completely asleep once more. “Sorry…” he said. “Well, anyways. Now’s our chance to go look for the guys we saw were slaves yesterday. Let’s look for the faces we saw at the castle. All the members of the team should be here today. I’ll be sure to find someone to spill about Kamoshida’s physical abuse. Just you wait, asshole.” </p><p>        The grin he gave was almost feral in nature, and on anyone else, Hitomi would have left right then and there. Instead she only gave him an unimpressed look. </p><p>        “We should wait for Dr. Kimura to return,” Hitomi told him.</p><p>        Ryuji groaned, throwing his head back. The momentum made him fall backwards, with his head hanging off the other side of the bed. Hitomi had to turn to look at him, the drama queen. “The matches could be over by then!” he complained. </p><p>        “He went to go talk to Mr. Kamoshida,” Hitomi said. “The matches won’t go on without him.”</p><p>        Ryuji met Hitomi’s gaze then adverted his eyes. “All right, all right, You’ve got a point.”</p><p>
  <em>         Usually. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi backed up until her back was against the top of the bed, pillow held in her lap after crossing her arms. She looked over at Mishima-kun’s sleeping form. </p><p>        There was something about him that didn’t settle right with her. Why did he keep <em> apologizing</em>? He hadn’t done anything wrong. Though people who had regularly been abused-</p><p>        Hitomi’s mouth went dry and she licked her lips. “We should stay here.”</p><p>        “Huh?” Ryuji looked up from his still sprawled out position. “Why? We’ve got people to investigate-”</p><p>        “Mishima-kun is on the volleyball team too,” she said, picking at a string on the pillow. “I doubt that people will tell either of us anything. <em> You </em> are a delinquent, and <em> I </em>have a record. But Mishima-kun is different…”</p><p>        “How’s he different?” Ryuji questioned, sitting up. “You think he’s gonna tell us somethin’?”</p><p>        Hitomi shook her head. “I don’t know how to explain it.” How could she explain how Mishima-kun looked whenever he apologized to her? It wasn’t just a general apology of existence. He kept apologizing like he’d done something to very specifically wrong <em> her</em>.</p><p>        Ryuji shrugged. “I trust your judgement, Tomi.”</p><p><em>         Please don’t call me that. </em> “Why?”</p><p>        Ryuji shrugged again and they fell into silence once more. As the silence stretched, Ryuji unconsciously rubbed at his throat. </p><p>        “Man, I could go for somethin’ bubbly right now…” he grumbled. Hitomi hummed and swung her legs off the bed, standing swiftly. Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Where you goin’?”</p><p>        “I’m going to go get drinks from the vending machine,” Hitomi stated. “Do you have a preference?”</p><p>        Ryuji’s eyes went wider. “Wha- No!”</p><p>        “Then whatever is alright as long as it’s fizzy?”</p><p>        “That’s-!” Ryuji ran a hand down his face. “That’s not what I meant! You ain’t gotta do that… I didn’t say it ‘cause I wanted…”</p><p>        “You want something to drink,” Hitomi said, pulling her wallet out of a pocket and flipping through the bills in it to check how much she had. “I would like something to drink as well. Coins are irritating to carry around in this wallet, so I would prefer to use just the one bill to get two drinks than carry them around. I will return, Sakamoto-kun.”</p><p>        “Saka-? Hitomi, what’d I-?”</p><p>        “Please keep watch over Mishima-kun for me.” Hitomi gave Ryuji a small bow before turning and exiting the nurse’s office, Ryuji watching after her with furrowed brows.</p><p>        The drink machines weren’t too far away. Because of their close proximity to the nurse’s office, there weren’t too many unhealthy drinks like soda, and the ones they did have were those zero sugar drinks Hitomi couldn’t bring herself to like. Regardless, she got one for Ryuji and a strong sweet tea for herself.</p><p>        Just as she was standing from grabbing the drinks, a girl’s voice floated over to her. “Did you see what people were saying on that one site? That’s her…” </p><p>        “I heard she does drugs. How much worse can you get?” a boy whispered. </p><p>        “Someone told me she killed before…” a second girl said. </p><p>        “She’s killed a few people before, right?” another boy said. “That girl’s freaking terrifying…”</p><p>        “I heard she always carries a knife on her,” said a third boy. </p><p>        “That’s so scary…”</p><p>        “That girl’s life is over. She should just disappear already.”</p><p>        Hitomi’s hand curled tighter around the cans in her hands, holding onto them like a lifeline. </p><p>
  <em>         You are Hitomi Sakura. These kinds of things don’t affect you. You are above them. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi looked at the gossiping group of students out of the corner of her eye.</p><p><b> <em>        They</em> </b> <em> are beneath you. </em></p><p>        Hitomi schooled her features, no longer feeling the sting of their words. And why would she? They weren’t worth her time. Her arms fell to her sides.</p><p>        Hitomi walked past them, her head held high and shoulders cold. They all silenced as she walked directly past them, intimidated by close proximity and aura both. Hitomi ignored them.</p><p>        She slid open the door to the nurse’s office, seeing that Mishima-kun was awake again, looking awkward as Ryuji tried to talk to him. Hitomi stepped between the two boys, effectively cutting off conversation, and wordlessly held out the tea she’d gotten.</p><p>        Mishima-kun gave her an uneasy smile and lifted his hands, waving them a bit. “N-No…”</p><p>        “It’s unopened.”</p><p>        Mishima-kun completely froze for several moments. His eyes widened as his hands fell onto the bed. Hitomi raised an eyebrow inquisitively and Mishima-kun shook his head. </p><p>        “Uh, um, th-thank you, but, um, I’m- I’m not supposed to have sugar- or- or carbonated drinks- It’s, um, athletic thing-”</p><p>        Hitomi hummed, lowering her arm. She dropped Ryuji’s drink into his lap as she sat back down on the bed. Ryuji huffed a bit when he was unable to catch the drink, but otherwise didn't voice his complaint. </p><p>        The only sound for several moments as Mishima-kun looked between Hitomi and Ryuji was when Ryuji opened his can and gulped down half of it. </p><p>        When Mishima-kun’s eyes met her own, Hitomi met his gaze head on, blinking slowly but not looking away. Mishima-kun blinked rapidly and turned his face away, looking down at his lap. He folded his hands together in a vice like grip, squeezing his eyes shut as if to block out the world. Hitomi tilted her head, just enough for hair to fall over her shoulder.</p><p>        “It won’t work,” Mishima-kun said. “Whatever you’re trying to do with Mr. Kamoshida, it won’t work.”</p><p>        Ryuji gritted his teeth. “Like hell it won’t!” he said. “How’d you know-”</p><p>        Mishima-kun whipped around, his eyes flying open and bracing himself on the bed to lean closer to Ryuji, a glare set on his features. “Because Sakura was there,” he said, eyes flicking over to Hitomi only at the mention of her name before returning to Ryuji. “She was there and saw everything. She’s not even on the team! She was just watching! It doesn’t matter if she or anyone else said anything about what happens. It doesn’t matter how much evidence you get. It doesn’t matter how much proof you have. Because no one will believe you.”</p><p>        Mishima-kun looked down, his entire body shaking and a few stray tears falling on his hands. </p><p>        “It doesn’t matter. None of it matters. No one will ever believe you, they never do. So why even try?”</p><p>        That didn’t sound like someone trying to convince someone else, but rather themselves. There was an unspoken story there, one Hitomi had no right to intrude on. </p><p>
  <em>         How did you get those injuries? What does he do to you? Are you afraid? </em>
</p><p>        “You sound like you’ve given up.” <em> Have you? </em></p><p>        Mishima-kun didn’t answer, nor did Ryuji say a word. Hitomi pulled away, sitting with her back to the top of the bed once more, opening and drinking from her tea.</p><p>        The silence was stifling as they waited for the return of Dr. Kimura. No one felt the need to say anything. Rather, Mishima-kun kept his lips firmly pressed together after laying down again, his eyes wide open. Ryuji kept looking over to Hitomi and turning his gaze away from her seconds later. Hitomi looked at neither of the boys, she alone without words bubbling at the back of her throat with the need to be said. </p><p>        When Dr. Kimura returned, he was quiet too. He looked over Mishima-kun one last time before assuring them that they were all free to go and Mishima-kun would be alright if he put some ice on his quickly bruising nose once he got home.</p><p>        Hitomi left the boys just as the final bell rang, claiming her desire to change out of the gym uniform her reason. Ryuji and Mishima-kun watched her walk around the corner, Ryuji’s brows creased in worry.</p><p>        “Did you and Sakura have a fight?” Mishima-kun questioned. “She almost looked like she was ignoring you.”</p><p>        Ryuji huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I dunno,” he grumbled. “I prolly did somethin’, but I ain’t got a clue what it was. Girls are weird.”</p><p>        Mishima-kun hummed in agreement and the two parted ways.</p><p>        After changing out of her uniform, Hitomi headed to the front entrance of the school. Most students were still changing or helping to clean up the gym after the matches, getting it ready for clubs to use it.</p><p>        “I heard she pulls out knives on people without any warning. She’s a loose cannon…”</p><p>
  <em>         Rumors… Pathetic… Don’t they have anything else to do with their time…? </em>
</p><p>        “Do you think Suzui-san’s been acting strange lately?”</p><p>
  <em>         Honestly, they should have better things to think about than the new student- Oh? </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi leaned against a wall as a couple of the girls from Hitomi’s class spoke around the corner. The girl continued speaking.</p><p>        “She’s been sighing a lot. She used to be a lot happier when we were first years. Plus those bruises… I think she’s in trouble.”</p><p>        “She’s a volleyball starter,” her friend said in exasperation. “I heard she has private lessons with Mr. Kamoshida every day. Apparently she’s been a really good player ever since she was in middle school. Anyway, acting sad like that while keeping Mr. Kamoshida to herself is kinda arrogant, don’t you think?”</p><p>        “I saw Mr. Kamoshida asking Takamaki out in the hall yesterday… But she just shot him down. She’s so uptight. She’s probably had a bunch of boyfriends. I think the popularity went to her head.”</p><p>        “And she’s looking down on us other girls, right? As to be expected from a foreigner…”</p><p>        Hitomi pondered their words. Ridiculous as they were, it was a popular opinion. However wrong they were didn’t concern Hitomi, but she couldn’t fight off the recollection of the poor treatment of Mr. Kamoshida’s players and Takamaki’s downtrodden expression when trying to make her escape. Because it was clearly an escape.</p><p>
  <em>         Do other women truly find Mr. Kamoshida attractive? He is not any type at all. If I saw him in a bar, I wouldn’t accept him as a one night stand…  </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi sighed heavily as she headed down to the lockers to change out her shoes. The subjects of the previous rumors stood together at the lockers, just on the other side from Hitomi’s own. Their voices carried as she changed her shoes. </p><p>        “Everyone’s saying a lot of bad stuff about that transfer in your class, Ann…” Suzui said. </p><p>        “I know,” Takamaki replied. “I hate rumors already, but they’re only getting more and more complex as time goes on.” She clicked her tongue in annoyance. </p><p>        “I wonder if she’s all right…” Suzui pondered. “I hope she’s not letting it get to her too much. She didn’t seem that bad…”</p><p>        “That’s just like you, Shiho,” Takamaki said with a giggle. “Always worrying about other people before yourself. Kinda like when you were there for me…”</p><p>        A bright blush took over Hitomi’s features, and she leaned heavily against the lockers, looking down at the floor. Why had that affected her so much? Bad things <em> and </em> good things said about her were supposed to be going right over her, unaffecting her. </p><p>        And the last of that conversation hadn’t even been about her!</p><p>        Hitomi jerked suddenly when her phone rang, echoing in the small space. Hitomi scrambled to pick it up, features being pulled into a frown when she saw Ryuji’s name appear on her screen. She opened his message, fingers hovering over the buttons.</p><p>[Ryuji] You still at school?</p><p>[Hitomi] For now.</p><p>[Ryuji] Can we talk?</p><p>[Ryuji] Please?</p><p>[Ryuji] I don’t know what I did but I wanna apologize to your face.</p><p>[Hitomi] There’s nothing to apologize for, Sakamoto-kun.</p><p>[Ryuji] This is what I’m talking about.</p><p>[Ryuji] You were calling me Ryuji for a while.</p><p>[Ryuji] Well, mostly Ryuji-kun, but still!</p><p>[Ryuji] Something happened, and it’s my fault, isn’t it?</p><p>        Hitomi’s fingers hovered over the keys for several moments, unable to type anything. How did she fix this? How did she make this okay?</p><p>
  <em>         Isn’t this what you wanted? Wasn’t distance what you wanted? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Of course. </em>
</p><p><em>         Then why are you bothering wit thoughts on ‘fixing’ this mess </em> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <em> made? </em></p><p>
  <em>         …Because I’m still thinking of it as a mess, and I didn’t mean for him to blame himself. </em>
</p><p>[Hitomi] I told you. It isn’t something you need to apologize for.</p><p>        “Then why are you ignorin’ me?”</p><p>        Hitomi whirled around, seeing Ryuji standing before her, phone in hand. </p><p>        Hitomi looked away from him. “I’m not ignoring you.”</p><p>        “You ain’t even lookin’ at me.” </p><p>        Hitomi refused to fall for the bait. She knew what she’d see. Even worse than the expression of someone who’s dog you just kicked, he’d look like the kicked puppy itself. Ryuji sighed. </p><p>        “Why won’t you talk to me?”</p><p>        “I’m quiet by nature.”</p><p>        “Even after everything we went through?”</p><p><em>         That’s unfair, Sakamoto-kun. </em> “There are things… I won’t talk about them here.”</p><p>        Ryuji’s frown deepened. “When? Where? Tell me and I’ll listen to ‘em, I’ll listen to whatever you gotta say, Hitomi.”</p><p>        Hitomi finally looked at Ryuji, expression completely devoid of emotion. “What if I told you it would be March twentieth of next year, Shibuya Station, the minute before I return home? Would you wait that long, Sakamoto-kun?”</p><p>        Ryuji didn't answer, just as Hitomi thought. People like Ryuji were easy to understand. Quick to action, bad with words, and terrible with patience. There was no need to continue the conversation.</p><p>        Out of the corner of her eye, Hitomi watched Suzui leave the entrance and head for the gym. Hitomi fully turned her back to Ryuji, shoulders heavy.</p><p>        “I should go,” she said, not turning to look at him. “I’ll… Goodbye, Sakamoto-kun.”</p><p>        Ryuji didn’t chase after Hitomi as she left the school, making her way to the sation. </p><p>        Hitomi stood on the yellow line, waiting for the train to arrive, but was too much in a daze to get on before it left once more. With a heavy sigh, Hitomi sat on a bench to wait it out. </p><p>        “Oh, you’re here.” Hitomi looked up to see Takamaki. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”</p><p>        Hitomi straightened her back, crossing her ankles. “Yes, of course. What is it you need?”</p><p>        “I’ll be quick,” Takamaki said, sitting down on the bench as well. There was enough space between them to fit another person, but their presence alone seemed to deter anyone else from approaching. “Anyway, what’s with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all.” She studied Hitomi for a moment, gaze so sharp and calculating Hitomi couldn’t help but to wonder how many masks <em> she </em> wore. “…There’s that weird rumor about you, too.”</p><p>        Hitomi huffed, as much of a laugh as she could muster. “There are plenty of weird rumors about me,” she said, picking at a string on her skirt. Her job in mending it hadn’t been as well done as she thought. “The weirdest is that I’m dating Ryuji- Ah, Sakamoto-kun.” Her hand clenched the hem of her skirt. “I can tell you now that I am not. I barely met him a few days ago.”</p><p>        “And you’re already calling him by his given name,” Takamaki said, making Hitomi flinch. </p><p><em>         We had a bonding moment. </em> “But that’s not why you’re here,” Hitomi said, voice barely audible. </p><p>        Takamaki hummed. “I figured as much. I’ve known him since middle school, and I know he wants a girlfriend, but he’s not the kind of person to jump into a relationship with just anyone.” She breathed out a long sigh, no longer looking at Hitomi. “Sakamoto’s not the only one. In the rumors, I mean.”</p><p>        “Oh?”</p><p>        Takamaki looked at Hitomi out of the corner of her eye. “I’m talking about Mr. Kamoshida,” she said. “They’re spiraling out of control by now, after the way he was leading you around the other day. Some girls were talking about how much he wanted you on the volleyball team, too.”</p><p>        Hitomi tapped the toe of her shoes on the ground. “I don’t care what they say,” Hitomi stated, voice cold and brittle. “They’re wrong.”</p><p>        Takamaki smiled just a bit. “I figured that too,” she said voice almost wistful. “They’re… wrong about me too.” Her hands curled around the seat of the bench, seemingly lost in thought. “You’ve heard the rumors… haven’t you? About Mr. Kamoshida…”</p><p>        She looked down, biting her lip hard enough that any harder and it would’ve bled. She looked like she was desperately trying not to cry. </p><p>        “Everyone says we’re getting it on,” she said, voice cracking. “But… that’s so not true…! I avoided giving him my number… for the longest time… He told me to go to his place after this…” She swallowed thickly, shoulders stiff. “You know what that means.”</p><p>        How could she not know, knowing what she did about Mr. Kamoshida? The way he looked at girls, the way he treated people. How could Hitomi <em> not </em> know?</p><p>        But Hitomi remained silent, hand clenched in her lap, as she watched Takamaki. </p><p>        “If I turn him down, he said he’d take my friend off as a regular on the team…” she whispered. “I’ve been telling myself this is all for Shiho’s sake…” She fell back on the bench, palms pressed into her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. “I can’t take it anymore…”</p><p>        Hitomi adverted her gaze as Takamaki began to cry next to her. This kind of thing… was out of Hitomi’s capabilities, wasn’t it? This wasn’t written into her character. </p><p>        “I’ve had enough of this… I hate him!” Takamaki sobbed. “But still… Shiho’s my best friend.” Hitomi looked over at the still heavily crying Takamaki. “She’s all I have left at that sorry excuse of a school! Tell me… What should I do…?”</p><p>        Hitomi looked back down at her lap, curling her fingers into her skirt at the knees. Takamaki sniffled and brushed away her tears, finally looking back at Hitomi.</p><p>        “Sorry…” she said, voice quiet. “I shouldn’t have asked. It’s not your problem.” </p><p>        Hitomi had meant to push those thoughts to the back of her consciousness, to completely forget about them, but she couldn’t completely push away the acute awareness she had of Takamaki’s feelings. </p><p>        “What… am I saying…?” Takamaki said, forcing a laugh while still trying to dry her tears. “I’ve barely even talked to you before…”</p><p>        “Sorry for butting in…” Hitomi said, straining a smile and tilting her head away from Takamaki. </p><p>        “No… I’m the one who came to talk to you. I didn’t… mean to say all of that.” Takamaki took a deep, calming breath. “This is all my fault.”</p><p>        “I don’t think any of this is your fault,” Hitomi said before the words could be stopped. </p><p>        Takamaki grinned, just a bit, but this time, it was real. “You’re so weird. Usually everyone just ignores me. Are you really as bad a person as the rumors say…? You don’t seem like it.”</p><p>        “I’m bad to the bone,” Hitomi said, brushing hair over her shoulder. </p><p>        Takamaki laughed, just a bit, but enough of one that it was obvious some of the weight on her chest had left her. Though, it seemed less like she was laughing at Hitomi’s words and more at Hitomi herself. </p><p>        “Is that supposed to be a joke?” she asked.</p><p>        “I’m not that funny, am I?” Hitomi said, giving her a wry, but pleasant, smile. </p><p>        Takamaki shook her head. “I kinda had a feeling they were all just exaggerations,” she said. “You seemed lonely- almost like you didn’t belong anywhere…” She met Hitomi’s eyes. “We’re the same in that regard. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for me to talk to you.”</p><p>        She looked away again, watching as the train for the opposite platform pulled in. Her eyes seemed to glaze over, deep in thought. </p><p>        “Is there really no way for me to help Shiho…?” she said, voice trembling. “I wish he’d just change his mind… Like, forget about me, and everything…” She leaned backwards, supported by her hands. “As if something like that would ever happen…”</p><p>        “It could, though…” Hitomi said, watching her carefully. Takamaki looked over, lips barely upturned. </p><p>        “I wasn’t asking for a serious answer.”</p><p>        Hitomi turned bright red, looking back down at her lap. “I’m sorry, I was getting too into my own head.”</p><p>        Takamaki giggled as she sat up, twirling a pigtail around her fingers. “I do feel better now, so thanks for hearing me out. I’m gonna head home.” She stood as the next train pulled into the station. “Don’t tell anyone what I told you, okay? I’ll try and think of a way to persuade Kamoshida.”</p><p>        Hitomi stood as well, pulling her bag over her shoulder. “Hey, Takamaki-chan.”</p><p>        “Yeah?”</p><p>        Hitomi slowly met her eyes. She couldn’t form the true bonds that Igor wanted, so he would have to settle for superficial relationships. An exchange, where they both earned something from it. And there was a viable one right in front of her. </p><p>        “If you ever wish to talk more… or need someone to vent to again…” Hitomi could feel her cheeks going hot again. “Well, it’s not as though I have anything else to do.”</p><p>        Takamaki giggled again. “You talk so proper, Sakura,” she said teasingly. “You’re using me, aren’t you?”</p><p>        No matter how hard Hitomi tried, she couldn’t fight back the bright blush that completely took over her face. She <em> knew</em>!? “That’s- Um. Well, yes.” She held a hand up to her mouth to clear her throat. “Sakamoto is nice, but I shall always be labeled as a troublemaker if I only spend my time with him. I must expand my… friend circle in some way, aren’t I correct?” She coughed into her hand once more. “And, well, you seem like you could use it as well. A, erm, mutually beneficial… friendship.”</p><p>        Takamaki’s eyes widened, and she looked like she was going to laugh at Hitomi again. Which she would <em> not </em> have been able to handle. How did a girl this lovely exist in this world? Truly, it was unfair.</p><p>        “Yeah,” Takamaki said instead. “That sounds… nice. Here, let’s exchange contacts.” They each pulled out their phones to put their numbers in. Takamaki’s eyes widened down at her phone. “Oh…”</p><p>        “Hmm?”</p><p>        “It’s nothing,” Takamaki said with a small, dismissive wave. “It just popped up quicker than I thought it would! Kinda like my phone remembers your number or something.”</p><p>        “For me as well,” Hitomi said.</p><p>        “Weird. Well, maybe we accidentally called or messaged each other once,” Takamaki said.</p><p>        “Perhaps.”</p><p>        They both pocketed their phones and Takamaki grinned at Hitomi, giggling a bit. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Sakura-chan,” she said. </p><p>        “Um. Hitomi. If you will. You, ah… I think have earned that right. If you like.” For the second time, Hitomi questioned if she was making the right choice by making a connection. Unlike Ryuji, who brought out Tomi-chan, Takamaki was trying to bring out an entirely new mask Hitomi wasn’t yet prepared for. </p><p>        Takamaki’s eyes lit up. “Oh, then call me Ann,” she said. </p><p>        “Ann,” Hitomi said, testing the name out on her tongue. It felt… well, it felt absurdly natural. Like she’d done it a thousand times or more. </p><p>        “You got it,” Ann said with a wink. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Hitomi. Thanks again.”</p><p>        Hitomi offered a small wave as they parted ways. It felt easier than it had with Ryuji, with no life threatening situations forcing them together. </p><p>        Hitomi pursed her lips as she got on the train. She was still calling him <em> Ryuji</em>, and why did it hurt to even think of doing otherwise?</p><p>        As she was, she and Ryuji’s relationship would never end well, for either of them. She had to calculate the appropriate distance to prevent that, and in the meantime, she had to keep him further than arm’s length to keep her thoughts in order.</p><p>        It just didn’t feel right that it hurt quite so much. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10 - ❦ THE GIRLS ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>        “Well… Well, you… you see…”<br/>        “HITOMI!”<br/>        Hitomi’s back went rigid at the sound of her name. Both Ann and Suzui looked up as Hitomi turned in the direction the voice had come from. Ryuji. From an open window on the second floor. He looked absolutely determined, and as soon as Hitomi met his gaze, he disappeared. She knew well that he wasn’t about to leave her alone, only to find a better way than the window to get to her.<br/>        “Um, I should… I should go,” Hitomi said, trying to quickly pack her lunch.<br/>        “Hitomi?” Ann said, her eyes wide in surprise. “Are you trying to run from Sakamoto…?”<br/>        “No!” Hitomi said, dropping her sandwich. She quickly picked it back up, holding it perhaps a little too close. “No- Yes- Maybe- I don’t- This really isn’t the time- I should go-”<br/>        “HITOMI!”<br/>        Hitomi jumped, only to see Ryuji running for them full speed ahead. “Shit, I forgot he was a track runner-”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I keep feeling like I'm doing a shit job with this. Like I'm making it too dramatic or something, adding in unneeded melodrama. If you feel that I am, please call me out on it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Back in her hometown, there was really only the one person her age who had <em> liked </em> Hitomi. There were a couple senpais, at least four years older than her, who would <em> tolerate </em>her, but she was always the outcast. Four years was a big gap to kids, one that grew worse when you became a teenager.</p><p>        But then he was there, always by her side, and never left her alone.</p><p>        Even at the times ‘Tomi-chan’ and ‘Hitomi’ were two different entities, but the lines blurred when she was by his side. </p><p>        The distance from others had created a rift in the line between right and wrong, blurring logic and emotion, a line many of her masks already didn’t acknowledge. Hitomi kept out of trouble so long as it didn’t trouble her mother, but her strong desire for knowledge and doing anything she wanted had made her quick to pick up… less than legal skills. </p><p>        She could pick any of the locks in town, even the electric ones with codes. Half the time, Hitomi didn’t need to bother. She’d gotten so good at hiding in plain sight and being so quiet no one noticed if she memorized the codes to things. </p><p>        She could snatch something, anything really, without getting caught. Walk by, slip it into her pocket, and keep going as if she’d never removed her hands at all. It was why she’d gotten in the habit of keeping her hands in her pockets in the first place.</p><p>        To anyone with a keen eye, it wouldn’t have surprised anyone to see Hitomi walking along the rooftop of a house that was distinctly not her own in the dead of night. </p><p>        Hitomi had been ten the first time she stole, snatching a small box of pocky sticks from the convenience store. And up until she was thirteen, it was all she did. Small, useless things, sometimes snacks, sometimes trinkets, just to prove she could.</p><p>        Tsukiko had taught Hitomi to drive when she was twelve years old. It was an old, beat up car that should have been trashed years before, but Tsukiko had always cared for it like it was something extremely precious, almost as much as if was another child.</p><p>        At thirteen, inhibitions were low, and she snatched her mother’s keys and with her only companion by her side, drove out of town, speeding too fast for the country lanes she knew like the back of her hand.</p><p>        She parked the car alongside a wide lake in the middle of the forest. The two sat on the hood of the car, watching as the sun set in front of them. It had been a split second decision, and she didn’t know why she’d chosen <em> this </em> as the place she wanted to see it, but she’d wanted the best view of the golden hour.</p><p>        “My favorite time of day,” Hitomi said, knees curled up under her chin. “The single hour out of the day that makes it feel like nothing can go wrong.”</p><p>        They sat there until the sky grew impossibly dark, the stars twinkling above and fireflies dancing around them. Tsukiko wasn’t even… <em> angry </em> when she’d found them. She should have been, some part of Hitomi wished she <em> had </em> been. But instead, she’d been worried, and so scared. </p><p>        Because she understood what Hitomi felt, being trapped in such a small world, meant for something greater. Hitomi listened as Tsukiko talked, all three sitting on the hood of that beaten up car and watching the moon’s reflection on the lake. She was always listening.</p><p>        It was in those quiet moments that Hitomi decided she wasn’t going to cause problems. She did things for the thrill of it, but there’d be no point in it if she got caught. If she was going to be bad, she was going to do it well.</p><p>        Waking up in the attic of her father’s restaurant made her feel not quite numb, but also barely alive. The city was different from the country. It would be easier to get caught if she wasn’t careful. </p><p>        Hitomi rolled onto her back as light filtered in through the thing curtain over her window, highlighting all the dust specks in the air.</p><p>        But Hitomi was a perfectionist.</p><p>        And she really, <em> really </em> had the itch to steal again.</p><p>        The walk to school was almost lonely, if not for the fact Hitomi hadn’t allowed that characteristic into the day’s mask. </p><p>        Hitomi entered the school gates, but froze when ehs potted Mr. Kamoshida by the doors leading inside. Immediately, Hitomi changed course and began heading for the courtyard between the main building and the gym. There were doors to get in there. She may need to jump over a wall if she didn’t want to go all the way tino the gym building, but that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.</p><p>        Hitomi, hardly paying attention due to her occupied thoughts, bumped into Mishima-kun, making the both of them stumble over themselves. Mishima-kun caught her before she could fall to the ground, faster reflexes than she would have expected from him.</p><p>        “Sakura!” Mishima-kun exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise. </p><p>        His arms were toned, she realized, hidden under those sleeves and bruises. He was strong enough to hold her in the half-fallen position he’d caught her in, in any case. With how meek he acted, despite being on the volleyball team, Hitomi had perceived him as, well, <em> weak </em>. He certainly was not. </p><p>        Mishima-kun quickly righted Hitomi took a couple steps away from her. “Uh, what- what are you doing here?”</p><p>        Hitomi considered Mishima-kun for a moment or so, question just how much she should reveal about her purpose that would make him not question her further. She turned her head to the side and pulled on one of the strands of hair framing her face. </p><p>        “…Didn’t wanna go through the front door,” she finally said.</p><p>        “Oh! Oh. Right. Um. Why?” Mishima-kun immediately backtracked as soon as the words were out of his mouth, stumbling over himself worse than when Hitomi had collided with him. “Wait. No, sorry. You don’t have to-”</p><p>        “Walk with me?” Hitomi said, going past him. </p><p>        “Oh! Um. Right. Sure? Okay…”</p><p>        Though it was the direction he had just come from, Mishima-kun followed after her, keeping in time with her easily. He wasn’t just strong, but quick, easily keeping up with Hitomi’s brisk walk. Neither of them said a word until they reached the gym building. </p><p>        “H-Hey, Sakura, are you okay?” Mishima-kun asked as they entered. Hitomi looked over at him, but he simply went red and wouldn’t look at her. “Uh, nevermind. Stupid question. Why wouldn’t you be? Um, yeah. Just ignore me.”</p><p>        “Are you scared?” Hitomi asked. </p><p>        Mishima-kun’s eyes widened and he jerked a bit as he looked at her. He forced a laugh, obviously too strained to be real. “Me? Scared? Of what? Of you? No. I’m not. Not at all. You seem nice and pretty and Mr. Kamoshida’s been saying stuff- Um! Nope! Not scared! Glad we cleared that up, Sakura!”</p><p>        His voice got shriller the more he talked, and even he didn’t seem to realize it. Hitomi couldn’t help but snort, though tried to cover it up with her hand. </p><p>        “Pft. You are,” she said. It couldn’t quite be considered teasing, but Hitomi found quite a bit of enjoyment in watching Mishima-kun’s face go very red, very quickly. It became less amusing when he slumped forward, rubbing at his arm.</p><p>        “…Yeah, maybe,” he said, voice quiet. “You’re pretty disarming. And you’re so… quiet.”</p><p>        “I’m always quiet.”</p><p>        Mishima-kun shrugged. “I thought so, but… well, you just don’t look happy like that.” There was no response. Both of them were quiet. “But- But you looked… <em> happy </em> when you were hanging out with Sakamoto. Like… Not like a girl with a criminal record.”</p><p>        Hitomi curled the strand of hair around her finger and pulled it taunt. “You think I’m wrong to distance myself from him.”</p><p>        “I- I think that- I think that whatever he did, you could- you could at least hear him out?” Mishima-kuns said. “Because- Because it’s- Neither of you looked like troublemakers together. Just. Friends. Hanging out. Together. And- And if he makes you happy, then- then good for you. For both of you.”</p><p>        Hitomi didn’t look over at Mishima-kun. “He didn’t do anything. It’s all on me.I’m not going to get him mixed up in my messes.”</p><p>        Mishima-kun shook his head slowly. “You aren’t anything like the rumors say, Sakura,” he said.</p><p>        “Do you believe the rumors, Mishima-kun?” Hitomi questioned. </p><p>        “Are they true?”</p><p>        Hitomi went quiet. How, exactly, was she supposed to explain <em> that </em>? Confirm one rumor, you confirm them all.</p><p>        “You don’t… have to tell me,” Mishima-kun said, looking away from her again and tapping his fingers on his leg. “I’m not gonna make you. We don’t even have to ever talk again! I mean, I would… deserve it if you never wanted to even see my face again… but… You just seem different. You don’t act like the kind of person who'd hurt someone out of malice.”</p><p>        “You don’t know me,” Hitomi said, finally letting the lock of hair go. Her hands fell to her sides. </p><p>        “…I don’t,” Mishima-kun agreed. “But neither does anyone else.” He froze, cheeks going red again as he looked at Hitomi out of the corner of his eye. He rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry. You, uh, you’re probably tired of hearing me ramble on, huh? Um, I’ll walk with you to class since we share it… Uh, yeah. Sorry. Again.”</p><p>        “Mmm.”</p><p>        The two entered the main building, with groups of students parting ways as soon as they saw Hitomi, hardly any of them noticing Mishima-kun in her shadow. They entered the classroom at the same time, but didn’t acknowledge that they’d even spoken mere minutes before. </p><p>        Hitomi found her seat just seconds before Ann burst into the classroom, sliding into the seat in front of Hitomi with a bright smile. It didn’t hold the same kind of infectiousness that Ryuji’s Sakamoto’s did, but it was far more beautiful and made butterflies dance in Hitomi’s stomach.</p><p>        “Morning!” Ann greeted. She slumped onto Hitomi’s desk. “Ugh, sorry about yesterday. You’re looking a lot better today.”</p><p>        “Hmm?” Hitomi furrowed her brows.</p><p>        Could Ann have- Was Hitomi <em> really </em> that easy to read? Mishima-kun had mentioned she wasn’t looking <em> happy</em>, and here was Ann saying she looked <em> better</em>, insinuating she hadn’t looked well the day before. Hitomi squashed down the thought that it was only so noticeable because the certain blond she was conflicted about.</p><p>        “I kept talking so much and focusing on me…” Ann continued, completely unawares of Hitomi’s inner struggle. “And you weren’t looking too good either. Like you were troubled by something.”</p><p>        Hitomi eyed Ann closely. Being easy to read was the exact <em> opposite </em> of what she needed from her so called ‘bonds.’ “I’ll be fine,” Hitomi finally said. “I can take care of it.”</p><p>        Ann returned Hitomi’s look, unconvinced. “Hmm… okay, if you’re sure…” she said, and Hitomi was glad that, for once, she’d managed to acquaint herself with someone who knew how to not pry. Ann perked up, all her previous energy back. “Oh, right! I messaged Shiho last night. We were talking and thought it’d be a good idea for you to join us for lunch.”</p><p>        “Huh?” Hitomi’s eyes went wide at the sudden and unexpected development. “Oh, um, I don’t think…”</p><p>        “After listening to me for so long and dealing with my questioning, I think it’s only fair!” Ann said, her smile making Hitomi <em> weak </em>. Ann twirled her pigtail, quickly getting lost in her own head. “And, um, to be honest… You’re on the volleyball team right?” So word had spread about Kamoshida trying to get her on there. Unfortunately for him, but rather fortunately for her, Hitomi couldn’t. “I really think I’d feel more at ease knowing that there’s someone there who could watch Shiho’s back.”</p><p>        Hitomi remained silent. After their conversation the day before, Hitomi knew how worried Ann was for her friend. And it just felt too cruel of Hitomi to promise something she couldn’t keep… but also felt incredibly wrong to try to say no. Hitomi was going to blame it on how those blue eyes were boring into her.</p><p>        Ann bit her bottom lip, and how was that <em> fair</em>? “…Is this about the rumors?” she asked, and it took Hitomi a moment to realize she was talking about Hitomi’s silence. She’d taken is as refusal. “It was bad enough that they were spouting baseless rumors about your past… but now you and Kamoshida…” How could someone’s eyes look that clear, that reflective, as if she was peering right into Hitomi’s being? “You told they’re not true, and I believe you. I didn't think they were.” Hitomi licked her lips. “…Are you okay?”</p><p>        …Ann Takamaki was a force to be reckoned with. Mishima-kun had called Hitomi disarming, but it felt as though he’d never had a conversation with Ann before. She was truly the disarming one. </p><p>        It seemed impossible for Hitomi to lie to her. “…I don’t know,” she said. And that was the easiest truth. “He disgusts me. I feel gross and sick every time he looks at me. But I can’t do anything… because of my record.”</p><p>        Ann grew quiet for a moment. “Hitomi… I’m so sorry,” she murmured. </p><p>        “I told you yesterday… this isn’t your fault,” Hitomi said, clenching her skirts in her hands. “I can… I can handle this for a year. I’ll be fine.” She’d have to be. </p><p>        “Maybe joining us for lunch will make you feel better,” Ann offered. “I know it makes me feel better when I’m surrounded by friends.”</p><p>        Hitomi gave her a dubious look. “…You barely know me.”</p><p>        Ann leaned on her palm with a smile. “That’s how all friendships start, isn’t it?” she said, tone taking on a teasing tilt. “Isn’t it true that you barely know Sakamoto? And yet, you’re still super close to him, aren’t you?”</p><p>        Hitomi immediately turned red in the ears. “Th-That’s-!” <em> Exactly what she was trying to avoid. </em></p><p>        “You don’t have a crush on him, do you?” Ann continued to tease, obviously enjoying how flustered Hitomi was quickly becoming. “The boy’s as dense as a rock.”</p><p>        “I-I do not!” Hitomi said, trying but failing to keep the squeak out of her voice. </p><p>        Ann laughed loudly and so hard tears were coming out of the corner of her eyes. Hitomi wanted to shrink down into her seat, but that was terribly undignified, and therefore not something <em> Hitomi Sakura </em> would do. Not that her reactions to Ann’s teasing <em>were</em>, but…</p><p>        “You are <em> so </em> cute,” Ann said, wiping away her tears with her brightest smile yet.</p><p>
  <em>         …Fuck.  </em>
</p><p>        That did it. That <em> did </em> it. Apparently Hitomi was suicidal, because everyone around her was going to kill her, and <em> Hitomi didn’t care</em>. </p><p>        The red blush on her ears completely overtook her face, making her go as red as a tomato. She fought it back, hiding the blush under her hand, and trying to actively <em> not </em> think about pretty Ann Takamaki was.</p><p>        And then she had the nerve to look concerned! “Are you okay?” Ann asked. “You’re looking flushed.”</p><p>        “Fine-I’m fine!” Hitomi said. “Perfectly fine!” <em> Stupid- Pretty girls- Too nice- What the ever loving fuck. </em></p><p>        It was needless to say that despite Ms. Kawakami coming in and preventing Ann from further questioning, Hitomi had a lot of trouble focusing on any of her work that day. The clock ticked on, with Ann keeping Hitomi perfectly distracted from any thoughts about any other impending problems.</p><p>        A small solution, that did not last long. </p><p>        Hitomi’s phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out discretely. She frowned at the name <em> Ryuji </em> on screen. She needed to change it, obviously, because that wasn’t helping her distance herself. She could always <em> block </em> his number, but she didn’t want to do that either.</p><p>[Ryuji] Hey, you at school today?</p><p>[Ryuji] Hitomi?</p><p>[Ryuji] You ever gonna talk to me again?</p><p>[Ryuji] Look, I think I know what I did… </p><p>[Ryuji] Can I at least apologize to your face?</p><p>        Hitomi pulled in a deep breath. Her chest hurt, but she pocketed her phone, leaving him on <em> Read</em>. It was unfair to him, but while he kept trying to get closer, she wasn’t left with any room to think about how to <em> fix </em> things.</p><p>        By the time lunch rolled around only a little over forty minutes later, Hitomi was ready for the bell to have been the last of the day. She felt frazzled, and had almost convinced herself it’d be worth it to get on her hands and knees and beg Sojiro to let her be homeschooled by the time Ann had stood and turned to Hitomi with that unfairly pretty smile that shot all those thoughts of homeschooling out the window.</p><p>        “Do you have lunch?” Ann asked as Hitomi stood.</p><p>        “Going to the school store…” Hitomi mumbled, rubbing her arm. </p><p>        “I’ll walk with you!” Ann said, taking Hitomi’s arm. “Shiho sometimes goes there too! I don’t know why, but they always have the best stuff left over on Fridays.”</p><p>        Ann continued to talk all the way to the school store on the ground floor by the third year classrooms. Suzui was not, in fact, at the school store when they arrived, but that didn’t seem to put Ann out any, and she waited patiently while Hitomi bought her sandwich and a tea from the vending machine. She talked a bit about their earlier classes, a bit more about Suzui, and just a tiny bit more about which sweets she preferred and why. </p><p>        Suzui and sweets were almost neck and neck on her list of favorite things, however - Ann’s words herself - the sweets won out against her best friend on most days.</p><p>        Hitomi listened to all of it. Always listening, always paying attention. That was what she was good at.</p><p>        “Whoa… I thought those two hated each other…” a boy by the school store whispered. “It’s what everyone in my class was saying.”</p><p>        “I heard they were fighting over Mr. Kamoshida or something,” the girl he was talking to replied. </p><p>        Hitomi’s frown deepened, but Ann continued to smile. Hitomi couldn’t tell if she hadn’t heard them, or if she just didn’t care and was ignoring them. The way she smiled at Hitomi and entwined their arms together was enough to brush all of it away.</p><p>        “Hey, c’mon,” Ann said brightly. “Let’s go meet Shiho!”</p><p>        Ann led Hitomi by the arm outside of the school building and out to a secluded corner of the courtyard where Suzui could immediately be spotted sitting alone on a concrete staircase. Ann waved her arm wildly, calling out to Suzui to get her attention. </p><p>        Suzui looked up from her lunch and thought the smile she gave was pained, she smile nonetheless as Ann and Hitomi approached. Ann pulled Hitomi down on the steps so the three were sitting together. </p><p>        “Hello, Suzui,” Hitomi said. </p><p>        Suzui nodded. “Hey, Sakura.”</p><p>        “Thank you for having me.”</p><p>        “Of course,” Suzui said, her smile becoming a little more genuine. “Ann and I thought the same thing.”</p><p>        “The rumors don’t seem to fit you,” Ann supplied. </p><p>        Hitomi eyes widened the smallest in surprise. “Oh… thank you.”</p><p>        Ann giggled. “You don’t need to thank us!” she said. “Everyone else in this school is just an idiot for thinking they <em> could </em>be true.”</p><p>        “Are you feeling okay? Suzui asked. </p><p>        “Hmm? Oh. Yes. I’m fine.” Hitomi coughed lightly into her hand to clear her throat before opening the package around her sandwich. “They don’t bother me. However, I do have to remember to purchase a spare inhaler.”</p><p>        “Do you have asthma?” Ann asked, eyes wide and curious as she leaned forward, elbows on her knees and chin in her hands.</p><p>        “Yes,” Hitomi said. “I have managed to keep it under control as long as I do not put myself through heavy stress situations like high emotions and extremely physical activities.”</p><p>        “Is that why you act so aloof all the time?” Suzui asked.</p><p>        Hitomi furrowed her brows. “…But I’m not?” She emoted regularly, didn’t she? …Right? </p><p>        “You are!” Suzui said. “You’re so cool and intimidating, it’s almost scary! You have this look that makes you almost unapproachable.” Suzui attempted to mimic whatever look she was talking about, but instead looked constipated. </p><p>        “That’s just my face…” Hitomi said. </p><p>        “She might look like that, but I bet you’re super nerdy and read and study all the time,” Ann teased. Hitomi silently took a bite of her sandwich, ears going red once more. “Wha- You do!” </p><p>        Ann’s giggles filled Hitomi’s ears as she drank from her tea. “What else am I supposed to do…?” she mumbled, not expecting an actual answer. Not that Ann was just going to let that off the hook.</p><p>        “Go to the movies! Play video games! Go <em> shopping</em>!” Ann said, eyes sparkling with excitement. “Have you ever played a video game?”</p><p>        Hitomi eyed Ann warily, Suzui snickering behind her. “…Do otome games count?”</p><p>        Suzui’s laughs became too loud to cover up, and she ended up holding her stomach snorting and chortling. “That’s- That’s <em> precious</em>,” she said. “Ann plays them sometimes, too.”</p><p>        “Shiho!” Ann exclaimed, sounding downright scandalized, like it had been some deep, dark secret that had been revealed. With pink cheeks, Ann rounded on Hitomi again. She was still smiling, despite the teasing from Suzui. “What kind of guys do you usually go for in them?” she asked Hitomi.</p><p>        Hitomi’s eyes widened. “Um… er… I, uh…”</p><p>        How does one explain their <em> type </em> especially when said type is <em> embarrassing</em>?</p><p>        “Well… Well, you… you see…”</p><p>        “HITOMI!”</p><p>        Hitomi’s back went rigid at the sound of her name. Both Ann and Suzui looked up as Hitomi turned in the direction the voice had come from. Ryuji. From an open window on the second floor. He looked absolutely determined, and as soon as Hitomi met his gaze, he disappeared. She knew well that he wasn’t about to leave her alone, only to find a better way than the window to get to her.</p><p>        “Um, I should… I should go,” Hitomi said, trying to quickly pack her lunch.</p><p>        “Hitomi?” Ann said, her eyes wide in surprise. “Are you trying to run from Sakamoto…?”</p><p>        “No!” Hitomi said, dropping her sandwich. She quickly picked it back up, holding it perhaps a little too close. “No- Yes- Maybe- I don’t- This really isn’t the time- I should go-”</p><p>        “HITOMI!”</p><p>        Hitomi jumped, only to see Ryuji running for them full speed ahead. “Shit, I forgot he was a track runner-”</p><p>        Hitomi turned, fully intending to run away. Ann stood, blocking her way, and for one terrifying moment, Hitomi was positive she was going to make Hitomi confront Ryuji. Instead, as Ryujis got closer to them, Ann stepped around Hitomi and put her hands on her hips, stance immovable and oppressive.</p><p>        Ryuji skidded to a stop, glaring at Ann while panting heavily. Her wiped his hand along his jaw, glare hardened. “Move, Takamaki,” he snapped. “This is between me and Hitomi.”</p><p>        “No way,” Ann said, giving him a glare of her own. “She’s obviously terrified of you if the fact she was trying to run away is any indication! I don’t know what you did, but you should just leave her alone!”</p><p>        “That’s what I’m tryin’ to say!” Ryuji barked, getting into Ann’s face. Impressively, Ann didn’t back down, but seemed to stand a little straighter. “I don’t know what I did either!”</p><p>        “This is… you guys…” Hitomi said, but her voice was drowned out by the two fighting blondes. </p><p>        Ryuji looked past Ann, completely ignoring her. “I promise I’m tellin’ the truth,” he said. And he <em> did </em> sound sincere. “I- I don’t know what he told ya. If it’s ‘bout my dad, it’s prolly true, but I swear I ain’t like that! I ain’t like him! I’d never- I wouldn’t-”</p><p>        “Why are you even so concerned with her anyway?” Ann questioned. “You’re not even in the same class!”</p><p>        Ryuji stiffened, but didn’t move. “We just… happened to get to know each other,” he said defensively.</p><p>        “You two… Please…” Suzui and Hitomi looked helplessly at each other. </p><p>        Ann huffed. “I’m sure,” she said, folding her arms. “You’ve got a lot of nerve saying that. You got her into trouble on her first day, didn’t you? I saw her at the station, and then it was after she met you that she arrived late. I’m positive you did something weird.”</p><p>        Ryuji let out a sound that could only be described as a squawk. “That’s not-!” His glare sharpened. “You’ve got a lot of room to talk since you’re all buddy-buddy with the guy who leaked her record!”</p><p>        Ann’s eyes went wide. “What- No- What are you- Sakamoto!”</p><p>        “Takamaki!”</p><p>        “Cut it out!” Hitomi screeched, causing the other to look at her. “Just.. stop. Stop it. It’s not… It’s not Sakamoto’s fault. He didn’t do anything weird. Or wrong. And- And quit talking to her like that. She’s- It’s not like you think.”</p><p>        Hitomi sat back down on the stairs, holding her head in her hands, covering her face to prevent it from being seen. Why were things getting so difficult? Things had never been this difficult in her hometown. When she’d wanted to cut people off, they, you know, <em> left</em>. It was always super easy to get rid of them.</p><p>        It should have been just as easy- <em> easier </em>, because of how the larger populous of Shujin Academy treated her- to get rid of people. And yet they continued to do… these ridiculous things, like fight. </p><p>        It felt… draining.</p><p>        “But… Hitomi…” Ann said, reaching out for Hitomi and taking a step in her direction. Hitomi waved her hand dismissively but she could even get close. </p><p>        “Stop that,” she said, sitting up and brushing her bangs out of her face. She met Ann’s eyes, then Ryuji’s. Her lips were set in a thin line. “Sit. Both of you. I don’t wish to look up at you for this explanation.”</p><p>        Both Ann and Ryuji reflexively sat down, and Suzui moved so she was situated more in the middle of them. Hitomi pushed up her glasses, gathering her thoughts for a moment with a deep sigh. </p><p>        “You are all aware that I have a record.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. It was the basis of all the rumors. “It is a record of assault. I pushed a man, and he fell on a road rail, splitting his head to the point of requiring stitches. I wish I had done worse.”</p><p>        The others were silent, but slowly, all the hot air seemed to leave Ryuji and Ann as they listened to Hitomi talk. </p><p>        “I arrived at this school with the plan to keep out of everyone’s way. I would have been invisible for a year. Here, and then gone, like a ghost. However, things have not gone as planned.”</p><p>        Hitomi’s gaze settled on Ryuji, and he met her burning gaze.</p><p>        “I do quite enjoying spending time with you. However, despite my record, I hope to fade into obscurity. And despite your best intentions, you draw attention to me. Apart, we are background characters with a warning label on us. Together, we create a large impact that draws attention to us. For both our sakes, I attempted to distance myself while trying to find a worthwhile solution. It seems, in the end, I brought about misconceptions about what was going on, and I quite apologize for this.”</p><p>        Hitomi dipped into a low bow, as low as she could while sitting, and Ryuji began waving his hands around. </p><p>        “N-No!” he said. “I- I- Ack! I’m the one who overreacted…”</p><p>        “You did not,” Hitomi said, raising her head. “Of course, by complete accident, I was acting as if you had done something wrong. The fault lies entirely with me. You did not do anything wrong, nor did anyone attempt to dissuade me from spending time with you.”</p><p>        Ryuji kept quiet, unable to reply to Hitomi’s searing gaze. It almost looked like fire was dancing in her dark eyes. Seeing that he was not going to speak, Hitomi closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.</p><p>        “Having said that, I think it would be mutually beneficial to pretend we have little to no connection while at school,” she said, opening her eyes.         “However, our relationship may remain the same outside of it.”</p><p>        Ryuji jerkily nodded. “Right! Yeah. Uh. I can do that. I’m just glad you ain’t mad at me…”</p><p>        “Of course not,” Hitomi said. “But if you agree, I will continue to refer to you as Sakamoto at school, and I ask you to call me Sakura.”</p><p>        Suzui looked between Hitomi and Ryuji, biting her lip. “I mean, I know it’s not my place,” she said, leaning on her knees and playing with her shoelaces. “But whatever you were scared of getting wrong? Something to do with your dad? I think you should tell her. So she’s getting your side of the story.”</p><p>        Ryuji frowned, letting his head fall backwards. He leaned against the stairs. “Right…” he grumbled. They were all quiet for several minutes, and Hitomi was sure that he was going to completely throw Suzui’s idea completely out the window. But then Ryuji breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. “Last year… I broke my leg.”</p><p>        “I heard about that,” Ann said, the corners of her mouth turning downwards. “Mr. Kamoshida said it was self defense…”</p><p>        Ryuji growled, curling his hands into fists. “Yeah, well, the effin’ bastard is wrong about alotta things,” he hissed, barely containing his rage. “Bastard started spreadin’ rumors ‘bout me an’ my dad. That effin’ piece of…” Ryuji breathed out and sat up. “Started givin’ me shit one day at practice ‘n shit, ‘bout how I’m like my dad. I lashed out… and he broke my leg. Now ya got all these shitty rumors about how I’m like my dad and I just…” Ryuji hung his head, unable to look at Hitomi anymore. “I thought… maybe the track guys got to ya, or Kamoshida spilled the beans about ‘im… An’ I… I kept seein’ how you’d flinch and shit… and I was trying to be better… but… I thought I scared ya off… ‘cause you thought I’d be like that too.”</p><p>        Hitomi considered his words for several moments as she opened her sandwich once more. It was a lot to take in and organize in her thoughts. </p><p>        “It is no worse than what they have said about me after my mother side,” Hitomi said finally. “Quit hanging your head, Ryuji, it’s not an attractive look on you.”</p><p>        Ryuji sat up, as straight as a rod, cheeks turning a bright pink as he tried to come up with something coherent to reply to that remark. Hitomi didn’t even react to his miserable attempt, instead tearing off a piece of her sandwich and silently holding it out to him. Ryuji took it without a word, finding that stuffing his face was much easier than trying to talk to Hitomi.</p><p>        “I know it’s rude to ask, but what did they say about your mother…?” Suzui asked as Hitomi dabbed at her lips with a napkin. </p><p>        Hitomi tilted her head to the side a bit, eyes closed as if deep in thought. “It’s not rude at all, Suzui-chan,” she said. “On the contrary, seeing as none of it was true, I find myself without a need to hide any of it.” She took a long, quiet drink from her tea before opening her eyes. “It is no secret my parents were never married. I am, quite literally, a bastard.” Ann giggled, either at Hitomi’s blunt tone or the phrase itself, but Suzui still elbowed her harshly. Hitomi’s lips quirked up wryly. “Mom never tried to deny the accusations against her, and she freely admitted that it had been a one night stand between her and my father. Thus, rumors sprouted. I assume you can divulge what you will from that. I try not to speak ill of the dead, especially when they are my own mother.”</p><p>        Hitomi took another drink, again going contemplative, and finished off her tea. She furrowed her brows as she placed the empty can by her empty sandwich wrapper. </p><p>        “The students at my previous school began to spout nonsense about me being like my mother,” she continued. “To be perfectly honest, my mother was a remarkable woman and I would have quite enjoyed being anything like her. But that is not what they meant at all. It was quite tiring.” She looked over to Suzui once more. “Does that satisfy your curiosity, Suzui-chan?”</p><p>        “Yes, of course,” Suzui said, closing her eyes with a smile. “Again, I’m sorry for prying. I hope you know that none of us think of you like that.”</p><p>        “Of course not,” Hitomi said, bowing her head slightly.</p><p>        Ann lightly punched her arm. “We might think you’re scary, but still definitely cool,” she teased. </p><p>        “Anyway, you should call me Shiho,” Suzui said, puffing up her cheeks. “You and Ann call each other by your names, and even Sakamoto. Don’t leave me out!”</p><p>        Hitomi’s eyes went wide. “O-Oh! I- I apologize! I didn’t realize I was making you feel left out…”</p><p>        Suzui’s grinned widened. “I’m just messing with you,” she said. “But still, call me Shiho!”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded slowly. “Right… Shiho.” </p><p>        Shiho’s grin brightened even further. “Right!” she cheered. Then she turned to Ryuji and flicked him between the forehead. “You too! We used to be friends, didn’t we?”</p><p>        Ryuji’s eyes went wide. “H-Huh!? We were…?”</p><p>        Shiho sighed heavily. “We ate lunch every day in middle school,” she said, coming out in almost a whine. “C’mooooooon. You remember that, don’t you? The three of us, eating together? We hung out after school sometimes too.”</p><p>        “W-Well, yeah!” Ryuji said, sitting up straight again. “But… But we stopped talkin’ after we got into Shujin…” </p><p>        “And who’s fault is that?” Ann grumbled. “You got all busy with your track team that you didn’t have time for us anymore.”</p><p>        “You got all busy with yer modlin’ thing too,” Ryuji said, turning away with a muttered grumble. He folded his arms like a petulant child. </p><p>        Shiho laughed loudly, and even Hitomi couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. “You two are total dorks,” Shiho said, wrapping her arms around Ann and Ryuji’s neck and pulling them close together. “Just do it already!”</p><p>        Ryuji turned bright red at the close contact. “R-Right…” he said. He looked over at Ann and Shiho. He met Shiho’s eyes, and she gave him an encouraging grin. “Shiho…” He looked over at Ann, who was watching him expectantly. “Ann…”</p><p>        “There ya go!” Shiho said, smacking his back.</p><p>        Ryuji spluttered for a moment before shaking his head. “R-Right…” he said. He folded his hands tightly until the knuckles were white, twiddling his thumbs. He looked at Ann out of the corner of his eyes. “Um. Uh. Sorry, Takamaki- Uh, Ann, about sayin’ that stuff about yet boyfriend. Uh, please don’t say anything to ‘im…”</p><p>        “Boyfriend?” Ann questioned, eyes going wide. </p><p>        “He means Mr. Kamoshida,” Hitomi supplied, brushing crumbs off her skirt.</p><p>        Ann snorted, doing the same. “That’s rich,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m not dating that bastard.” Ann immediately got into Ryuji’s face with a glare. “Whatever thoughts you’ve got in your head about us, <em> quit it</em>. None of us have slept with that creep!”</p><p>        “Yeah…” Shiho agreed, though she sounded sort of distant. </p><p>        “H-Huh?” Ryuji stuttered. “But- But I thought-”</p><p>        “Rumor again?” Ann said with a tired sigh. </p><p>        Ryuji hung his head. “Uh huh…” he grumbled. “Uh, sorry. For assumin’…”</p><p>        “Well, good,” Ann chided. “You should stop paying attention to the rumors. Most of them aren’t even true.”</p><p>        “Yeah… I’m just an idiot,” Ryuji said.</p><p>        “Yeah, you are,” Ann agreed.</p><p>        There was silence for several moments, and Hitomi took the time to go into the building to get another drink. By the time she’d come back with a juicebox, Ryuji was talking again.</p><p>        “…just couldn’t see it,” he said as Hitomi sat back down. “You’re just like… too pretty for that mophead.”</p><p>        Ann snorted and laughed. “A compliment from Ryuji?” she teased. “Wow.”</p><p>        Hitomi poked her straw into the juicebox and took a small sip. <em> He’s right though. She’s pretty enough to make straight girls gays. </em></p><p>        Ryuji spat out his sandwich and Ann went bright red, spluttering incoherently. Shiho looked highly amused and turned her sly grin to Hitomi. </p><p>        “Is there something you’re trying to tell us, Hitomi?” she asked. </p><p>        Hitomi went pale and her jaw dropped. “…I said that out loud.”</p><p>        “Uh huh.”</p><p>        Hitomi turned away, fighting down the pink in her cheeks, as she took another sip from her juice. “I stand by what I said.”</p><p>        “Does that mean you’ve got a cruuuuush?” Shiho said, poking Hitomi’s shoulder. </p><p>        “I have never been straight, and I am not blind while I am wearing my glasses, so I obviously thought she was cute the moment I saw her,” Hitomi said, pushing up her glasses. </p><p>        The statement only seemed to fluster Ann even further. “Hi-Hitomi!” she said, voice going up in pitch.</p><p>        Shiho watched the entire exchange in amusement, until finally she couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore and it filled the courtyard. A strange sort of lightness filled Hitomi’s chest, seeing Shiho looking so happy instead of sad.</p><p>        “I like this one,” Shiho declared, ruffling Hitomi’s hair. “Please tell me you’re keeping her.”</p><p>        “Shiho! Not you too!” Ann whined.</p><p>        Before Shiho could answer, the bell for the end of lunch rang and the four stood. “You two go ahead,” Shiho said. “Ann and I can take the trash in.”</p><p>        “I’ll see you in class, Hitomi!” Ann said cheerily as she collected Hitomi’s trash.</p><p>        For a moment, she and Ryuji watched the other two disappear into the building to get rid of the trash. But soon enough, Hitomi turned to go to the main building and waved Ryuji to follow after her. He did so, with still bright pink cheeks.</p><p>        “So you’re, er, gay?” Ryuji asked, eyeing Hitomi out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>        “Would that change anything?” Hitomi questioned. It really would be a shame that <em> that </em> was what sent him running after they’d just… sort of… cleared things up.</p><p>        “No!” Ryuji exclaimed, looking at Hitomi in a panic.. “No. It’s just, uh. Nothin’…” </p><p>        Hitomi watched Ryuji for several moment. He went quiet, almost looking dejected or sad. Hitomi bit her lip before answering. “…I’m not gay, Ryuji,” she said, voice soft, as if speaking any louder would startle him. “I like boys, but I would date a girl if I got the chance.”</p><p>        Ryuji looked at her, expression still almost unreadable. “Have you ever…?”</p><p>        “I’ve never dated anyone, girl or boy,” Hitomi said. It wasn’t like there was a large selection of opportunities back home. Those who liked her were few and far between, and that wasn't accounting for romantic feelings. “I had a couple crushes back in middle school. They were both on senpais, and both of them of them ended up dating someone else. Of the same gender.” Hitomi sighed, slouching her shoulders a bit as she tilted her head to the side. “I doubt they even remember I existed after they graduated.”</p><p>        “Oh, uh, sorry,” Ryuji said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>        “It was a crush, nothing serious,” Hitomi said, shaking her head. “I got over them quite easily.”</p><p>        “Yeah…” Ryuji mumbled. </p><p>        “Have you ever had a girlfriend?” Hitomi asked, looking over at Ryuji.</p><p>        “Wha-! Ah, no!” Ryuji exclaimed, perhaps a tad too quickly. “Nope! We’re in the same boat there.”</p><p>        “I’m surprised,” Hitomi said, brushing hair over her shoulder. </p><p>        Ryuji’s eyes went wide. “Huh?” </p><p>        “You may be a little rough around the edges, but you’re very kind, and not bad looking,” Hitomi said, sounding just as confident and factual as she had when stating how pretty Ann was.</p><p>        “Dude…” Ryuji said, hanging his head. “I don’t understand how you can say that kinda stuff with a straight face…”</p><p>        Hitomi furrowed her brows. “How is my face supposed to look while stating facts?”</p><p>        Ryuji opened his mouth to reply, but instead shook his head with a small smile. “Dude, you’re so weird.”</p><p>        “Hmm, yes. I’ve been told.”</p><p>        They parted at the entrance to the main building so less people would see them enter together… a sign Ryuji was trying to respect Hitomi’s wishes of apparent nonchalance towards each other.</p><p>        Hitomi found her way to the classroom and set up her items on her desk quickly. She paused a moment when she spotted Ann’s loaned notebook in her bag. She took it out and silently placed it on Ann’s desk for her to find. Ann arrived just before the bell rang and took her seat, giving Hitomi a grateful smile while holding up her notebook.</p><p>        When classes resumed, Htiomi’s concentration returned tenfold, as if to make up for the lack of it earlier in the day. With things settled somewhat, to a vaguely reasonable amount, Hitomi was able to shift all of her focus onto school.</p><p>        With only half a day’s worth of notes added to her notebook, Hitomi found herself disappointed by the end of the day. It had felt a lot shorter than it should have, and she didn’t quite yet feel like returning to Leblanc.</p><p>        Yet staying at Shujin was out of the question. It wasn’t her favorite place to be on a good day. </p><p>        Ann left the classroom with a quick goodbye, intending to go find Shiho before clubs started. So Hitomi set off for the front entrance. While she’d expected several students getting ready to go home, she hadn’t expected Mishima-kun.</p><p>        His movements were sluggish and slow, and he jerked and limped as he made his way to his locker, letting his shoes drop to the floor. </p><p>        “Mishima-kun,” Hitomi said, making her presence know. </p><p>        Mishima-kun jumped, turning to look at her with eyes that couldn’t mask his fear. It lessened, somewhat, when he noticed it was only Hitomi. Still, she cut an impressive figure, golden light glinting off the windows by the doors to highlight her form.</p><p>        “Oh! Sakura. Hi.” Mishima-kun placed a trembling hand on the lockers to steady himself as he worked a foot out of one of his indoor shoes. </p><p>        “You’re leaving before practice?” Hitomi asked. Not that it was her business, but that hadn’t seemed like something Mr. Kamoshida would allow.</p><p>        “Wha-! Ah, y-yeah…” Mishima-kun said, looking down at his feet. “I, er, haven’t been feeling well since yesterday.” He swallow thickly and forced himself to look up at Hitomi. “I-I still haven’t thanked you for taking me to the infirmary… Sorry for being a bother…”</p><p>        “You weren’t a bother, Mishima-kun,” Hitomi stated.</p><p>        Mishima-kun looked away again. “R-Right…”</p><p>        “What’s going on here?” The question make Mishima-kun’s posture straighten and his form go tense. Both turned as Mr. Kamoshida strolled around the corner. He glared at Mishima-kun. “Mishima, isn’t it time for practice?”</p><p>        Mishima-kun went paler. “I-I’m not feeling well today…” he said, already weak voice trailing off.</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida’s oppressive presence only became stronger when he glared harder. “What?” he snapped. “This again? Maybe you’re better off quitting then.” Mishima-kun only stared at him in shock. “You’re never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up to practice.”</p><p>        Hitomi pursed her lips, her fingers curling tighter around the bag in her hands. “It’s not good form to perform sporting activities while ill,” Hitomi said, drawing Mr. Kamoshida’s gaze to her. A mocking glimmer reflected his own expression back at him. “Is it, Mr. Kamoshida?”</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida clicked his tongue in annoyance, shooting Hitomi a glare before returning his attention to Mishima-kun. “Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?” he snapped. </p><p>        Mishima-kun looked down at his feet, shoulders sagging. “…I’ll go,” he muttered.</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida looked back at Hitomi. “Same goes for you,” he said. “Didn’t the principal tell you to keep in line?”</p><p>        “Yes, of course,” Hitomi said. “I just about to grab my shoes and be on my way.”</p><p>        “After you skipped practice yesterday, you’re daring to do it again?” Mr. Kamoshida said, a smirk growing on his face. </p><p>        Hitomi’s eyes widened. “Wh-What…? I’m not… I can’t… I-I thought I didn’t-”</p><p>        “There’s nothing in your medical files that would keep you from exercising,” Mr. Kamoshida interrupted, talking over her and drowning out her every complaint. “Though I’m not surprised someone like you would come up with such a lie in order to continue to be lazy and give yourself the chance to get into trouble.”</p><p>        “They should be there,” Hitomi stated, hands beginning to shake. “Tha-That’s impos-”</p><p>        “The principal agreed with me that I should keep a close eye on you, so either hurry it up and get to practice or I’ll report this to Principal Kobayakawa.” </p><p>        Hitomi felt incredible small under Mr. Kamoshida’s glowering smirk, knees locked and unable to make herself move. Her voice wasn’t working, save for weak protests that only came out as squeaks. </p><p>        “I- I-”</p><p>        Mishima-kun looked between the two of them, though Hitomi hardly noticed his presence any longer. He bit his lip and took an unsteady step towards Mr. Kamoshida. “Mr. Kamoshida, are you sure-”</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida turned his glare to Mishima-kun, effectively shutting him up. Hitomi instinctively threw her hand out and grabbed onto Mishima-kun’s arm, preventing him from going any further. </p><p>        Sojiro had definitely given the school her medical files when she was enrolled, didn’t he? It was a requirement, so he had to have done so. Were they incomplete? Were they there but the school just didn’t… care?</p><p>        Hitomi hung her head, unable to convince herself that they wouldn’t have done something like that. She was useless, a nuisance.</p><p>        Shujin Academy was going to kill her, one way or another. </p><p>        “Stop it, Mishima-kun,” Hitomi said, hanging her head and letting her bangs cover her eyes. “I’ll… be there shortly.”</p><p>        Kamoshida smirked as Hitomi dropped her hand back to her side. He turned and began to leave, but stopped before he had completely turned the corner. </p><p>        “Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn,” he said. <em> Hell. Shujin Academy is where those who are condemned to Hell are sent. </em> “Unworthy students like yourselves don’t have any right to be here. Get with the program!” <em> Unworthy students like me don’t have any right to live. Hurry up and die. </em></p><p>        “Yes, sir,” Mishima-kun mumbled. </p><p>        Kamoshida left completely that time, leaving Mishima-kun and Hitomi alone in the school entrance. Hitomi’s hands shook and she pushed them into her pockets in an attempt to stop their shaking. </p><p>        Mishima-kun turned to her with a sad look on his face. “I’m sorry, Sakura,” he said. About this entire thing. I’m sorry you got roped into this.” He turned his face away, as though he couldn’t even bear to meet her eyes. “Don’t… Don’t take too long, or Mr. Kamoshida… See you at practice.”</p><p>        Mishima-kun left, and he had barely turned the corner when Hitomi fell to the ground, unable to keep standing any longer. Her bag crashed to the ground, out of her hands, and went flying across the floor.</p><p>        Hitomi barely caught a flash of blond hair before she slumped forward, her entire body shaking.</p><p>        “Hit- Sakura!” Warm hands grabbed Hitomi’s shoulders, shaking her a bit as the owner got on his knees in front of her. Hitomi looked up to see Ryuji in front of her, the worry written as plain as day on his face. “Shit… What happened…? I saw Kamoshida and Mishima… did…?”</p><p>        Hitomi fell forward against his shoulder wordlessly, unable to even even answer, her own decision about avoiding each other be damned. </p><p>        Hitomi’s fingers curled into Ryuji’s blazer, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth, unable to voice what was wrong with her. </p><p>        How could she say anything about the school set on her death? How can she say something about something so <em> wrong </em>? They should have been there, they should have prevented her from joining any sports clubs like they always had. </p><p>
  <em>         Kamoshida’s practices were going to kill her. </em>
</p><p>        Ryuji didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands as Hitomi cried against him. He squeezed her shoulders gently. “Dammit…” he growled. “I’ll think of some way to get you outta there soon.”</p><p>        “That’s not good enough!” Hitomi’s shout came as a surprise even to her own ears. But she was scared.</p><p>        “Hitomi…?” Ryuji said as Hitomi pushed away from him. He didn’t let go of her shoulders.</p><p>        “I’m sorry,” she said, wiping at her eyes. “I’m scared. I don’t- I can’t- I can’t go there. I can’t deal with him.” She sniffed, looking down at her lap. “But if I don’t- If I don’t go there, I’m going to be kicked out. And I can’t. I <em> can’t </em>-” Juvie would be easier, wouldn’t it? Juvie didn’t want to kill her, only her spirit. And even then, everyone else there had a record. No one was going to try to talk shit about her past there, right?</p><p>        “We ain’t given’ up,” Ryuji said, pulling Hitomi out of her own head. “I won’t.” His voice was serious, and the look in his eyes are harsh, confident. “We’ll figure somethin’ out, okay? It’s gonna be fine. Don’t freak out.” Hitomi could almost find herself believing him.</p><p>        She gave a watery laugh as she wiped away the last of her tears. “That makes me wanna freak out more,” she said. She took a deep breath and pushed up her glasses, standing with Ryuji’s aid. “I’ll be fine. I have to go.”</p><p>        “Be careful, all right?” Ryuji said, giving her a look of concern.</p><p>        Hitomi neither shook her head nor nodded. “…I can make no promises,” she said before heading off towards the snake pit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11 - ❦ THE TEAM ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>        With a small sigh, Hitomi clicked on the number and held her phone up to her ear. It rang a couple time before going through.<br/>        “Hello?”<br/>        “Hello, Sojiro-san…” Hitomi said softly, already hearing the lecture before it had begun.<br/>        “Where the hell are you?” Sojiro demanded. “I’ve already closed the shop. It’s too late for you to be running around.” There was a delicate pause and irritated hiss, as if he was trying to switch was he was saying in the middle of it. “You’re still under probation, you know.”<br/>        Hitomi pulled her glasses off, pressing the palm of her hand into one of her eyes, as if that would stifle the tears attempting to return. Was that relief she was feeling? Why? Hitomi shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.<br/>        “Um, yeah,” she said, trying to hide a sniffle. “Yeah, I know. Just, ah, practice… got out late.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) I know nothing about volleyball<br/>2) I did some research, but I still feel like I did not portray her attack accurately. Please pardon any inaccuraccies.</p><p>Also please mind the tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The gym was loud as soon as Hitomi entered. Students ran around one each side, throwing volleyballs and hitting them, rolling to doge out of the way. Fast, hard, sweat soaking their clothes despite how early it was into their practice.</p><p>        Hitomi breathed deeply, her mouth dry. Her ears were ringing, unable to pick up any of the sounds in the gym. </p><p>        “You’re late!” Hitomi jumped when Mr. Kamoshida came into view, marching towards her. </p><p>        “S-Sorry…”</p><p>        “Get changed!” he snapped.</p><p>        Hitomi went rigged for a moment before nodding jerkily and speeding towards the locker room. The stench was immediately overwhelming. Sweat, stale perfume from days past, and the scent of cleaning supplies that had failed to get rid of the rest of the smells. It made Hitomi feel dizzy.</p><p>        She found a locker in the far corner that was open. The door was hanging off its hinges, but when it was closed, you couldn’t tell there was anything in it. She began to pull out her gym uniform when a throat cleared lightly behind her. Hitomi turned to see Shiho.</p><p>        Shiho smiled at her sadly when she held out the clothes folded in her hands. </p><p>        “Here,” she said. “This is yours. We have to use our practice uniforms during practice.”</p><p>        Hitomi took the uniform from Shiho, her stomach sinking. While, admittedly, it was likely to be easy to move in, it wasn’t… something Hitomi would ever willingly wear. The length of the shorts were atrocious, and the shirt clung to her form in the way she expressly didn’t like. It had been why she had ordered her uniform a size too big.</p><p>        Hitomi’s stomach churned as she pulled the uniform on, feeling her chest constricting. She forced her breathing to remain steady so she wouldn’t worry Shiho, who stayed in the locker room with her while she changed, though with her back turned away. </p><p>        Hitomi shut her eyes tightly, quietly reminding herself of every reason why she couldn’t back out. Leaving would result in Mr. Kamoshida going to the principal, and that would result in her losing her place at the school. Getting kicked out of Shujin was going to result in Sojiro kicking her out, which would result in her going to juvie. </p><p>        They promised to erase the incident if she managed to stay out of trouble for a year. That was the deal. Go to juvie for six months and have it on her record forever, or leave for a year and have it erased.</p><p>        Her future hinged on staying in Shujin.</p><p>        Which meant staying on Mr. Kamoshida’s good side.</p><p>        Hitomi balled her hands into fists, pushing one under her glasses to stop her unfallen tears. Life could truly be unfair.</p><p>
  <em>         But you’ve known that for years, haven’t you? </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi breathed out slowly, turning to Shiho. After a moment, Shiho turned as well. Hitomi wrapped her arms around herself, as if that would hide her. Her cheeks became tinted pink.</p><p>        “I feel ridiculous,” she grumbled.</p><p>        “You don’t look bad,” Shiho said, looking Hitomi up and down and giving her a playful, flirty wink.</p><p>        Hitomi could only glare in response. “That’s what I’m worried about.”</p><p>        Shiho’s eyes widened for a moment, and it was as though she couldn’t contain her giggle at Hitomi’s blunt statement. Shiho led her out of the locker rooms and back into the gym. It seemed much more imposing to Hitomi now that she was on the floor, standing among the other players. </p><p>        “I don’t know how to play volleyball,” Hitomi said, tapping the toe of her shoe on the ground.</p><p>        “We’ll teach you along the way,” Shiho said. </p><p>        The girls volleyball team stopped practicing as Shiho neared, Hitomi trailing after her. Hitomi wasn’t shy by any means, but she could tell when she wasn’t wanted, and those murderous glares from the ones who looked her way made her feel much safer standing behind Shiho.</p><p>        Shiho introduced Hitomi as their newest team member, causing all of the others to turn gazes towards her, guarded at best and loathing at worst. Shiho clapped her hands, claiming their attention, before ushering everyone back to practice.</p><p>        Despite their obvious distrust of her, they remained civil as practice began once more.</p><p>        Hitomi stuck close to Shiho as she ran Hitomi through various drills, teaching her how to spike and set and the positions the team used. In a way, tossing and hitting the ball was cathartic, particularly when she imagined it to be Mr. Kamoshida’s face.</p><p>        Shiho was patient and willing to go slow, despite Hitomi’s awkwardness with the ball and how often she needed to pause to catch her breath. Sweat started to form on her brow, even with the light workout, it was far more physically demanding than anything she had done her entire school career. Perhaps back in her hometown they’d been more lenient with her than they should have been in skipping gym seeing how well she did in other classes, though with how often she had to stop, Hitomi was sure her lungs were just <em> that bad </em>.</p><p>        “What’s going on over here?”</p><p>        Both Hitomi and Shiho froze when they heard Mr. Kamoshida’s voice, turning to him as he approached them. </p><p>        He folded his arms, glaring and looking imposing above them. “Well? Why aren’t you two practicing with the other girls?”</p><p>        Shiho stepped in front of Hitomi, expression completely neutral. “She didn’t know how to play, so I was teaching her-”</p><p>        “Let’s see how those <em> irresponsible </em> lessons payed off then,” Mr. Kamoshida said, cutting her off. “I’m sure you’re aware I told all of you if there’s any problems with Sakura, you leave them to <em> me</em>.”</p><p>        Shiho opened her mouth, hands clenching at her sides. She hit them behind her back and bowed her head. “…Yes, sir.”</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida turned his attention to Hitomi, making her mouth go dry. She wanted to lick her lips, as if that would do any good. </p><p>        “Well, Sakura?” he sneered. “Show me your spike!”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded, her movements shaky. Mr. Kamoshida’s gaze turned on her was never a good thing. The rest of the girl’s team cleared the court, and even the boy’s team stopped practice as Mr. Kamoshida went to the side side of the net and grabbing a ball from the cart.</p><p>        Hitomi ran over the various things Shiho had told her and demonstrated. How to position her feet to keep her body steady when a ball hit her, how to hold her hands and arms both to keep herself from getting injured and to make the ball go where she wanted it to. She remembered what Shiho said, saw her demonstrations clearly in her mind, but making her body do what she wanted, with Mr. Kamoshida on the other side of the net, seemed impossible.</p><p>        The way Mr. Kamoshida’s spike had sent Mishima-kun flying, the way the volleyball players seemed so bloodied and bruised, the fear, the pain, the rumors of a ghost in the gym building that Hitomi was sure wasn’t actually a ghost-</p><p>        She was acutely aware of all the eyes on her, and wouldn’t have been surprised if everyone in the gym could hear her heart beating, or see the way she felt it in her ears. </p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida threw the ball into the air, running and jumping before sending it flying in Hitomi’s direction. Hitomi ran and dived for it, but the ball was completely missed. </p><p>        Hitomi resisted the urge to grab at her aching chest. </p><p>        “Again!” Mr. Kamoshida demanded sharply. </p><p>        Hitomi rose back to her feet, backing up and trying to get back into position. He called Shiho over to him, having her toss him balls to throw at Hitomi. She gave Hitomi a pitiful look, but didn’t say a word. Hitomi didn’t begrudge her. </p><p>
  <em>         It is not her life they wish to end. </em>
</p><p>        The second ball came just as fast and hard as the first, knocking Hitomi off her feet and sending the ball off towards the boys. The ache in Hitomi’s chest grew, forcing her to pull in longer and deeper breaths.</p><p>        The third ball missed Hitomi, but she missed it too. The fourth ball smacked right into her chest, making her cry out in pain despite her best efforts. </p><p>        The fifth and sixth ball were both caught and returned, at the expense of Hitomi’s aching arms, but neither made it over the net. </p><p>        Hitomi stumbled as she forced herself back into position, arms in place. Her vision was beginning to blur, exhaustion creeping up, sweat leaking down her face, and the pain beginning to shoot through her entire upper body. Her mouth felt drier than a desert despite the fact her breathing was shallow and hardly any of her breath was going through it, and she was certain that her feet weren’t steady under her.</p><p>        Mr. Kamoshida tossed another ball, and Hitomi ran for it, tripping over her own feet and sprawling on the ground, knocking all of the precious little air out of her lungs. </p><p>
  <em>         Breathe, Htiomi, don’t let them take you down easy-! </em>
</p><p>        “That was <em> weak</em>, Sakura!” Mr. Kamoshida shouted. “Get back on your feet!”</p><p>        Hitomi tried to pull herself up, trying to get her lungs to work. Why weren’t they working?</p><p>        She collapsed onto the ground, limbs unwilling to move anymore. Hitomi’s eyes widened in fear as she began to hack and cough, feeling like she was suffocating. There was air, all around her. Perfectly breathable air- <em> so why wasn’t she getting any of it!? </em></p><p>        Students began to crowd around her, but Hitomi barely noticed any of it. There was a pressure on her chest, making it constrict painfully. Everything blurred at the edges of her vision, slowly turning monochrome. </p><p>        She began to scratch and claw at her throat, feeling almost as if she was being strangled again. </p><p>
  <em>         No! No! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die! Inhaler- I need my inhaler- Help me! Please! Please! I don’t want to die! </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi didn’t even register when Mr. Kamoshida picked her up effortlessly in his arms, nor did she have the strength to struggle in them. She continued to cough and hack, deaf to all noise as tears mixed in with sweat.</p><p>        She only vaguely registered the change in scenery as she was brought into the nurse’s office and sat down on one of the beds, safely out of Mr. Kamoshida’s arms. </p><p>        Dr. Kimura’s hands felt different than Mr. Kamoshida’s, and that was the only reason Hitomi knew it was him holding her up and trying to help her breathe again. Sitting mostly upright and leaning against him, her body too exhausted to sit up on her own, helped release some of the pressure in her chest and clear away some of the monochrome. </p><p>        Hard plastic was pushed against her lips, and mechanically, Hitomi breathed in when it was puffed into her mouth. It felt like an eternity, with Hitomi trapped in the world between Earth and Hell, until the inhaler began working and she could breathe again.</p><p>        “Gargle this,” she registered Dr. Kimura saying, holding a small plastic cup up to her lips. “Don’t swallow it. Spit it in here.” </p><p>        Hitomi followed the instructions, spitting the gargled water into another cup. A warm drink was held up to her lips as well, coffee from the taste. Without a word otherwise from Dr. Kimura, Hitomi drank it in slow gulps.</p><p>        She still felt dazed as Dr. Kimura laid her against a large pile of pillows, keeping her almost completely upright if not for the fact they were plush and allowed her to sink back some. He gave her a reassuring though almost sad look as he pulled a blanket over her legs and closed the curtains around her bed, completely closing her in.</p><p>        Hitomi closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. Her chest hurt, but it was an ache and no longer a fervent pain. There was a tickle at the back of her throat from how much coughing she’d done as well, but aside from those, exhaustion was the only major issue.</p><p>
  <em>         …I wonder what they will do now, since I manage to narrowly avoid death. </em>
</p><p>        The rising of Dr. Kimura and Mr. Kamoshida’s voices floated to Hitomi, how loud they were making them impossible to ignore. </p><p>        “I said this yesterday!” Dr. Kimura shouted. “She is not fit enough to be participating in those kinds of physical activities!”</p><p>        “Her medical files didn’t say anything about it, so I wonder how you knew,” Mr. Kamoshida returned, and Hitomi could only imagine the smug look on his face. </p><p>        A hiss came from Dr. Kimura. “I received her files from Sakura-san myself, I <em> know </em> they when into her school files.”</p><p>        “So you lost the files?” Mr. Kamoshida taunted.</p><p>        Dr. Kimura let out a sharp gasp. “I…”</p><p>        Heavy, hollowed footsteps landed on linoleum floors after the sound, and Mr. Kamoshida’s voice came out in a growl. “Your incompetence could have cost a student’s life today, Dr. Kimura,” he hissed. “If this is who you truly are, I’m not sure why Principal Kobyakawa keeps you on.”</p><p>        “You…!” Dr. Kimura said. “Half an hour into your training and she’s like this-!”</p><p>        “But I would have known better had you kept a better eye on her files, wouldn’t I?” Mr. Kamoshida said, voice as smug as ever. “Keep yourself in check, Dr. Kimura. Make this your last mistake and I won’t tell the principal.”</p><p>        Hitomi listened as Mr. Kamoshida’s heavy footsteps left, slamming the door behind him, followed by a heavy sigh from Dr. Kimura. After a moment, Dr. Kimura pulled aside the curtain enough to step inside. Hitomi looked over at him with tired eyes, entirely unsurprised. Dr. Kimura chuckled nervously.</p><p>        “So you heard that, huh?” he said.</p><p>        “He treats adults like that too.” Of course he would. It wasn’t entirely unsurprising. A bully will bully anyone weaker than them. For a teacher, the easiest pickings to abuse were the students. But obviously, Dr. Kimura was weaker than Mr. Kamoshida as well.</p><p>        “Mmm,” Dr. Kimura hummed in guilty acknowledgement as he sat on the edge of the bed by Hitomi. “I’m sorry you had to overhear that, Sakura-chan. Your files did say you have heavy asthma, correct? I’m not misremembering that?” Hitomi nodded. Dr. Kimura sighed, pinching his nose. “I was right… It should have been there… I should go call your guardian and have him pick you up.”</p><p>        “No!”</p><p>        Hitomi shot up straight, immediately becoming dizzy again. She hissed as she gripped at her head. Dr. Kimura gently pushed her back against the pillows, giving her a worried look.</p><p>        “Sakura-chan, the last time I allowed you to go without alerting him was because you seemed like you’d be okay, like you would be responsible enough to take care of yourself,” he said. “But this time, after such a dangerous attack, you’re too weak to go home on your own. I would prefer if you were monitored for a while, and the person best fit for the job is-”</p><p>        “You can’t tell Sojiro-san, <em> please</em>,” Hitomi said, the panic rising in her voice as she gripped Dr. Kimura’s sleeve tightly. What would Sojiro do if he had to take care of Hitomi like that? He obviously didn’t want to, and he would only find more fault with her. She needed to stay out of his way, refrain from being bothersome, to continue staying with him for a year. <em> Just a single year, that’s all I need- </em> “It was <em> my </em> fault for not making sure that the medical files were there and not telling Mr. Kamoshida. It’s <em> my </em> fault for pushing myself too hard. It’s <em> my </em> fault for not taking a break when I knew I needed it. I- I don’t- I don’t want to- Sorry.”</p><p>        Hitomi’s head slumped forward and she let go of Dr. Kimura’s coat, letting her hand fall limply onto the bed. </p><p>
  <em>         It’s my fault for not dying. </em>
</p><p>        Dr. Kimura sighed heavily, the expression in his dark eyes difficult to understand even if Hitomi was trying. “Well, let’s say it wasn’t anyone’s fault this time,” he said. “I’ll refrain from calling Sakura-san if you can find another ride, I still don’t want you taking the train in this state. Think you can do that for me?” Hitomi nodded jerkily, not saying a word. “Alright then. I’ll leave you alone for a few minutes. One of the other volleyball players should be by soon with your things.”</p><p>        Dr. Kimura left Hitomi alone once again in the small space within the curtains. Hitomi leaned back as far as she could, looking up at the ceiling. Her hands curled into the blanket covering. </p><p>
  <em>         I don’t want to die. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi closed her eyes, as if that would block out the rest of the world.</p><p>
  <em>         It’s not fair that I have to. </em>
</p><p>        A few moments later, Dr. Kimura returned with her things and Hitomi pulled out her phone. She opened her contacts, looking at the simple list. Seven numbers in total.</p><p>        Two could not reach beyond the grave.</p><p>        Two were too far beyond Hitomi’s reach.</p><p>        One Hitomi wanted to avoid at all costs.</p><p>        Two… Two that she could call.</p><p>        Ann. Ryuji. Hitomi looked down at the two names, unable to make herself click on either one. She didn’t want to bother anyone. She didn’t want to involve them. </p><p>        And Ann… she’d worry about Hitomi, worry about Shiho, worry about their involvement with Kamoshida, if she saw Hitomi in her current state. She’d ask questions, get further involved, possibly try to confront Kamoshida… </p><p>        Hitomi pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face in them. After the way she was treating Ryuji, the way she was thinking about him, she had no right to call him. </p><p>
  <em>         It’s just part of the give and take, isn’t it? We each need something from the other. I’m there to shoulder the burden of Mr. Kamoshida with him, and he in turn will help me with things like this. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi didn’t lift her head as she clicked on his number and held the phone to her ear, listening to the insistent buzzing ring until the call went through. </p><p>        “<em>Yo! Hey, what’s up? </em>”</p><p><em>         It’s a fair exchange. </em> “Ryuji…? Do…” Hitomi’s voice faltered for a moment. “Is there a way you’d be able to walk me home?”</p><p>        The rest of the conversation was a tired blur as Hitomi explained her asthma attack, though omitting anything that had gone in practice. Despite her omissions to lessen, Ryuji insisted that she didn’t walk anywhere, and had somehow roped his mother into helping from the other side of the line. Hitomi found herself too tired to argue.</p><p>        Specifics escaped Hitomi as she changed out of her practice uniform and into her school uniform. Dr. Kimura accompanied Hitomi out to the school gate and waited with her until a small, old looking green car pulled up. The passenger door opened before the car had fully stopped and Ryuji flew out, running and tripping over the steps in his effort to reach Hitomi.</p><p>        “Hey! You okay?” Ryuji questioned as the driver side door opened and a small, plump woman climbed out.</p><p>        Hitomi leaned heavily on Ryuji almost as soon as he’d grabbed her shoulder. “Hmm… I don’t wanna go home…” she mumbled. </p><p>        “Yer not goin’ home, alright?” Ryuji said, trying to keep Hitomi as upright as possible. “We already talked ‘bout it.”</p><p>        Hitomi hummed once more, standing as much as she could to bow lowly to Ryuji’s mother. “I’m sorry to give you trouble, Sakamoto-san…”</p><p>        “Nonsense!” Mrs. Sakamoto said, gently brushing hair out of Hitomi’s face and giving her that same infectious smile Ryuji so often wore. “Ryu-kun was so worried after you called, and I couldn't very well leave one of his friends in need.”</p><p>        Friends. Such a strange concept after only such a short amount of time knowing one another.</p><p>        “I…” Hitomi’s mouth went dry once more. She looked down at her feet. “Thank you for your generosity.”</p><p>        Mrs. Sakamoto turned to Ryuji. “Ryu-kun, please help her into the car,” she said, making Ryuji go pink.</p><p>        “Ma! Quit callin’ me that!” he complained, though he pulled Hitomi’s arm over his shoulders.</p><p>        Mrs. Sakamoto only grinned at him before turning back to Dr. Kimura. Distantly, Hitomi could register that Dr. Kimura was telling her about the signs to look out for and what to do in case Hitomi relapsed suddenly, but she allowed Ryuji to lead her down to the car and climb inside.</p><p>        Hitomi heaved tiredly once Ryuji climbed into the backseat with her. She slumped against him. It was unfair that he felt undeniably <em> safe </em>. A few moments later, Mrs. Sakamoto climbed back into the car and Dr. Kimura looked in through the passenger window.</p><p>        “I’ll see what I can do about this problem and get it fixed,” he said, looking right at Hitomi and getting a small hum in acknowledgement. He turned his attention to Mrs. Sakamoto. “Have a goodnight. Drive safely.”</p><p>        “Goodnight,” Mrs. Sakamoto said. </p><p>        Dr. Kimura went back into the school, and Mrs. Sakamoto began to drive away. Ryuji nudged Hitomi lightly with his shoulder, but she didn’t react to the movement. He furrowed his brows.</p><p>        “Yo, Hitomi, what happened…?” he questioned. “You got me all kinds of freaked out when you said you were in the nurse’s office…”</p><p>        Hitomi closed her eyes, breathing out slowly. “…It was an asthma attack,” she said. “It was…” Killer, deadly, made her lose all ability to breathe. “…Bad.”</p><p>        “Oh dear, those things are dreadful, aren’t they?” Mrs. Sakamoto said. “Are you alright, Sakura-chan?”</p><p>        Hitomi turned her head away. “…For now.”</p><p>        “Dammit!” Ryuji growled. “And I bet Kamoshida knew about it too! That’s why he wanted you on the team so bad!”</p><p>        Hitomi reached over and pinched his arm, though she was too tired to actually make it hurt. “It’s over. I’m tired.”</p><p>        Ryuji frowned. “Right…” he said, though he didn’t sound like he completely believed her. Regardless, he didn’t question her and grabbed her hand. “We’ll be home soon, m’kay?”</p><p>        “Mmm…”</p><p>        “Go ahead and take a rest while we drive, my dear,” Mrs. Sakamoto said. “It’ll be a little while before we arrive. I can take as many backroads as I like, but nothing beats those bullet trains, I’m afraid.”</p><p>        Hitomi closed her eyes once more, deciding she was willing to accept that offer. Her body was exhausted. Everything hurt. With little effort, she began to softly snore against Ryuji’s shoulder.</p><p>        Mrs. Sakamoto grinned mischievously at the two of them through the rearview mirror, and Ryuji only gave her a half-hearted glare in response before turning his attention to the sleeping Hitomi to ensure that the ride didn’t shake her around too much.</p><p>        While her body may not have been restless, the same could not be said about her dreams. She was under water, standing on the sand at the bottom of the ocean. It was dark, save for the dark glow of the bubble of air surrounding her, keeping her from drowning. Someone stood on the other side of the bubble, and though Hitomi couldn’t tell who it was or even see them clearly, she felt an undeniable, indescribable <em> loathing </em> for them.</p><p>
  <em>         “Why didn’t you save me? You were supposed to save me!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I’m sorry.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “You’re a liar!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I tried-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         “I hate you! I hate you, H----i!” </em>
</p><p>        Then the bubble around them popped, collapsing in on Hitomi, sending waves crashing over them, crushing them, and drowning out everything.</p><p>        Hitomi hissed and moaned a few times in her sleep, but didn’t wake until they’d reached the Sakamoto residence and Ryuji lightly shook her shoulder to wake her up. Hitomi grumbled as she sleepily followed the duo into their apartment. Ryuji gently pushed Hitomi over to the couch, which she sat down on without complaint, before disappearing. Mrs. Sakamoto busied herself in a closet, pulling out a large armful of items while Hitomi examined the apartment.</p><p>        It was… quaint. It seemed odd, in a way. There was a short wall separating the kitchen and dining room from the living room, but that was practically it to differentiate the two. Both rooms had the same pale pink paint on the walls, chipped in places revealing the ugly green underneath, and the frilly lace trim. Both had wood flooring, and in the place in front of the stove, Hitomi could see where Mrs. Sakamoto spent her time pacing back and forth.</p><p>        Pictures hung from every wall, most in simple wooden picture frames, though some were without and merely taped onto the wall. The woman in the pictures was obviously Mrs. Sakamoto, but it took just a bit of observing for Hitomi to realize that the boy, hair black instead of blond, was Ryuji. That, too, was odd.</p><p>        It fit Mrs. Sakamoto’s appearance, because she seemed like the kind of woman who would unironically win a ‘Mom of the Year’ award, who baked cookies on the weekend and always took notice when the friends of her son were in trouble, who always made sure everyone was well fed before they left, even if there wasn’t a lot to spare.</p><p>        But both the house and mother seemed different from Ryuji, like he was the part of out place. Mrs. Sakamoto didn’t seem like the type of woman who would have raised a delinquent son.</p><p>        Mrs. Sakamoto came back over to the couch, arms full of blankets and pillows that she began to arrange around Hitomi on the couch to act as a bed. “I’m afraid nothing of mine will fit you, dear,” she said, followed by a small giggle. Where Hitomi was thin and tall, Mrs. Sakamoto was robust and short, so it was understandable. “Ryu-kun, would you lend Sakura-chan something to sleep in-? Oh, where did he go now?”</p><p>        “Already ahead of you, Ma,” Ryuji said, coming out of the short hallway off of the main entrance. He held a pile of clothing in his arms.</p><p>        “I’m fine, I can sleep in this…” Hitomi tried to argue.</p><p>        Mrs. Sakamoto firmly put her hands on her hips. “Nonsense,” she declared. “You’ll be uncomfortable and you’ve got school tomorrow too.”</p><p>        Ryuji grinned at Hitomi over his mother’s shoulder. “It’s easier just to listen,” he said, and Mrs. Sakamoto playfully pushed his shoulder.</p><p>        Wordlessly, Hitomi took the sleepwear from Ryuji. A simple black t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.</p><p>        Once the clothing was in hand, Mrs. Sakamoto firmly but gently led Hitomi to the bathroom. “Now, go get cleaned up while I whip up some dinner,” she instructed. “You can use anything in there you like.”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded and quietly entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Her entire body ached as she set the clothing Ryuji had provided down on the counter and turned on the showerhead.</p><p>        She didn’t even flinch when the cold water hit her head, soaking her hair and school uniform, too preoccupied by the events that had taken place.</p><p>
  <em>         Hypocrite. </em>
</p><p>        It repeated over and over in her head. And she was, wasn’t she? Everything she had said and asked of Ryuji, and then she’d called on him to help her when she needed it. And he had, willingly.</p><p>
  <em>         Hypocrite. </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi stepped back out of the shower as the water began to warm, pulling off her clothing and piling it as neatly as one could pile wet clothing and placing her glasses and hair tie on top of the pajamas Ryuji provided. She stepped back into the shower, tilting her face up to the showerhead, eyes closed.</p><p>
  <em>         What will they do now that they’ve failed to kill me? </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi’s hands flinched at her sides before wrapping around her body as if to hide it from invisible eyes.</p><p>
  <em>         What would he have done if I hadn’t almost died? </em>
</p><p>        Her chest felt tight against, though not from the crushing pain of before.</p><p>
  <em>         What will he do if he gets the chance again? </em>
</p><p>        Memories of waking up in the dungeon of that castle floated to Hitomi’s mind. The moment Adler had appeared she’d questioned “Do you regret it?”</p><p>        Did Hitomi regret fighting back? Would she have preferred a single night of pain and humiliation in favor of <em> this</em>? Saying yes felt like a betrayal to Adler, but saying no felt like a lie. It was an entirely lose-lose situation. But Hitomi had lost a lot more than she had bet.</p><p>        Would it be easier, this time, to just give in to Mr. Kamoshida? Would it be easier to accept his advances, should he verbalize them, so she could live a mostly normal life? He already held her future in his hands, so would it hurt?</p><p>
  <em>         But I don’t want to. I hate the way he looks at me. I hate him. </em>
</p><p>        He hadn’t done anything in the real world… yet. He hadn’t, but Hitomi was terrified. She stood in his domain, under his control, every time she set foot in that school, onto that court. It was surely the same in the real world as it had been in that castle- their gazes were the same.</p><p>
  <em>         I hate him. I hate what he’s done. </em>
</p><p>        What had Morgana said? <em> “This is the world of his deepest desires.” </em> And Hitomi had barely escaped him in that other world, where he couldn’t remember anything and there were no real consequences save for Hitomi’s own twisted, inner conflict. But the real world was a different story. Fighting wasn’t an option.</p><p>
  <em>         Save me. </em>
</p><p>        Red streaks contrasted against Hitomi’s pale skin as she scratched at her arms and throat, not deep enough to bleed. After seconds of the water pounding down on her, the marks seemed to wash away, leaving her pale once more.</p><p>
  <em>         I’m tired. I’m so tired. </em>
</p><p>        Eventually, Hitomi managed to scrub herself clean with something that vaguely smelled like Ryuji and toweled herself off before leaving the bathroom, dressed in Ryuji’s clothes. They made her feel small, being baggy on Ryuji’s muscular frame already, despite the fact she and Ryuji were almost the same height.</p><p>        Mrs. Sakamoto hummed in the kitchen as she cooked, looking over at Hitomi with a soft smile. Ryuji was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>        “Feeling better?” Mrs. Sakamoto asked, and Hitomi gave a small nod, though she didn’t feel it. “I’m glad. You can put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket in the bathroom, and I’ll get those started and fresh for tomorrow before I leave for work.”</p><p>        Hitomi nodded once more, heading back to the bathroom to put her clothes in the designated basket. She returned to the living room and sat on the couch, pulling her phone out of her bag. She opened her contacts once more, looking down at it with an intense gaze.</p><p>        With a small sigh, Hitomi clicked on the number and held her phone up to her ear. It rang a couple time before going through.</p><p>        “<em>Hello?</em>”</p><p>        “Hello, Sojiro-san…” Hitomi said softly, already hearing the lecture before it had begun.</p><p>        “<em>Where the hell are you?</em>” Sojiro demanded. “<em>I’ve already closed the shop. It’s too late for you to be running around.</em>” There was a delicate pause and irritated hiss, as if he was trying to switch was he was saying in the middle of it. “<em>You’re still under probation, you know.</em>”</p><p>        Hitomi pulled her glasses off, pressing the palm of her hand into one of her eyes, as if that would stifle the tears attempting to return. Was that <em> relief </em> she was feeling? <em> Why</em>? Hitomi shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.</p><p>        “Um, yeah,” she said, trying to hide a sniffle. “Yeah, I know. Just, ah, practice… got out late.”</p><p>        Sojiro’s sigh spoke levels of disbelief, but he didn’t press her for it. “<em>…By the way, you haven’t been hanging around any bad influences, have you?</em>” he questioned instead.</p><p>        “Ne-Never,” Hitomi said, grinning a bit, glad that he couldn’t see it. This was his normal. This was her normal, too. He hadn’t changed in the few days she’d known him, unlike everything else that felt like a mess. “Don’t worry, I actually made a friend. Well, two.” Hitomi paused a moment. “Ehh… maybe three.”</p><p>        “<em>Huh</em>,” Sojiro said, sounding vaguely impressed. “<em>They’ve gotta be pretty strange to want to spend time with you.</em>”</p><p>        Hitomi smiled wryly. <em> Yeah, I’d say they are. </em></p><p>        “<em>Just make sure you’re careful who your friends are, if you don’t want them ruining your life,</em>” he continued.</p><p>        Hitomi hummed, her smile dropping. “…Yeah, I know.”</p><p>        Sojiro yawned, and Hitomi had to fight back her own at the sound of it. “<em>Look at the time,</em>” he complained. “<em>Seriously, think about how I feel having to stay up here waiting for you.</em>”</p><p>        “I’m sorry,” Hitomi said softly. “And, um, I’m just gonna stay over at a friend’s tonight.” Her eyes widened and her chest tightened in terror. He wouldn’t appreciate just being <em> told </em> what was going to happen, would he-? “Un-Unless you really need me to go back-”</p><p>        “<em>It’s fine,</em>” Sojiro said dismissively. “<em>I don’t need you wandering around at night and getting yourself arrested. Just stay put. In the future, try not to tell me so damn late. Understood?</em>”</p><p>        “Mmm… Yes, sir,” Hitomi said in agreement.</p><p>        “<em>Good</em>,” he huffed. “<em>Well… goodnight.</em>”</p><p>        “Goodnight, Sojiro-san…” Hitomi said before hanging up the phone.</p><p>        She was just putting it back in her bag when Ryujis came out of his room, also dressed in pajamas. Mrs. Sakamoto called the two in to dinner, almost entire done with her own by the time Hitomi and Ryuji joined her.</p><p>        “I’ll start the clothes on my way out,” she said after she took her last bite. She kissed Ryuji on the forehead on her way past. “Move them to the dryer before going to bed, Ryu-kun?”</p><p>        “Yes, Ma,” Ryuji said with a tired sigh.</p><p>        Mrs. Sakamoto affectionately patted his head before moving to Hitomi and also kissing her forehead, making Hitomi flinch in surprise. “You take good care of yourself, dear,” she orders. “Get some rest tonight. Have Ryu-kun help you extend the couch when you’re ready to go to bed.”</p><p>        Before either could respond to her she was gone, leaving Ryuji and HItomi to eat alone. They took their time, no words spoken between them. Hitomi pushed her food around her plate for a while.</p><p>        “This is eerily domestic,” she said, taking a small bite of her dinner afterwards.</p><p>        Ryuji grinned at Hitomi. “Haven’t really eaten a meal like this with someone else in a while,” he said. “Ma’s always workin’ and stuff, so it’s usually just me.”</p><p>        “I grew up eating at bar tables and on the couch, so this is nice,” Hitomi said. Despite the cold atmosphere between them, Hitomi was almost glad for Sojiro’s presence and curry in the mornings. Even if it still wasn’t a proper table, at least it wasn’t alone.</p><p>        Ryuji hummed, and the silence grew again. The only sound was the clinking of chopsticks on their plates. Ryuji looked up at Hitomi a few times, and his expression hardened each time, growing further into a glare.</p><p>        He slammed his chopsticks on the table, making Hitomi flinch enough to make him look guilty, but not enough for him to stop his hate laced voice. “This doesn’t make any damn sense,” he hissed. “The principal and even the parents know about the abuse. Why ain’t anybody speaking up!?”</p><p>        Hitomi tried her best to keep her cool as she pushed bites around her plate. “Oh, I don’t know,” she mused. “Some probably don’t care. Some just like Mr. Kamoshida. But mostly volleyball.”</p><p>        Ryuji growled. “Yeah…” He shook his head. “Even so, that don’t give him the right to do whatever he wants! He’s beating kids up, and all they’re allowed to do is endure.” Ryuji’s eyes lit up, and he looked at Hitomi excitedly. “You have firsthand experience, you can turn him in-”</p><p>        “Stop,” Hitomi said, voice quiet and quivering. “Please.”</p><p>        “But, Hitomi, you could-“</p><p>        “I had an asthma attack.” Ryuji’s eyes went wide, but Hitomi only continued to look at her plate. “I had a bad asthma attack in the middle of Mr. Kamoshida teaching me how to play a sport I’d never played before. That’s it.”</p><p>        “Is that really-?”</p><p>        “Even if it wasn’t… It’s all anyone eyewitness to it will admit to.”</p><p>        They were quiet for several moments, with Ryuji trying to come up with an argument, but unable to do so. Hitomi sighed heavily.</p><p>        “Besides, I’m the school criminal. Who would take my word over the reputable Mr. Kamoshida’s?” she asked.</p><p>        Any words Ryuji had to argue died on his lips. There were three people who didn’t look at Hitomi with the same nervous energy as the rest of their classmates did, but three students would never be enough against a man like Suguru Kamoshida.</p><p>        Ryuji slammed his fist against the table. “Ugh! What a load of bull!” he shouted. “I can’t let it end like this! I’m gonna try and find someone who knows what’s going on with Kamoshida during break tomorrow. Just you watch. I ain’t giving up!”</p><p>        Hitomi put her chopsticks down on her empty plate. “Yeah…” she murmured. She stood, picking up the table and glass she had been using. “Um, I’ll wash the dishes.”</p><p>        Ryuji jumped to his feet, taking both from her and haphazardly stacking them on his own empty dishes. “Nuh uh,” he said. “You’ve had a shit day and you’re a guest. Ma would have my hide if I let you.”</p><p>        Hitomi gave Ryuji a looked that just bordered on pleading. “Please don’t make me feel useless.”</p><p>        Ryuji and Hitomi stared at each other for several moments, neither blinking. Ryuji was the first to look away, hissing while rubbing the back of his neck. “…Goddammit, Hitomi,” he grumbled. “You gotta stop giving me the puppy eyes. Come on.”</p><p>        Hitomi followed Ryuji into the kitchen, frowning. “I don’t give puppy eyes.”</p><p>        “Then what was that just now?”</p><p>        “How I usually look…?”</p><p>        “You don’t give puppy eyes to everyone.”</p><p>        Hitomi huffed as she rolled up her sleeves and turned on the hot water, grumbling about her non-existent puppy dog eyes. </p><p>        The two did the dishes shoulder to shoulder, easily following the other’s movements without needing to say anything. It was easy to do, something with repeated movements that didn’t require a lot of thought. It allowed Hitomi’s mind to go blank, and let herself just go with the flow. </p><p>        The task was finished quickly between the two, and after twenty minutes of Ryuji ensuring that Hitomi was <em> okay </em> and not going to go back into another coughing fit while helping her set up the couch properly, they parted ways to sleep. </p><p>        Hitomi laid down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. It felt different compared to sleeping in the attic. The feeling of sleeping on a couch was something Hitomi grew up knowing, and it felt incredibly like home. There wasn’t all that open, dusty air making the room feel like it was closing in on her, but instead a comforting presence. She could smell Mrs. Sakamoto’s perfume in the couch cushions, along with something distinctly Ryuji in the clothes she wore.</p><p>        She had a much easier time going to sleep than she had since coming to Tokyo, and her dreams were, for once, thankfully silent.</p><p>        Light had barely begun to filter through the windows when Hitomi’s alarm began to quietly buzz on her phone. Hitomi hummed and grumbled quietly as she sat up and turned it off, putting on her glasses and checking the weather forecast for the day. </p><p>        Hitomi looked around the silent living room of the Sakamoto apartment, noting how she was the only one awake. A chance was her uniform, neatly stacked next to her school bag on the coffee table. Mrs. Sakamoto must have done it, because Ryuji wasn’t that neat.</p><p>        Hitomi hummed softly, silently thanking Mrs. Sakamoto in her head before going to the bathroom to change. She left her blazer off, hanging it on the back of one of the chair by the table, and tied her hair into a fully ponytail before entering the kitchen.</p><p>        Most of her search through the cupboards and fridge proved unfruitful, terribly bare save for more long lasting products. But there was enough to at least make a simple meal, and Hitomi was sure that she could pay them back.</p><p>        So Hitomi picked up a spare apron and began cooking. By the time she was setting the table, a delicious aroma floating through the apartment from the dishes of steaming food, Ryuji sleepily exited the room, yawning and stretching while still in his pajamas. Hitomi pulled off the apron and folded it as Ryuji froze, staring at her and the table.</p><p>        “Good morning,” Hitomi said. “I hope you don’t mind I used the kitchen.”</p><p>        Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Wha-? Huh? Oh, no,” he said, sitting down at the table excitedly and admiring the food laid out. Miso soup, grilled fish, and eggs topped with some simple spices Hitomi had found in the cupboards. To complete the meal, she’d made some green tea. “Man, this stuff looks good!”</p><p>        “I’m not the greatest cook, but it’s survivable,” she said, also joining him. “I also put some aside for your mother.”</p><p>        Ryuji grinned at her. “You didn’t have to do that, Hitomi,” he said, but Hitomi only shook her head.</p><p>        “It was the least I could do,” she told him.</p><p>        Ryuji looked ready to argue further, but instead shook his head and put his hand together. “Thanks for the food, dude!” he said, quietly followed by Hitomi’s own thanks.</p><p>        Hitomi picked up her chopsticks and took a bite of the eggs, grinning as Ryuji slowly tried to savor each of the things she’d made. Hitomi shook her head in amusement. </p><p>        “This stuff is soooooo good,” Ryuji said, mouth still full of food. “You gonna eat any of the fish?”</p><p>        “I’m allergic to most type of seafood,” Hitomi said, sipping her tea. “But I thought that since it was here and about due to expire, it should be used rather than forgotten.”</p><p>        Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Oh, er, thanks,” he said. He pulled the plate of fish closer to him and pushed the eggs towards Hitomi.</p><p>        “You’ll need to eat quickly so you can get ready for school,” HItomi reminded him.</p><p>        “Shit!” Ryuji began to inhale his food so quickly Hitomi wondered if he tasted it. Better than being late, she supposed. As long as he didn’t die.</p><p>        By the time Ryuji was dressed in his school uniform and ready to leave, Hitomi had put the dishes in the dishwasher, made up the couch, and was in the middle of slipping her shoes on.</p><p>        Ryuji huffed, panting, as he skidded to the front door. Hitomi wordlessly handed him his shoes the the two headed off to school together. </p><p>        It was quiet and peaceful, a pleasant feeling filling Hitomi during their walk to school. At least, for the first part. After getting off the train near the school, things changed rather rapidly. Two girls from the volleyball team walked in front of them, both of them first years if Hitomi remembered correctly.</p><p>        “Hey, isn’t that Sakura-senpai? Shouldn’t we greet her?” one of the girls asked.</p><p>        “No way!” the other hissed. “Didn’t you hear some of the other senpais? She’s totally scary! And she’s walking with Sakamoto! I don’t want to talk to him!”</p><p>        “But she doesn’t look that scary… she even collapsed during practice yesterday…” the first said, trying and failing to be sneaky about her glances back at Hitomi.</p><p>        “Didn’t you hear?” the other said. “She just did that to get Mr. Kamoshida to herself and when he wouldn’t sleep with her, she went after that delinquent Sakamoto.”</p><p>        The first gasped, too loud to not be heard. “Oh wow… I wouldn’t have guessed…”</p><p>        “Well, duh! You’re such a dummy sometimes.”</p><p>        Ryuji growled, balling his fists. “That ain’t what hap-”</p><p>        Hitomi looked sideways at him, cutting him off. “They’re first years… calm down. Rumors will be rumors.”</p><p>        Ryuji growled again and kicked the ground, but didn’t say another word. They stopped at the school gates, and Ryuji gently grabbed Hitomi’s shoulder before she could enter the grounds. </p><p>        “You okay?” he asked.</p><p>        “I’ll be fine, Sakamoto,” Hitomi said. “I pushed myself too hard yesterday. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>        Ryuji gave her an unconvinced look. “Just ‘cause you blame yourself doesn’t mean it’s your fault.”</p><p>        Hitomi brushed hair behind her ear without meeting his gaze, instead looking past him. “Who else am I supposed to blame?” <em> I have to keep my head above the water somehow. </em></p><p>        Ryuji sighed and dropped his hand. “Be careful.”</p><p>        Hitomi smirked a bit, tapping her fingers against her cheek. “I believe we’ve been over this. That’s not something I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12 - ❦ THE RUMORS ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>        Kamoshida stood behind her, his eyes glaring at the conversation on her phone from over her shoulder. Hitomi quickly hit the power button and hid the phone behind her back as she turned, pressed her back against the lockers.</p><p>        “Sakamoto <em> again</em>?” he snapped, the words coming out in a low growl.</p><p>        “M-Mr- Mr. Kamoshida, I…” Hitomi’s words refused to come out like she wanted.</p><p>        “I saw you walking with Sakamoto to school this morning,” Kamoshida said, pushing Hitomi further into the lockers by stepping closer. The angle her arm was bent as became painful with the hard press against the metal. “After you <em> left </em> with him last night.” Kamoshida’s expression curled into one of disgust. “You’d think someone who’s already walking a thin line would think twice before letting themselves get screwed by a punk like that.”</p><p>        Hitomi’s eyes went wide. “What- No! We- He didn't- We haven’t--” Hitomi’s broken arguments fell on deaf ears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Some seriously not okay things to say regarding Hitomi's sexual reputation. And, basically, Kamoshida being a scumbag (ie: sexual harassment). This chapter was... a horror to write, and it's not even the worst of events.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Ann was waiting for Hitomi as soon as she entered the classroom, looking unimpressed with her arms crossed over her chest. Her expression changed abruptly when she spotted Hitomi. Hitomi barely made it a step into the classroom before Ann ran to her, grabbing Hitomi’s hands and looking into her eyes as if she was searching for something.</p><p>        “Are you okay?” she asked. Hitomi stood frozen at the abrupt contact and blonde in her space. </p><p>        “I… um…”</p><p>        “I heard… <em> things</em>,” Ann said. “But I wanted to hear them from you. What happened yesterday?”</p><p>        “Nothing,” Hitomi said, gently pulling her hands away from Ann. “I’m fine. Nothing happened between me or anyone else.”</p><p>        Her words didn’t seem to reassure Ann at all, but there was nothing to be done for it. In such a complicated situation, Hitomi wanted to keep the people involved in it down to null. Hitomi brushed past Ann, their shoulders barely touching, on the way to her seat. The students around Ann and Hitomi’s seats whispered in low voices Hitomi didn’t bother to strain to hear.</p><p>        Class began before Ann coil try to interrogate Hitomi any further, and by the time the end of the day rolled around, she seemed to have forgotten about it. Enough that she wasn’t grilling Hitomi as soon as they stepped into the courtyard with Shiho.</p><p>        Part of that may have been due to how down Shiho looked. She gave Hitomi sidelong glances from the bench she and Ann sat on, but refused to hold Hitomi’s gaze. She clenched her hands tightly in her lap until her knuckles were white.</p><p>        “Shouldn’t you be heading to volleyball?” Ann asked, eying Shiho with worry. </p><p>        “Uh huh…”</p><p>        “That bruise above your eye… Is that from practice, too?” Hitomi’s fingers tightened around the can in her hand. Ann wasn’t directly interrogating Hitomi, but she was still trying to get answers. Would Shiho tell her?</p><p>        “Y-Yeah…” Shiho said, not looking at Ann.</p><p>        “Are you sure you’re not pushing yourself too hard?” Ann insisted.</p><p>        “I’m okay…” Shiho said with as much conviction as she could muster. Her shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes as if the mere words she spoke brought her unspeakable pain. “Volleyball’s the only thing I can do right…” Ann’s phone began to ring shrilly, starling all three girls. Shiho finally looked over to Ann. “Shouldn’t you take that?”</p><p>        “It’s probably my part-time job… I think,” Ann said, waving Shiho’s concern off.</p><p>        Shiho pushed herself to the edge of the bench and stood. “I… should get going.”</p><p>        Ann stood as well. “Shiho…” she said, reaching out for her but stopping mere seconds away. “…Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>        Shiho nodded once more. “Uh-huh…” She looked over at Hitomi hesitantly before looking back at the ground. “You should go home early… Rest for a couple days… The teachers want you to take the day off after what happened yesterday…”</p><p>        Shiho hesitated a second longer before leaving. Ann watched her go with a frown on her face. “There’s something you two aren’t telling me, isn’t there…?”</p><p>        “…Not purposefully,” Hitomi said, brushing hair behind her ear. “You’ll… find out soon.”</p><p>        Ann’s phone began to ring again, and with a heavy sigh she pulled it out. “…Yes? Today won’t work… I’m not feeling so good… Sorry…”</p><p>        With Ann distracted on the phone, Hitomi gave her a small bow in farewell and began to head for the front gates. Hitomi passed by two boys leaning on a fence as she left the courtyard.</p><p>        “Hey, isn’t that Takamaki?”</p><p>        “Rumor has it she’s dating Kamoshida.”</p><p>        “Seriously?”</p><p>        “I heard people saw them in his car together.”</p><p>        “You know… she seems pretty easy, huh? You think I’d have a chance, too?”</p><p>        “C’mon dude, you can’t go after Kamoshida’s bitch!”</p><p>        The boys laughed, as if they’d just told some amazing joke. Their words grew acid in Hitomi’s stomach. </p><p>        “What about that transfer student?”</p><p>        “The one in 2-D? The one with the criminal record?”</p><p>        “Yeah, they’re saying she slept with Sakamoto for real cheep. Bet even <em> you </em>could afford her.”</p><p>        “Heh. Wouldn’t want someone who’s so loose they’d settle for Sakamoto.”</p><p>        …It should have hurt her more when they talked about her, shouldn’t it? But the acid seemed to fade when they talked about Hitomi. Wasn’t she a criminal? Didn’t she deserve these terrible rumors, even if they weren’t true?</p><p>        With her head held high and giving no indication that she’d heard them, Hitomi walked past the boys. Hitomi’s phone buzzed in her pocket as soon as she’d entered the locker area. She looked down at the screen as another message from Ryuji popped up.</p><p>[Ryuji] Hey, can we hang?</p><p>[Ryuji] I wanna talk.</p><p>[Ryuji] I know you didn’t wanna be seen at school so I was thinking the arcade?</p><p>        Hitomi considered the proposition for a moment, fingers hovering over the buttons as two of her classmates walked into the locker area. Neither of them seemed to notice Hitomi on her phone, so she kept her head down.</p><p>        “I saw that new transfer student hanging out with Sakamoto-kun,” one of the boys said. “The two of them are so scary…”</p><p>        “She doesn’t look like the kind of person who’d have a criminal record,” said the other. “Maybe she’s one of those? You know, the people in the accidents. Maybe she suddenly freaks out and attacks people.”</p><p>        “Huh? I don’t think so. She’s just been coming to school. Actually, she almost seems normal. And from what I hear, after you have a psychotic breakdown, you go brain dead and die right there.”</p><p>        “That’s true… I wonder if she’s dating Sakamoto-kun, though. They’ve been hanging out even before she came to our school.”</p><p>        “They do seem awfully close for her just barely coming here, so I have to wonder.”</p><p>        “It would make sense why he’s asking about the volleyball club, right? She’s just joined.” He snorted, as if the mere topic was beneath him.</p><p>        “The volleyball team’s never going to tell him anything. They’re all completely loyal to Kamoshida.”</p><p>        “Well, if Kamoshida likes them, their future is pretty much set. Of course they’d back him up. Speaking of which, I hear Kamoshida’s new favorite girl is someone named Suzui.”</p><p>        “Oh, the girl who was chosen as a regular? Ah, her face was all swollen. It looked pretty bad.”</p><p>        They left, the conversation fading with them. More rumors about her dating Ryuji, but at least it gave Ryuji a viable reason for his snooping, didn’t it? Hitomi bit her lip as she slipped out of her school shoes and into her regular ones. </p><p>[Hitomi] I’ll meet you there.</p><p>        She’d barely stood and pressed sent on the message before an arm cut into her peripheral vision, blocking her escape route. Hitomi’s eyes went wide and she turned around, throat dry and constricting. </p><p>        Kamoshida stood behind her, his eyes glaring at the conversation on her phone from over her shoulder. Hitomi quickly hit the power button and hid the phone behind her back as she turned, pressed her back against the lockers.</p><p>        “Sakamoto <em> again</em>?” he snapped, the words coming out in a low growl.</p><p>        “M-Mr- Mr. Kamoshida, I…” Hitomi’s words refused to come out like she wanted.</p><p>        “I saw you walking with Sakamoto to school this morning,” Kamoshida said, pushing Hitomi further into the lockers by stepping closer. The angle her arm was bent as became painful with the hard press against the metal. “After you <em> left </em> with him last night.” Kamoshida’s expression curled into one of disgust. “You’d think someone who’s already walking a thin line would think twice before letting themselves get screwed by a punk like that.”</p><p>        Hitomi’s eyes went wide. “What- No! We- He didn't- We haven’t--” Hitomi’s broken arguments fell on deaf ears.</p><p>        “I wonder how Principal Kobayakawa would feel, knowing that no only do we have a criminal in our hall, but a slut as well. I’m sure it would hurt our school’s reputation, and that is something he will not allow.”</p><p>        Hitomi couldn’t move and closer to the lockers, but Kamoshida could move closer to her. He stepped closer until their chests were pressed together and Hitomi had to upturn her face to gape at him. </p><p>        “I’m… I’m not…” The whimpers that left her mouth seemed weak even to her own ears. No one would believe her. They hadn’t before, and now, there was ‘proof’ wasn't there?</p><p>        The way Kamoshida’s lips curled was crueler than before as he leaned into her face. “Is that right?” he hisses. “Did he pay you, then? Makes a man wonder how much you charge if Sakamoto could afford it.”</p><p>        He held the hand not blocking Hitomi in to her cheek. Hitomi turned her face away, feeling his hot breath against her, and closed her eyes tightly. Her fingers tightened around her phone. “No! We didn’t-! I- I don’t! I’m not-!” Why!? There were always so many students in this part of the school, why was no one coming to see this!?</p><p>        “Oh really…?” Kamoshida questioned. “When you’re looking at me like that…”</p><p>        The hand blocking her vision moved lower, moving to reach behind her back. “Mr. Kamoshida, please!” Hitomi jerked away, stumbling when the heel of her shoe caught on the bottom of the lockers. She looked at Kamoshida in fear, heart beating rapidly. “I- I really have to go!”</p><p>        Kamoshida caught the wrist of the hand that held her phone before she could get far, holding it above her head to the point she couldn’t move away any further. “Going to see <em> Sakamoto </em> again?” he spat, sending chills down Hitomi’s spine. She whimpered as his grip on her wrist tightened. “And you claim to be so <em> innocent</em>, Sakura.”</p><p>        Hitomi pulled with all her strength, barely keeping hold of her phone as she stumbled into the lockers on the other side. She held her wrist to her chest, breathing heavily. “I- I- I- I have to- I have to go-!”</p><p>        Without another word, Hitomi’s feet moved on her own, making her run out of the school. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out Kamoshida’s shout of “You can’t run from me forever, Sakura!”</p><p>        Hitomi didn’t stop running until she’d made it to the station and onto the training heading for downtown Tokyo. Hitomi managed to get a seat and slumped into it. Her phone buzzed once and she opened her messages.</p><p>[Ryuji] See ya there!</p><p>        Hitomi could have almost laughed, but she didn’t. Instead, she cradled her phone in her hands, looking at the message over and over the entire ride. </p><p>        “I’m so traumatized from the video of that accident,” a woman said as Hitomi exited the train. “What happens if you get a psychotic breakdown?”</p><p>        “Well, out of nowhere, you go crazy and violent, and then you suddenly pass out,” said another. “In the very end, you die in a lot of pain. That’s what I hear. You die, or you’re good as dead.”</p><p>        Hitomi mused on that for a moment. She hadn’t had a psychotic breakdown, but it certainly felt like that described her life lately. She wanted to go back to the peaceful life she’d had before… the entire mess life had become. There had certainly been boys back home that had perved on her, or tried, at least, but they hadn’t gone as far as people she’d met in Tokyo.</p><p>        The arcade wasn’t hard to find, and Ryuji was in the middle of a shooting game when Hitomi entered. She pulled a few coins from her wallet and joined him without a word. He lifted an eyebrow at her, but didn’t say anything until the GAME OVER blinked brightly on the screen.</p><p>        “You’re pretty good,” Ryuji said, putting the game’s gun back in place. Hitomi did the same with a small shrug.</p><p>        “I could be better,” she said. Ryuji frowned but shook his head.</p><p>        “You wanna play something else?” he asked.</p><p>        Hitomi shook her head, folding her hands in front of her. “I’ll just watch.” Her wrist hurt from the strain of the way it had been twisted for so long and how Kamoshida had grabbed it. But she wasn’t going to tell Ryuji that. </p><p>        Ryuji shrugged and moved to another game where instead of shooting thing, he was mashing buttons. It looked like some kind of fighting game, and Hitomi vaguely recognized the logo on the side of the machine of being part of a familiar franchise, but she didn’t personally know anything about it.</p><p>        “Dammit, I’m so effin’ pissed,” Ryuji grumbled, even though the life bar at the top of the screen showed he was the clear winner of the round. “What the hell…”</p><p>        It took Hitomi a few moments to catch on to what he was thinking. She leaned against the unused game on Ryuji’s side. “I’m going to assume the results are the same as before.”</p><p>        “No shit,” Ryuji grumbled. “All of ‘em kept sayin’ the same shit Mishima was talkin’ about…!” He cast a small look towards Hitomi, the unspoken <em> And you too </em> hanging between them. He turned back to his game before his opponent could get a hit on him. “At this rate… it looks like we’ll have to go to him directly…”</p><p>        The idea of confronting Kamoshida after what he’d just done and said to her not even an hour earlier made her stomach churn. But even if it hadn’t, it was useless. “There’s no point with men like him.”</p><p>        “I know…” Ryuji said with a heavy sigh. WINNER popped up on the screen and Ryuji pushed in another coin to proceed to the next round. “But serious, isn’t there something we can do? No way I’m gonna give in like this! Can you think of anything?”</p><p>        “We can’t go to the police, they won’t do anything,” Hitomi said bitterly. “We don’t have any physical evidence.” And even if they did, what would they do? It had been proof enough that Hitomi could come within an inch of being raped and still be blamed for it. Would it take the deed actually being done to spur them into action? Or would even that fly under the radar due to Kamoshida’s high esteem?</p><p>        “Yeah… They’d never believe us about the castle…” Ryuji said.</p><p>        “Trying to solve the situation ourselves would only result in both of our expulsions,” Hitomi continued. “Neither of us can risk that.” Hitomi paused for a moment. “Well, you could. You <em> might </em> get into another school, but no other school would accept me and I would be right off to juvenile detention.”</p><p>        “We’d be fine if we could do it without getting caught but… yeah, if we did, we’d be seriously done for.” Ryuji shook his head as the second round ended, showing DEFEAT flashing on the screen. He ruffled through his pockets to find a third coin, but came up empty. He sighed as he looked over at Hitomi. “Got anything else? What do we do?”</p><p>        Hitomi pulled a coin out of her wallet. “I do in fact have another idea,” she said.</p><p>        Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Well? Don’t just leave me hangin’!”</p><p>        Hitomi pushed the coin into the slot. “Let’s punish the king.”</p><p>        Ryuji scrambled to get back into the zone of the battle when the third and final round started. “The king?” he questioned. “You mean that other world’s Kamoshida?” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “I didn’t think of that, but… Is there any meaning to--”</p><p>        “I’ve finally found you!”</p><p>        Hitomi jumped and looked around, but Ryuji kept his focus on the game. “You say something?” he asked. Hitomi shook her head, only for seconds later a black cat to jump on the controls of Ryuji’s game. </p><p>        “Gah!” Ryuji shrieked, stumbling a step away from the game in surprise. His opponent got in a few good hits before Hitomi grabbed the cat and held it in her arms. The bottom half dangled as Hitomi struggled not to drop the fighting animal.</p><p>        “Don’t think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you,” said the same voice. Hitomi looked down at the cat in her arms. It couldn’t be…</p><p>        “That voice…” Ryuji said, eyes wide. “Is that you, Morgana!?”</p><p>        “How dare you, up and leaving me the other day!” the cat that was decidedly Morgana screeched.</p><p>        “The cat’s talkin’!?” Ryuji exclaimed. </p><p>        “I am <em> not </em> a cat!” Morgana hissed. “This is just what happened when I came to this world! It was a lot of trouble finding you two.” Morgana narrowed his eyes at Ryuji.</p><p>        “Wait…” Ryuji said. “You came to our world!?” He gasped. “Does that mean you’ve got a phone!?”</p><p>        Morgana fought in Hitomi’s arms, but she held him tighter instead of letting him go. “You don’t need one when you’re at my level,” he said boastfully. “I did get pretty lost making my escape though…” He looked up at Hitomi as if he was looking for her pity. Unfortunately, Hitomi was all out of pities to give.</p><p>        “That aside, why can you talk!? You’re a cat!” Ryuji hissed when other customers looked their way.</p><p>        “How should I know!?” Morgana yowled. </p><p>        Ryuji looked over at Hitomi. “You hearin’ this too…?”</p><p>        “I’m hallucinating,” Hitomi said, burying her face in Morgana fur. “This isn’t possible.” Today had been such a weird day, why not a talking cat to top it off?</p><p>        “I think we’ve both gone off the deep end,” Ryuji agreed when the screen finally showed WINNER. Ryuji turned away from the game as one of the arcade employees approached them. </p><p>        The employee looked from Morgana to Hitomi. “Is that your cat?” he questioned, but continued before Hitomi could even answer. “Animals aren’t allowed in here, so I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”</p><p>        “We’re just leavin’,” Ryuji said, picking his bag up off the floor. Hitomi followed him out of the arcade. </p><p>        At the school, Shiho was barely leaving the gym when Mishima ran up to her. He looked ill and pale. </p><p>        “Suzui… Are you leaving…?” he said, voice quivering.</p><p>        “What is it…?” Shiho asked, half already knowing the answer.</p><p>        Mishima looked away from Shiho, unable to look her in the eye as he spoke. “Mr. Kamoshida’s asking for you… He’s in the PE faculty office.”</p><p>        A chill went down Shiho’s spine. “What did he say?”</p><p>        “…I don’t know,” Mishima said, taking a step away from her. Then another. “Well… I have to go.” He ran off without another word, as if just being near Shiho burned him. Perhaps it did. Shiho grimaced.</p><p>        Her phone went off and she pulled it out to see Ann’s picture taking up her screen. It was one of them together, one from before any of… <em> this </em>, whatever one wanted to describe it as. </p><p>[Ann] Hey, Shiho! We should hang out this Sunday!</p><p>[Ann] Me, you, Hitomi. A girl’s day out!</p><p>[Ann] Honestly, I think we could all use it.</p><p>[Ann] It’s gotta be hard on her being known as ‘the criminal transfer’</p><p>[Ann] And, well… </p><p>[Ann] You’ve been looking rougher than usual.</p><p>[Ann] What do you say?</p><p>        Shiho looked at her phone, even as the messages stopped coming in. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes as tears pricked behind them. </p><p>        “Ann…” she said, feeling a heaviness weigh on her. She opened her eyes and sent a message to Hitomi, not bothering to see if it had been read, before heading to the faculty office.</p><p>        Hitomi and Ryuji quickly found themselves in an alleyway out of sight. There was only one shop down the alley they were in, something called ‘Untouchable.’ Model guns were displayed in the windows. Hitomi finally let the cat go as she and Ryuji sat against the wall.</p><p>        “You guys are having a rough time of this, hm?” Morgana said, flicking his tail. “I heard you mention something about witnesses.”</p><p>        “Oh, shuddup,” Ryuji grumbled, rubbing the heel of his hand in his eye.</p><p>        Morgana crooned, tone full of pride. “You know, I could tell you a thing or two about what do do about Kamoshida,” he said. “You were pretty close just a moment ago.”</p><p>        Ryuji crossed his arms with an irritated huff. “God, that condescendin’ attitude! This thing’s gotta be Morgana!”</p><p>        “You were still doubting me!?” Morgana shrieked. </p><p>        “Ack…! Quiet down!” Ryuji exclaimed as voice floated to them from the street.</p><p>        “Hey, did you hear a cat?” a girl asked.</p><p>        “This is Tokyo, there’s probably like, a <em> million </em>cats.”</p><p>        “Heh, yeah, this is true. I just heard a meow from down the alley is all.”</p><p>        The girls moved on and Ryuji turned to Morgana with a confused look. “Meow…? Does that mean only us two can understand what you’re sayin?” he questioned. </p><p>        Morgana flicked his tailed again, sitting down and licking his paw. “Looks like it.”</p><p>        “What the hell’s goin’ on…?” Ryuji scratched at his head, brows scrunched in confusion. He turned back to Morgana. “Anyway, what you were talkin’ about earlier… is it for real?”</p><p>        “You’re quite the skeptic for being an idiot,” Morgana said coolly.</p><p>        Hitomi shot him a withering glower. “You, stop,” she demanded, making Morgana shrink. “You dislike being called a cat, so cut it out.”</p><p>        “Hitomi…” Ryuji said, looking at a loss for words. “You ain’t gotta do that.”</p><p>        “No, I didn’t,” Hitomi agreed, and left it at that, keeping her glare on Morgana until he bowed his head. It wasn’t quite an apology, but he didn’t press the issue.</p><p>        “Anyway, tell us more about the thing with Kamoshida,” Ryuji said. “You said you know how we can do something about him, right?”</p><p>        “It has to do with what she was talking about earlier,” Morgana said, perking up. “You’ll need to attack his castle.”</p><p>        “What do you mean…? Ryuji asked cautiously.</p><p>        “The castle is how Kamoshida views the school,” Morgana explained. “He doesn’t realize what happens in there, but it’s deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus, if the castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida.” </p><p>        “What’d happen?” Ryuji asked.</p><p>        “A Palace is a manifestation of a person’s distorted desires,” Morgana said. “So if that castle were no more…”</p><p>        “His desires would go too.” All of his filthy, depraved desires. Hitomi wouldn’t need to worry about Kamoshida breathing down her neck anymore, she’d be able to live semi-peacefully at Shujin… and so would everyone else. </p><p>        Morgana’s twitched with a smirk and a low rumble of a satisfied purr reached Hitomi’s ears. “Precisely!” he cheered. “You sure pick up things fast!”</p><p>        Ryuji’s jaw dropped. “For real!? H-He’s gonna turn good!?” His eyes widened in a beat of excitement, only to fall moments later. “But… is that really gettin’ back at him?”</p><p>        “Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart,” Morgana said. “However, even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he’ll confess them himself!”</p><p>        Hitomi froze even as Ryuji cheered. “You for real!? That’s possible!?”</p><p>        If Kamoshida did that… would he do it in great detail? Mention every little thing he had done, or thought to do? What… would people think of her if they found out about how he thought of her?</p><p>        “And since the Palace will no longer exist, he’ll forget what we did there as well,” Morgana continued. “Not only will we be able to bring Kamoshida down, but there won’t even be a trace of out involvement.”</p><p>        And what if they didn’t manage to take him down before he got to her? It wasn’t a <em> threat </em> , what Kamoshida had said earlier. It was a <em> promise </em>. Hitomi couldn’t run from him forever. What would happen when he finally caught her?</p><p>        “That’s amazing!” Ryuji said. “You are one incredible cat!”</p><p>        “True,” Morgana purred. “Except for the cat part!”</p><p>        Ryuji ignored him. “So? How do we get rid of the Palace?”</p><p>        “By stealing the Treasure held within,” Morgana said. </p><p>        An odd assortment of images flicked through Htiomi’s mind when the weird feeling from the castle washed over her. A giant crown, a beautiful painting, a golden briefcase, a sarcophagus, an old board game. It made a stinging pain grow in the back of her head.</p><p>        “Stealing…?” Ryuji said, obviously against the idea. Who would have guessed?</p><p>        “I’ll tell you more once you agree to go ahead with this,” Morgana insisted. “It’s my most valuable, secret plan, after all. If you want to help me out, I’ll gladly teach you. What’s your call?”</p><p>        “Our luck’s runnin’ dry lookin’ for witnesses,” Ryuji said, looking over at Hitomi, obviously looking for direction from her. “Guess we have no choice but to go along…”</p><p>        Hitomi didn’t like it. She wished she could have refuted that claims and denied Morgana, but she really couldn’t. “There’s no other way…” Even Dr. Kimura couldn’t help them.</p><p>        “…Good,” Morgana said, though it was obvious he sensed their reluctance.</p><p>        Hitomi curled a strand of hair around her finger. “I do have one last question, though,” she said, making Morgana meet her eyes and give her his full attention. “If we erase the Palace, his desire will be gone, correct?”</p><p>        “Yes.”</p><p>        “Does that go for all his desires?”</p><p>        Ryuji looked between Hitomi and Morgana, brows furrowed even more than before. “What are you gettin’ at?” he asked. </p><p>        “Desires are what we need in order to survive,” Hitomi said, running her hand along the ground and coming up with a few loose pieces of gravel. “The will to sleep, eat, fall in love… everything.” She held the gravel level with her face. “Everything everyone does is motivated by desire.” She turned her hand and let the gravel fall from it. </p><p>        Ryuji’s concerned face came into focus, pulling it away from her hand. “Hitomi?” HIs voice was so quiet, the concern so obvious.</p><p>        “You’re sharp,” Morgana said, looking less like a normal cat and more like one of those weird ones from magic manga, eyes sharp and glowing. “If all those yearnings were to vanish, they’d be no different than someone who has shut down entirely. They might even die if they’re not given proper care. So…”</p><p>        “They might die…!?” Ryuji shrieked. </p><p>        “Will you listen to everything I have to say first?” Morgana chided. </p><p>        “Would their death be out fault…?”</p><p>        “Aren’t you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?”</p><p>        Ryuji’s hands shook and he clenched them into fists to hide their shakes. He turned to Hitomi again. “Hey, what do you think?”</p><p>        “Ryuji… I don’t want to kill him… But I’m scared…” There were so many things going through Hitomi. It was a gut feeling, paired with every interaction she’d had with the miserable bastard thus far. Something… Something <em> bad </em> was going to happen. Something far worse than the despicable acts he’d already done. “…I think we’ll have to risk it.”</p><p>        “For real!?”</p><p>        “Shesh…” Morgana huffed. “I come all this way, and this is what I get.” He stood and flicked his tailed. “It’s not like anyone will ever find out.”</p><p>        “That’s not the paint!” Ryuji snapped, and Hitomi nodded along, pulling her knees up to her chest. </p><p>        “A guilty conscious is just as bad as twisted desires, cat,” she said, voice quiet.</p><p>        “If we just went around secretly doin’ whatever we want, we’d be no better than that efifn’ Kamoshida…” Ryuji growled.</p><p>        Morgana groaned, and he might have rolled his eyes. Could cats roll their eyes? Hitomi was more of a dog person, to be perfectly honest, and knew never little about cats. </p><p>        “Isn’t this your only option?” he questioned. He huffed and turned around. “…I’ll come back later. Make sure you’ve made your decision by then.”</p><p>        Morgana ran off and Ryuji slumped against the wall. “Man, we’re gettin’ all worked up for nothing…” he grumbled. “Dammit! I’ll try and see if I can figure out another way…”</p><p>        Two men walked around the corner into the alleyway as Ryuji trailed off. The flash of metal in one’s blazar was a badge, making them either undercover police or detectives. Either way, both of them looked irritable and glared as Ryuji and Hitomi as both tensed.</p><p>        “What are you two doing here?” the younger of the two men questioned. </p><p>        “We’re just hangin’ out,” Ryuji said, slowly moving to rise and never breaking eye contact with the man. Hitomi grabbed his sleeve before he could stand and do something to make matters worse.</p><p>        “In a dirty back alley?” snapped the other man. “That’s pretty suspicious-”</p><p>        The first man shot the other a look. “They’re not what we’re here for, sir. Let’s go inside…” The second man huffed, but turned and followed the first inside Untouchable. </p><p>        Ryuji growled as he and Hitomi stood. “Damn shitty adults…” he huffed. “We’re just sittin’ here, ain’t even doin’ nothing!” Ryuji grabbed their abandoned bags, huffing all the while, and handed Hitomi hers.</p><p>        She took it wordlessly. “I’m ready to bleach my hair so I can at least look the part of the troublemaker everyone seems to think I am,” Hitomi said, pushing hair out of her face.</p><p>        Ryuji grinned at her with that adorable puppy dog look of his. “Yeah?” he said. “I could help ya if you’re serious ‘bout it. My ma helps me, but I found some stuff that doesn’t kill your hair as much as others. I mean, bleaching hair’s gonna kill it anyway, but it’ll heal faster.”</p><p>        Hitomi giggled, hiding the sound behind a hand. “That’s very sweet of you, Sakamoto-kun. I might take you up on that one day.”</p><p>        Ryuji groaned. “C’mon, man! I thought that was just for school n’shit.”</p><p>        “Would you prefer Ryu-kun?”</p><p>        Ryuji’s face immediately went aflame and he looked away. “B-Bro… Dammit, man, you’re so embarrassing…” he grumbled. “C’mon, let’s get outta here.”</p><p>        Hitomi followed delicately behind Ryuji’s heavy footsteps, his movements staggered. She met his stride as they headed for the station. “I need to heat straight home,” she said. “Sojiro-san seemed angry last night…”</p><p>        Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Oh, right.” He scratched the back of his head. “Do you, uh, do you want me to walk you back?”</p><p>        Hitomi hesitated for a moment. “Um. I think I’ll be fine. I’ll, uh, call you, or something, okay?”</p><p>        “Uh, yeah. Okay.”</p><p>        Ryuji searched her face for even a glimpse of lying, but ultimately found none. “See you around,” he said, waving as he began to head for his station.</p><p>        “Bye,” Hitomi said, returning the wave. She watched him a moment before going towards her own train. </p><p>        By the time Hitomi reached Yongen-Jaya, it was dark outside. Before Leblanc had even come into sight, Hitomi could hear Sojiro’s lecture. She braced herself before opening the door and going inside. Sure enough, Sojiro sat at the bard, looking thoroughly unimpressed. Hitomi was not mentally prepared for this.</p><p>        Sojiro sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We just talked about this last night, and you’re back late again,” he reprimanded.</p><p>        It was not, in fact, all that late out. It just dark out. It was bound ot happen sooner or later, but it was something libel to happen often due to Hitomi being in highschool having to take trains that were regularly delayed for atrocious amounts of time.</p><p>        But retorting like that was also likely to result in a dreary, long lecture about how Hitomi should be more responsible and manage her time well, and she just wasn’t altogether enough for that. </p><p>        “…Clubs ran late today,” she said instead. </p><p>        Sojiro sighed again. “Just hurry it up and go upstairs already,” he said. “Seriously, think about how I feel having to stay up here waiting for you.”</p><p>        Hitomi tilted her head to the side, an unspoken sigh just behind her lips. “Hmm.” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m sorry… I’m tired, so I’ll just go up to bed…”</p><p>        Sojiro tossed his newspaper onto the counter as Hitomi passed him, the look in his eyes searching. His frown deepened when he didn’t find what he was searching for. “Hey, I’m leaving.” Hitomi turned to him but didn’t respond. “At least put some effort into trying to come back at a reasonable hour, all right?”</p><p>        Hitomi paused a moment, but nodded. Sojiro shook his head but excited Leblanc, pulling his cigarette out of his pocket as he went. Hitomi turned and headed for the attic. </p><p>        Her phone buzzed as she got undressed and Hitomi picked it up, seeing a message from Ryuji, and one from Shiho several hours before. She frowned at the one from Shiho, but didn’t open it, figuring if it waited this long, it could wait a little longer.</p><p>[Ryuji] So, whaddya think about Morgana told us?</p><p>[Ryuji] I dunno if I get all that stuff about stealing desires…</p><p>[Ryuji] And kamoshida’s gonna turn like, brain dead if we mess up, right?</p><p>[Ryuji] I mean, sure I’m pissed at him… </p><p>[Ryuji] But I dunno if I really wanna kill the guy…</p><p>        Hitomi typed in her response without thinking.</p><p>[Hitomi] <em> I sure wouldn’t mind it. </em></p><p>        She frowned the the words, her finger hovering over the send button. As much as she’d benefit from Kamoshida’s death, as much as she’d like to <em> imagine </em> him dying a horrible death, she <em> would </em> mind it, and she knew it. With a heavy sigh, she erased the message before she could impulsively send it, instead typing a new message.</p><p>[Hitomi] Yeah, that’s too much.</p><p>[Ryuji] For sure.</p><p>[Ryuji] We ain’t gonna settle anything at this rate. I’m thinkin murder is a bit much though…</p><p>[Hitomi] If I really wanted to murder him, I’d do it in the real world.</p><p>[Ryuji] Dude, you’d get caught.</p><p>[Hitomi] You’d be surprised how easy it is to piece</p><p>together a murder when you have enough resources.</p><p>[Ryuji] Chicks are scary.</p><p>[Hitomi] Told you.</p><p>[Ryuji] Oh well…</p><p>[Ryuji] I’ll try and see if I can come up with some other way tonight.</p><p>[Hitomi] Don’t stay up too late.</p><p>[Ryuji] Kk!</p><p>        Hitomi closed out of her messaging app when it was clear that Ryuji wasn’t going to message anymore. She finished putting her nigh clothes on and sat on the bed, curling up her knees to her chest. </p><p>        A message popped up on the top bar of her phone, letting her know that one of her otome games was having an event. Hitomi read through the small details the message gave her before clicking on it.</p><p>        Diving into the world of the Otome, and their <em> Alice in Wonderland </em> inspired special-story event, felt like a welcome reprieve from everything going on. The new home, the new school, everything she’d gone through since arriving in Tokyo… it all seemed to flow out of Hitomi’s mind, right up until one of the romanceable characters on screen flashed an impish grin that reminded her of Ryuji.</p><p>
  <em>         Stealing Kamoshida’s distorted desires… Can we really do it? </em>
</p><p>        Hitomi jerked in surprise when the notification that her battery had completely run out appeared on screen. </p><p>        “Noooo,” she whined as she went through the motions of plugging her phone in, flopping down on the bed with a sigh. She closed her eyes, considering not even crawling under the covers for a moment as she sleeping awkwardly as she laid. Her eyes shot open wide. “Shiho messaged me. I wonder what that was about.”</p><p>        Hitomi yawned loudly and forced herself to sit up and turn the light off and put her glasses aside. She crawled under the covers, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. </p><p>
  <em>         Oh well. It probably wasn’t that important if she didn’t message me about it again. </em>
</p><p>        With that as he final, drifting thought, Hiotmi went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13 - ❦ THE JUMP ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <span>        Mishima turned back to him with a slight nod. “But a couple days ago, after Sakura left, he called Suzui out of the blue.” Mishima licked his lips nervously. “She didn’t make any mistakes or anything… Mr. Kamoshida seemed really irritated that day, so it must’ve been… worse than usual…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji gaped in horror at Mishima. “He didn’t…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s entire body went cold, vision going dare and eyes blank.</span>
  <em>
    <span> A dark street, a man pressing her against a brick wall, leaving scraps on her arms as she struggled against him. A dark silhouette against headlights, hands gripping onto Hitomi, dragging her into a car, telling her “This is for your own good.” A dungeon, a king, a hand gripped tight around her throat, a hand going up her skirt. A metal locker digging into the arm holding tight to her phone, an impossible figure blocking her way out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: This IS Shiho's attempted suicide chapter... You already know what happens, so if you need to skip, please do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        The Butterfly Effect is a phenomenon in which a small detail effects something much greater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        In the case of Hitomi Sakura, this caused a mixture of playing her otome game right before she went to sleep while thinking of Shiho and Ann and texting Ryuji to result in a strange dream where they took the place of the romanceable characters in her game. Unfortunately, it was also paired with the sharp underlying fear of Kamoshida that gripped her heart, turning the dream into a nightmare and making her sleep through the first twenty minutes of her alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        This of course led to her being disoriented while trying to get dressed, and barely remembering to grab her phone and toss it in her bag, not having time to turn it on. The entirely unrelated event of a late train making the ride to Shujin that much longer felt much longer than it should have, with Hitomi squeezed against the doors and her bag trapped between her and it, leaving her phone still unchecked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Of course, once the train was in the station, Hitomi had to run for the school, but was unable to get through the crowd of students and was stuck behind two of the first year volleyball players. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I can’t believe Suzui-senpai missed such an important meeting. I wonder what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Mr. Kamoshida asked to see her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You know, I’ve been hearing rumors about how Mr. Kamoshida and Suzui-senpai stay late… She always shows up to meetings, though. It’s weird she wasn’t at the one yesterday…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The reminder of Shiho made Hitomi think of her phone, dropped at the bottom of her bag. But before she could think to grab it out, an opening appeared and Hitomi ran inside the school and up to her classroom just moments before the bell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann was already in her seat, looking worried. She looked up as Hitomi took her seat. “Hey, have you heard from Shiho?” she asked, tone indicating her nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi shook her head. “Not since the message last night. I haven’t got to read it yet-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ms. Kawakami walked into the classroom as the bell rang, her stern features causing everyone to go silent. “Everyone, get out your books and be ready to learn,” she ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi quickly picked out her books, and the phone and message were both quickly forgotten. Homeroom passed quickly, Ms. Kawakami leaving and replaced by Mr. Ushimaru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “So, I assume all of you know about the separation of powers?” Mr. Ushimaru said, looking at the class over his glasses. “There are three branches in our government. The National Diet is legislative, the Cabinet is executive, and the Supreme Court is judiciary. This division of power provides checks and balances, which ensures no one branch becomes unstoppable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Have you made up your mind?” whispered a voice Hitomi vaguely recognized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She discreetly looked around with only her eyes, though everyone seemed pretty intent on listening to their teacher. Hitomi turned her gaze back to her desk and almost jumped out of her seat when Morgana poked his head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “No matter how much thinking you do, there’s only one option,” Morgana said, almost like he was trying to taunt Hitomi. Not something that ever went over well for others. “You’d be better of just listening to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Why are you in there?” Hitomi hissed before pinching the bridge of her nose with a deep set frown and grimace. “Nevermind. Stop talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hm?” Mr. Ushimaru turned away from his lesson to look around the room. “Did I just hear a cat just now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “M-Meow!” Morgana said in a panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That’s going to make him come over here!” HItomi scolded, clamping a hand around Morgana’s mouth. Morgana struggled against her hold, but didn’t make another sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Could that rumored cat be somewhere nearby…?” Mr. Ushimaru mused, his features turning stern as several students began to grow restless. “Settle down! We’re in the middle of an important lecture!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He was ignored by one of the boys from the far end of the room standing. “Hey… What’s what…!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        That got the intention of the rest of the class, everyone turning to look out of the windows. Mr. Ushimaru let out a shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Enough! This is a classroom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        A girl from the row next to Hitomi’s stood. “Wait… She’s going to jump…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima’s eyes went wide with a panic as he jumped ot his feet. “Suzui…?” The name got Ann’s attention and she looked out of the window too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Shiho…?” She looked half frozen, eyes wide in terror, knuckles white against her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She was on her feet and running out of the door before anyone else could move, though the other students quickly followed Ann’s lead and ran out of the classroom, pushing into the hallway to see from windows closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi tried to push through the group, but was unable to get through the fighting students, among those who ignored the calls of their teacher to keep seated. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Ann…!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        With a gasp from her tight chest, Hitomi scrambled for her bag and carelessly tossed objects onto the floor and her desk. She found her phone and impatiently turned it on, tapping on the screen as it took forever to load. Messages from Ryuji, just from minutes before, were the first things to pop up on her screen, but Hitomi swiped them away and hurriedly tapped on her messaging app, opening the message Shiho had sent the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Shiho] I don’t have to worry about Ann anymore now that she has you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The air in the room went cold and the phone felt heavy in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        HItomi looked up as students began screaming out in the hallway. Though she seemed little more than a speck in the distance, Hitomi could see how Shiho swayed dangerously on the outer ledge of the school roof, on the outside of the fence. The memory of Hitomi’s first day, where she’d stood in the same spot but on the inside of the fence, flashed through her mind. She wanted to be there instead. She wished she was there now, to reach through the fence and stop Shiho, to talk her down or forcefully if need be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Time seemed to slowly down, colors and sounds fading and everything zeroing in on Shiho as she swayed… looked towards the ground… and fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The screams were louder than before, the more ear piecing Ann’s. Hitomi didn’t care about etiquette anymore and pushed her way through her classmates to Ann. Ann backed away from the window, covering her face as if that might keep out the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “No… Why…?” Ann bumped into Hitomi and looked up at her for only a second before jetting down the hallway, calling “Shiho…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        It took a few moments before her body caught up with her brain, but then Hitomi began to chase after Ann. Instead of running into Ann, it was Ryuji who collided with her. He stumbled backwards and held onto her shoulders to keep them both from falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “H-Hey! What’s goin’ on!?” Ryuji looked at all the gathered students and the running Ann as she bounded around a corner. “We should head to the courtyard too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi didn’t say a word, but grabbed Ryuji’s wrist and began to run. Her legs and chest were both burning before they’d even made it to the first floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey, did you see her fall? I wonder if she’s okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Yeah, I saw it. After falling from that height, she must be seriously hurt or worse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi clenched her eyes shut for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t say it! It can’t be!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi skidded to a stop in front of the doors, panting for breath and aching from both the run and panic. It was too clogged to get through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I missed it when it happened… Did she really jump off the roof?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “She fell down like a rag doll! She’s probably dead now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        No! She can’t be!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey, c’mon, let’s go this way,” Ryuji said, squeezing Hitomi’s hand and tugging her along after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        With Ryuji in the lead, they seemed to go much faster. Reasonable, since Ryuji had been a track runner. Hitomi didn’t even mind the burn in her chest. They arrived at the gym building, the murmurs of those talking about the fall growing louder and echoing around in Hitomi’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey, is she dead…? Where’s the ambulance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “No, she won’t die from that low height… I’m sure she’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi spotted an opening in the cluster of students around the doors to the courtyard. Hitomi immediately dived for it, pushing her way through to the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hi-Hitomi!” Ryuji shouted as their hands let go in the crowd. “Hey, lemme through!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Outta the way, man! Please!” Ryuji exclaimed, but Hitomi didn’t hear it as she pushed outside and to the front of the group of students around Shiho’s… Shiho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann knelt next to Shiho, tear tracks visible on her cheeks. Shiho was already strapped to a stretcher, and her eyes were open though they looked dead. Hitomi looked around her and felt disgust rising up her throat at how many people had their phones out, recording the event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Class is still in session!” a teacher shouted, going completely ignored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Shiho…!” Ann whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What the hell’s wrong with these people…!?” Ryuji growled when he finally caught up to Hitomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        One of the paramedics stepped forward. “We need someone to go with her… Are there any teachers around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I-I’m not in charge of her class though…” one said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa…” said another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’ll go!” Ann said, jumping to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Please hurry!” the paramedic urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann fell to her knees again. “Shiho… Why…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Ann…?” Shiho said, voice weak. “I’m… sorry. I… I can’t take this… anymore…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann leaned closer to her. “Shiho…?” Shiho spoke a few soft words, only for Ann to hear. And from the looks of it, they weren’t pretty. Ann’s eyes went wide in surprise and disgust. “…Huh? …Kamoshida!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Shiho whimpered and her eyes closed, her body going limp. Ann shook her shoulder lightly, panic rising in her features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “No… Shiho!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Two paramedics lifted Shiho’s stretcher away from Ann and went into the ambulance. Ann ran to follow, and the sirens echoed in the courtyard for what felt like forever. They were the only thing Hitomi could hear, not the murmurs of her peers or even Ryuji until he put a hand on her shoulder and shook her out of her daze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        His brows were furrowed in worry, eyes narrowed as he searched Hitomi’s face. “Hey… you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi lowered her gaze back to the ground, gritting her teeth and clenching her phone until her knuckles were white. “…I should have known,” she hissed. “I should have done something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji’s eyes went wide. “What could you have done? Who could have known?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi held up her phone so Ryuji could see the message Shiho had sent her. She shut her eyes tightly, as if she was flinching from pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        I don’t have to worry about Ann anymore now that she has you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “She sent that last night and I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>every chance</span>
  </em>
  <span> to read it and understand and I- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Hitomi choked, her arm quivering in the air. “I didn’t read it until she’d already jumped-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji grabbed Hitomi’s arms, forcing her to turn towards him, though she kept her expression turned towards the ground. He felt so helpless, his lips downturned in an indescribable frown. One friend had jumped, another was blaming herself, and the third- who even knew what she was thinking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “This isn’t your fault,” Ryuji insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Return to your classrooms at once!” a teacher ordered, trying to shoo the students back inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The only one who reacted to the teacher was Mishima, eyes wide in panic and stumbling over his feet in an effort to run back into the school. Hitomi finally looked up at his scattered movements. Ryuji looked in his direction too, dropping his hands from Hitomi’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That guy…” he huffed lowly. He turned to look at Hitomi again. “Hey, wasn’t Mishima acting weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s expression hardened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have to worry about Ann now that she has you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was obvious that Ann’s need of Shiho had been what stopped her from jumping any </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooner.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But things were rocky and unstable. It was obvious how much the people at Shujin wanted Hitomi dead, so Shiho shouldn’t have put so much stock in Hitomi continuing to be there for Ann. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        But… then why had she jumped </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all times?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s hands curled into fists and she pushed hair out of her face, pulling it until the hairs were taunt and her scalp ached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        There was no doubt in her mind that something had triggered Shiho, driving her to the rooftop. Something had happened to Shiho… and Mishima knew what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “He knows something,” Hitomi said, pocketing her phone. “And I’m going to find out what it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Once again, Ryuji was left behind by Hitomi running off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Teachers, return to your classrooms for the time being!” Principal Kobayakawa called over the babble of students. “Please do not let any student go home yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi quickly found Mishima in the school hallway. Other students parted ways when they saw the murderous expression on her face, but Mishima stood frozen in the middle of the hallway and was easier to maneuver than puddy when she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into an empty hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi glowered as she pushed Mishima against the lockers along the wall with a loud, resounding thump. He looked up at Hitomi, her expression cold and her normally withdrawn appearance pulled to her full, impressive height. 175cm, a full ten taller than Mishima. She casted a dark shadow over him, and with one arm trapping him in, he looked like he was ready to piss his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        By that time, Ryuji had finally caught up with them, and even he seemed intimidated by the scene. He didn’t dare to approach too closely, lest he turn Hitomi’s wrath onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi hardly even noticed Ryuji’s approach and grabbed Mishima’s shirt by the collar with the hand that wasn’t up against the wall with a growl. She pulled Mishima up higher to meet her face to face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That hurts!” Mishima gasped. Hitomi immediately dropped him, but otherwise didn't move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Why’d you run like that? Huh!?” Ryuji said, finally intervening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima looked away. “I didn't run…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji punched the lockers closest to him, only belated realizing that this encounter probably looked like a couple of thugs picking him some helpless dork… it kinda looked like it from the inside, too, but Hitomi’s bloodlust was showing, and Ryuji wasn’t about to get between a chick who knew how to handle a dagger </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a gun </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> carelessly rip off the faces of her enemies from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        And playing nice with Mishima? Hadn’t worked out well before. So it was time to bring out the big guns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “She jumped and tried to kill herself!” Ryuji shouted in outrage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima closed his eyes and shrunk in on himself, as if that would do anything to help his situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “L-Leave me alone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s fingers curled in his collar again, this time using both hands. She didn't lift him again, but instead slammed him against the lockers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You bastard!” she yelled, eyes almost glowing red. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leave you alone!?” Hitomi chuckled darkly, the sound not reaching her cold, grey eyes. “No. Fucking. Way. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>something, Mishima.” She pulled her’s and Mishima’s faces closer together. “And you’re going to tell us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “She’s right!” Ryuji said, trying to break up the situation. "We ain’t tryin’ to get you busted. We won’t say you talked either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi immediately glared over her shoulder at Ryuji, gritting her teeth. She turned back to Mishima. “Easy for you to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji didn’t hesitate to pull her off of Mishima. “Hitomi! You’re going too far!” he scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The transformation seemed immediate. The look of pure horror that crossed Hitomi’s face as she looked between Ryuji and Mishima was palpable, and with it she seemed to return to her usual self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She pushed her glasses up and looked away in shame. “Yeah. Sorry. That wasn’t fair of me. We won’t… We won’t tell.” She took a deep, calming breath before looking over at Mishima again. Her expression was hard, but but not the bitterly cold of before. “But we can’t leave you alone. That’s probably why Shiho…” Her voice trailed off, and Mishima looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He closed his eyes and gripped his hands into fists. “Suzui… She was called out by Mr. Kamoshida!” He gripped at his hair and pulled on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Wait, what!?” Ryuji’s jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima curled forward, as if he’d fall to his knees and slump into a ball. “I was called by him a number of times too… to the teacher’s room,” he continued on, his voice shaky. Hitomi wanted to draw towards him, but it seemed as if any movement would startle him to the point of making him incapable of continuing. “It wasn’t just me or Suzui either. He’d nominate someone when he was in a bad mood… and hit them.” He shakily looked up at Hitomi, a mixture of terror, sorrow, and utter defeat in his eyes. “Some of the other students were hoping he’d turn his anger towards Sakura…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi didn’t begrudge them. They did not know her, and she was the obvious choice for such an act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “So the physical punishment thing was for real…” Ryuji growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima turned back to him with a slight nod. “But a couple days ago, after Sakura left, he called Suzui out of the blue.” Mishima licked his lips nervously. “She didn’t make any mistakes or anything… Mr. Kamoshida seemed really irritated that day, so it must’ve been… worse than usual…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji gaped in horror at Mishima. “He didn’t…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s entire body went cold, vision going dare and eyes blank.</span>
  <em>
    <span> A dark street, a man pressing her against a brick wall, leaving scraps on her arms as she struggled against him. A dark silhouette against headlights, hands gripping onto Hitomi, dragging her into a car, telling her “This is for your own good.” A dungeon, a king, a hand gripped tight around her throat, a hand going up her skirt. A metal locker digging into the arm holding tight to her phone, an impossible figure blocking her way out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “That son of a bitch…!” Ryuji shouted, jolting Hitomi out of her stupor. Without warning, he ran off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima’s breath came out in broken shudders, watching Ryuji run off with wide eyes. “Ah…” He looked over at Hitomi helplessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s feet felt frozen in place. She couldn’t just leave Ryuji to face Kamoshida by himself… but showing up in front of him… facing Kamoshida again… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        As if she had no control over her feet, Hitomi darted after Ryuji, and after several moments of hesitation, Mishima followed too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “The PE faculty office is on the second floor,” Mishima said. “I bet… that’s where Sakamoto’s going to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Without a word, Hitomi nodded and sped up, pushing her legs as much as she could. She panted and black dotted her vision, but she forced herself to keep going. She took the stairs two at a time, but by the time she and Mishima had rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, Ryuji had run into the faculty office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “He went into the faculty office!” Mishima exclaimed in horror. Hitomi skidded over to the office, door already open and watching in real time as Ryuji slammed his fist against the wall to get Kamoshida’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You bastard! The hell did you do to Shiho!?” Ryuji demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Kamoshida didn’t even turn around and offhandedly waved. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji kicked a metal chair aside, growling lowly. “Don’t play dumb with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Kamoshida slammed his pen down and turned to the trio standing in the doorway, anger ebbing off of him. “That is enough!” he snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What you did… wasn’t coaching…!” Misahima forced out. Ryuji turned in surprise, eyes drawn to Mishima. Kamoshida’s were, too, narrowing into furious slits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What did you say?” A threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima grabbed at his head as if to block out the sounds around him, or maybe his guilt. “You… You order me to call Suzui here… I can only imagine what you did to her…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Kamoshida’s glare hardened as he stood. He folded his arms, standing tall and imposing over all of them. “You’re going on and on about things you have no proof of…” he said, taunting. “Basically, you’re simply making these claimed because you can’t be a regular on the team, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima lowered his arms to his sides, fists shaking. “That’s not what this is about…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Kamoshida scoffed. “Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking… what can you do?” He put his hands on his hips and leaned into Mishima’s face with a malicious grin. “We just received a call from the hospital. Suzui’s in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim… How would someone like that make a statement?” He stood, dramatically pressing a hand to his temple. “There’s no chance of her getting better, I hear… The poor girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “No… that can’t be…” Mishima whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji’s eyes seemed to be alight with fire. “You goddamn…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Kamoshida lowered his hands and turned to Ryuji. “This, again…?” he said, as if he were bored. “Does this mean we need to have yet another case of ‘self defence’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!” Ryuji snapped. He raised his arm to punch Kamoshida, but in a panic, Hitomi launched herself at him, wrapping both of her arms around Ryuji’s to keep it in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She closed her eyes tightly, heart thumping wildly and chest tightening painfully. HEr inhaler would be nice right now… “Ryuji, you can’t!” she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji looked at Hitomi with wide eyes, filled with both surprise and leftover anger. “Why’re you stoppin’ me…!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Ryuji, please. Calm down,” she pleaded. “We won’t win here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “But still!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Oh?” Kamoshida chuckled dryly. “You’re stopping him? What a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi shook, keeping her face buried in the back of Ryuji’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Make no mistake, I want to punch your face too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “There’s no need to hold back. Why not attack me?” Kamoshida paused for dramatic effect, then let out a long, low chuckle. “…Ohhh, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But of course you can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It’s called being a decent human being,” Hitomi muttered. “Something I don’t think you have any comprehension of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Everyone present right now… will be expelled,” Kamoshida said decisively. “I’m reporting all of you at the next board meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji jerked in Hitomi’s hold. “Wha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You can’t make a decision like that…!” Mishima exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Who would seriously consider what scum like you say?” Kamoshida sneered. “You threatened me too, Mishima, so you’re just as responsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima could only gape like a fish, letting out a soft “Huh…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Kamoshida’s sneer grew. “To think you didn’t know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team. You act like you’re a victim, but you leaked her criminal records, didn’t you? It’s all over the internet, correct? How terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mishima fell to his knees like his legs were made of jelly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Mishima…?” Ryuji said in surprise. Hitomi was shocked at the news, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “He told me to do it. I had no choice,” he whimpered, unable to look up or stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “So… that was you,” Hitomi said. “I get it now.” Why he was always apologizing, why he never looked at her without that expression of guilt, why he always tried to run away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Kamoshida turned away from them and back to his desk, taking his seat again. “Are we finished here? You’re all expelled! You’re done for, your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji tried to pull out of Hitomi’s hold, but she held firm. “I can’t believe this asshole’s getting away with this…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “He’ll eat his words,” Hitomi promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Huh…?” Ryuji’s brows furrowed then he grinned widely. “…Oh right. We have that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Huh? Have you lost your minds?” Kamoshida snapped. “I don’t understand what garbage like you are thinking, but go ahead and try. All you can do is wait for your disposal though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He turned to look over his shoulder to look at Hitomi, sending a shiver down her spine with his hungry smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “We’ll see your attitude change towards me before the board meeting, Sakura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi clung to Ryuji tighter, and Ryuji stepped to shield her from Kamoshida’s view, glaring at him with all of his power. “C’mon, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi finally released Ryuji’s arm and together they helped Mishima to his feet and out of the office. To prevent him from falling down again and hurting himself, the two escorting him to the classroom before meeting Morgana in the courtyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji slammed his fist into a vending machine. A drink rattled into the tray, but he didn’t even notice. He did notice how the movement made Hitomi flinch and moved away from the vending machine, putting his fists deep in his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “We can’t waste any time,” he said, tapping his foot impatient. “We gotta hurry up and go to that world and beat the shit outta that asshole!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “…We’re not beating him up,” Morgana said with a tired sigh. “We’re simply stealing his distorted desires. Can I assume you’ve made up your minds about this-- about how he might suffer a mental shutdown?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji looked at Hitomi, expression far more serious than she’d ever seen it. He looked back at Morgana with a decisive nod. “I have. Someone almost died because of him! I don’t give a rat’s ass what happens to him anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana turned to Hitomi, tail twitching behind him. The blue of his eyes looked almost haunting given the circumstances. “And you?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I agree,” Hitomi said. There had been too many victims already. This was no time to hesitate and create more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “…Then it’s settled,” Morgana purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji looked over at Hitomi with a grimace before turning away. “Hitomi’s the one in the most trouble if we don’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “…I’ll be fine,” she said. “My future was… my fate was sealed before I ever walked through Shujin’s doors.” No matter where she went, no matter what she did, that single night would haunt her for the rest of her life. The arrest would follow her wherever she went, limiting everything she did and treating her to cautious glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji gave Hitomi a pained look, but didn’t bring up her unspoken words. He looked back at Morgana. “By the way, is getitn’ rid of a Palace hard…? You’ve tried it before, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana blinked. “…When did I ever say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “And you act like we’re the idiots…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “WHAT!?” Ryuji shrieked. “Were just pretendin’ to know!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Is it true you’re getting expelled?” Hitomi and Ryuji turned to see Ann approach them, her arms folded and looking down. “Everyone’s talking about it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji growled, eyes narrowing. “That asshole’s at it again…!” He huffed and looked at Ann. “So you came all this way to tell us that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Ryuji…” Hitomi sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann unfolded her arms and gave Ryuji a steely look. “If you’re going to deal with Kamoshida… let me in on it too.” Hitomi jolted in surprise, and Ryuji and Morgana weren’t any better at the sudden demand. Ann continued. “I can’t just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “This has nothing to do with you… Don’t butt your head into this,” Ryuji stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “But it does!” Ann exclaimed. “Shiho’s my--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I said don’t get in our way!” Ryuji shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann glared heatedly at Ryuji and Hitomi stepped between them, giving them both a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They both turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I think we need to take her with us,” Hitomi said, looking directly at Ryuji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “We can’t take her somewhere like that,” Ryuji argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “A Palace is no place for a lady anyway!” Morgana agreed, though he shirked back when Hitomi glared at him. Hitomi turned her attention back to Ryuji before looking at Ann.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You’re determined enough to do something stupid if we don’t take you with us, aren’t you?” Ann nodded resolutely and Hitomi nodded back at Ryuji. “Who knows if she’ll follow us and accidentally get taken in. It’s better that we show her how dangerous it is upfront.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji huffed and kicked the ground. “…Fine. You’re right. She’s going to think we’re insane, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Are you sure we aren’t?” Hitomi said, rubbing the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “When it comes down to it, women don’t hesitate,” Morgana purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi shook her head. “Don’t forget it,” she said with a lazy smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann looked between the three of them. “Okay, so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think you’re insane, because I’m pretty sure you’re talking to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji shrugged. “You’ll understand in a minute,” he said, only making Ann look even more confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “We’re losing daylight, let’s go,” Hitomi said. The others nodded, leaving the courtyard behind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 14 - ❦ THE DANCER ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>        Hitomi grabbed the back of Ryuji's sleeve. “Please stop…”</p>
<p>        Ryuji slightly jerked when Hitomi tugged on him. He turned to her, tone laced with worry. “Woah! Hey, you okay?”</p>
<p>        Hitomi shook her head. “No. We need to go. We need to help Ann.” She hesitated for less than a second before letting go of Ryuji.</p>
<p>        Ryuji's brows furrowed. “Hey. Hit-”</p>
<p>        “Joker,” Hitomi interrupted. “C’mon. I'll be… fine.” She had to be, after all. Her issues with the fake versions of the volleyball members were unimportant when Ann was in trouble.</p>
<p>        She swallowed her disgust and bile and pushed past Morgana and Ryuji, following the sound of Ann's voice. Both watched her go with trepidation.</p>
<p>        “…She's part of the volleyball team, isn't she?” Morgana said. “Why isn't she here?”</p>
<p>        As Morgana's words sunk in, Ryuji's face went pale. “<em> …Shit. </em>”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Hitomi’s world had shifted long before Kamoshida, before Tokyo, before the court sentence, before <em> that night </em>, and long before her mother’s death. It wasn’t a noticeable shift at the time, but Hitomi could remember sleepless nights at twelve years old, sitting up with a hot cup of tea while it poured like icicles outside next to the window of whatever dingy apartment their little family was living in at the time and watching as the TV screen lit up.</p>
<p>        Classmates often gossiped about whoever popped up on the screen being your soulmate and Hitomi, in her innocent youth, had, begrudgingly, wanted to experience this too. Being so out of touch with people, it would have been nice to know <em> someone </em> was out there, waiting to fall in love with her.</p>
<p>        That had been a bad year, not just for her but for everyone. The TV screen didn’t show any sort of soulmate, and rarely did she see a person at all. What Hitomi usually happened to glimpse was <em> monsters, </em> things adults chided her for, claiming she’d stayed up late watching shows and movies she had no business watching at her young age.</p>
<p>        There had only ever been two people who had ever believed Hitomi concerning the monsters on the screen, but whenever Hitomi went to her mother with her concerns, Tsukiko had the habit of turning Hitomi towards her bed rather than addressing her concerns.</p>
<p>        Then there had been the <em> bear </em> . He wasn’t <em> actually </em> a bear, more like a fairy in young Hitomi’s mind. A foreigner from the looks of it, with blond hair and the brightest blue eyes Hitomi had yet to see. She’d always wondered how someone like <em> that </em> had ended up in her dingy hometown, but had never actually thought to ask. He was always more concerned about Hitomi and her problems, to the point Hitomi was sure she’d never even gotten his name.</p>
<p>        But he had the remarkable ability to pull Hitomi’s problems out of her, no matter how hard she tried. It was an irritating persistence that she loathed, but in the years afterward had comforted her. Because he was the one to give her her glasses.</p>
<p>        To make no mistake, Hitomi was <em> blind </em> without her glasses. A problem she’d had since early childhood. But Hitomi had worn the same frames since the bear had given them to her when she was twelve years old. He had told her the glasses would help her see things clearly… which was the entire point of the glasses, but he’d said it in such a meaningful way, it felt different from regular glasses. </p>
<p>        So Hitomi had put them on, and afterwards, she only ever took them off to sleep. And sometimes, when she was stressed or certain nightmares would come, she slept with them on. They felt like a protection, against everything negative affecting her and the monsters that had terrified her what felt like so long ago.</p>
<p>        The reality was that it had only really been four years. And the monsters that Hitomi had seen looked like nothing more than childsplay compared to what awaited them in Kamoshida’s castle.</p>
<p>        Hitomi wasn’t about to go into the schematics of her thought process, disliking long explanations for anything (lectures being the absolute <em> worse </em>in her opinion), but she absolutely needed Ann to know what kind of danger awaited them on the other side of reality. </p>
<p>        So in no time at all it seemed, the four stood in an alleyway close to the school but securely out of sight. If Ann wasn’t so desperate to help and Hitomi knew <em> for sure </em> that she wouldn’t try to do something on her own, Hitomi wouldn’t even <em> consider </em>taking Ann into Kamoshida’s palace. </p>
<p>        But what she knew of Ann, even as limited as that knowledge was, was that Ann was determined, and wouldn’t take kindly to being left behind. The safest thing to do was take her along.</p>
<p>        “We need to hurry and deal with with Kamoshida,” Ryuji said, tapping his foot anxiously on the ground. “Let’s go!”</p>
<p>        “The moment we cross over, we’ll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you’re ready,” Morgana said, waving his tail.</p>
<p>        “Huh? Phantom thieves?” Ryuji gave Morgana a confused look.</p>
<p>        Ann looked over at Hitomi helplessly. “I still think you guys are crazy.”</p>
<p>        “…You’ll understand in a minute.”</p>
<p>        “Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal Treasure!” Morgana proclaimed. “That is what we become!”</p>
<p>        Hitomi pushed up her glasses. “I see. Not bad.”</p>
<p>        Ryuji grinned brightly. “That sounds kinda cool!” He pulled out his phone. “So we gotta say the school, Kamoshida’s name, and… castle? Then we end up in bizarro world.” Ryuji messed with the app on his phone as Ann continued to look at them in confusion. “…How the hell’s all this work? Someone make it?”</p>
<p>        “I don’t really know,” Hitomi said. She knew it had something to do with Igor, but how was she supposed to explain <em> him </em> to anyone else? Even if the palace was a definite reality and they had a talking cat, some weird guy from Hitomi’s dreams seemed to be pushing it a little too far… </p>
<p>        “That’s kinda creepy, but ah, it seems useful enough,” Ryuji declared, looking up from his phone once everything was typed in. “We’ll show that effin’ Kamoshida!”</p>
<p>        “Let’s go!” Morgana cheered. </p>
<p>        “So we really are doing something…” Ann said, a bit of trepidation creeping into her voice. </p>
<p>        Hitomi gave a curt nod. “Yes.”</p>
<p>        Ryuji pressed one final button on his phone, and the world began to shift and pull around them, earning a surprised shriek out of Ann. When the shifting stopped, they all stood in front of the castle, three out of the four in costume. </p>
<p>        Ryuji pumped and swung his arm. “All right! Time to bust on through!”</p>
<p>        “What is this!?”</p>
<p>        Hitomi pointed over at Ann while she freaked out. “You may have forgotten something.”</p>
<p>        “That voice… Ryuji!?” Ann looked between the three of them, her face going pale and her eyes going wide. “And… are you Hiotmi!? What’s going on? Hey, where are we…!? Isn’t this the school!?”</p>
<p>        Hitomi put her hands on Ann’s shoulder to ground her, but the first contact seemed to spook her more than help. Though after Hitomi began speaking, she calmed down some. “Yes, it is the school,” she said. “And I am Hitomi, and this is Ryuji. This si the cat. It’s complicated.” Ann’s breathing began to regulate, but she still looked confused and more than a little scared. Hitomi wasn’t good at deal with herself when she got like this, let alone other people… “I figured that if the app the brought us here could pull in others besides the holder of the phone, it might pull anyone nearby. You were sure to follow us, so I had to show you like this so you’d understand. Different, weird world. Lots of explaining that we can’t really do right now. Can I trust you to stay out of sight?”</p>
<p>        Ann gaped, but didn’t immediately begin to freak out when Hitomi pulled away, so that was a good thing. She waited for Ann’s answer, but it never came. Instead, she looked between Hitomi and the castle before her eyes finally landed on Hitomi. </p>
<p>        “Wait, so <em> this </em>is related to Kamoshida?” she questioned.</p>
<p>        Hitomi’s quiet “Yes” was drowned out by Ryuji exclaiming “Anyways, you saw it, now you gotta go!”</p>
<p>        “No!” Ann exclaimed. </p>
<p>        “Out of sight and out of danger,” Hitomi ordered, the only compromise at the moment.</p>
<p>        “The Shadows are going to find us if you make a scene,” Morgana hissed.</p>
<p>        “No way! It talked!? Oh my god, it’s a monster cat…!” Ann shrieked. </p>
<p>        “Monster…?” Morgana whimpered in sorrow, but there were more important things than Morgana’s ego on the line at the moment.</p>
<p>        “Ann, please,” Hitomi said. “Voice low, out of sight. There are dangerous things here that literally <em> want to kill us. </em> Currently, you can’t fight them the way we can. You’re not protected like we are.”</p>
<p>        “Seriously…?” Ann looked between Hitomi and Ryuji, hoping that either of them would tell her that it was a terrible joke and that they weren’t in any sort of trouble at all, that while things <em> looked </em> weird, they were all perfectly safe.</p>
<p>        Both Ryuji and Hitomi turned their gazes away, much to Ann’s chagrin. “Yeah…” Ryuji said, rubbing the back of his head. </p>
<p>        Ann clenched and unclenched her hands, breath shaking as she tried to steady and control herself. “You’re going to explain everything to me later!” she demanded, earning a sharp nod from Hitomi. “But I’m not leaving!”</p>
<p>        “Fine! Just make sure you stay low and don’t get caught by the guards, alright?” Ryuji said. “We better be careful from now on when we use that app.”</p>
<p>        “You should’ve checked the tools you used!” Morgana chided viciously. “Why do I- the one who was just <em> watching </em>- know more about it than you two!?”</p>
<p>        Ryuji went bright pink under his mask. “Sh-Shuddap! We gotta deal with this fast!”</p>
<p>        Morgan harrumphed and turned towards Ann. “Your name is Ann Takamaki, right? Lady Ann…” He let out a breathy sigh before jerking himself back into the present and looking over at Hitomi. “The Shadows have noticed us. You better brace yourselves, got it? We’re counting on you, Joker!”</p>
<p>        “Joker?” Ryuji questioned. “That a nickname?”</p>
<p>        “Don’t refer to it in such a lame way,” Morgana complained. “It’s a code name. What kind of stupid phantom thief would use their real name!? I’m not down for that!”</p>
<p>        Hitomi smirked at Morgana, though inwardly she was giggling. “You sound like a little kid when you talk like that. It’s cute.”</p>
<p>        If cats could blush, Morgana certainly was. “H-Hey! Cut it out!” he exclaimed before coughing into his paw to get the conversation back under control. “Anyway, there’s no telling what kind of effect yelling out real names will have on the Palace… It’s just a precaution.”</p>
<p>        Ryuji tilted his head in Hitomi direction. “So, why’s she Joker?”</p>
<p>        “Because she’s our trump card when it comes to fighting strength,” Morgana said, as if it had been obvious. </p>
<p>        “That’s embarrassing.”</p>
<p>
  <em>         “I’d rather be Ace, ‘cause I’m the ace up your sleeve!” </em>
</p>
<p>        Hitomi jerked at the sound of the voice, though no one else seemed to have heard it. It sent a chill down her spine, the voice achingly familiar. Something she felt she should have forgotten a long time ago… </p>
<p>        “Just go with it! You’re Joker!” Morgana declared, pulling Hitomi out of her reverie. Morgana turned to Ryuji with a contemplative frown. “Next up is you, Ryuji. You’ll be… Let’s see… Thug.”</p>
<p>        “Are you pickin’ a fight with me!?” Ryuji yelled. Hitomi stepped between the two before the fight could escalate further.</p>
<p>        “Calm down,” she ordered, casting them both an irritated frown, though the brunt of it was directed at the cat. “Morgana, stop with the jabs at Ryuji. Just because you two don’t get along doesn’t mean he’s not a good person.”</p>
<p>        Morgana huffed and folded his arms, but bowed his head under Hitomi’s stare. “Fine… What would you call him then?”</p>
<p>        “He’s got lightning attacks, so something like Thunder or Thor,” she suggested, looking over at Ryuji. He looked contemplative about the suggestions, but as soon as they’d left her mouth, neither of them felt… <em> right. </em> “But I don’t think I should be the one choosing.”</p>
<p>        “I’ll choose it myself then,” Ryuji said, rubbing his chin. “Hm… When it comes to me, it’s gotta be this mask. Honestly, I actually kinda like it. What if we named me after this? Something like… It’s a skull mask, right? So, uh, Skull maybe? But that’s probably kind lame…”</p>
<p>        “That’s actually pretty cool!” Ann said, clapping her hands together with a loud slap. “And it totally goes with your aesthetic!”</p>
<p>        Ryuji blushed under the praise, and Hitomi nodded her approval of the name as well. “I’m Skull!” he cheered. Then he looked at Morgana. “What do we do about this one’s code name?”</p>
<p>        Hitomi shrugged. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>        “…How ‘bout Mona?” Ryuji suggested. </p>
<p>        “…That’s just because you keep calling him Monamona, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>        Morgana sighed wearily. “Well, if Joker think it’s easier to call me that, then I’ll go with it,” he said. “All right, from here on out, we’re Joker, Skull, and Mona. We need to be absolutely thorough about using those code name from now on!”</p>
<p>        Ryuji and Hitomi stood just a bit taller as Morgana stood between, the three sharing a confident smirk. </p>
<p>        “You guys actually looked kinda cool right now,” Ann praised. </p>
<p>        Hitomi winked at her. “Awe, Ann, you’re gonna make me blush,” she teased, smirk widening as Ann’s cheeks darkened.</p>
<p>        “You- You are so embarrassing! How can you say stuff like that with a straight face!?”</p>
<p>        “Practice.”</p>
<p>        “Are you guys gonna gossip all day or we gonna get going?” Ryuji complained. Hitomi patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>        “Coming!” Ann called. </p>
<p>        “Let’s go,” Hitomi agreed.</p>
<p>        Ryuji grinned, his lips turned up in a smirk. “All right! Let’s go grab this Treasure thing!”</p>
<p>        “Skull, you keep up with me as the main attack power,” Hitomi ordered. “Mona, stay back and focus on healing and protecting Ann.”</p>
<p>        “Right!”</p>
<p>        “Yes!”</p>
<p>        Hitomi gave a sharp nod. “Move out.”</p>
<p>        Hitomi led the way over to the grate that was their entry point. She pulled herself up into the vent and turned back, holding her hand out to Ann. Aided by Ryuji using his hands as a step, Ann grabbed onto Hitomi’s hand and was pulled inside. Hitomi jumped down on the other side, and the other quickly followed.</p>
<p>        “Looks like they don’t know about this way in yet,” Ryuji said once everyone had gotten settled. </p>
<p>        “Let’s keep it that way,” Hitomi said as she fixed her gloves. </p>
<p>        “Joker, Skull…” Morgana turned to them. “Are you ready?” They two gave identical nods. “Let’s go!”</p>
<p>        Hitomi took the lead again, clinging to the shadows as they crept out of the room. A loud commotion caught her attention and she slunk towards the open doors at the end of the hallway, peering into the palace entrance. </p>
<p>        “Hey, ain’t that…?” Hitomi followed Ryuji line of sight, seeing Kamoshida standing proudly atop the stairs, the very same that Hitomi had gone up through the last time, where the moving painting was.</p>
<p>        She cursed inwardly. Going through there would have made a good shortcut, but they couldn’t get through right now, and who knew when they’d get the chance again?</p>
<p>        “Those intruders the other day were quite entertaining,” King Kamoshida drawled. “However, I can’t allow that trash to ransack my castle! Strengthen the security! Kill them on sight! I’ll reward whoever beings me their heads.”</p>
<p>        “Praise be to King Kamoshida! Death to the intruders!” the soldiers cheered.</p>
<p>        Hitomi frowned, lips stretched into a thin line. <em> It’s gotten even more medieval than usual in here. </em></p>
<p>        “Hey, Mona,” Ryuji said. “Can’t we just beat the crap outta him and call it a day?”</p>
<p>        “Look at all those soldier, idiot!” Morgana hissed. “It’d be suicide. And I’m sure you don’t want a a repeat of last time.” </p>
<p>        Both fell silent. Ann looked in confusion between the two, but no one wanted to bring up the last time they’d been in the Palace, when Ryuji had awakened his Persona and they had almost died… again. That was starting to become a running theme, and Hitomi wasn’t fond of it.</p>
<p>        “Besides,” Morgana continued,” don’t you want him to confess his sins? THere’s no point beating him up. We need to steal his materialized desires… The Treasure.”</p>
<p>        “Fiiiine,” Ryuji relented. “So, where is it?”</p>
<p>        “It has to be somewhere in the depths of this castle,” Morgana declared. “Let’s infiltrate further in while he’s out here!”</p>
<p>        Hitomi nodded and stood, gesturing for the other to follow her with a quick wave. They silently moved to the third door of the hallway, and Hitomi pushed it open with only a small squeak. With an almost lightning quick reaction, Hitomi pushed the others out of sight and low to the ground against the wall.</p>
<p>        “Dammit, there’s a guard here too…” Ryuji growled. He looked at Hitomi. “Whaddya wanna do? Should we kick its ass?”</p>
<p>        “You guys are gonna fight it!?” Ann shrieked. </p>
<p>        “Shh!” Hitomi hissed, pushing Ann against the wall and pressing a hand against Ann’s mouth. Ann’s eyes went wide, but the shock quieted any noise that would have come from her. </p>
<p>        “Hold on… Hmm…” Morgana rubbed a paw against his chin. “This might be a good opportunity to teach you something…” He turned his sharp gaze against Hitomi, an excited smirk stretching on his his expression. “All right, Joker! Are you ready to take it down?”</p>
<p>        “Let’s go, kitty cat,” Hitomi said, releasing Ann.</p>
<p>        “I’m not a cat!” Morgana yowled. </p>
<p>        Hitomi ignored him, pushing to her feet and already on the move into the room before Morgana had even finished his complaint. She jumped at the Shadow, blade at the ready. She slashed, dodging the Shadow’s reflex swing, and jumped onto its back, tearing off its mask.</p>
<p>        Ryuji and Morgana ran into the room as the fairy like creature appeared before her. </p>
<p>        “Remember how I taught you about hold ups and All-out Attacks?” Morgana said. “I’ll teach you their practical use now. There’s another use for hold ups besides simply defeating enemies. Shadow are being born from people’s hearts, so naturally, they can talk too. In other words, you can communicate with them. Get it? IF you talk to them when they’re cornered, they might offer money or items since they don’t want to die. In fact, talking has a better chance of scoring something great, as opposed to just offing them.”</p>
<p>        “You talk to much, kitty,” Hitomi said.</p>
<p>        Morgana bristled. “Well then, let’s do the first step: Knock all the enemies down, and do a hold up!” Obviously, her comment had gotten to him, but he didn’t address it at all.</p>
<p>        With a slight shrug, Hitomi grabbed her gun and shot the fairy through the wing. It let out a wail as it fell to the ground. The three rushed in, surrounding it. </p>
<p>        “Seriously!? You guys are the intruders that King Kamoshida was talking about…?” the fairy complained in a slightly distorted, echoing voice. Kind of similar to what Hitomi had heard earlier, but not as… faded. “It can’t get worse than this… What’re you going to do with me!?”</p>
<p>        Hitomi tilted her head and gun, though her eyes and the barrel remained trained on the Shadow. “Hand over any money you have, if you will.”</p>
<p>        The Shadow’s eyes went wide. “Huh? So you’ll let me live if I just give you money?”</p>
<p>        “I’m a gentleman thief, and thus a gentlewoman of my word. It’s kinda what I do.”</p>
<p>        “Well, something along those lines…” Morgana said. “Now let it be money or items. Just cough it up!”</p>
<p>        The Shadow began to panic. “But, this happened so suddenly…! I actually don’t have anything on me… I-I usually do though, you know!?”</p>
<p>        Morgana’s jaw dropped, eyes going wide and blank. “W-Wait, what? Oh…” He shook his head to clear it. “This isn’t how I was planning this to go. Uh… Anyway, it can’t be helped if that’s the case. Time for you to go to hell.”</p>
<p>        “W-Wait!” the Shadow begged.</p>
<p>        Morgana looked amused at the situation, and the look sent a sick feeling right to Hitomi’s gut. Playing with lives wasn’t exactly what Hitomi would call fun. It seemed needlessly cruel.</p>
<p>        “Sorry, but we’re in a hurry,” Morgana continued. </p>
<p>        “No, wait up!” the Shadow exclaimed. “Can’t we work something out? Don’t kill me, please! Won’t you let me go?”</p>
<p>        Hitomi’s grip tightened on her gun. “Unfortunately, you chose the wrong enemy.”</p>
<p>        “Wow… You’re really confident. But I’m the say way. In any other situation, we’d get along really well.” The Shadow gasped and began floating in the air. “Whoa, I feel different! Something’s happening!”</p>
<p>        “What the…!? What’s going on!?” Morgana exclaimed. </p>
<p>        The Shadow smiled, bright and happy, wings fluttering happily and fully repaired. “…Oh yeah, I remember now! I don’t belong just to King Kamoshida… I’m an existence that drifts about in the sea of humanity’s souls… My real name… is Pixie! I’m Pixie! From now on, I’ll live on inside your heart!”</p>
<p>        The Shadow, or rather, Pixie, dispersed into sparkles and zoomed at Hitomi, melding into her mask. Morgana and Ryuji looked at her in utter confusion. </p>
<p>        “What was that just now…? What happened!?”</p>
<p>        “Wh-What the hell was that about?” Ryuji questions, a valid one at that. ”The enemy got sucked into Joker’s mask!” Hitomi reached up and felt the ridges of her mask. It didn’t feel any different than normal.</p>
<p>        “I-I have no idea!” Morgana exclaimed. “I wasn’t expecting that either…”</p>
<p>        Hitomi shook her head. “Hey, Ann, you doing okay- Oh my gods!”</p>
<p>        When Hitomi turned around, Ann’s arm was gripped by one of the guards, holding her too tightly to get away. </p>
<p>        “Princess Ann! What are you doing here? What were they doing to you!?” the solider questioned. Ann struggled even harder. </p>
<p>        “Hey, let go of me!” Ann demanded. </p>
<p>        “Let go of her!” Ryuji roared, running to smack the guard with his bat. </p>
<p>        But the guard was too fast, picking Ann up and darting away with her before Ryuji could even get close. Another took its place and transformed, two ram looking creatures blocking the way to Ann.</p>
<p>        “C’mon, we’ve got to beat these guys and go get Lady Ann back!” Morgana exclaimed. </p>
<p><em>         I feel something different inside me… </em> Hitomi placed a hand on her chest, feeling a whispering in her mind, something that wasn’t her own inane thoughts, something that wasn’t Adler. It was something more… electric.</p>
<p>        Hitomi closed her eyes and gripped the corner of her mask. “Come forth, Pixie!” she called, ripping the mask off. Pixie burst forth behind her, ready and charged for battle. “Zio!”</p>
<p>        “I-Is that the Shadow from earlier!?” Morgana exclaimed as lightning shot forth from Hitomi. “Don’t tell me… Did you take in the Shadow’s appearance and powers as a Persona!? Holy… Does that mean you can wield multiple Personas?”</p>
<p>        “H-Hey, Mona! What was that about!? What did Joker do?” Ryuji questioned.</p>
<p>        “She sealed the enemy’s appearance and powers into her mask, and made it her new Persona…” Morgana explained, though he didn’t seem entirely sure of himself either. “I’ve never seen anyone do that before… didn’t even know it was possible!”</p>
<p>        “Is that good?” Ryuji asked, eyes flitting between the two.</p>
<p>        “Of course it is!” Morgana snapped. “Only one heart exists per person, so normally a person can only have one Persona! But this… this is incredible! That ability will give us a huge advantage in battle!”</p>
<p>        Hitomi hissed when one of the Shadows attacked, barely able to doge out of the way. She sent a scathing look over at the other two. “Later! We can talk about it later! More fighting less talking! We’ve got to go get Ann!”</p>
<p>        “Right!” Morgana yelped. “But try to do that even more if the opportunity arises! You better help out too, Skull!”</p>
<p>        “Hell yeah!” Ryuji cheered. “We’ll hold every last one of ‘em up!”</p>
<p>        Morgana’s eyes sparkled as he sliced one of the Shadows down. “Hehe, I like you even more now! I’ve really got someone special on my hands.”</p>
<p>        Hitomi huffed and took a shot at the other Shadow, but it was Ryuji who called forth his Persona to down it. Whatever ability he used seemed to take the air out of him, making him look a little winded. But with it, both Shadows were gone and their path clear.</p>
<p>        Hitomi ran out of the room, the boys on her heels, as she followed the sound of Ann’s screams. She took a sharp left down a hallway filled with tall sets of armor. She skidded to a stop in front of a pair of heavy doors, pounding on them as she tried to force them open. Ryuji stood shoulder to shoulder with her and they pushed.</p>
<p>        The doors swung open, and immediately, Hitomi wished they hadn’t. Before them on the floor were half naked girls, moaning lewdly and touching themselves, squirming and begging in wanton voices. </p>
<p>        Hitomi stumbled a step back as bile rose in her throat, only steadied by Ryuji’s hand on her shoulder. Though his hand was steadying her, his hardened, furious gaze was trained on the girls scattered around the floor. He had come to the same conclusion as her… This was the girl’s volleyball team. The answer to their question.</p>
<p>        Hitomi examined the faces of all the girls, and the pit in her stomach grew heavier when it became clear that Shiho wasn’t among them. <em> Before she jumped… had she been? </em></p>
<p>        “This is effed up… Ryuji growled. “Is this what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball team!?”</p>
<p>        Hitomi grabbed the back of Ryuji’s sleeve. “Please stop…”</p>
<p>        Ryuji slightly jerked when Hitomi tugged on him. He turned to her, tone laced with worry. “Woah! Hey, you okay?”</p>
<p>        Hitomi shook her head. “No. We need to go. We need to help Ann.” She hesitated for less than a second before letting go of Ryuji.</p>
<p>        Ryuji’s brows furrowed. “Hey. Hit-”</p>
<p>        “Joker,” Hitomi interrupted. “C’mon. I’ll be… fine.” She had to be, after all. Her issues with the fake versions of the volleyball members were unimportant when Ann was in trouble.</p>
<p>        She swallowed her disgust and bile and pushed past Morgana and Ryuji, following the sound of Ann’s voice. Both watched her go with trepidation.</p>
<p>        “…She’s part of the volleyball team, isn’t she?” Morgana said. “Why isn’t she here?”</p>
<p>        As Morgana’s words sunk in, Ryuji’s face went pale. “<em> …Shit. </em>”</p>
<p>        They ran after Hitomi, nearly colliding with her when she stopped. On the other side of the room, surrounded by Shadows and King Kamoshida, was Ann, chained to an altar like some sort of sacrifice. </p>
<p>        “Ann!” Hitomi hissed. Ryuji and Morgana pulled her back before she could charge over head first. </p>
<p>        “Seriously, let me go!” Ann demanded. </p>
<p>        “So, this is the intruder,” King Kamoshida said, stroking his chin. He stepped out of the shadows and went up to Ann. She gasped, looking at him with a mix of surprise and horror.</p>
<p>        “Kamoshida!?” she shrieked. The scantily clad fake version of her joined King Kamoshida, rubbing herself all over him. “Who’s that…?”</p>
<p>        King Kamoshida scoffed. “I can’t believe you mistook <em> my </em> Ann for someone like her.” He chuckled darkly and smirked. “Are you afraid?”</p>
<p>        “What is that outfit…? Have you lost your mind?” Ann demanded. </p>
<p>        “I do as I please here,” King Kamoshdia said. “After all, this is <em> my </em> castle… The world of my desires.”</p>
<p>        “What the--!? Wait… No…” Ann was shaking in fear, and Hitomi wanted nothing more than to charge forward and stab Kamoshida in the neck with her dagger, but Ryuji and Morgana continued to hold her back.</p>
<p>        “What a lively slave,” Kamoshida mocked. </p>
<p>        “This isn’t funny!” Ann shouted. “Enough of the bullshit, Kamoshida!”</p>
<p>        Kamoshida turned to Princess Ann. “The girl’s decided to tell me off,” he said, reaching to squeeze her ass. “What do you think of that?”</p>
<p>        Princess Ann let out an impish giggly. “Talking is, like… totally unforgivable…”</p>
<p>        “In that case… she should be executed.” He turned to Ann with a twisted smirk. A shadows in golden armor approached Ann as Kamoshida rubbed his chin. “Now then, how should I play with you? Shall I tear you into little pieces?”</p>
<p>        Ann whimpered. “Are you kidding me…?”</p>
<p>        Hitomi broke away from Ryuji and Morgana. She wasn’t about to just stand by and watch as Ann was harmed and possibly killed. <em> She </em> was the one who had persuaded the others to bring Ann, it was <em> her </em>duty to keep her safe, and it would be on Hitomi’s hands if Ann ended up… She wouldn’t think about it.</p>
<p>        Ryuji and Morgana chased after Hitomi as they all came to a stop, several shadows holding up their swords towards the trio.</p>
<p>        King Kamoshida turned and glowered, tsking his tongue. “Just when I was about to start enjoying myself…” he lamented. </p>
<p>        “What’s the deal with this guy…!?” Ann shouted. </p>
<p>        Ryuji held his fist up like he wanted to punch King Kamoshida. “You little…!”</p>
<p>        “…How many time are you gonna come back?” King Kamoshida turned to Ann. “I bet you’re just like those thieves. You came because you’re pissed at me, huh?” He laughed mockingly. “But, ah… I forgot that chick’s name, but it’s your fault she jumped, you know.”</p>
<p>        Hitomi’s vision slowly turned red, her hands clenching and unclenching.</p>
<p>        “Huh…?” Ann gasped.</p>
<p>        “You were <em> so </em> reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place,” King Kamoshida said, a triumphant smirk stretching across his features.</p>
<p>        “You bastard!” Ann screamed as his words began to sink in. </p>
<p>        The guard in golden armor approached her and she let out a strangled gasp when it pointed its sword tip at her chest. She froze, not daring to move a muscle. A barely audible whimper left her lips.</p>
<p>        “No!” Ryuji shouted. He and Hitomi made to run forward, but King Kamoshida turned to them with a scowl.</p>
<p>        “Take one more step and I’ll kill her on the spot,” he warned.</p>
<p>        Ryuji tensed and Hitomi grabbed his arm to gently pull him back. It was a delicate situation. The red over her eyes was making it difficult to stay still, but risking Ann’s life was not in the card.</p>
<p>        “Dammit…!” Ryuji hissed.</p>
<p>        “Just sit back and watch the dismantlement show,” King Kamoshida said, turning back to Ann with a hungry stare.</p>
<p>        “No! Don’t!” Ann cried, struggling against her bonds.</p>
<p>        “Maybe I’ll start with her clothes…” King Kamoshida licked his lips before turning his perverted stare on Hitomi. “But perhaps you’d like to get a closer look by my side?”</p>
<p>        “Leave her alone, asshole!” Ryuji snapped, standing in front of Hitomi.</p>
<p>        Ann’s Shadow version giggled shrilly. “You’re <em> such </em>a perv!”</p>
<p>        Ryuji looked between Hitomi and Morgana. “H-Hey, what’re we gonna go!?” </p>
<p>        Hitomi couldn’t move, body frozen under Kamoshida’s stare. <em> Turn away, turn away, I can’t do this with you looking at me-! </em></p>
<p>        Morgana shook his head, having no answer for Ryuji either. </p>
<p>        The Shadow in gold raised its sword. Ann’s body went limp as she hung her head, no longer fighting. </p>
<p>        “Ann!” Ryuji shouted.</p>
<p>        “Is this… my punishment for what happened to Shiho…?” Ann whimpered. </p>
<p>        “That’s more like it,” King Kamoshida purred. “You should’ve looked like this from the start.”</p>
<p>        Ann closed her eyes, tears beading the edges of her lashes. “Shiho… I’m so sorry…”</p>
<p>        “You’re just going to listen!?” </p>
<p>        Ann’s head jerked up at Hitomi’s sudden scream. She still held onto Ryuji to continue standing, her face pale beneath her mask body visibly shaking, but she caught Ann’s eye and didn’t look away. </p>
<p>        “No… I don’t want that,” Ann said.</p>
<p>        Hitomi’s grip hardened on Ryuji’s arm. She stood a little taller, a little firmer. “It wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t Shiho’s fault!” she declared. “The only one at fault here is that <em> perverted bastard!” </em></p>
<p>        “You’re right,” Ann said, clenching her fists. </p>
<p>        Hitomi smiled softly. “So don’t give in.”</p>
<p>        Ann looked towards the ground, but she was no longer hanging her head in defeat. “I won’t,” she said, tone hard. “Letting this piece of shit toy with me… What was I thinking…!?”</p>
<p>        “It’s like I always say,” King Kamoshida said. “Slaves should just behave and--”</p>
<p>        “Shut up!” Ann screamed. “I’ve had enough of this… You’ve pissed me off, you son of a bitch!”</p>
<p>
  <em>         “My… It’s taken far too long.” </em>
</p>
<p>        “Urgh…!” Ann let out a cry of pain, struggling against her bindings. Her breath came out in heavy, harsh pants.</p>
<p><em>         “Tell me… Who is going to avenge her if you don’t? Forgiving him was never the option… Such is the scream of the other you that swells within… I am thou, thou art I…” </em> Ann slumped forward, the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground being the shackles chaining her wrists above her head. <em> “We can finally forge a contract…” </em></p>
<p>        “I hear you…” Ann whispered. She looked up, eyes burning. “Carmen.” Blue flames danced across her face, leaving a red cat mask behind.  “You’re right. No more holding back…!”</p>
<p>
  <em>         “There you go… Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I’ll gladly lend you my strength.” </em>
</p>
<p>        Fire danced around Ann’s wrists as she clenched her hands into fists, pulling them away from the altar and breaking the chains. She pulled her mask away with a spurt of blood without a single look of pain of a scream. A bright light and blue flames enveloped her, and when it dimmed down, Carem stood behind her. </p>
<p>        Hitomi’s jaw dropped at the sight in front of her, a bright pink taking hold of her cheek. <em> Oh my gods, she’s so gorgeous. </em></p>
<p>        “Holy crap…” Ryuji said, voice trembling. “Girls are effin’ scary.”</p>
<p>        “What did I tell you?” Hitomi squeaked.</p>
<p>        Ann looked around the room, a glare set into her features. Her gaze settled on a Shadow in silver armors. She ran at it, kicking its sword away, leaping into the air and catching it. In an impossibly graceful movement, she grasped the sword and brought it down, cleanly slicing through Princess Ann as she landed on the ground. </p>
<p>        The cognition disappeared in a poof of black smoke, a look of fear of her face and unable to make even a sound. King Kamoshida cowered behind the Shadow in gold.</p>
<p>        Ann stood, still holding the sword tightly in hand and the tail attached to her costume lightly swaying behind her. </p>
<p>        “You know what?” Ann seethed. “I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with, you scumbag.” She began to approach King Kamoshida, the tip of the sword dragging against the ground and making sparks at her feet.</p>
<p>        “Bitch…!” King Kamoshida shouted, trying to scramble back. </p>
<p>        “You stole everything from Shiho…” Ann continued, ignoring King Kamoshida’s cowardice. “You destroyed her… Now it’s your turn!” She stopped, the sword dropping to the ground. The others came to stand on either side of her. “I will rob you of everything…!”</p>
<p>        “How dare you!” the golden Shadow exclaimed. “Enough of your insolence!”</p>
<p>        “No, I’ve had enough of you!” Ann shouted. “No one’s gonna stop me now!” She dropped like a cat ready to pounce. “Let’s go, Carmen!”</p>
<p>        The Shadow twisted and contorted, bending in half and from it rose a twisted demon, some sort of devil floating on a toilet. Despite the fear that had earlier taken hold, Hitomi giggled, though she tried to hide it with her hand. Ryuji gave her a look.</p>
<p>        “You could- You could say this thing’s got a real load of shit,” she said, still trying to hide her giggles. </p>
<p>        Ryuji snorted and gave her an amused smirk. “Didn’t take you to be someone who’d make those jokes, Joker,” he said. </p>
<p>        Morgana’s face contorted in disgust. “So vulgar for a lady.”</p>
<p>        “How dare you deny King Kamoshida’s love, you selfish lass!?” the Shadow roared. “Pay for this insolence with you life!”</p>
<p>        “That dirtbag just sees women as sexual outlets!” Ann retorted. “Don’t make me laugh with that ‘love’ bullshit! C’mon, Carmen! Let’s give ‘em hell!” She ripped her masked away. “Persona… Agi!”</p>
<p>        Hitomi let out another giggle. “Once we get outta here, we’re gonna learn all about each other,” she promised, placing a hand on her own mask. “Come forth, Adler!”</p>
<p>        Hitomi and Ann’s attacks hit the Shadow at the same time. Morgana jumped back to gain more distance before whipping out his slingshot, firing a ball right into the Shadow’s eye. Ryuji rolled his arm before darting forward and swinging his spiked iron bat. The Shadow fell to the ground with a loud clatter and Hitomi shared a look with the others.</p>
<p>        “All-out Attack!” she ordered.</p>
<p>        They all dove for the fallen Shadow, a flurry of knives and whip and fists. The toilet shattered, and the Shadow completely fell tot he ground as they jumped back. </p>
<p>        Hitomi frowned, though a bit of a cocky smirk appeared on the corner of her lip. She put a hand on her hip, the other reaching across her chest to rest on the opposite breast. “Tch. I’ve fought less important Shadow that were harder than that,” she declared, tilting her head. </p>
<p>        “To think… there would be a woman… who would stand up to King Kamoshida…” the Shadow mourned.</p>
<p>        Ann put her hand on her hip and tossed a pigtail over her shoulder. “Pff, outside of school, that guy’s nothing but a pathetic loser!”</p>
<p>        As if Ann’s biting words were the last thing the Shadow could take, it dissipated into smoke. King Kamoshida looked around in a panic, realizing he was now alone. </p>
<p>        “Oh shit…!”</p>
<p>        He ran off. Ann took a step to chase after him but instead collapsed onto the ground. Still, she tried to push herself to her feet. “Wait…!” she shouted through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>        Hitomi knelt by Ann as Ryuji and Morgana joined them. “We ain't got time to worry ‘bout that,” Ryuji said. “You ain’t lookin’ so good.”</p>
<p>        Hitomi reached out for Ann, hesitated, then uncertainlly placed a hand on Ann’s shoulder. “I’m… I’m sorry we didn’t protect you.”</p>
<p>        “Don’t apologize!” Ann scolded. “I let my guard down, too. And then you came to save me.” Ann groaned, doubling over. “Ugh…!”</p>
<p>        “Are you alright, Lady Ann!?” Morgana exclaimed. </p>
<p>        “Lady Ann…?” Ann said, looking up, though her face had turned very pale. She looked between Morgana, Hitomi, and Ryuji. “Wait, what is this thing? Is it alive…? How can it talk?”</p>
<p>        Morgana’s eyes widened. “J-Just calm down. Everything’s going to be okay; don’t worry.”</p>
<p>        Ann put a hand on Morgana’s head and used it to push herself to her feet. “How am I supposed to clam down!?”</p>
<p>        Hitomi stood as well, grabbing onto Ann before she could stumble back to the ground. “Once we get out of here, we’ll explain everything,” she promised.</p>
<p>        Ann gave her a skeptical look. “You swear you’re going to?” she demanded. “Because you said that earlier and nothing been explained! I think I have <em> more </em> questions now!”</p>
<p>        “Yeah, well, we’ve been kinda busy since then, haven’t we?” Ryuji said sarcastically. </p>
<p>        Ann groaned. “Ugh, fine…” She looked down and froze. “H-Huh…?” She ran a hand over her stomach and arms, touching the leather material “Why am I dressed like this!? When did I--” She dropped into a ball on the ground, hiding her chest. “Ugh, what’s with this!?”</p>
<p>        Hitomi shuffled from foot to foot. “Uh. Um. Calm down. You look great?”</p>
<p>        Ann looked up at Hitomi, cheeks flushed and pink. “Huh? What are you talking about!? What the hell are you thinking about!? How can you expect me to be clam!?”</p>
<p>        Hitomi’s cheeks also flushed, looking away from Ann. She really was very pretty in her costume… but obviously very uncomfortable in it, and it wasn’t fair for anyone to oogle her.</p>
<p>        Morgana hung his head. “Well, I’m stumped…” he said. He looked over at Hitomi, then back at Ann. “A search party will be coming for us soon. There’s no time to explain here. We don’t have a choice. Let’s retreat for now!”</p>
<p>        “We were just gettin’ fired up, and you had to go get in the way…” Ryuji grumbled, though there was no heat behind it. “Rgh, fine…” He offered a hand to Ann. “Here… gimme your arm.” He looked at Hitomi. “You take the other side.”</p>
<p>        Hitomi nodded, and together the two of them helped Ann to her feet, her arms around their shoulders. </p>
<p>        “Let’s go back to my place… it’ll be more comfortable there for this kind of conversation,” Hitomi offered. </p>
<p>        The others nodded, and together they made their way out of the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 15 - ❦ THE CAT IN THE ATTIC ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <span>        “It sounds like all the information I could get I could find out on my own and have no need to keep you here,” Hitomi said with a sigh. She pinched her nose, trying to puzzle together the problem in front of her. It was hard to focus with this cat rambling on and on like he was. “It doesn’t sound like you have anything to offer me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana groaned. “C’mon," he complained. “I’m a master of the Metaverse! Keep me around and I can prove it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi finally put her pencil down to look at him, eyes glowing like the familiar red light that shone in the Metaverse. It was just a trick of the light, Morgana knew, a glint off her glasses. But it was still the familiar sureness she had in the other world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “You played your cards too early, cat,” she said. “You went and showed us the most useful things to do in the Metaverse before Ryuji had even awakened. Anything else? Well, I learn and adapt very quickly. You’ve seen this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why should I keep you here?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        By the time the group had made their way to Leblanc, the setting sun was casting pinks and oranges across the sky. Hitomi pushed open the door, the bell above jingling as they entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Sojiro looked up behind the counter, ready to greet a customer, but stopped. He looked from Ann to Ryuji, who stood on either side of Hitomi, in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi gave a small bow of greeting. “Hello, Sakura-san,” she said. “We’re going up to my room.” Hitomi began walking through the cafe, Ann and Ryuji nervously following her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “W-W-Wait here a minute--” Sojiro said, causing Hitomi to stop and turn to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Is something wrong with me having friends over, Sakura-san?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        From previous interactions with the girl, Sojiro wouldn’t have been surprised if the statement had been pure sarcasm, but she seemed perfectly ready to lead those… </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hers out of the shop if he decided it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Sojiro sighed heavily. “No, that’s not…” He pinched the bridge of his nose, hanging his head a bit. “I’ve told you about calling me Sakura-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Yes, Sojiro-san,” Hitomi said bluntly. Sojiro gave her a look, wondering if she was purposefully being troublesome. “We’ll be quiet so we’re not bothering your… customers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s gaze wandered over to the woman in punk attire, leaning over a table with a coffee in front of her. Without another word, Hitomi led Ann and Ryuji up the attic. They sat on the couch, watching silently as Hitomi sat her bag down and let Morgana out. Hitomi gave them a short nod as she went back downstairs with the intent of getting them drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        A tray with three coffee cups laid out on the counter, Sojiro pouring coffee into the second cup as Hitomi came into the main café. The woman was already gone, leaving the café empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Sojiro looked up. “You get in a fight?” he questioned, gesturing to the darkening bruise on Hitomi’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        In their rush to get out of the castle, none of them had drunk any of the medicine to heal their wounds. Ann had the brunt of it, but all of them were looking a little worse for wear. Morgana had complained the entire time about how sore and tired he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        But Hitomi couldn’t exactly explain that to him. “…Volleyball practice is rough.” Despite the sport itself and the teacher in charge sucking, it was a remarkable excuse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Sojiro stared at her with a blank expression, brows furrowed as if he didn’t quite believe her. But he didn’t question her, instead puring the third cup to the brim and handing Hitomi the tray with a grunt, likely meaning for Hitomi to shoo off. Without a word, Hitomi took the tray and headed back upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ann and Ryuji looked up as she returned. “Coffee,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi sat the tray down on the table and the others took a cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Thanks,” Ann said, taking a deep whiff of the coffee. It was a dark roast, sweetened; though not as much as she usually liked, it was still good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “What about me?” Morgana complained, jumping up on the table by the tray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji raised an eyebrow. “Huh? But you’re a cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana hissed, raising his hackles at Ryuji. “Grr!” With a huff, he turned his attention to Ann. “Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?” Hitomi shook her head as she took a seat on her bed with her own cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Um… Morgana, right?” Ann said. Morgana gave a little purr. Ann shook her head in confusion. “I’m really talking to a cat… This feels so strange… Oh, sorry! You’re not a cat, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Please, keep calling him a cat,” Hitomi said with a blank look. “Maybe he’ll lean to stop calling Ryuji an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “But he is-!” Morgana complained. Hitomi shot him a dirty look. Ryuji just looked resigned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Has he really been doing it that much?” Ann said, flinching a little at the idea. “Wow… I mean, I can’t really say anything, hehe. The only reason I have better grades is because I’m good at English.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s brows furrowed in a frown. “Instead of saying he’s not an idiot, you’re saying he’s not alone in his idiocy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ann’s cheek burned as she looked down at her lap. No one spoke, the words just sitting stagnant in the air. Hitomi looked helplessly between Ann and Ryuji, neither of them looking at her. She managed to catch Ryuji’s gaze when he side-eyed her, but he quickly adverted his gaze and bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I mean… why try to deny the truth?” Ryuji finally said with a heavy sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s mouth opened and shut, trying and struggling to find the right words. “I’m… you two… please don’t say that about yourselves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Can we please get back on topic!?” Morgana yowled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Impatient as ever, a very childish trait, you know,” Hitomi chided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “You-!” Morgana hissed. He huffed and looked at Ann again. “It’s only natural you’re confused. Demanding that you understand all of this right after what you went through is asking too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        Show a little less bias, won’t you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hitomi fumed as she held her coffee cup up to her lips, biting her tongue. Saying that to Ann, but having expected both Hitomi and Ryuji to understand and even thrive when they’d been first brought into the castle, chiding them when they failed to… Morgana was really too much, and Hitomi was beginning to think of him as a bigger pest than he had any right to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        It wasn’t like she expected Ann to understand right away, but it would have been nice if Morgana hadn’t expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> to either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ann let out a sigh. “Honestly, I still can’t believe what happened… And that power… my Persona…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “It’s the will of your rebellion, Lady Ann,” Morgana explained. “With it, you’ll be able to fight in that other world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “So if what you told me is true, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right?” she asked, looking at Hitomi. “Is it really possible…? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “The volleyball team’s keepin’ quiet about this, while teachers and parents turn a blind eye,” Ryuji said, clenching his fist. “If guys like us try and complain, they’re just gonna shoot us down. Goin’ all in on this plan is the only choice we got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi really wished that there was another alternative. Something that wasn’t as absurd or live threatening. But Ryuji was right; no one would listen to them. And Hitomi knew it well enough. Had seen the effects of trying to get normal help, only to be cast aside to the wolves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She tilted her head back, downing the rest of the hot coffee. It was warm as it slid down her throat, not hot enough to burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Then let me help too,” Ann said. “I want to make him pay for what happened to Shiho. He just keeps going like nothing happened, even after what he did to her…” Ann’s entire body tensed, her eyes closing painfully tight, remembering how Shiho’s body looked, hooked up to monitors and tubes, barely awake and with little hope of awakening. “I’ll never forgive him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Wait, did you just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>let me help?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji questioned. He sat his undrunk cup of coffee on the table. “You mean, you want us to take you along?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ann glared at him. “Don’t act like I’m going to drag you down,” she snapped. “Weren’t you watching? I can fight too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji looked helplessly at Hitomi. “Hey, what should we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi tapped her nails against her empty cup. “She’ll be great,” she said, voice soft. She grinned. “After all, I saw those moves. They were rather more graceful than yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji groaned, slapping a hand against his face. “Shut uuuup,” he groaned. “Even you’re on board with this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Ryuji-kun,” Hitomi said with a giggle. “You looked really cool too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I agree as well,” Morgana piped up, wholeheartedly ignoring Hitomi’s comment about Ryuji’s coolness. “We are lacking in manpower, after all. Don’t worry, I’ll protect her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Who’s protecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>who?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hitomi questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ann smirked a little. “Even if you’d said no, I’d just go in alone,” she stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji dragged his hand down his face. “Oh right, she can go in by herself…” He sighed. “I guess it’d be more dangerous turnin’ her down…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “And downright stupid to do so,” Hitomi declared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji groaned again. “Rgh, fine…” he complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ann smiled brightly. “Then it’s decided,” she cheered, doing a little happy dance. “Well, I hope we get along!” Her smile fades, replaced by a serious expression. “I’m going to make Kamoshida atone for what he did. Not just for Shiho’s sake… but for everything he’s done. I won’t let any more people suffer because of him. I’ll do whatever it takes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi lowered her hands to her lap, staring at Ann in completely wonder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She has a powerful fighting resolve… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Months later, that would be the moment that Hitomi would think back on to realize that she wasn’t alone, that she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be alone, throughout the entire ordeal she went through, and every endeavor she overtook. Despite her best efforts, these would be the ones who stayed by her resolutely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        As Hitomi went quiet, Sae’s gaze hardened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I doubt something as dangerous as your group could’ve been pulled off with orthodox methods,” she declared. “It wouldn’t be odd if you had someone that was proficient in deceiving the eyes of others…” Hitomi remained quiet. Sae slammed a hand down ont he table. “If you’re listening then answer me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi looked up, eyes glimmering as memories flooded her. Things were becoming clearer. The things Sae wanted- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear. And the things Hitomi had resolutely tried to forget and push from her memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        In the attic bedroom above Leblanc, Anns shifted, drinking the last of her coffee. “Just let me know when you’re heading in…” Ann said before trailing off. Her eyes lit up as she realized something. “Oh wait! Ryuji, you don’t have my new number, do you?” She poked Ryuji’s arm none too lightly, lightly pushing him to the side. “Hey, give me your number and chat ID too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji’s eyes went wide with panic. “Wait, don’t you need Hitomi’s too?” he deflected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “We already exchanged!” Ann said cheerily, obviously not giving up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji sighed heavily, pulling out his phone. “Fine, fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ones explaining things to my ma if she sees I have all girls in my phone,” he complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi watched in amusement as they exchanged their numbers. “Really?” she teased. “Who would have thought you’d be popular with girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji turned bright red. “H-Hey! Hitomi!” he exclaimed, almost dropping his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi tapped her chin in thought, tilting her head towards the ceiling. “Though, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>punk-with-a-heart-of-gold</span>
  </em>
  <span> archetype is really popular right now, especially when he has a pretty face. Though, you’ll have to be careful that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart-troublemaker</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t turn into </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard-playboy</span>
  </em>
  <span> by playing around with too many girls. Break too many hearts and you’ll be a heartbreaker… and not the kind girls like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji turned a brighter shade of red, rivaling the color of Ann’s mask. Ann let out loud laughter and Hitomi spoke, embarrassing Ryuji. Hitomi grinned good naturedly when she finished her spiel, but Ryuji only pouted. The look was, admittedly, very adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I’ll be counting on you, then,” Ann said, wiping tears from her eyes and still trying to pull back her laughter. “Same goes for you, Morgana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “The pleasure is all mine, Lady Ann,” Morgana purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Kiss-up,” Hitomi grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “What a kind girl…” Morgana sighed. “Such admirable consideration for others… And the innocence to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal.. She cares about her friends, and she’s beautiful to boot… What a girl! She’s captured my heart…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji gave Morgana a slack jawed look. “Dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ann shook her head. “Please don’t say things like that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi frowned. “What am I? Chopped liver?” she complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “To be honest, you’re kinda scary sometimes,” Ryuji said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi gasped. “Rude.” But she couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto her face when Ryuji grinned at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji shrugged, leaning back on the couch in a slump. “You know, it’d be better if this group could get together quick from now on…” he mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “True,” Morgana said, twitching his tail. “Our best option would be to make a secret hideout where we could discuss these things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        A mischievous grin grew on Ryuji’s lips. “A hideout, huh…? I like the sound of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana purred. “The school rooftop would work… It seems like nobody goes up there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “But we could get caught, or there could be days when we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> get up there,” Hitomi pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Do you have anywhere else in mind?” Ann asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Why not have out hideout here?” Hitomi suggested. “I’m getting a door to fit at the top of the stairs, so Sojiro-san won’t hear anything. We’re friends, going home together. No one will get suspicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji nodded along with her words. “That actually makes a lot of sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana huffed. “Expect that we’d have to come all the way here then get back to the school to get into the palace,” he complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Yes, and it’s definitely a good idea to store weapons on our person during school hours and talk about taking down Kamoshida in places where we might get caught. It’s not like Ryuji and I are on the road to expulsion or anything.” Hitomi gave him a deadpan look, tone filled to the brim with sarcasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “She does have a point, Morgana,” Ann said, giving the cat a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana growled lowly. “Oh, alright!” he huffed. “For the time being, this will be our hideout. I can’t contact you from inside a Palace, so I’ll stay in this world. That being said, I’ll need someone to take care of me.” He seemed to grin at Hitomi, though cat’s really can’t grin. “I’m personally nominating you. You should feel honored. It’s quaint, in a way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Wha-!” Hitomi shouted. She looked over at Ann and Ryuji for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji raised his hands. “…This’s all you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi groaned. “You’ve betrayed me, Ryuji-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “There’s no way I can at my place,” Ryuji explained. “Ma’s allergic and the manager would never allow it anyway. No pets allowed rule.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ann grimaced as well. “I don’t think I’d be able to either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Nehehe…” Morgana chuckled. “You’ll be a gracious host, won’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “No way-!” Hitomi exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I was wondering why I heard meowing. What did you bring it here for!?” Hitomi almost jumped off the bed. Being so distracted by Morgana’s declaration, she hadn’t even noticed Sojiro coming up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ann and Ryuji looked at him in panic. “B-Boss!” Ryuji exclaimed. “It, uh, it followed us. It followed us here,” he stuttered, trying to look like he was keeping his cool and failing miserably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Sojiro groaned as Hitomi stood and joined the other by the couch. “Not my problem,” he said. “Look, this place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi picked Morgana up, her hands just under his front legs. “Gues that’s it then,” she said blankly, no emotion coming through. “Looks like I can’t keep you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana began to voice his complaints, but Ann took him from Hitomi before he could vocalize them fully. “Hitomi!” Ann exclaimed. “Oh, come on! It’s super cute, isn’t it? And it was abandoned…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi stared blankly at Ann. She had never heard someone say so few lines but still sound like the worst actor to ever exist. No one was going to fall for that--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “That’s… That’s a shame,” Sojiro said, surprising Hitomi. She looked over at him as he sighed. “Though I guess you might stay on good behavior if you’ve got a pet to take care of…” He seemed conflicted for a moment before speaking again. “Fine…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “You two are both </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hitomi said low enough that Sojiro didn’t hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji pulled his shoulders up to his ears. “Sorry, Tomi,” he mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “No, you don’t get to call me Tomi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Hey! I’m lovely company!”  Morgana complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “But keep it quiet when we’re open for business,” Sojiro said, eying the cat as it squirmed in Ann’s arms. “And don’t let it roam downstairs, or I’ll toss it out. Oh, and I’m not gonna take care of it. That’s all on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Sojiro left without another for and Ryuji turned to Hitomi while Ann and Morgana watched him go. “So… that’s your dad, huh?” Ryuji said, almost hesitant in his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “That’s her father!?” Morgana screeched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “He is not,” Hitomi said sharply. “He’s my biological sperm donner, and nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “He seemed pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped up in this dump,” Morgana said, finally settling down. “But seriously, what kind of man keeps his daughter locked up in an attic!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi crossed her arms and looked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s better than juvie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Then again, I suppose to normal people I just sound like a meowing cat,” Morgana continued, as if that made sense with the rest of the conversation at all. The others too the change in topic in stride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I did think these two were crazy before we went into the Palace,” Ann said, titling her head at Ryuji then Hitomi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Sojiro came back up the stairs and placed a plate on the table. “Seriously… It had to keep calling out in the cute little voice…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi blinked at him. “…Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Make sure you wash those dishes,” Sojiro said, gesturing at the cups and plate. Morgana climbed out of Ann’s arms to inspect the food. “By the way… have you decided on a name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Kitty." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Sojiro smirked in amusement. “Guess you aren’t the greatest at naming, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hiotmi shrugged. “I was thinking of Morgana, but then realized I probably wouldn’t call him that anyway… so Kitty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Morgana? Huh…” Sojiro seemed thoughtful as he turned the name over in his mouth. He shook his head. “Well, I’ve got to get home. Remember to lock up. Don’t let your friends stay too late. You’ve still got school tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana turned to Hitomi with a smug smirk. “Looks like the chief likes me better than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Shutit, cat, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> throw you out,” Hitomi threatened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Ryuji and Ann stood. “Boss’s right,” Ryuji said. “We should… probably get goin’ before it gets too late. The last trains’re gonna leave soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “We’ll see you tomorrow at school, Hitomi,” Ann said with a wave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “We should meet up here though,” Ryuji said. “Since this is our hide ‘n all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi raised her hand in a farewell. “…Bye, guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        With the jingle of the door shutting downstairs fading away, Hitomi and Morgana were truly left alone. Morgana sat, looking around the attic while lightly moving his tail back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “And to be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida’s cells,” he mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi wordlessly began gathering the used dishes. She sat Ryuji’s undrunk coffee by Morgana’s plate of food. Morgana eyed it with disdain, likely because of who it had originally belonged to, but didn’t outright reject it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “…Remember how you guys asked me before about what I am?” Morgana said, looking down at his food. “To be honest… I don’t remember anything about my birth. I think the Metaverse’s distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi stopped her rummaging, hesitating a bit and gave Morgana a strange look. “Is that form human…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “It has to be!” Morgana yowled, tail lashing out behind him. “I mean, why else would a cat be able to talk like this? There’s no other possible explanation.” He huffed, settling back down. “There’s no doubt that the distortions were what caused me to lose my real self. I’m sure that one they’re purged, I’ll finally be able to get that self back. And I have a pretty good idea on how to do it too. That why I was in the castle in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi hummed in acknowledgement and began to pull things out of her schoolbag, putting unneeded things away and rearranging that which Morgana had shuffled about when he was in there. She frowned as she attempted to flatten out the creases he’d put in her homework.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana turned to the food, unperturbed by Hitomi’s predicament. “Come to think of it, I didn’t get hungry in that other world…” he mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi put all of the homework she had gathered and the needed books on her desk, sitting down and getting to work without a care. Morgana quickly finished his food and jumped from the table to the couch, running along it until he jumped up onto her desk. He placed himself next to Hitomi’s notebook, but Hitomi didn’t even look up, continuing to scratch on the paper with her pencil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana huffed, a little miffed that he wasn’t getting her attention, so began to put on his all important airs. “Let me make myself clear; your taking care of me won’t be for nothing,” he declared. “Due to my knowledgeable and dexterous nature, I have a lot of intel on infiltration tools.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Really,” Hitomi said disinterestedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana’s tail lashed. “Whoa, I can’t tell you more unless we settle on a deal,” he said. “In exchange for you keeping me here, I’ll teach your about these tools. How does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “It sounds like all the information I could get I could find out on my own and have no need to keep you here,” Hitomi said with a sigh. She pinched her nose, trying to puzzle together the problem in front of her. It was hard to focus with this cat rambling on and on like he was. “It doesn’t sound like you have anything to offer me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana groaned. “C’mon," he complained. “I’m a master of the Metaverse! Keep me around and I can prove it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi finally put her pencil down to look at him, eyes glowing like the familiar red light that shone in the Metaverse. It was just a trick of the light, Morgana knew, a glint off her glasses. But it was still the familiar sureness she had in the other world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “You played your cards too early, cat,” she said. “You went and showed us the most useful things to do in the Metaverse before Ryuji had even awakened. Anything else? Well, I learn and adapt very quickly. You’ve seen this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why should I keep you here?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana lowered his head, mind racing. He couldn't let go of the opportunity that someone as special as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hitomi</span>
  </em>
  <span> presented… but she really wasn’t letting it go. She was intelligent, and there was little she couldn’t do on her own by herself. Maybe keeping him around would be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>easiest </span>
  </em>
  <span>route, but if she were determined enough…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        That certainly wasn’t how Morgana had planned their interaction to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi turned away with a soft hum, picking her pencil up again and going back to work. “I won’t make a deal with you, Kitty,” she said. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can make a deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. I</span>
  </em>
  <span> will allow you to stay here under a few conditions. You do not interrupt my homework or reading time; when I am at my books, you are silent and unbothersome. I do no thave the time nor energy to waste while I’m doing those two things. The third thing is in fact the most vital of them all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She stopped moving, only turning her eyes to glare at Morgana to glare out of the corner of her eyes from under her glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> give everyone the respect they deserve,” Hitomi stated. “That means no calling Ryuji-kun an idiot. That means no more ‘Lady Ann.’ That means my name is used, no Frizzy Hair or ‘hey you.’ Give me this, and I might reconsider calling you Kitty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Might!?” Morgana screeched. “That’s not very fair-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi shrugged, going back to her work. “It all depends on how sincere you are about it,” she said. “Intention means just as much as the words said.” She was silent for several moment, the only sound in the entire attic being pencil on paper. “So… do we have a deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana frowned, lightly padding his front paws on the table. “Fine, we have a deal,” he grumbled, clearly not happy about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        But he listened to her rules, only watching silently as she finished her homework. It was getting rather late by the time she was done, but she looked over at the table where the dirty dishes were still stacked. Hitomi let out a long groan as she bent her back and stretched her arms above her head. She clearly needed a new chair if this was going to become a regular occurence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Still, she got to her feet and collected the dishes, going downstairs to the kitchen. Morgana followed at her heels, eagerly beginning to speak again now that Hitomi was no longer stuck at her books. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “By the way, the power you used in the Palace was </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> amazing,” he said, jumping up onto the counter as Hitomi went into the kitchen and filled up the sink with hot soapy water. “The stronger that power gets, the more reliable it’ll be as a trump card.” Morgana purred at the thought. “All right, I’m gonna stick with you wherever you go from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Please don’t,” Hitomi deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Personas are the strengths born from one’s heart,” Morgana continued on excitedly. “Depending on what kind of life experience you gain, I bet it’ll affect that power as well! And if you become acquainted with capable people, you might learn various, useful skills too… This is all for the good of your desire, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi hummed, barely listening to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I expect great things from you,” Morgana said. “Don’t let me down, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Now worries about that, Kitty,” Hitomi said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Hey! Don’t actually think about calling me that!” Morgana exclaimed as Hitomi set the last of the dishes aside and drained the water. Her phone rang as she dried her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She picked it up to see a message from Ann.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ann] Thanks for everything today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ann] You saved me, and I didn’t even thank you properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Hitomi] It’s fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ann] No, it’s not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Hitomi] Don’t worry about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ann] I can’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Hitomi] Ryuji did a lot of the work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ann] I thanked him a moment ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ann] Anyway, I wanted to let you know at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Hitomi] Ann, you’re part of the team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Hitomi] More importantly, you’re a friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Hitomi] Having each other’s back is what friends do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ann] You’re right…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ann] Thank you, Hitomi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ann] See you tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana looked over the corner of Hitomi’s phone as she wished Ann goodnight. “You guys send messages to each other with that thing, right?” he said. “I want in too, so I’m gonna have to ask you to type for me. At any rate… is this really a place for someone to live in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi shrugged as she turned off her phone and went back upstairs after making sure the door was locked and lights turned off. “You should have seen the way it looked before I cleaned it,” she said, gesturing at the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “It looked worse…?” Morgana cringed as he looked around the still mildly dusty attic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “It’s an attic, for storage,” Hitomi said. She pulled her school clothes off and put her nightclothes on quickly. “Anyway, I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Morgana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Morgana stared at her with with eyes, watching her back as she climbed into the bed and pulled on the string to the light, shutting them in complete darkness. She rolled onto her side, back facing Morgana and hair spilling over her pillow. Soon, soft snores filled the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        With a huff, Morgana climbed onto the bed and curled up at Hitomi’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Though she’d gone to sleep quickly due to the exhaustion of the Palace that was naturally brought on, all the fighting, and injuries that hadn’t been healed before leaving, her dreams were restless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        They flitted from one things to the next. The dungeon beneath Kamoshida’s castle, dark and rusted and bloody in her dreams. She tripped along a dark corridor, leading to a dark endless abyss with the monster cat Morgana, ten time as large as Hitomi. The monster opened its mouth and kept opening, the top of its head going all the way back, revealing zipper like teeth. It swallowed Hitomi whole and she tumbled while screaming, soundless in the dark abyss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Then she found herself sitting in a chair, hands on a metal table. It was a small room that seemed endless, enclosed by metal walls and filled with the stench of hot iron. The only thing Hitomi could see was the barrel of a gun pointed at her, the figure beyond it blurry beyond recognition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        A voice spoke from her, but it wasn’t her voice. It sounded so far away, barely a whisper in her ears, though the one pointing the gun sounded like it was amplified tenfold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        “So it was you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Too bad you hadn’t noticed sooner.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        “We could have been friends.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        “No.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        “We don’t have to be enemies.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Trying to barter for your life?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        “Trying to make you see what’s right, A҉h҉e҉c҉k҉e҉i҉.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        “You won’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        “They trusted you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        “They put their trust in the wrong person.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi was pulled from her dream with a gasp as a bullet left the gun, eyes going wide and panting heavily. She sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. It came away wet, and for a horrifying moment, she thought it was blood. When she examined her hand, it was just sweat. A cold sweat dripped down her back, chilling her to the bone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to push away the image of the gun against her forehead and how clear the voice had come across though she couldn’t see the face. It was such a cold, emotionless voice… Intent on killing her… Her throat was dry, and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to go back to sleep after a dream like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi put her glasses on and looked at the time on her phone. She squinted at the clock then outside. It was dark, still way too early to be up. Her breathing was finally calming down, chest not heaving as much as it had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Her eyes landed on Morgana, soundly asleep at the foot of her bed, undisturbed by her nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        With a quiet sigh, Hitomi laid back down and gripped the cloth covering her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Her mind whirled, an absolute, chaotic mess. She took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she didn’t know either of the voices from her dream… by then why did she feel like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hitomi rolled onto her stomach and held her pillow like a teddy bear, trying to go back to sleep and ignore how eerily familiar they felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Across the city was a young man sitting in the dark of his practically bare apartment, also awoken by an unsettling dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Screams of pain and fear echoed in his ears, things he had long ago deemed inconvenient and unimportant… yet somehow, still remained. He looked up with weary eyes towards the wall opposite him. It was filled with photo pinned to the wall and connected by red string, most of the photos having x’s over the faces of the people in it. It was usually covered by a pale brown tarp… but one of the pinnings seemed to have come undone while he was asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He stood and went over to the wall, hands shaking at his sides. He grabbed the corner of the tarp and raised it a bit, eyes trailing over faces crossed out, people dead. At his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He was tired, so tired. Tried of having to listen to people who did not respect him or his talent, tired of having to bow down like a dog to adults deemed ‘more important.’ Tired of all the waiting and planning, tired of all the effort he went through with so little results. Tired because where he would go, what he would do. He’d become so numb to taking lives, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>there was another matter that tired him out very quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        His eyes landed on the picture of the man in the middle of the spiderweb of photos and string and he felt his blood boil. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That man.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was the man whose life he had every intention of taking. Everything he was doing… all for the sake of that… Every little whisper, sowing doubt in his most trustworthy conspirators, killing them to limit his reach until there was no one left to aid him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He punched the picture, seething and growling lowly. His goal was so close… but his patience was growing thin with the bastard. Always looking down on him… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        With a shout of “Fuck!” he turned away from the wall, completely ripping the tarp down and letting it fall to the floor in a billow behind him. He stomped out of the livingroom and to his meager bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He had a TV special to shoot in the morning. If he wanted to give even a semblance of a good impression, he had to be even a little bit rested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Not that he was sure he’d get any rest, with the stark image of a boy with curled black hair and dark grey eyes haunting his dreams.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sad news, everyone... I've got to write up more scripts for chapters, so the next few chapters might take a bit longer to come out as I try to build up a few chapters in advance. I'm sure you've all come to know that I do not have a regular update schedule and this is kind of just up in the air on when it's coming down... (though, I'm gonna be perfectly honest and tell you that the only reason I've gotten these last couple of chapters out when I have is 'cause I got comments and I got greedy for more, so now you know how to feed me and tempt me into more updates)</p>
<p>I'll see you all soon! Ish.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 16 - ❦ THE DOCTOR ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>        Morgana tilted his head up to look at Hitomi. “What happen the other night?”<br/>        Hitomi pressed down on his head, making it sink lower to the bed, though there was no real force behind it. “Nosey.”<br/>        Ann leaned forward, legs crossed once again, with her elbow on her knee and chin in her palm. “You’re dodging the question,” she pointed out. “If it’s got something to do with the Palace, shouldn’t we know too?”<br/>        Ryuji turned a bright red. “It ain’t got nothing to with that!” he exclaimed. “It was way before the Palace stuff!”<br/>        “You’re being dodgy~” Ann sing-songed, titling her head back and forth as she did so. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        The sun hardly peaked through the skyline when Hitomi made her way downstairs. Sleep hadn’t come easily to her after the nightmares during the night, and dark circles would have been heavy under her eyes if she hadn’t fished her hardly used makeup kit from the bottom of her box of belongings and make them as indistinguible as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She sank heavily down onto the seat at the bar closest to the door. Her bones ached with tiredness, but she refrained from slumping forward. It would be unrefined of her. She mindlessly looked at a book, unable to even focus on the words in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        After only a short while, the morning sun casting golden light over the inside of Leblanc, Sojiro entered, giving her a surprised look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You’re up early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi turned to him, her movements slow. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Sojiro and Hitomi stayed in awkward silence for a few moments, just staring at each other. Sojiro shook his head and headed towards the kitchen area. “…Well, I’ll get you something to eat, but then you’d better be on your way to school. I’ve got a business to run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi hummed, looking down at her book. “…Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Sojiro sneakily cast her a look, his lips pressed into a line as he turned away. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What made you think I was ever alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        If the words had held some kind of heat, anger or some teasing note, Sojiro would have known how to react. But they weren’t even… </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was just… a phrase, like someone talking about the weather. And the fact that Hitomi didn’t even seem bothered by it set Sojiro on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Already, he didn’t know how to act around her. There was no space for him in her life, as her father or otherwise. It was far too late for that. And she had no place in his, something they had both agreed on. But this girl… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        With an inward sigh, Sojiro placed a plate of steaming curry and rice in front of Hitomi and she silently began eating after giving her thanks. Sojiro turned away and began taking inventory, just to do something to distract himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He almost completely forgot about his charge until her chair scraped against the floor when she pulled away from the bar. He turned to face her as she stood and pulled the bag over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She bowed deeply to him. “…I’ll be going now. Goodbye.” She stood and adjusted her bag before stopping and facing Sojiro with a carefully blank expression. “Morgana is still asleep, if you’ll let him out later. I’m going to purchase a pen on the way home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Sojiro furrowed his brows, opening and shutting his mouth a couple time with his arms folded. Something definitely felt off, but he couldn’t place a finger on it. “Right… be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hmm.” Hitomi nodded once more before exiting the cafe. She flipped the sign before making her way to the train station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She managed to grab a seat on the train and sighed heavily as she sunk into it, leaning against the metal pole by her head, closing her eyes for a moment. She wanted to read so very badly, but the kanji kept swimming before her eyes. As if she didn’t have enough problems anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi let out a small groan as she forced herself to sit up. The exhaustion was set deep into her at the moment, but it would fade even just a bit by second period. At least enough that she could power through the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She couldn’t have been any more grateful when the station by the school finally came upon her. With a shallow sigh, she slipped into the small alcove before the schoolgate and took a few yen from her wallet, pushing the coins into the slot of one of the drink machines. The can came to a clattering stop and Hitomi took out her tea, standing in a corner and popping the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi was barely two drinks in when a couple of first years girls came into the alcove as well, either not noticing Hitomi or ignoring her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What’s wrong? You don’t look so good,” the first girl said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I haven’t been feeling well lately,” the other said. “My head’s all foggy, and I have no energy…” Hitomi could certainly empathize with that. “I’ve tried every drug at the pharmacy, but nothing works. Do I have some new virus?” The girl let out a small gasp, her eyes blowing wide. “…Is this the onset of a psychotic breakdown? Wh-What should I do? Am I going to die!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The other girl waved her hands wildly before placing them securely on her friend’s shoulders. “Calm down, calm down! Let’s go to the clinic. Come on. I’m sure the doctor can prescribe something that’ll fix you right up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She ushered her friend out of the alcove and back towards the train station, trying to soothe her friend the entire way. Hitomi took a long drink from her tea, deep in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        That’s right… I need to go to the doctor’s to see if I can get a copy of my medical history and an extra inhaler.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        With that thought on her mind, Hitomi left the alcove and headed for the school. She breathed out a sigh of relief that Kamoshida wasn’t at the gate this time and managed to get into the school without problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        By the time first period was over, Hitomi finally managed to wake up enough to be alert, only for her phone to vibrate in her pocket halfway through second period. She sneakily pulled it out of her pocket, noting the message from Ryuji in the groupchat. She opened the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] Hey, we’re meeting up at the hideout after school, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ann] Don’t text now, we’re in class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] Whoa! You mean you’re actually listening to this crap?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] Trying to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ann] Yeah, but none of it is really sticking today… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] I know, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] Does any of it ever stick with you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] You hurt me, Hitomi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] I’m actually very curious so I can design you a study guide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] Anyways, hideout after school?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ann] Yeah, we’ll be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] Whelp, I'll be waiting. Just come on out once school's over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] I'll be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] But I don’t appreciate you ignoring me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji] I'm gonna find you if you're late!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hitomi] I'll probably be there before you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hey, Sakura!” Hitomi almost dropped her phone at Mr. Ushimaru’s call of her name. She looked up to meet his heated glare. “You! Pay attention! Is that how you listen when someone’s talking to you!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        I feel a murderous intent…!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s body tensed, ready to dodge, but wasn’t fast enough, catching the piece of chalk Mr. Ushimaru lobbed at her in the forehead. With a quiet groan, Hitomi leaned forward on her desk. Ann gave her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look,</span>
  </em>
  <span> something between amused exasperated, slyly over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi buried her face her in her arms, trying to ignore the snickers of her classmates. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Ooh… That looked like it hurt,” a girl whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        One of the boys chuckled. “He hit her right in the forehead…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Mr. Ushimaru huffed. “That’s what you get for daydreaming!” he scolded. “Kids these days have no respect for their elders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi sighed and leaned heavily on the palm of her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good grief… How rude.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        The rest of the day passed without incident, though Hitomi and Ann managed to hole themselves up in a corner during lunch. Ann spent a few minutes on the phone with Shiho’s mother, but in the end the call was cut off rather quickly and tears glistened in her eyes. Hitomi patted her shoulder comfortingly and Ann did her best to wipe away the tears until she began smiling brightly once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Once the final bell rang, the three Phantom Thieves met on the stairs between the second and third floor, just out of sight of the rest of the student body. Ryuji tapped his foot anxiously on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “We’re goin’ over to your place, right?” he said, looking over to Hitomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She nodded, folding her hands in front of her. “This was what we discussed in class, when you kept messaging us.” Though her tone was neutral, there was a small hint of teasing in there. At least, that was what Ryuji hoped that was. She tilted her head a bit, her focus turned entirely on Ryuji. “And ignoring me. I’m making you a study plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji gulped and turned his attention to Ann. “Right, right. Should we all head over together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “It’s probably not the best idea if Kamoshida sees all of us together,” Ann said, looking for confirmation of the choice from Hitomi. “Let’s head out separately. I’m gonna go drop my stuff off at my house first, since it’s on the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. “I should probably do the same thing. We’ll meet you at Leblanc?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi nodded. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji grinned. “Right. See you in a bit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji disappeared without another word, leaving Ann and Hitomi to themselves. They walked out of the school together, giving each other a quiet look when a particularly brash student spoke too loudly about how strange it was for them to be together. Ann found Hitomi’s hand and silently squeezed before they exited the school, only parting ways once they reached the train station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi stood in a tightly packed corner of the car, playing around on her phone. She tapped through a chapter of one of her otome games while waiting, biting her lip when it came to the end. She needed to choose a character to try to capture, but hadn’t decided which one to start with. They were all rather loveable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        However, before she could make her choice, her stop came and she had to push her way out of the train car. She pocketed her phone and made her way up the stairs and out onto Central Street and to a pet store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The pen she ended up choosing, one that ate up most of her funds, was very nice, though would certainly require some assembly. It was fairly large, large enough for Morgana to walk around in if he wanted to stay in it, and came with a comfortable cushion for the inside. The box itself didn’t have a picture, only the item number on it, and was easy to carry as she headed for Yongen-Jaya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        But once she was in the small area, she came to a stop in front of the nondescript clinic, eyeing the softly glowing neon sign. She reached up and tugged on a lock of hair, the pen heavy in her other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        I do need to pick up my medical records… Besides, it might useful if we can use real world medicine in the Palace…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>        Her resolve strengthened, Hitomi headed towards the clinic and pushed in the door. The doctor sat behind the counter, looking through a magazine and looked thoroughly disinterested in the going-ons around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi came to a stop in front of her desk, and she finally turned her eyes upwards. “Is this your first visit?” she questioned. Her brows furrowed and she finally looked up completely, examining Hitomi. Hitomi’s eyes fell on the nametag on her coat: Dr. Takemi. “Hm? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before… Oh, that’s right. You’re Sakura’s kid, aren’t you? I can see the resemblance. Always knew the man was a bit of a womanizer.” Dr. Takemi shrugged and put her magazine to the side. “Well, whatever. So, what are you here for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “A copy of my medical records and an inhaler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Dr. Takemi looked Hitomi up and down before swirling in her chair and rising to her feet. “Since it’s your first visit, this might take a while. Come inside and take a seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi nodded wordlessly and followed her long strides into the office. Dr. Takemi sat at her desk and gestured for Hitomi to sit on the bed provided. The paper covering it crinkled as she did so, but it went unnoticed as Dr. Takemi immediately began questioning Hitomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The questions were standard things that Hitomi had repeated year after year growing up, so she had everything long memorized. Dr. Takemi occasionally hummed along with Hitomi’s answers, eyes never glancing up for long. When the topic of any new symptoms came up, it gave Hitomi pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Dr. Takemi hummed as she printed out the medical record, looking over the papers to make sure everything was in order. “So your chest has been tightening and insomnia has been more common?” she questioned, looking up when Hitomi nodded. “When did that start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi paused again. “Um… a week or so ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Dr. Takemi sorted the papers and made sure they were all aligned before handing them to Hitomi. “…In a case like ours, I’d say it’s mostly due to stress,” she said. “You’ve only moved just recently and began going to a new school… I’m not surprised. You’re probably still adjusting to city air too…” She turned back to her computer to input some more numbers before opening a drawer in her desk. “I’m going to prescribe you some pain relievers to go with your inhaler, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi bowed from her sitting position. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Dr. Takemi tapped her lips thoughtfully while looking into her drawer. “Actually, I still need to restock those… So let’s go with sleeping pills instead. Sleep is the best medicine anyway.” She turned a teasing grin on Hitomi. “Which type of pill do you want, a sweet tasting one or a bitter one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi frowned subtly. “Those… don’t actually matter, do they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Dr. Takemi shook her head. “Just kidding. There’s no such pill. All right, why don’t we stop beating around the bush…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hmm?” Hitomi’s brows furrowed, trying to think of what she actually meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Dr. Takemi turned her full attention onto Hitomi. “You’re not sick at all, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s mouth went dry. Another adult calling her a liar…? “But… I am…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’m not as dumb as I look, you know. I’m guessing you’re here because you heard the rumors about me, huh?” Dr. Takemi sat back in her chair, crossing one leg over another. “You’re one of those patients with an ulterior motive, right?” She shook her head. “What’s the world coming to? I guess high school kids have it tough nowadays too, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi couldn’t even bring herself to argue. Dr. Takemi had no way to reasonably know about her record, unless Sojiro had told her, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much trying to keep that on the downlow to protect his business. So why…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Well, fine,” Dr. Takemi continued. “I’ll prescribe you some medication. But only medication that will help you recover your health. I guess it’s fine. You seem pretty earnest, and you don’t look like you’ll be any trouble. This is my private practice. All the medicine I dispense is original. I have a license to make my own formulas. You’ve likely seen them being sold at various hospitals. It’s your responsibility to take care of yourself. So if that’s okay with you, stop by anytime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi nodded mutely. “Thanks… That’ll really help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Dr. Takemi shrugged, not looking at Hitomi. “Great. It’s nice that you’re so quick on the uptake… Saves me the hassle.” She looked Hitomi up and down with a critical eye. “You’re a pretty weird kid, you know? I wonder what you’re going to use the medicine for…” She shrugged again and pulled the drawer from before open further so Htiomi could look inside. “Well, as long as you don’t cause me any trouble, it’s not my problem… This is all I’ve got right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi looked between her wallet and the items in the drawer. She chose only two bottles, along with the medicine Dr. Takemi had pulled out before, paying for them quickly before heading out to the front lobby to collect her things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        An aging man with a briefcase pushed past Hitomi as she came out of the exam room, not even bothering to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What’s the reason for your visit?” Dr. Takemi said, tone clipped. “Do you have a cold? Stomachache? Athlete’s foot? Whatever it is, you’ll need to take a number…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Enough of this!” the man snapped, making Hitomi jumped. She fumbled to collect her things. “You’re the only one who could have developed that type of medicine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Dr. Takemi replied, tone cool and disinterested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Don’t play dumb with me,” the man seethed. “Rumor has it, it’s drug so potent it can give a person unlimited power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Dr. Takemi let out a sharp laugh. “Really? That’s news to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Developing experimental drugs, medicine, and herbal remedies violates all health regulations. Are you attempting to create a super simulant? A drug like that will only become a social issue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Dr. Takemi sighed. “You’re really persistent, you know that? I’m just a quack…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “The police may not be taking action, but I imagine the media will soon pick up on it,” the man said smugly. “You intend to ruin my reputation again, huh? You’re a disgrace to the medical community.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Tsk!” Dr. Takemi hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What’s with the look?” the man taunted. “That was your mistake, was it not? I won’t be responsible for your criminal actions. Dispose of that ‘medicine’ immediately and resign. The name ‘Tae Takemi’ will never- Hey is somebody there!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi jumped, fumbling and almost dropping the box that held the cat pen. She managed to catch it just in time. “And we’re leaving,” she whispered, clutching the box close to her chest and running down the alley towards Leblanc without looking back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Sojiro raised an eyebrow as Hitomi entered, slightly panting and holding the box, her schoolbag, and the brown paper bag with her medication all in her arms. He eyed the items, but didn’t comment on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Your friends are waiting upstairs,” he said instead. “That cat of your’s had been making trouble all day too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi bowed as much as she could without dropping her items. “Thanks you, Sojiro-san. Sorry, Sojiro-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Without another word, Hitomi dashed up the stairs two at a time until she reached the top. Ann sat on her bed, playing with Morgana’s paws. Once Hitomi was in sight, Morgana let out a sigh of relief when Ann finally put him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Then he yowled indignantly and Hitomi returned it with a glare. “You left without me this morning!” he whined. “The chief wouldn’t let me out of his sight either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi tsked her tongue as she patted Morgana’s head and placed the box and paper bag on her desk. “Calm down before he comes up here to yell at us for making a ruckus and disturbing the non-existent customers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What took you so long anyway?” Ann asked, leaning back on her hands nd crossing her legs. “You left before us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Had to pick up some supplies,” Hitomi said. She began going through the items on her desk. Didn’t se have a box cutter? Or was she going to need to use scissors?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What kind of supplies?” Morgana questioned, jumping onto the desk and trying to look at the box. Hitomi set him on the couch by Ryuji. Both Ryuji and Ann had already changed out of their school uniforms, making Hitomi seem like the odd one out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What’s it matter?” Ryuji said, stretching. “We’re all here now. So, let’s get goin’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hold on, it’s still too early for us to head to the Palace,” Morgana said, flicking Ryuji with his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji frowned at Morgana as Hitomi gave on finding either a box cutter or scissors and instead sat by Ann on the bed. She’d have to ask Sojiro about it later… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “But why?” Ryuji questioned. “Don’t we just gotta steal what Treasure thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Don’t underestimate the dangers of that place,” Morgana warned. “We need to prepare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Ain’t that Persona shit we got enough to deal with it?” Ryuji questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana sighed, shaking his head and flattening his ears. “That’s exactly what I mean when I say don’t underestimate it. You’ll die if you mess up in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi shivered, the memory of dying coming back to the forefront of her mind. She shook her head, attempting to push it away. It wasn’t like it had been in Kamoshida’s Palace, and it wasn’t even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>memory,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But still… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “So again, we need to prepare before we head in,” Morgana finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann twirled a pigtail. “But… how exactly are we supposed to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I got some medicine,” Hitomi said, looking to the side. “I don’t know if the stuff from this world will work, but I have some light painkillers and caffeine tablets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I knew my instincts were right about you!” Morgana preened. “Already thinking ahead for the team.” He flicked his tail happily, grinning in the way only cats could. He quickly turned serious again. “Fatigue is unavailable in a Palace… On top of that, we should get some better equipment for all of you. Your transformations came with some, but things from this world should work just as well, or even better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You talkin’ about weapons?” Ryuji said, practically vibrating in his seat, a big grin stretched across his face. “I know a kick-ass place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hm? Oh, are you talking about that place from the other day?” Hitomi asked, thinking back to the day Morgana had gotten them kicked out of the arcade and they were accosted by the police. “Untouchable, was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Yeah!” Ryuji cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana purred. “In that case, you can handle that side of things.” Morgana jumped down to the ground and up onto the bed, rubbing against Ann before nudging his head under Hitomi’s arm to get her to lift it. She settled her hand on his back. “Now then, Hitomi and I have some business outside, so let’s head off for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I don’t have any business,” Hitomi said, raising an eyebrow. “Besides, Sojiro-san’ll kill me if I leave now. I’m not allowed out at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Just come with me!” Morgana whined. “I won’t be able to get close enough by myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi sighed, scratching behind Morgana’s ears and pulling a purr from him. “I’m not your personal chauffeur you know,” she said heavily. “Geez, cat’s taking up my living space and now it’s demanding I take it all over the place too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’m not a cat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann frowned, uncrossing her legs and tapping her fingers on the bed. “You’re seriously not allowed to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi shrugged non-committedly. “I’m on probation and he doesn’t trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji pursed his lips, giving Hitomi a worried look. “What about the other night? Did you get in trouble for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “No,” Hitomi said immediately. She wasn’t about to let something that had made her feel better make him feel bad. She shook her head after a moment. “Well, Sojiro-san wasn’t happy, but I haven’t put on any other restrictions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana tilted his head up to look at Hitomi. “What happen the other night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi pressed down on his head, making it sink lower to the bed, though there was no real force behind it. “Nosey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann leaned forward, legs crossed once again, with her elbow on her knee and chin in her palm. “You’re dodging the question,” she pointed out. “If it’s got something to do with the Palace, shouldn’t we know too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji turned a bright red. “It ain’t got nothing to with that!” he exclaimed. “It was way before the Palace stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You’re being dodgy~” Ann sing-songed, titling her head back and forth as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Not on purpose,” Hitomi said. She really was weak to Ann, unable to lie to her when she looked like that. “I just spent the night at Ryuji’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann’s eyes went wide and she shot straight up. “Wha- What- Seriously!? I thought those were just rumors! You- You said-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi’s lips formed a thin line. “…I didn’t sleep with him. I slept on the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Ryuji!” Ann screeched. She stood from the bed and marched over to Ryuji solely to punch his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He let out a yelp of pain and held onto the spot she punched, rubbing it gingerly. "Ouch! What was that for!?” he exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You didn’t even offer her your bed!?” Ann glared at him, hands on her hips and looking down at him threateningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Gck! Wouldn’t that have been weirder!?” Ryuji defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana shook his head with a sigh. “Geesh… I don’t know why you’d pick this monkey brain out of all people…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi watched Ann and Ryuji’s argument for a few moments, contemplating Morgana’s words. “…Be nice.” Finally, she called out to the others. “Both of you calm down. Let’s get back on topic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann slumped onto the couch by Ryuji, still giving him the stink eye. “Was there anything else we really needed to talk about?” she wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Good point,” Ryuji said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “What about Ryuji’s weapon dealer,” HItomi suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “C’mon, man!” Ryuji groaned. “That makes it sound like I’m into shady stuff!” He shook his head and began to explain things for the other two. “Gah, whatever. You know there’s a shop in Shibuya that sells model guns. I’d be glad to take you there if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Sounds good,” Hitomi said with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji grinned. “Sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “But not tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji nodded seriously. “Right, your curfew thing.” He stretched his arms. “Whelp, let’s figure out when and where to meet. You at least know how to get to Shibuya Station, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Yes, I can get there,” Hitomi said. She’d gone there every day without getting lost. Mostly. But it was only the first day. She continued before she could delve too deep into that train of thought. “Does tomorrow work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I don’t think I’ll be able to go tomorrow,” Ann apologized, cringing. “Can you three check it out by yourselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You can’t come?” Ryuji asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann shook her head. “Not tomorrow. I made plans to go see Shiho in the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji nodded somberly in understanding. “Ah, gotcha. Don’t worry, we got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi nodded as well. “Tell her hi for me. I’ll go with you next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann smiled softly. “Yeah… I think she’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji rolled his neck, making a small popping sound. “Whelp, we’ve got that all planned out. Shibuya Station tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The stairs creaked and all four looked over just as Sojiro’s head popped up. “Hey, I’m closing up. You kids better be getting home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann jumped to her feet. “Right! Sorry for staying so long.” She tugged on Ryuji’s arm until he got to his feet as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Sojiro grinned, lopsided and teasing. “You’re keeping this one out of trouble, so I should be thanking you,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ryuji turned bright red and rubbed the back of his neck. “Eh heh… right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ann elbowed him in the side harshly before smiling brightly at Hitomi. “Well, see you, Hitomi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “See you tomorrow,” Ryuji said, nodding at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi followed them to the stairs and stood next to them as she watched the three leave. After only a few moments, when the chime of the bell finally disappeared, Hitomi was left alone with only Morgana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana sat perched on the table near the stairs when she reentered the attic. “It’s going smoothly so far,” he said before his expression hardened. “Once we’ve prepared, let’s take on the Palace. That’s where the real fun starts, got it? Woah- hey, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi walked right past Morgana without a second glance, sitting down at her desk. “Studying,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana let out a disapproving yowl, jumping from the table to follow her. “You’re going to Shibuya tomorrow! You need to go to sleep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Nah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hitomi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi waved her hand. “I’ll go to bed in a bit,” she said, already flipping through her study materials. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You’re hopeless,” Morgana complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Despite his initial nagging, Morgana quieted down as Hitomi opened her study packets and went through several pages. A timer went off on her phone, giving off soft little beeps. Hitomi rubbed her eyes as she picked up the phone to turn it off and check the time. Morgana raised his head as Hitomi stood and stretched before changing and climbing into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana climbed onto Hitomi’s lap and she ran her fingers through his fur. “You’re meeting up with Ryuji tomorrow, so don’t oversleep!” he warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Hitomi flicked his forehead before pulling off her glasses and setting them aside. “I’ll probably wake up before you,” she said teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Morgana grumbled as Hitomi laid down and rolled onto her side, tossing him off her lap. After a moment, he curled up by her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. He wiggled for a moment more before settling down in a comfortable position. Hitomi hummed, squeezing him just a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Good night, Morgana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Good night, Hitomi.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized, just as I was about to post this, that I could have made her initial Persona Irene Adler and it would have worked just as well. Hindsight is a bitch.</p><p>The first several chapters I literally lifted the script from the game (don't ask how many hours it took), but things start to diverge more as the story goes on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>